


'Til Action, Lust

by assholemurphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation/Choking, BDSM Clubs, Body Worship, Bondage, Collars, Cop Fetish, Delinquent!Murphy, Double Penetration, Edging, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Group Sex, Gun play, Heat play, Heavy BDSM, Impact Play, Knife Play, M/M, Masturbation, Murphamy endgame, Musician!Atom, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Painplay, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Punishments, Rimming, Roleplay, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sensation Play, Sexting, Smut, Switch!Atom, Threesomes, Toys, Underage Drinking, cop!bellamy, cross-dressing, dom!bellamy, slight degradation, sub!murphy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 157,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphy/pseuds/assholemurphy
Summary: Having just recently turned eighteen, Murphy decides it's time he finally visit the Bunker, Arkadia's BDSM club, in search of a dom. He manages to find one in Bellamy Blake, charming and sweet and prettier than any man has a right to be, in Murphy's opinion. But after getting arrested vandalizing a cop car, Murphy's brought down to the station where he runs into someone very familiar. Turns out Bellamy's a fucking cop. Sleeping with a cop breaks every rule Murphy's ever set for himself. He's an anarchist, a rebel, a delinquent, and there's nothing he hates more than a cop. So, he shouldn't want Bellamy now, right? Except he does, but Bellamy has rules, too. He doesn't consort with criminals. So, Murphy has to choose between Bellamy and his illegal extracurriculars. It's an easy choice, but following the rest of Bellamy's rules won't be so easy. It's not easy for Bellamy, either, because just when he's gotten used to handling Murphy, he realizes he might actually be falling for him. Which sucks for him, because their relationship is purely built on sex, right? But sex only gets better when you love someone, so maybe it's not so bad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially my 50th The 100 fic, I'm so thrilled that it's this one. I can't believe I've actually written 50, tho. Holy shit.
> 
> Okay, so, I've wanted to write this fic for ages. It's loosely based on the Teach Me A Lesson verse, but like, very loosely. It's Murphamy for the first 23 chaps, then Murphatomy from then on. So far, I've got 39 chaps plotted with no actual ending in sight, so I don't know how long it'll be, but I'm estimating around 60+ chaps. It's long af. Longer than any smut fic has a right to be. It's not all smut, but 95% of it is. The list of kinks is extensive, but I think I've got most of the plotted ones tagged, however, if one isn't or I add more, I'll add the tags as they come up. It's basically just an excuse to write a lot of BDSM and kinky shit for these fuckers under the guise of romance. I highly doubt any of you will want to stick around for the ending, since there's so many chaps, but like, I'm gonna write it anyway.
> 
> Anyway, this is very kink heavy, I can't stress that enough. Nothing too out there, imo, but my opinion doesn't mean much bc my idea of out there is probs further than most ppls. I'll try to remember to list all the major kinks involved in the chap at the beginning, just so everyone's aware of what they're getting into and can skip it if they need/want to.
> 
> Also, I know this has a few similarities with 50 Shades. I nearly jumped off a bridge when I noticed them. However, it's not going to be anything like that shitshow, I promise you. Or at least, it won't be to my knowledge, bc I haven't read it (tho, one day I will, just for the comedy of it). For one thing, there's not going to be any rape nor stalking nor any of that creepy shit that the hets like to pretend is 'romance.' I'm not going to do things like ignore a fucking safeword bc it's 'sexy.' So, please don't assume I'm trying to rip off 50 Shades. I'd sooner eat my old gym shoes than copy that trash.
> 
> And lastly, there will probably be a few unrealistic things, not so much kink wise, but rather in the way things work. The club itself is probs v unrealistic, but I couldn't find any clubs I actually liked to base it on, so I just made my own and decided this is how they're going to work for this world, fuck realism. But, there might be a few other details that aren't completely realistic, but, I'll try my best to keep it to a dull roar. Bc aside from the scene where they first meet Atom, I'm not purposely allowing myself to be unrealistic, tho I am taking a few 'fanfic liberties' with things like warming lubes and whatnot, bc I've been told they don't actually work for shit irl. Sad fact of life, I guess.
> 
> So, that about covers it, but fair warning, I ramble a lot in my chapter intros, I always do, it's just a thing. I'm incapable of being concise and I don't know when to shut the hell up, so the kink lists/other warnings will be posted at the very bottom of these and bolded so that you see them right before the chapter starts and can ignore me if you want.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings: Bellamy is 24, Murphy is 18 (by a week). (And when Atom finally appears, he's 19.)**  
>  **Kinks: Face slapping, dirty talk, slight degradation.**

Murphy bit his lip and looked at the sign above the building. _The Bunker._ Not the sexiest name he could have come up with, but he supposed whatever was inside would make up for it.

He’d been wanting to come here for a while now, since he was sixteen and he’d first discovered the world of BDSM. He’d been enthralled and he’d dived deeper and deeper, researching as much as he could and waiting for the day he found someone who was just as interested in it as he was. It wasn’t until he was moved to Arkadia that he got a chance to actually find that person. He’d found the Bunker during a search on Google for gear or anything he could use on himself, since he was still single and new to the town. He’d eagerly scoured the internet for as much information on the club as he could find, since he knew he had eight months left before he would even be allowed through the door.

He originally planned on coming the night of his birthday, but he hadn’t had the courage. He’d been too nervous, to scared of what he’d find, that it wouldn’t live up to his fantasies or that no one would want him.

However, now, barely legal by a week and dressed in a shirt that was way too tight and jeans that, in his opinion, made his ass look amazing, he’d finally found the courage to go. Or at least, he’d found the courage to take a cab here and stand outside the front door for fifteen minutes.

He worried his lip between his teeth as he watched people exit the building laughing. It couldn’t be too bad, then, he figured, but that didn’t make walking through the front door any easier. But, he really wanted this. He knew if he went in the chances of finding a partner, finding a _dom,_ went up considerably. He’d wanted this for two years. Two years of nights spent alone in his bedroom with nothing but his fantasies and his own hand. It was long past time he actually got what he wanted. What he _needed,_ desperately.

He took a deep breath, willing his nerves to go away, and took the last few steps to the door, pushing it open and walking inside. He handed his ID to the guy by the door and waited until he nodded to walk further in.

His eyes widened as he took in a world that had only existed in his fantasies up until that point. Everything was bathed in purple and blue light and there were tables and chairs scattered across the floor filled with people whose eyes were on the white lit stage along the wall, further back. It was too far for him to get a good view, but he was fairly certain someone was getting flogged. His mouth went dry as he walked further in, taking in the bar and the booths in the corners. There was a hallway with a sign that said ‘Restrooms/Showers’ and he noted their location just in case he ever needed them. At least they were conveniently placed.

Once he’d taken it in, he became very aware of the stares he was receiving. He took a deep breath and steeled himself, forcing himself to be confident even though he felt like he was under a microscope with all the people looking at him. He wasn’t sure why, he didn’t look that good.

But, after a moment, they began to turn away, turning their attention to the stage or back to their conversations. He wandered around for a moment, dodging tables and getting a good view of the stage where a tall brunette with a leg brace holding a flogger stood while a second brunette was strapped to a bench with a ball gag in her mouth. Murphy found it interesting, and he would have found it hot, if not for the anxiety bubbling in his gut. Maybe he just needed a drink, that might calm his nerves.

He made his way back to the bar and took a seat towards the end where no one was sitting. As much as he’d like to make friends, they all seemed pretty wrapped up in their own worlds and he didn’t want to annoy them. He signaled to the bartender who raised an eyebrow but didn’t come over and Murphy cursed the fact that he looked his age. Well, what the fuck was he supposed to do now? Maybe he should just leave and come back another time, maybe on a Monday or something, not a Friday when the place was packed. Maybe then he’d feel more comfortable. Or, at the very least, he’d have a chance to drink on his own before he came.

He was about to get down off the stool when he was spooked by a hand on his lower back. He jerked, looking up at whoever the owner of the offending hand was, ready to shove them away and fight, but he froze the second he saw him. The man standing next to him was nothing short of beautiful, prettier than any man had the right to be in Murphy’s opinion. He was tall and tan with a dusting of freckles across his face and a head of unruly curls that made Murphy want to run his fingers through them. The way he was staring down at Murphy made his stomach twist.

A smirk played at the man’s lips as he asked, “First time here?”

 “Ye-Yeah,” Murphy’s voice broke and he winced. He cleared his throat and tried again, “Yes.”

“Thought so. You looked like a deer in headlights when you walked through the door.”

Murphy bristled and the man laughed, sending butterflies fluttering through Murphy’s stomach.

“It’s okay, it was kind of cute.”

'Cute' was not a word often associated with Murphy, he wasn't even sure he liked being called cute, but with the way the man was staring at him and the weight of his hand on his back, Murphy was willing to let him call him anything. He stomped the urge down before he could say anything embarrassing and smirked, “If I'm so cute, buy me a drink.”

The man laughed again and shook his head, “I'm pretty sure you're not old enough to drink, in fact, I'm still not even sure you should be in here.”

Murphy frowned, once more cursing his baby-like features. They’d serve him well when he was forty, but right now they were just an inconvenience. “Whatever, I'm eighteen.”

“For how long?” The man asked, leaning against the bar, the smirk never leaving his face. It did things to Murphy, things he didn’t want to think about.

“Long enough.”

The man raised an eyebrow at him and Murphy felt like he might have said the wrong thing and he was going to leave, but the moment passed and the man shrugged, “Besides, most won't play with you if you're intoxicated.”

Oh. Murphy hadn’t thought of that. That was what he was here for, after all. He’d lost sight of that with all the nerves he felt, but now that it was brought up, he couldn’t get it out of his head. He wondered if he’d get lucky enough to be dommed by the man beside him. In his fucking dreams, maybe. Murphy wasn’t pretty enough to get someone as good looking as him.

The man paused for a second, looking Murphy over and Murphy damn near squirmed under the intensity of his gaze. It made him want to do whatever he said, which was not a feeling Murphy was used to. Generally, he broke the rules and ignored all orders just because he could, the consequences be damned, but this man could tell him to do anything and he wouldn’t hesitate to do it. Then, sliding his hand towards Murphy’s side, he asked, “So what are you here for?”

Murphy wasn't sure how to reply. He was here for what everyone else was here for, wasn’t he? To find someone like him, who liked the same things as him, and to hopefully get fucked by said person.

The confusion must have showed on his face because the man clarified, “Are you a sub or a dom?”

Murphy nodded, understanding, “Uh, I'm a sub.” At least, that's what his fantasies told him.

The man smirked again, “And do you have a name?”

“John Murphy, but most just call me Murphy.”

“Murphy,” the way the man said his name sent shivers down Murphy's spine, “I'm Bellamy Blake.”

Murphy smiled, “Nice to meet you. Is it always this packed in here?”

“Not usually. But, it’s Friday, and Raven’s shows generally draw a crowd. She doesn’t do them often, but they’re pretty great,” Bellamy explained.

“Raven’s the girl with the flogger?” Murphy asked. She’d been pretty hot, but not as hot as the girl tied to the bench.

“Yeah. Her sub, well, sub for the evening, anyway, is Emori.”

“And they work here?”

“Mhm. Raven usually tends bar, but Emori does shows pretty often. Kind of an exhibitionist.”

Murphy smirked, “I can understand that.”

“I take it you’re one, too?” Bellamy laughed.

Murphy ducked his head, embarrassed, “I- well, yeah.”

Bellamy just grinned, “You don’t have to be embarrassed. Trust me, there’s way more embarrassing kinks to have. And no one gets shamed here, anyway.”

“That’s good to know.” Because Murphy had a lot of kinks and he found most of them embarrassing. So much so that he hadn’t really been able to bring them up with most of his partners over the years, which is probably why his relationships didn’t work for long. That, and he was kind of hard to handle and he knew it. Which meant he probably wouldn’t be able to keep a dom for very long, either. Sad fact of life, he guessed.

“Yeah, everyone here’s pretty open to things. As long as they aren’t completely immoral, no one judges. So, don’t worry about it. As long as you play by the rules, you’ll be just fine.”

“Rules?” Well, dammit. Now he had to deal with rules on top of his anxiety, and if his track record proved anything, he wasn’t very good at following rules.

“There’s always rules for places like this. This one’s pretty lax, but it still has a few.”

“Like what, exactly?”

“No play while intoxicated. It’s dangerous when you aren’t clearheaded enough to know your limits and communicate them. Consent is a must, obviously. If you make a mess, clean it up, or if you can’t, let someone know so it can be taken care of, though, usually, they’ll just point you to the supply closet and tell you to do it yourself. Most of the cleaning is done by the staff and honestly, nobody wants to clean someone else’s bodily fluids off the couches. The only place they take care of the cleaning is the rooms, in which case there is a staff for that, and they clean them after each use. And,” Bellamy looked at him pointedly, “no underage people inside the door.”

“Hey! I’m eighteen. What, you wanna see my ID?” Murphy snapped.

“Alright, calm down. I was joking, pretty boy. No need to get bitchy.”

“Yeah, well, I’m good at that,” Murphy huffed, hoping he hadn’t scared Bellamy off.

“I can tell. It’s kinda cute, actually,” Bellamy said, smirking at him again.

Murphy’s stomach did a flip. He wanted Bellamy, a lot. And talking to him had made most of his nerves go away. “So, there are rooms here? What are they for?”

“Well, it’s generally frowned upon to just up and fuck someone in the middle of the club. It’s not exactly against the rules, but unless you get the consent of everyone in the club to see it, it’s a bit disrespectful. The shows are the only exception to that, but most of the time people don’t get fucked, they just play out scenes,” Bellamy told him.

“Makes sense.” Murphy wondered if there was any chance he’d get to see the inside of them anytime soon. He hoped so. Preferably with Bellamy.

“You ever done this before?”

Murphy raised his eyebrows, “You already asked me that, genius. Again, it’s my first time here.”

Bellamy laughed quietly and shook his head, “No, I mean this in general. Have you ever been dommed before?”

“Oh.” No, no he hadn’t. He’d been too scared to ask his partners for it and he hadn’t been stupid enough to meet up with someone he met online, though he’d gotten offers. He did have some self-preservation. Not a lot, mind you, but enough to know that meeting up with someone who was likely twice his age whose only known name was ‘fantasyman47’ was a bad idea. He shook his head, embarrassed again, “No, I uh, I haven’t had the chance to. I just know I like it, that’s all.”

“And you came here because you figured you’d find someone who would dom you tonight, right?”

Murphy wasn’t sure if he was judging him or not, but he tensed up all the same, “Well, when you say it like that it makes it sound like I’m a whore.” Except, well, he probably was, but he didn’t like it being pointed out, especially not by a man he’d just met who didn’t know enough about him to make that judgement in the first place.

“I wasn’t calling you a whore. Unless you want me to call you a whore, then I will,” Bellamy joked.

“Yeah, right, like you’d sleep with me,” Murphy rolled his eyes, wishing he had gotten a drink.

“That would depend on whether or not you’re offering,” Bellamy said casually.

Murphy stared at him for a moment, wide eyed and unsure what to say. Should he offer? Or had it been a joke? Murphy wasn’t sure, so it was probably best not to outright offer. Still, he did want Bellamy, so he shrugged and said, “That would depend on whether or not you want me to.”

Bellamy snorted, amused. This kid was some kind of crazy, he could tell, but he liked crazy, so it worked out just fine. He didn’t generally go for guys Murphy’s age, but he’d seen him when he’d came in, all wide-eyed and adorable and he’d had to say something to him. “I wouldn’t mind if you did.”

Oh. Okay. Murphy swallowed hard, choking out, “Then I guess I’m offering.”

Bellamy’s hand moved from his side to his thigh and Murphy nearly died, “You sure you want to?”

Murphy nodded. He wasn’t sure of much, and his nerves were getting the best of him, but he knew he wanted Bellamy. He had figured he’d find some half assed dom who only wanted him because he was young and inexperienced and it would suck, because that was his luck, but somehow he’d caught Bellamy’s attention and he knew without a doubt that he wasn’t like that. Well, he was going to hope he wasn’t. “I’m sure.”

“Then come with me,” Bellamy said, removing his hand and Murphy had to bite back a whine.

Bellamy turned from the bar, looking over his should to smirk at Murphy one last time before motioning for him to follow. He led him through the club, behind the tables so they didn’t interrupt the show, whatever it was, because Murphy wasn’t paying attention enough to notice, he was too focused on Bellamy and what was to come.

Bellamy stopped at a little desk, leaning over it to talk to a blonde woman who looked at Murphy before raising her eyebrows at Bellamy who simply shrugged, causing her to roll her eyes and hand him a key.

Bellamy looked at him and it took Murphy a moment to realize he was waiting for him to catch up. So, with a shake of his head, Murphy told his feet to move, because his body had obviously rebelled against him and stopped beside him. Fucking nerves.

Bellamy put his hand on Murphy’s back again and Murphy had to keep himself from arching into the touch. Yeah, he wanted Bellamy, so bad it almost hurt, and somehow the universe had come through for him because apparently, Bellamy wanted him, too. Bellamy guided him down the hall and too a door labeled 3. He turned the key inside the lock and opened it, flicking on the light as he walked in.

Murphy followed after him. The nerves were back but he tried to push them aside as he looked around. It was furnished with a bed and two leather couches, but not much else. His stomach was doing somersaults and his palms were sweaty, so he wiped them on his pants. The room was painted a calming green, like grass, and everything was dark green and gold and he found he liked it a lot. The bed looked comfortable, but Murphy didn’t care as much about that as he did the restraints attached to it. The sight of them made his mouth go dry and he wondered what it’d be like to be tied to it, completely at Bellamy’s mercy. The thought made his dick twitch and he felt himself getting turned on despite his nerves.

Bellamy’s hand was on him again, resting just above his ass, and it kept him grounded. “You okay?”

Murphy nodded, “Fine.”

“Nervous?” Bellamy asked, looking at him with concern.

“A bit. But I’ll be alright.” He would be, as soon as his brain realized that anxiety was not what he should be feeling right now. Bellamy wasn’t going to hurt him, not unless he asked, and oh, God, did he want to ask.

 “It's okay. We don't have to do anything you don't want to, okay? We don't even have to do anything at all, if you don't want to,” Bellamy told him.

Murphy was comforted by that, but he really did want to do something. He wanted to do everything. Anything Bellamy asked for, but it seemed like he wasn’t going to ask for anything. At least, not yet. “Then what's the point of us being here?”

Bellamy shrugged and let go of him to sit on the bed, looking at home and Murphy realized he’d probably been in this room several times before with other subs who were more experienced and less nervous, and Murphy couldn’t help but feel jealous and inferior. Why did Bellamy want him at all? He couldn’t find a single reason why, but that was probably just because he was too nervous to feel confident.

Bellamy looked up at him, “It’s alright, Murphy. I’m not going to make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with. If you don’t want to do anything, we don’t have to. If you want, we could just hang out and I can go over some of the basics with you. Or we can leave. It’s up to you.” He had that look of concern on his face again and all Murphy wanted to do was reassure him that yes, he did want to do things with him. He wanted to drop to his knees right there for him. He wondered what that would be like. To get on his knees and take him into his mouth and please him, to have his fingers tangled in his hair, pulling it and-

“Murphy?”

“Y-yeah?” Murphy asked, jerking back to Earth. He looked up to find Bellamy staring at him. “Sorry. What?”

“I asked if you had done any kind of research before getting here, if you knew enough to know what you want out of this?”

“Oh.” He had, he'd done a lot of research, two years worth of it, but it didn't stop him from being nervous now. He had a pretty good idea of what he wanted, but he wasn’t sure how to ask for it. “I've done research.”

“Yeah? So, you know your kinks, then? Things you like?”

“Most of them.” He was sure he’d find more along the way, but he had a pretty solid foundation to start from, if he could just get over his damn nerves. He was never nervous. Not when he spray painted politicians cars or threw bricks through corporate office windows, not even when he’d gotten arrested for joyriding a cop car. He hadn’t even been nervous when he’d lost his virginity, in fact, he’d been almost bored, not that it was the girl’s fault. He just hadn’t been into it like he should’ve been, and he’d been too scared to ask her to tie his wrists to her headboard, like he’d fantasized about her doing for the whole two months they’d been dating.

“Like what?” Bellamy asked before patting the bed beside him, “You can come sit. I promise, I won’t bite, unless you want me to.”

Murphy shrugged and sat down next to Bellamy, “Asphyxiation. Bondage. Impact play, especially if it leaves a mark I can feel the next day. Exhibitionism. Dirty talk. Verbal humiliation, to a point. Slapping, like, I’m pretty sure that falls under impact play, but I’m not sure. I just know I really fucking like it, so it needs to be stated on its own. Cross dressing, I think. I mean, I like it, but I’m not sure if it’s a kink or just because I hate gender roles, you know? Pain, too. Not like, extreme amounts like being electrocuted, but in general, pain is nice. Being ordered around is another one, and if I don’t follow them it’s just because I want you to make me.”

Bellamy chuckled and nodded. “You’re a brat, then. I can work with that. So, limits, you got any I should be aware of? If we do end up doing something tonight? Which again, we don’t have to. Hell, if you want, you could lie down and take a nap. It’s up to you.”

Murphy snorted at the idea of taking a nap. He doubted he could sleep with Bellamy by him, not when he was so desperate for his touch already, if the way he reacted whenever he’d put his hand on him was any indication. “Well, I’m not okay with slurs. They just bother me. A lifetime of having them thrown at you accompanied by fists kinda kills any sexual interest. I don’t know what we’re going to do, because I do want to do something, but if I have any limits involved with it, I’ll let you know. Otherwise, I think it’s just that and no bodily functions. I’m just not into that.”

“Neither am I,” Bellamy assured him. “Are you sure you want to do something? Because-”

“We don’t have to. I get it. It’s fine, really, I want to, I do. I’m just really new to this. Well, to having a partner, anyway. And I’ve never been to a club like this and I guess my brain decided today was a good day to make up for all the times when I wasn’t nervous about something I should have been nervous about and- Fuck. I’m rambling. Sorry,” Murphy apologized, feeling stupid. He ducked his head and rubbed his neck, worried Bellamy was going to see how dumb he was and leave.

“Hey, hey,” Bellamy reached out and took his chin into his hand, gently turning his head so Murphy was looking at him. “It’s alright. I’m not going to judge you, and I understand being nervous. You can’t imagine how nervous I was when I first came here, and I’d been doing this shit for a couple years at that point. It’s normal. It’s alright. And besides, I think you’re cute when you ramble.”

“Yeah?” Murphy squeaked out, melting just a little bit. He couldn’t deny, Bellamy’s words were comforting. And the more they talked the more comfortable with him he got.

“Yeah,” Bellamy chuckled, moving his hand so it was resting on Murphy’s lap, instead. “Whatever you want to do, we can do, okay? Nothing too extreme, though, because I’m not going to flog you your first time, but anything else, I’ll give it to you.”

Murphy swallowed, managing to speak without his voice shaking as he told Bellamy, “I want to suck you off.” The thought of being on his knees for the other man was too much for him to ignore. “If that’s okay.”

“You sure?” Bellamy asked one more time, just to be sure Murphy wasn’t doing anything he didn’t want to do. The last thing he wanted was to force him into something.

Murphy nodded, “Yeah. Very.”

“Do you have a safe word?” Bellamy asked.

“Shakespeare.” It was stupid, he knew that, but it was the only thing he knew he’d remember.

Bellamy raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing about it, instead nodding and motioning for him to stand.

“Come here.”

Murphy complied, coming to stand in front of Bellamy and fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Most of his nerves about what they were doing were gone, but now he had the feeling that he was going to fuck this up like he did everything else.

“Murphy, are you sure you want this? You don’t have to. We can both just walk out of here now, you don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with. We can just end-”

“No! No, I want to, I do. I'm just a bit anxious is all,” Murphy said. He didn't want to screw up, he didn't want to do the wrong thing, to make Bellamy hate him. He wanted to do good, to make this as good as he possibly could in hopes that the man might want to do more one day because honestly, he was attractive and Murphy could just imagine Bellamy's hand around his throat as he fucked into him and maybe that's what he should have asked for. He wondered if it's too late to change his mind. Probably. He took a deep breath and calmed himself, looking at Bellamy, “I’m sure. I promise.”

“Then get on your knees.” Bellamy ordered, and Murphy felt his stomach flip, this time in a good way.

He dropped to his knees, wishing he was more graceful than he was, but it didn’t matter, because the look Bellamy was giving him proved he was turned on. Probably just as much as Murphy was.

Bellamy reached out a hand and traced Murphy’s lips before shoving a finger past them. Murphy closed his eyes and licked at it, pulling it further in and sucking on it as Bellamy groaned above him. Murphy bobbed his head a little bit, sucking on his finger and reveling in the quiet groan of ‘Fuck’ that fell from Bellamy’s lips.

“Alright, baby,” Bellamy told him, pulling his finger from Murphy’s mouth and settling back into the bed.

Murphy could see the bulge in his pants and he couldn’t wait to taste him. Maybe he really was a whore. That was okay, he didn’t really mind. He was what he was and if being a whore meant he got to suck Bellamy off in one of the rooms of a club he’d never been in before, then that was fine with him. He’d sort it out later. Besides, from the look of things, Bellamy didn’t mind him being a whore, either.

He unzipped Bellamy’s jeans and pulled him out, stroking him a few times and marveling at the length. He wasn’t huge, but he was definitely up there, bigger than any of the guys Murphy had been with, at least, but that wasn’t saying much because he didn’t have a very big pool to pull from. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to be fucked by him.

He moved closer and licked at the head, drawing a hiss from Bellamy. Murphy smirked and did it again before licking from base to tip and sucking on the head, teasing him. He did it a few more times, licking at the shaft and sucking at the head until Bellamy growled and tangled his fingers in his hair, grabbing a hold and pulling sharply, making Murphy moan. “Fucking stop teasing and get to it.”

That went straight to Murphy’s dick, which was straining against the fabric of his jeans. He reached down and unbuttoned them, unzipping them and pulling himself out, stroking himself as he took Bellamy’s length in his mouth. Bellamy pulled on his hair again and demanded, “You don’t fucking touch yourself. You don’t come until I do. And if you do well enough, then maybe I’ll let you get off.”

Murphy nearly choked, taking his hand away and bobbing his head, wanting nothing more than for Bellamy to give him another order because he fucking loved it. He’d never been harder in his life and every time Bellamy growled at him or pulled his hair it sent another wave of heat straight to his dick. He knew what he wanted and he wanted Bellamy to make him obey. He wondered what would happen if he didn’t.

Murphy took Bellamy down again, swallowing around him and keeping it up until he was brushing the back of his throat. Murphy took a deep breath and fought to keep from gagging, Bellamy moaning above him. He took him down a few more times before deciding to see what would happen if he disobeyed. Maybe if he was lucky, Bellamy would punish him. He’d always wanted that. He liked punishments more than he should, really, it was probably why he was such a brat.

He let his hand wander to his cock again, wrapping around it and stroking himself a couple times, moaning around Bellamy. Before he could speed up his pace, he felt Bellamy’s hand tighten in his hair. The older man jerked on it, pulling Murphy’s head back as he moved his hips, pulling out off Murphy’s mouth and forcing him to look up at him.

“Did you not fucking hear me?” he growled.

“I heard you,” Murphy said, his voice raspy.

“Then what’d I fucking say?”

“Not to touch myself.”

“And what’d you fucking do?” Bellamy asked, glaring at him.

“I disobeyed,” Murphy admitted, his voice quiet. The way Bellamy was looking at him made a little worried, but it turned him on more than anything.

“And what should I do about that?”

“I don’t know,” Murphy shrugged and looked down.

Bellamy jerked on his hair once more, demanding, “Look at me when I’m talking to you.”

Murphy jerked his head back up, pupils blown and eyes wide, more turned on than he thought possible. “Yes, sir.”

Bellamy smirked for a second before frowning again, “I think you need to be taught a lesson.”

“I probably do,” Murphy snorted.

He didn’t have a chance to say anything else before he felt something hit his cheek followed by a harsh sting. He moaned, realizing Bellamy had just slapped him.

“Don’t fucking sass me, bitch.”

“Sorry, sir.” Murphy’s cheek stung and he wasn’t sure why but he loved it. “I’ll do better.”

“Damn right you will. Now get back to it. Hands behind your back this time,” Bellamy ordered.

Murphy nodded, sticking his hands behind his back and lowering his head back down as Bellamy readjusted himself. He put a hand on his cock to steady it, so Murphy could take it back in his mouth.

“Faster this time,” he said, voice rough and Murphy complied, speeding up his pace.

He took him back down, Bellamy’s cock brushing the back of his throat and he swallowed around it before pulling back, pressing his tongue against it and running it over the little bundle of nerves when he got to the tip. It didn’t take too long before Bellamy groaned above him, warning, “I’m gonna come, baby.”

Murphy looked up at him through his lashes and Bellamy smirked at him, saying, “You look so pretty like this, you know? Like a fucking whore. Only a fucking whore would blow a man he just met. Bet you fucking love it, too, blowing a stranger in the back room of some club. Bet that’s why you wanna touch yourself so badly, because you’ve never been so hard in your life. Such a good little bitch, too. Too good at this to not be a whore.”

Murphy moaned and hummed around him, Bellamy bucking his hips as he came down Murphy’s throat. Murphy fought to swallow it all, but a few drops spilled past his lips. He pulled off, looking up at Bellamy, asking, “Good?”

“Very good,” Bellamy assured him, running his thumb across Murphy’s bottom lip, gathering the stray drops and pushing it into Murphy’s mouth. Murphy eagerly licked at his finger, making Bellamy smirk at him. “You disobeyed.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Murphy said, his cock leaking against his stomach. “Are you going to let me come?”

“Maybe. Come here,” Bellamy said as he tucked himself away. He pointed to his lap, “Get up here.”

Murphy did as he was told, taking a seat on Bellamy’s lap with his back to him. Bellamy wrapped his arm around him and took his cock into his hand, Murphy moaning and bucking his hips.

“No, baby, stay still,” Bellamy told him, brushing his hair back from his face so he could see him better. “Gotta be good or I won’t let you come.”

“You- Would you really not let me come?” Murphy asked, desperate and trying so hard to keep still as Bellamy stroked him.

“Of course, I would. I’ll get you so fucking close that you’re begging for it and just fucking leave you here to get yourself off, thinking about how much better my hand felt and how disappointing it is that you couldn’t behave yourself for even a little while.”

Murphy whined and let his head fall back onto Bellamy shoulder as he sped up his pace, running a thumb over the head of Murphy’s cock and twisting his hand as he stroked him. “That’s right, Murphy, be a good little whore for me. Do what I say and I’ll make you come harder than you’ve ever came before.”

Murphy let out a moan and arched his neck when he felt Bellamy’s lips on it. “You want me to mark you up, baby?”

Murphy nodded and Bellamy smirked, pressing a gentle kiss to his skin before starting to suck a bruise into it.

When he was done he chuckled, “Bet you love being marked up. Bet you want the whole world to see them, so they know what you did and how much of a whore you really are.”

Bellamy continued sucking bruises into his skin, leaving a trail of them all the way to his shoulder, moving Murphy’s shirt out of the way so he could keep going. He trailed kisses back up and gently scraped his teeth over Murphy’s skin, Murphy shivering at the feeling.

“I thought you said you w-weren’t gonna b-bite me,” Murphy panted out teasingly.

“I said I wouldn’t unless you want me to. Do you want me to, Murphy?” Bellamy asked, scraping a fingernail over the head of Murphy’s cock, causing him to arch his back and have to fight to keep his hips still.

Murphy nodded and Bellamy pressed another kiss to his skin before biting down, Murphy moaning at the pain. “More.”

Bellamy chuckled and bit down harder, Murphy keening. “You like that? You like pain, don’t you baby?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Murphy nodded. “Please, sir, I want to come. Will you let me?”

“Maybe. But not yet. Not just yet. You’ve still got a lesson to learn.”

Murphy groaned and swallowed hard, so close he couldn’t stand it. He fought to keep from coming, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer no matter what Bellamy told him. He’d never been this turned on and all he wanted was to come, because he was so close, but Bellamy just kept teasing him, pressing feather light kisses to his skin as he stroked him lazily. “Please, sir.”

“Maybe. Give me one good reason why I should let you come.”

“I’ve been good.”

“Have you?”

“Yes,” Murphy groaned as Bellamy tightened his hand, the slight pain making it even harder to hold back his orgasm. “Please, sir, I can’t- I need to! Please!”

“You sound so pretty when you beg, baby. You know that? You get all high pitched and it’s so easy to tell you’re desperate. Bet you’re so close right now, bet you just can’t hold it back any longer. You really think you deserve to come?” Bellamy asked, biting down on his neck again, Murphy choking back a whimper.

“Yes, sir. I’ve been a good little whore. Please, let me come, sir. Please!” Murphy begged, the strain of holding back his orgasm making him writhe against Bellamy.

“You have been a good little whore, haven’t you? A very good little whore,” Bellamy mused. “Okay, baby, you can come. Come for me, Murphy, say my name.”

Murphy moaned, letting go of his control, nearly screaming “Bellamy!” as he came, coating Bellamy’s hand. Bellamy had made good on his promise, it was the hardest Murphy had ever came and he was pretty sure he’d seen stars.

Bellamy let him go and looked down at his hand. “Hold still, I’ve got to grab a tissue,” Bellamy said, reaching over to grab a box from the bedside table.

Murphy shook his head and grabbed for Bellamy’s wrist, pulling his hand up to his mouth and licking his fingers, cleaning his cum off Bellamy’s hand.

“Murphy,” Bellamy groaned as he watched him. He wanted nothing more than to tie him to the bed and fuck him open, rough and raw until Murphy screamed his name.

He held onto Murphy as he slumped against his chest, blissed out and tired. “You okay, baby?”

Murphy nodded. “I’m fine. Thank you.”

“Anytime, Murphy.” And he meant it. He wanted more than just one random hookup at the club. If he was allowed, he’d keep Murphy for his own. “Thirsty?”

“A little,” Murphy told him, his throat feeling a little raw. “Is there water in here? Or would you like to buy me that drink?”

Bellamy laughed and shook his head, “I’ll buy it for you in three years. If you’re still here by then.”

Murphy snorted and shrugged. He might be, maybe, if he wasn’t lucky and he couldn’t get into a college out of state.

“There’s water over here. Come on, get up, baby,” Bellamy said.

Murphy groaned but stood up, swaying slightly, his legs feeling like jelly.

Bellamy put a hand on Murphy’s waist to keep him from falling as he got up. He gently guided Murphy to set back down as soon as he was out of the way before stepping up to the bedside table and opening it, pulling a bottle of water from the fridge at the bottom and a bottle of lotion from the drawer. He opened the water, handing it to Murphy as he sat down beside him.

Murphy took the water gratefully and downed half of it before taking a deep breath and letting it out, finally feeling the full sting of the slap on his cheek. “Fuck.”

“Your cheek hurt?”

“A little bit,” Murphy admitted. “It’s alright. I’ll be fine.”

“Here, this’ll help,” Bellamy said, squeezing a little bit of the lotion into his hand. He took Murphy’s face in his other hand so he could hold him steady as he spread the lotion across the inflamed skin.

Murphy sighed when he felt the cool liquid touch his skin. It felt nice. He held still as Bellamy rubbed it in, his cheek feeling much better when he was done.

“It won’t bruise and the mark should fade pretty soon. Are you okay? Did I hit you too hard?”

“No, no,” Murphy shook his head. “I’m fine. You didn’t hurt me. I liked it, a lot, actually. You should do it again sometime.”

Bellamy just grinned, “Actually, if you want, I can give you my number and you can call me if you want to do this again. I could, I don’t know, show you the ropes and get you used to the basics or something? Since you’re new to having a partner and all. Any time after six, because I have work except for on Mondays and Tuesdays. But only if you want to.”

“Sure,” Murphy smiled back and pulled out his phone. He entered Bellamy’s number when he told him and saved it. “Thanks. I was kinda worried I’d find some sleazy asshole here or something but I’m glad I didn’t.”

“Yeah, well, generally, those guys get booted pretty early on. Raven has no patience for that and the club has a zero tolerance policy for any kind of coercion or sexual assault, so if they do anything like that, they get banned. There’s a whole list of them, actually, under the bar. Pictures, too. It’s a huge thing. If you get banned they make a copy of your ID so you can’t get back in,” Bellamy assured him. “Most of the guys in here are decent. Most. That doesn’t mean there aren’t some assholes, though, so just, be careful.”

“Careful as in ‘don’t sleep with people you’ve just met?’” Murphy teased.

“Yeah, that’d be good advice,” Bellamy laughed. “You gonna stay or?”

“I think I’m gonna take a cab home. I’ve got to feed my cat, and my friends and I are supposed to hang out later, so, I should get going.”

“You’re hanging out with your friends at midnight?” Bellamy asked, returning the bottle of lotion to the drawer.

Murphy shrugged, “It’s the best time to do illegal and immoral things. Like lose at Mario Kart and prank call Richards’ mother.” He wasn’t really joking about the illegal things, he just wasn’t about to tell a guy he just met that they were planning on vandalizing the newly built Walmart because fuck the Waltons and their capitalist bullshit.

“Sounds exciting,” Bellamy grinned. “Come on, I’ll walk you out.”

“You’re staying, then?” Murphy asked, a little worried he was just going to find another person to fuck and forget all about him. Of course, he had no right to be jealous, so he shoved the feeling down.

“Yeah. I’m gonna help Raven close up tonight.”

“Do you work here?”

“No, no. She’s just my friend and she’s closing alone tonight because Clarke’s got a volunteer thing she does on Saturdays, so I offered to help her out,” Bellamy explained.

“Do you know if they’re hiring?”

“You should probably get a little more experience first.”

“Well,” Murphy said, pulling out his phone and checking the time. “I’ve got about another hour before I have to meet my friends. You could teach me something else.”

Bellamy laughed, “I would love to, but unfortunately, I’ve got a desk to man. Clarke leaves at midnight, which is in like, five minutes, so, I’ve got to go. But you can call me sometime, if you want to.” He knew he’d be fantasizing about the way his name sounded on Murphy’s lips when he came for weeks. He was glad he’d talked to the kid. He hadn’t expected anything to come of it, but now that he’d had him, he wanted to give him a good reason to come back. Unfortunately, he didn’t know of anything that would make him want to come back, so it was just up to fate, he guessed.

“Sure,” Murphy told him, smiling. “I’ll go, then. Goodnight. And thanks again for, you know, not turning out to be a sleazy asshole.”

Bellamy just shook his head and laughed again, waving as Murphy left the club.

He took a deep breath as he walked outside, the city lights a little too bright in contrast to the blue and purple lights of the club floor. He wondered when it would be alright to give Bellamy a call. Tomorrow was probably too soon, plus, he had plans with Richards and Craig tonight and so he’d probably sleep all day, anyway. Maybe Sunday, if he got the chance. After he and Mbege finished with their errands.

He couldn’t forget that. If some bastard cop thought he could just get away with starting a riot so he could gas innocent people, he was wrong. Murphy had taken down his car number, not his badge number, because he’d taped over it, but they always forgot their car numbers. He was gonna teach that bitch to fuck with his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this took forever, but I've got a damn good reason! I have found a Dom, well, two, and they take up quite a bit of my time. Plus, I'm helping take care of my grandmother, so that's a thing. So, I spent over 2 days setting up a profile and answering messages and shit to find the guys, but now that I've found them, I don't spend as much time on there. So, I should get back to my regular writing schedule. Or close too it. Which means I will update at least once a week, it would be twice, but I'm working on two stories at the same time. So, I hope to get back to writing asap, bc honestly, some of the guys on that sight are rly fucking creepy and they make me v uncomfortable. But, my dumbass feels bad if I don't reply so I do. And then shit happens. Don't be me. If someone makes you uncomfortable, stop talking to them. Otherwise you'll end up with them begging you to do horrible things to them while you repeatedly threaten to block them instead of just outright blocking them to begin with. Don't talk to creeps, kids, it's bad for your health. Also, I will get to replying to comments and stuff soon, I promise. I have not forgotten, I've just let myself get busy with shit. Ily all, it'll get done.
> 
> So, that's what I've been doing. Now for the chapter itself. There's not smut in this one, sadly, bc things need to be discussed, but there will be in the next one. There are actually some chapters in this that won't have smut, but most of them do. This one is one of the few. Also, Murphy's awkwardness is going away soon. Bc it's hell to write. I hate writing uncomfortable characters, idk why, I just don't like it. So, I swear, he's not going to be an anxious turtle for long.
> 
> Also, if you don't mind waiting 40+ chapters, I will take suggestions for kinks you'd like to see (and if it's already in there, I'll let you know). Just letting you know now. I'll say it again when I get closer to not finishing the chapters I have, but yeah, I'm always open to suggestions. Not just with this story, but with oneshots. If you want something written, feel free to shoot me a prompt.
> 
> That abt concludes my rambling, so, enjoy the chapter!
> 
> **Warnings: vague mention of rape (Murphy makes a joke to taunt a cop), vague mention of pedophilia (Murphy works as a waiter at a strip club and has been since he was 16, ppl grab his ass on occasion)**   
>  **Kinks: N/A**

“Oh, come on, man. Don’t you think this is a little extreme?” Murphy groaned, stopping in front of the stations door. The cuffs on his wrists were digging into his skin and if it were under different circumstances it would turn him on. Actually, it kind of did, anyway, not that he would ever admit to it, not honestly, at least.

“Get your ass inside,” the officer behind him ordered, shoving Murphy’s shoulder.

“Oh, someone’s bossy. Kinda kinky, this whole thing, don’t ya think?” Murphy snarked, taking another couple of steps and stopping right before the door. “Well, hurry up and be a gentleman. I can’t really open it myself, now can I?”

The officer rolled his eyes and opened the door, holding it so Murphy could walk through.

He sauntered in, confident and at home. He’d been here before, he knew the drill. He’d get a few hours of community service and nothing more. Which, honestly, he volunteered at so many places it was like they were telling him to breathe. And he hadn’t even done much. All he’d done was spray paint a cop car. If anything, he’d improved it, made it more honest now that the words ‘Army of the Rich’ and ‘Fucking pigs’ were covering the APD logo in his signature pink paint. Pink was easily seen on both the black and white parts of their cars, and it was bright so it was hard to ignore, plus it was a great brand so it didn’t come off easily. It was also Murphy’s favorite color. But a little paint wasn’t enough to throw a fit about. And, okay, maybe he’d broken a headlight or two, and a window, and maybe threw a couple stink bombs through said broken window, but it wasn’t like they didn’t deserve it.

He smirked, taking in the station in all it’s capitalist glory. “Ah, smells like stale coffee and the blood of the innocent. Hope you washed your hands, I hear it itches.”

“Move,” the officer growled, shoving Murphy again.

“You know, all this shoving is police brutality. I’m not resisting!” he yelled, drawing the attention of several other officers. He snorted as he was shoved again and began to walk towards the cage.

“Hurry your ass up, I’ve got other things to do.”

“Pushy, pushy. You and your orders. I bet you get off on this. Putting a little twink in cuffs and shoving him around. It’s okay, big guy, I kinda like it,” he said, turning around and giving the officer a wink. Not that he’d ever sleep with him. He’d come to the conclusion that he probably was a whore, but he had standards and this guy didn’t meet them at all. He was bald and old, and his mustache belonged in an eighties porno. He made Murphy’s skin crawl. Still, it was fun messing with him. “Bet all you want is to order me to get on my knees for you, huh, officer? Use all your authority to force me to please you. Bet you’d get off on it, me sucking you off in an interrogation room while you read me my rights.”

“Shut your mouth and walk,” the officer ordered, his ears turning red. Murphy wasn’t sure if it was embarrassment or anger, but he didn’t care. This was too much fun to stop.

He walked down the hallway, headed to the cage where he’d spend the rest of the night before finally being released at eight the next morning and told to show up at his hearing, which he always did. No point in making the consequences worse. “You know, you didn’t have to bring me here. I could’ve just got you off back there. Could’ve just forced me into your car and fucked me like a bitch. Would’ve been fun. For you, not for me, I mean, because honestly, have you looked in a mirror recently?”

The man growled and shoved Murphy, making him hit the wall.

“I’m walking! I’m walking, okay?”

“Shut up, then,” the officer demanded.

Murphy just laughed and shook his head, “Aww, did I hurt your feelings? It’s okay. I’ll make it up to you. When’s your birthday? I’ll buy you a razor for that pornstache.”

The officer went to shove him again, but Murphy moved out of the way before he could, laughing.

“You know what? I’m reporting you for police brutality. You’re a fucking-” Murphy cut off, the comment getting stuck in his throat when they rounded the corner and he came face to face with a very familiar head of curls.

He was talking to a woman with a file folder tucked under her arm, coffee in his hand and a uniform on. A uniform that most definitely did not make Murphy want to drop to his knees right then and there. Not at all.

He froze when Bellamy turned towards him, their eyes meeting and Murphy forced a smirk onto his face as Bellamy’s eyebrows shot up. “Murphy?”

“Hi?” was all Murphy could manage to get out. Bellamy was a cop. A fucking cop. He’d sucked off a cop. In a BDSM club. He’d gotten a handjob from said cop. And enjoyed it immensely. This broke every rule Murphy had for himself. Oh, God, this was not happening. He didn’t fuck cops, no matter how much the uniforms and authority status turned him on. It was a principle thing.

Bellamy shook his head and frowned, giving Murphy a look of utter disappointment that made him want to crawl into a hole and never come out. He wasn’t sure why he wanted Bellamy’s approval so badly, especially now that he knew he was a cop, but he did and knowing Bellamy was upset with him made him feel terrible. All he wanted was to do anything he could to make that look go away.

“I’ll take him, Stevens. You don’t need the paperwork,” Bellamy said, walking towards them and Murphy felt a little bit of relief wash over him. He wasn’t so mad that he wanted nothing to do with him. Maybe if he was lucky, he’d get a chance to earn Bellamy’s approval again.

He could just imagine what Bellamy could do to him here. Take him into an interrogation room and bend him over a table, fucking him rough and raw until he was screaming just to teach him a lesson. A lesson Murphy was sure to enjoy.

Bellamy frowned at him again and put a hand on his shoulder, guiding him to a chair near the desk where a cop generally sat to keep watch over the cage, but there wasn’t one there at the time. “You got lucky that I’m even here right now instead of out on patrol. Stay put. I’ll be back in a minute. Cause any trouble and I’ll throw your ass in the Skybox and forget to do your paperwork for a year.”

Murphy nodded, sitting in the chair, the plastic back making it hard to sit comfortably with the cuffs on, but he didn’t think asking Bellamy to take them off would be a good idea, and picking them would probably just make him even more disappointed in him. He’d just deal with it and keep his mouth shut while he waited for him to get back. Then he’d hopefully get a chance to explain himself, though, there wasn’t much to explain. He’d vandalized a cop car, there was no getting around that, and these guys generally took that seriously. Something about messing with one of them meant messing with them all, but he really hoped Bellamy was above that bullshit. Especially since he had a damn good reason for doing it.

The fucking asshole cop had provoked Richards at a protest just so he could gas him. It had melted one of Richards contacts and he’d spent the night in the ER while the doctors tried to save his sight. He still had to wear a patch over it and he had an appointment in two days to see if he’d ever fully recover his sight in it. Damn bastard cop deserved more than just a fucked up car and if Murphy ever saw him, he’d fuck up his face so it matched.

But, he didn’t think telling Bellamy that would help anything, so it was best to stick to just the reason why. Surely, he could overlook something like this. It wasn’t that big of a deal. Murphy had done worse before and would probably do so again. It was just in his nature. He hated corruption, capitalism, and the trampling of human rights more than anything, and this was how he fought back. With a baseball bat, some creatively made stink bombs, and a can of bright pink spray paint. It was just a part of who he was.

Besides, if Murphy could overlook the fact that Bellamy was a cop, he could overlook Murphy’s extracurriculars, right?

Murphy didn’t get a chance to think anymore about it because Bellamy came back a few minutes later and ordered him to stand up. Murphy did, not even fighting the urge to obey. He thought he saw Bellamy smirk at him, but he couldn’t be sure because the same look of disappointment was back on his face in seconds.

“Come on, I’ll take you home.”

“I’m not staying in the cage?” Murphy asked, curious but relieved. Maybe Bellamy just wanted to take him home so he could teach him that lesson. He probably deserved it and he could think of no one better than Bellamy to deliver it.

“With as much as you pissed Stevens off? I’m not sure it’s safe. Not for you or him,” Bellamy told him, and Murphy could swear there was a bit of amusement in his voice. He motioned for Murphy to follow him and began walking, not looking back to see if he’d obeyed. Fucking prick probably just took it for granted that Murphy would. And, fuck, he wasn’t wrong.

“Well, he did shove me into a wall. I should file a complaint. Police brutality is an epidemic and it starts small.”

“Uh-huh. Go ahead. And be sure to tell them that you propositioned him while you’re at it, I’m sure they’d love to hear all about that.”

“I didn’t- Fuck, I was being an _asshole._ I would never- That’s just disgusting. I don’t fuck pigs,” Murphy spat.

“No? Because I distinctly remember you-”

“I didn’t know. You guys should wear like tags or something.”

“We do. They’re called badges.”

“I was thinking more like those little ear tags that farm animals wear.”

“Cause we’re pigs?”

“Yeah. Fucking capitalist pigs with your balls in a jar on some CEO’s desk,” Murphy muttered as they walked out the door.

“Right,” Bellamy said, rolling his eyes at Murphy. “You want me to take those off?”

“Nah, I kinda like them,” Murphy grinned.

“Fine with me,” Bellamy shrugged, walking down the stairs and into the parking lot.

“I was joking!” Murphy called after him, running down the steps and tripping on the last one. He saw the ground rush up to meet his face and he couldn’t do anything to stop it with his hands behind his back. He winced and turned his head, hoping to avoid damage to his face but before he could hit the ground, he felt strong arms catch him.

He looked up, finding Bellamy looking down at him in concern. “You okay?”

“Fine. Thanks,” Murphy smiled. “Can you take these things off?”

“I thought you liked them,” Bellamy snarked. Helping him stand upright.

Murphy mourned the loss of contact when Bellamy pulled away, but he shrugged, replying, “I like my face more.” It wouldn’t have been the first time his face had been smashed into the pavement while he was wearing cuffs, but it would have been the first time it was by accident.

Bellamy snorted and pulled out his keys. Murphy turned around and let him unlock them and take them off.

He rubbed at his wrists and smirked, “Can I keep those?”

“You wouldn’t have a key.”

“I can pick them just fine. I just didn’t get a chance to today.”

“Probably best you didn’t. I wasn’t joking about sending you to the Skybox,” Bellamy told him, seriously. Murphy didn’t fully believe him, but he believed that Bellamy believed he would.

“Yeah, well, nobody left a paperclip on the desk this time.”

“This time? You’ve picked your cuffs before?” Bellamy asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Well, yeah. Almost every time. And I’ve been here like, eleven times in the last year. This is the first this year, though, but it’s only January, so…” he trailed off with a shrug.

Bellamy just shook his head, not amused in the slightest. “And what exactly did you do those other times? Because Stevens was quite happy to tell me all about the cop car you vandalized. ‘Army of the Rich,’ huh? If that’s true, why don’t we get paid better?” Not that Bellamy needed the raise, but he knew several others on the force did.

“Because you’re brainwashed into believing you’re doing this because you’re the good guys, and good guys don’t care about being rich, they just want to do good things and all that bullshit, so they don’t have to pay you better. When in reality, you just murder innocent people, invoke riots at peaceful protests, and bully anyone who calls you on it because you have a badge and that somehow makes you better than all of us ‘civilians.’”

“That sounds like a load of horseshit, but I’m glad you have something to believe,” Bellamy said, grinning for the first time since he’d seen Murphy in the station. “Now, maybe we should get you home before dinner time, yeah? It’s cold out here and my jacket’s in my car and I’m not freezing to death because you want to rant like a loon. You can do that just as easily in the car, where there’s a heater.”

Murphy shrugged, not really caring. He’d gotten used to the cold, besides, his leather jacket was warm and he was wearing a long sleeved shirt underneath that proudly proclaimed that he was ‘Not always an asshole, just kidding, go fuck yourself.’ He’d thought it was funny, but not as funny as the looks he got from middle aged women when he wore it. Fucking baby boomers were so fucking fragile. And they called his generation snowflakes.

He followed Bellamy to his car and waited for him to unlock it before climbing into the passenger side. It was a nice car, a bit too expensive for his taste, and he wondered how a cop could afford it. Maybe he was secretly working for a mob boss or something. Murphy had no faith in the morals of cops, not even ones like Bellamy, so he wouldn’t put it past him.

“So, what made you think vandalizing a cop car in the middle of broad daylight was a good idea?” Bellamy asked, turning on the heater full force as soon as the car was started.

Murphy snorted, “They wouldn’t have caught me if I hadn’t let them.” He’d only gotten caught to keep them from chasing after Mbege, because unlike Mbege, he didn’t have a scholarship to lose.

“Right. Because you’re so good at getting away that you got caught eleven times last year.”

“Well, eleven out of around forty times isn’t a bad score.”

Bellamy looked at him in shock. “Forty? You committed forty acts of vandalism last year?”

“Give or take,” Murphy shrugged. “But trust me, they were all well deserved.”

“Let me guess, they were all capitalist thugs who got what they deserved, right?”

“Well, yeah, generally put. Except for the stop sign. I just stole that for the chaos of it. And because it looks cool on my wall,” Murphy grinned at him.

Bellamy didn’t return the smile, instead shaking his head and sighing, “What the hell makes you think that’s okay?”

“The cop car or the stop sign? Because I don’t really have a good excuse for the sign. It was just poor impulse control mixed with a couple shots of rum and lack of sleep.”

“The cop car then. Why’d you vandalize it? Because you seem to think you have a damn good reason, so let’s see if it lives up to expectations.”

“Well, you remember that protest last week? Downtown in front of the governor’s office?”

“Yeah. Something about gay rights or green energy or whatever it was.” It wasn’t that Bellamy didn’t care, it was just that he’d worked two doubles in a row to cover a friend’s shift because his father had died and they weren’t going to give him time off unless someone could fill in, and nobody had volunteered, so Bellamy had done it, because Miller’s dad had been a great father and Miller deserved to get a chance to say his final goodbyes.

“Conversion therapy. The governor passed a bill allowing it based on _religious freedom_ ,” Murphy said the words like they were filthy. Like they left a bad taste in his mouth and, really, they did. “We were protesting that, Richards, Craig and I. Mbege had to work or he would have been there. He actually requested the day off, but they’d called him in because someone got sick and, well, he couldn’t go. But it was supposed to be peaceful, it was always supposed to be peaceful, until some beat cop with a bad attitude and a taste for blood started spewing slurs at Richards. I mean, Richards grew up like I did, and when someone says that shit, you square the fuck up. So, after about an hour of harassment, he finally implied that Richards had been molested as a kid, and I mean, if you knew his story like I do, you’d understand why he punched him.”

“So, he assaulted an officer?” Bellamy asked. He wasn’t going to defend the prick, but Murphy had to know that was against the law.

“Yeah, but he had it coming. I would have done it forty-five minutes sooner, but Craig held me back and calmed me down because he’s like, our only source of self-preservation, ya know? Anyway, the bastard maced Richards square in the face like a coward.”

“That’s what we’re trained to do, Murphy.”

“Are you trained to incite violence, too?”

“No,” Bellamy sighed. He understood why it had happened, but that didn’t make it okay. Violence only brought more violence. “So, you vandalized his car because he maced your friend?”

“Richards is damn near blind in one eye now. He was wearing contacts. It melted one of them and now they aren’t sure he’ll ever get his vision back. So, yeah, I smashed up a cop car that can easily be replaced. How the hell is Richards supposed to get a new eye?”

“The car isn’t that easy to replace. They cost the city thirty grand each.”

“And Richards just got stuck with a fifteen grand ER bill and that’s not including the cost of his ophthalmologist visit in a few days, nor the ones after that, nor the probable surgery he’s going to have to have, so excuse me for not being to bothered by the city having to replace a fucking machine when my best friend might lose his goddamned eye!” Murphy snapped, crossing his arms and sinking into the seat. Bellamy didn’t fucking get it, but how could he ever have expected a cop to understand?

Bellamy sighed quietly, “Murphy-”

“Don’t, Bellamy. Don’t hurt yourself trying to give a shit.”

Bellamy bit back a retort and tapped on the steering wheel, feeling a little uncomfortable. He understood, he really did, but he couldn’t just excuse Murphy breaking the law, especially since it wasn’t the first time he’d done it. Bellamy had pulled his records. He wasn’t lying about the eleven arrests, but that number paled in comparison to what he was suspected of doing. “You do understand that the consequences are different now, right? You’re not a juvenile anymore. You’re an adult and you could go to jail.”

“What?” Murphy hadn’t considered that. He’d been so caught up in worrying about Richards and his rage that he’d completely forgotten he wasn’t a kid anymore. “Am I-”

“Not this time. I pulled some strings. You have a hearing in a month, and you’ll probably get community service and maybe probation, but you’re not going to jail. But I’m not going to do this again.”

Murphy nodded, letting out a sigh of relief. Maybe Bellamy wasn’t as bad as he’d thought. He hadn’t had to help him out, but he did. Maybe he didn’t hate him entirely. Maybe there was still a chance he’d be his dom. “Thanks. You know, I’ve been meaning to call you. I just wasn’t sure when would be a good time.”

“Don’t,” Bellamy told him. “Don’t call.”

“What?” Had he really fucked up that badly?

“Don’t call. I don’t consort with criminals, and I certainly don’t sleep with them.”

Murphy felt his stomach sink. He wasn’t sure why he was so disappointed. It wasn’t like it had meant anything, what they’d done. It was just a casual hookup and Murphy could just as easily find another dom at the club. He was pretty certain he wouldn’t be as nervous this time around.

Still, he couldn’t stop himself from sulking. He liked Bellamy, he was even willing to overlook the fact that he was a fucking cop, so why couldn’t Bellamy overlook the fact that he’d gotten arrested a few times? It wasn’t like he was a murderer or a drug dealer. He just broke things sometimes, to send a message. Rich dickholes couldn’t just put profits above people and get away with it. Why was it so wrong to rebel against that?

“Give me your address so I can take you home,” Bellamy said, quiet and calm, like he hadn’t just hurt Murphy. Bellamy had standards, too, and he wasn’t going to fuck a criminal, no matter how cute or bratty they were. It didn’t matter that Murphy seemed to be everything he wanted in a sub, at least from what he could tell so far, because he was a criminal. He’d been vandalizing and destroying things for the past three years and Bellamy couldn’t just let that slide because he wanted him. And God, did he want him. But he wasn’t going to compromise his morals for him.

Murphy considered telling him to go fuck himself and walking home, but his place was at least fifteen minutes away and it was getting colder now that the sun was going down. Even he couldn’t ignore that kind of cold. So, he swallowed his pride and told Bellamy his address, not looking at him as he did so.

Bellamy took the car out of park and pulled out of the parking lot, heading down the road he was pretty sure would take him to Murphy’s place. He knew those apartments. They weren’t exactly nice, nor were they safe. But, Murphy wasn’t his to care about, so he doubted his opinion would matter to him.

He cast a glance towards the boy and had to fight to keep a smile off his face when he saw him, arms crossed as he sulked. Bellamy watched him for a moment and he couldn’t keep his thoughts from wandering. Murphy was adorable, absolutely beautiful, even when he was pouting and Bellamy had the strong urge to kiss him until he stopped and then fuck him until he was screaming just to teach him not to be a fucking brat. It was all he wanted to do, honestly.

He considered it for a moment, but he knew he couldn’t compromise his morals, not even for Murphy, but, maybe if he wasn’t a criminal, they could continue. The words were out of his mouth before he could even think them over, “We can continue if you stop.”

“Stop what?” Murphy asked, the venom in his voice disguising the flicker of hope in his chest. Was there a way he could keep seeing Bellamy? He was willing to do just about anything.

“Your illegal activities. All of them.”

Just about anything. But not that. Murphy had a message to send and he wasn’t going to shut up just because he wanted to get fucked. He barked out a laugh, “So, I stop and then you what? Fuck me?”

“If you want to be crass about it,” Bellamy said, pulling up outside the dilapidated building Murphy called home.

Murphy did. He wanted to be very crass about it. He did crass very well. “And what makes you think your dick is worth it?” he asked, turning to face Bellamy. Nobody was worth that. Murphy wasn’t going to roll over and be tamed just because Bellamy was a good lay.

Bellamy was a little taken aback. He knew Murphy had a mouth on him, that much was obvious, but he wasn’t used to being so openly disrespected. Murphy definitely needed a firm hand, and Bellamy was more than willing to be that firm hand, but it didn’t look like Murphy was going to allow him to be. If Murphy had been his sub, he wouldn’t have thought twice about slapping him for the disrespect, and he already knew Murphy enjoyed that, but he kept his hands on the wheel and shrugged, “Fine. Your choice.”

Murphy scoffed and opened the car door, climbing out and slamming it behind him, making Bellamy wince. Fucking brat. And dammit if his behavior didn’t make Bellamy want him that much more. But, he supposed it was best to just forget him, because Murphy wasn’t willing to give up his criminal dealings, so Bellamy wasn’t even going to try. He wasn’t going to fuck a criminal. No matter how badly he wanted to.

._-*-_.

Three days. That’s how long he lasted. It took three days before Murphy finally gave up and pressed dial, calling Bellamy.

As soon as he picked up, the first words out of Murphy’s mouth were, “I agree.”

God, he wanted Bellamy so badly. Wanted the older man on top of him, pinning him down and fucking into him, rough and hard. He wanted him to take control and make him beg for it. To wrap his hand around his throat and jerk him off, so fast and tight that it hurt. He needed it. God, he was so fucked.

“Who’s this?”

Of course. He should have led with that. He was a fucking idiot. “It’s Murphy. Uh, John Murphy. From the club? And from the station, I guess.”

There were a few beats of silence and Murphy thought for a moment he’d hung up on him, which he really couldn’t blame him for. Murphy had been nothing short of a dick the last time they spoke, so he wouldn’t be surprised if Bellamy wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

But, just as Murphy was about to say screw it and end the call, “Do you want me to come get you?”

Murphy nodded, then, realizing Bellamy couldn’t see him, rolled his eyes at himself and said, “Yes.”

“I’ll be there in ten. Be ready. Don’t keep me waiting.”

Murphy was too happy to be bothered by Bellamy’s demanding tone. Bellamy didn’t hate him. He was coming to get him and Murphy had a chance to fix everything. He’d give up his activities and he’d get Bellamy in return. It was a fair trade. He’d had three days to go over it in his head and he’d decided that, yes, it was worth it. He wanted him more than he’d ever wanted anybody and he couldn’t ignore or deny it any longer. He didn’t like the thought of giving it up, but he had to. He was eighteen, the consequences were real now, Bellamy had been right. So, he may as well trade it in for something better. And he had no doubt Bellamy would make him feel better than any act of vandalism ever had.

He grabbed his jacket and locked the door behind him, heading down the stairs because he didn’t trust the elevator. He left the lobby and waited outside, the cold night air giving him a slight chill despite his jacket. He picked at one of the patches on it while he waited. He’d have to resew it on soon, since the stitching had broken and one of the corners was loose. He didn’t want to, he’d poked himself so many times stitching them on in the first place, but he had to fix it. He’d had this jacket for years and he just kept adding patches and pins whenever he found a new one he wanted. It was almost completely covered with them at this point and he knew it’d be full by the end of the year.

He sighed and leaned up against the streetlight, wondering what was keeping Bellamy. He pulled out his phone to check the time. Bellamy still wouldn’t be there for another four minutes. He thought about going back inside, but he was already out there, so he may as well stay put. He should have worn a warmer shirt. This one wasn’t meant to withstand the cold, the thin cotton leaving his chest nearly exposed to the elements as he stood there. So much for his tolerance for the cold. Years of waking up to no electric, and therefore no heater, had helped him become immune to it, most of the time, but the temperature was in the teens now, thanks to the incoming wind thing the weatherman had mentioned. Murphy hadn’t cared enough to pay attention. Maybe if he had’ve, he would have dressed warmer.

Finally, when Murphy was just about to call it quits and go back inside to wait for Bellamy, his car pulled up, stopping right beside him. Bellamy rolled down the window and gave him an amused look, “What? You couldn’t find a street corner to stand on?”

“You’re the one picking me up, so I think it says more about you than it does me,” Murphy teased, opening the door and sliding in, grateful for the warm air coming from the heater.

“How long were you standing out here?” Bellamy asked, concerned.

Murphy shrugged, “About eight minutes, give or take.”

“You’re a fucking dumbass, you know that?”

“I’ve been told this on many occasions, yes.”

Bellamy just snorted and pulled away from the curb.

Murphy felt his palms get sweaty. He was really doing this. He was going to Bellamy’s place and he was going to fuck him again and Bellamy had already said he was willing to introduce him to being dommed, so at least he knew he wasn’t going to be rejected, but he couldn’t believe he was actually going to do this again. He wanted to, sure, but he was so terrified he was going to fuck it up and Bellamy wouldn’t want him anymore.

The drive to Bellamy’s house was silent. Murphy was too nervous to say much.

This was only his second, well, third, meeting with Bellamy and he still wasn’t sure why it had to be Bellamy when any dom from the club could probably do just as well, but he didn’t want just any guy. He wanted Bellamy. To be dominated by Bellamy. It was a need he couldn’t fight and he didn’t understand it at all, but maybe he didn’t have to.

Bellamy made no attempt at conversation, seemingly comfortable in the silence that hung heavy between them. Maybe it was only awkward to Murphy. He’d never liked silence, anyway, especially not when he was nervous. It left him with too much time to get stuck in his head and right now his head was a mess and the only thing he really understood was that he wanted Bellamy to touch him again.

But, finally, they ended up in Bellamy’s driveway and Murphy was shocked by the size of the house they were at. It looked more like a miniature mansion than any house he’d ever been to. Again, he was struck by the thought that maybe Bellamy was secretly working for the mob. It would make sense. More so than him being able to afford it on a cop’s salary. He wanted to ask, just to make sure that Bellamy, himself, wasn’t a criminal, but considering his insistence that Murphy not be one, that possibility seemed unlikely. His curiosity was peaked, but his father had raised him with manners, so he wasn’t about to go poking around in Bellamy’s business. It didn’t matter, anyway, he could be the mob boss himself and Murphy would still drop to his knees for him.

He followed Bellamy to the front door and fidgeted nervously while he unlocked it. Once inside, Bellamy guided him to the couch and Murphy sat, taking in his surroundings. The furniture was modern and all blue, save for the birchwood and glass coffee table that reminded Murphy a little too much of the one his mother had shoved him through after his father had died, but otherwise, it was a comfortable atmosphere. A little too clean, in Murphy’s opinion, but nice. There was a fireplace under the television, turned on, blue flames warming up the room. He liked it, and he would have relaxed, if he wasn’t so worried about screwing this up like he did everything else in his life.

He sat awkwardly on the couch, waiting for Bellamy to speak or say something, do something, to give him some clue of how to proceed, but Bellamy simply hung up his jacket and asked, “Want something to drink?”

“Uh, sure?”

“That a question or an answer?” Bellamy smiled, amused. Murphy was cute. He wished he was more comfortable around him, but his nervous habit of biting his lip made Bellamy want to kiss him. Maybe he should. Murphy had seemed much more relaxed after they’d started their scene last time, so maybe all he needed was for Bellamy to show him he could be comfortable around him, that he wasn’t going to hurt him, not in a bad way, at least.

“Answer,” Murphy said, picking at his jacket.

“Want me to take that? It’s pretty warm in here,” Bellamy offered.

“Yeah, alright,” Murphy nodded, taking off his jacket and handing it to Bellamy.

“Got enough patches?” Bellamy questioned as he hung it up next to his own.

“Not yet. Still got a little space.”

Bellamy just snorted on his way into the kitchen. He returned a moment later with two glasses, both filled with what Murphy assumed was coke. Too bad he couldn’t convince Bellamy to let him add a couple shots of rum to it. Might take the edge off his nerves so he could properly please him. But, not only was he underage, but he doubted Bellamy would fuck him if he’d been drinking, even if he wasn’t drunk.

“Thanks,” Murphy said, taking the glass. He ran his finger through the condensation, not sure what to say. Did he outright ask Bellamy to fuck him? Or was he supposed to wait until Bellamy offered? Or were they supposed to discuss things first? He wasn’t sure, but before he could say anything, Bellamy spoke.

“You can relax, you know. I’m not going to bite you. Well, not right now, at least,” he joked.

Murphy managed a small smile, but his stomach was still fluttering and he wasn’t sure if his hands were slick from the glass or sweat, but either way, he was almost shaking with anxiety. He just knew he’d fuck up and say the wrong thing and Bellamy would drop him and he’d have to find someone else, someone he didn’t want as much.

Bellamy’s grin turned to a look of concern. “Look, I’m serious kid, if you’re too nervous to do this, maybe you shouldn’t be-”

“No!” Murphy startled himself with how loud he was. He lowered his voice and shook his head, “No, I want to do this. I do.”

“Then relax. I’m not going to hurt you unless you ask me to.”

Murphy couldn’t tell if that was another joke or if he was serious, but it made him feel a bit better. “I’m just a bit new to doing this, is all.”

“I never would have guessed,” Bellamy said sarcastically. Then, “If you’ve got questions, ask them. That’s what you’re here for, right?”

Murphy had thought he was there for a repeat of last time and he was a little disappointed, but he still held out some hope. Maybe he could ask after they’d talked.

Murphy took a deep breath and tried to steel his nerves. He wasn’t going to screw this up. Bellamy knew that he was new and he wasn’t going to laugh at his questions. Except he might. But, Murphy needed to ask, anyway, because he needed to know these things. “Okay, so, what’s going to be expected of me? Like, what do doms want from me, besides sex?”

“Submission, obviously. Obedience, but we’ve already established you’re a brat, so you’ll have to find a dom that’s okay with that and knows how to handle you. And dedication. You’ve got to be willing to put time and effort into your relationship. Of course, it’s a two way street, and if your dom isn’t willing to put in effort, too, then you should find a better one,” Bellamy told him, sitting down beside him.

Murphy nodded, “So, a dom who likes brats? Are there many of those?”

“Not so much, actually. Not a lot of doms are willing to put up with it. Brats push limits and break rules, most of the time just to see what happens and because they want to be punished. A lot of doms don’t want to have to put that much work into controlling their subs. They want easy, they want someone they can control, not someone who puts up a fight at every turn. But, there are several at the club, so you’ll be able to find a good one, if you wanted.”

“And you? Do you like brats?” Murphy asked, a little worried. He wanted Bellamy, but he liked the idea of pushing limits and being a brat, he wanted to see what Bellamy would do if he broke the rules. And punishments had always been his favorite part of BDSM.

Bellamy grinned, “Yeah, actually. I like the challenge. I like training them, breaking them, and keeping them in line. Plus, there’s nothing more rewarding than making someone who loves to break rules want to submit to you. I like earning that, it makes me feel like I’ve done my job well.”

Murphy felt a wave of relief flood through him, overriding his nerves. If Bellamy liked brats, then there was a good chance he’d want to be Murphy’s dom. There was nothing Murphy wanted more than that. “Okay, so, what should I expect from a dom? Like, what are the things I need to look for and what should I avoid?”

“Well, it depends on what you want. If you want someone caring and gentle or someone with a firm hand, or something else entirely. Whatever qualities you want in a dom, you’re free to look for. And, of course, you want someone who’s into enough of your kinks to satisfy you. It’s rare to find someone who shares all of them, but as long as you’re not pushing a hard limit, then they’ll probably be alright with doing it on occasion. But, in general, you want a dom who’s stable and dedicated, who respects your limits and knows what he can push and what should be left alone. Someone who’ll make sure you’re just as satisfied with the relationship as you are, who cares just as much about your pleasure as their own. A dom who’ll respect you as a person outside of play, who won’t treat you like shit unless you ask for it, because you are a person and you deserve to be treated like one,” Bellamy said. “As for what to avoid, you want to steer clear of anyone who doesn’t respect your limits, someone who ignores it when you use your safe word, or demands you do something you’re against doing. Avoid a dom who demands to be your dom or calls himself that before you’ve agreed for them to be. You don’t want someone who makes you uncomfortable, if you ever feel uncomfortable, and it’s not just nerves, or you get a bad feeling being around them, leave. You don’t owe anyone anything, not sex, not submission, not even a conversation. You have the right to leave at any time. Basically, if he seems like Christian Grey, run.”

“Alright. I think I’d like a dom who’d be caring when I need him to be, but I don’t want gentle, not during scenes. I want a firm hand, someone who can put me in my place and has no problem punishing me. I’d like him to be confident and in control, one who’s willing to degrade me but also make me feel wanted, like I matter to him, not like I’m just another fuck. Cause as much as I like being treated like a whore, I don’t want to feel like he doesn’t care at all. I need someone who can handle me but know when to back off.”

Bellamy smiled and nodded. He could do that. He wanted to do that. He wanted to be Murphy’s dom, a lot. Unfortunately, it seemed like he wouldn’t get the chance, because Murphy was so uncomfortable around him and Bellamy wasn’t going to force anything. He’d explain everything to him, guide him and teach him what he needed to know, and then let him find a dom he liked, one he wasn’t uncomfortable around.

“Any other questions?” Bellamy asked.

“How do agreements work? Like, if I found a dom, would there be some kind of agreement in place if I wanted them for more than just one scene? And could I get out of it if I needed to?” Not that he thought he’d want to get out of a relationship with Bellamy, but it would be good to know, just in case.

“It’s basically a relationship, in a way. You both communicate what you want out of it and agree on what you’re okay with and what you aren’t. You decide on rules and terms of play. You decide if you want to be casual or go into a full dynamic with them. Whether or not you want to be exclusive. You lay out all your cards on the table and discuss them in full. And then you decide if you want to go through with it. Sometimes there’s a contract you need to sign, sometimes it’s just a verbal agreement, it depends on the dom. And yes, you can always get out of it. If they don’t give you a way out or say you can’t leave if you want to, then run. Don’t agree to anything like that, even if you’re a lifestyle sub. If you can’t get out if you need to, then it’s not safe and you shouldn’t pursue it.”

“So, a lifestyle sub, what are those, exactly? I mean, I’ve come across the term a few times and researched it a bit, but what does it really mean?”

“They’re subs who serve their doms constantly. 24/7. They live the lifestyle always. Their doms control just about everything they do, as long as it’s agreed upon in the beginning, in some cases. But, most of the time, you’re like a personal assistant and a maid, you take care of your dom and do whatever they need you to do for them, and in exchange they dom you. It can be freeing, but it also takes a lot of dedication,” Bellamy explained.

“So, like, you do chores and stuff for them?” Murphy didn’t like that idea at all.

“Yeah. It’s hard for me to explain, because I’ve never had one and wouldn’t want one, but if you’re interested in that, I know a guy who could explain better and train you for it,” Bellamy offered a little reluctantly. He didn’t want Murphy to find someone else, but he’d give him up if he couldn’t give him what he wanted.

That was good. Murphy was a little worried that Bellamy would want that from him. He didn’t want to be a housewife. He didn’t mind cleaning up after himself, but to do it for somebody else, that wasn’t his thing. “No, no thanks. I’m not interested.”

Bellamy couldn’t help the relief he felt. “Alright. So, any other questions?”

“Not really. If I think of any more, can I text you?”

“Of course. I’ll explain to the best of my knowledge,” Bellamy told him. Now was the not so fun part. The part where he asked Murphy if he needed any help finding a dom he was actually comfortable with. “So, uh, do you plan on going back to the club anytime soon? To find a dom you’re comfortable with? Because I can help you find one, if you want. I’ve got a lot of friends there and I’m sure one of them would be a good fit.”

Murphy’s heart sank. He’s hoped Bellamy would want to be his dom, but apparently not. He knew he could find another dom, but not one he wanted as much as Bellamy.

The disappointment must have shown on his face, because Bellamy looked at him with concern and asked, “What’s wrong? Did I upset you?”

Yes, he had. But, Murphy shrugged, “I don’t know. I just thought that maybe, since I’m comfortable with you, that you might want to be my dom?” He felt stupid asking, but at least his nerves had gone away. Something about Bellamy had calmed them during their talk and Murphy had realized Bellamy wasn’t going to laugh at him for being new.

“You're comfortable with me?”

“Yeah?” Of course, he was. Bellamy was kind and reassuring and he made Murphy feel safe.

“I'd just assumed since you seemed so nervous around me that you weren't.”

Oh. Right. “No, I am. I'm just a bit worried about asking the wrong questions or coming across as stupid is all.”

Bellamy smiled, glad Murphy was comfortable with him and that he wanted Bellamy as his dom. Bellamy couldn’t imagine anything better than watching him squirm while he ate him out or the noises he’d make when he was desperate. “I don't think you're stupid. New and cute, but not stupid. However, if you're interested in pursuing a relationship with me then there are a few things we need to do first.”

Murphy nodded, smiling. He was probably a little too pleased that Bellamy had called him cute again. “Like what?”

 “Well, before we engage in any more play you need to fill out a checklist and then we need to discuss our arrangement so that we both know what to expect from it,” Bellamy said, reaching for his drink. “That shouldn’t take too long, though, if you’ve got the time to do it.”

 The disappointment was back. “So, no sex at all until we do all of that?”

“Were you expecting it?”

“A bit, yeah,” Murphy admitted. He’d been looking forward to a repeat of last time. Bellamy had made him feel great, much better than any of his other partners had. All he wanted was to do it again, to do more this time, to let Bellamy use him and fuck him like the whore he was. He needed it.

“Sorry to disappoint, but it's kind of important that we have all of our boundaries in place before we continue. The other day was one thing, but it's best we have everything on the table before we begin. You understand, right?” Bellamy understood his disappointment. He couldn’t wait to have Murphy underneath him, writhing and begging, moaning like a slut while Bellamy fucked him open, so hard he’d feel it for days and remember how good Bellamy could make him feel. And all Bellamy wanted to do was make Murphy feel good so he’d keep coming back for more.

“Yeah, I get it.” It made sense, but Murphy was still disappointed.

Bellamy looked at him for a moment before sighing, “How about I show you my playroom instead? Would that make up for it?”

“Playroom?” Sounded a little childish, but Murphy nodded.

Bellamy stood up and Murphy followed him through the house and down to the basement. Seemed like a cliché to have his playroom in the basement. They went down the stairs into a small room full of boxes with a door on the other side of them. Bellamy opened it and motioned for him to go in.

Murphy’s eyes widened when he walked into the room, Bellamy following behind him. The room was blue and black and tastefully decorated with matching black chests along one wall with a bed in the center of another. Two St. Andrew’s crosses were attached to the wall across from the chests and there were restraints hanging from the ceiling beside them. There was a bench in the center of the room and some sort of metal contraption with restraints that looked like it was meant to keep someone standing up next to the wall across the bed. There were racks of various floggers and paddles and Murphy found himself turned on just looking at them.

“You've literally got a dungeon.”

“Sort of,” Bellamy shrugged, placing his hands on Murphy’s hips and pulling him against him.

“A fucking dungeon.”

“That's an accurate description.”

Murphy nearly groaned when he felt Bellamy press against him, grinding his dick into Murphy’s ass slowly. “Bellamy don’t be a tease.”

“But it’s so much fun to watch you get turned on. You look so cute and I just want to make you come in your pants like a virgin,” Bellamy grinned.

“Fine, but if you get hard, you’re fucking me, end of story.”

“But, baby, you don’t make the rules,” Bellamy whispered in his ear, making Murphy shiver.

“If you don’t stop, I probably will come in my pants and I’m pretty sure that counts as play,” Murphy warned.

“It might, it might not,” Bellamy smirked, pressing a kiss to Murphy’s neck before letting him go and taking a step back. “But, you’re right, and it’s late. I think I should take you home. I’ve got work in the morning and if I keep you here any longer it’ll be me breaking the rules.”

Murphy bit back a whine when Bellamy let go of him and sighed, “You’re probably right. I need to get to bed, too, cause I’ve got work at nine.”

“Where do you work?” Bellamy asked, walking out of the room, Murphy trailing behind him.

“Adam’s Garden on Vincent. I’m a waiter, not a stripper, though, so I don’t get paid much. It sucks, but if you smile and wear tight pants, you get a lot of tips,” Murphy shrugged. He hated his job, but it paid the bills, so he did it. It was better than working in fast food or retail, that was for damn sure. Plus, it was the only strip club in the town that was open twenty-four hours a day, so he didn’t have to work nights. Of course, technically, he shouldn’t be working there at all, at least, he shouldn’t have been before a couple weeks ago. But, he’d been hired when he was sixteen and they treated him decent, so he stayed. And if Oliver had to chase off customers who grabbed his ass and wouldn’t take no for an answer twice a week, well, that was fine, he knew Oliver would protect him, he was the best bouncer Murphy had ever met. It wasn’t like he was walking home in the dark, either. Plus, they gave him half priced drinks when he came in after his shift, so it was fine.

“Do you like it?”

“No,” Murphy answered honestly. “But, I’ve got bills to pay, thanks to capitalism, so, I’ll deal with it.”

Bellamy snorted and shook his head. He didn’t like the idea of random people groping and leering at Murphy, but he didn’t get a say in the matter. Even if Murphy was his sub, he couldn’t control his personal life. Sure, he could comment, but he didn’t want Murphy to think he was trying to control him outside the bedroom. He didn’t want to scare him off.

“Here, this is what you need to fill out,” Bellamy said, handing Murphy a few papers. “If you have any questions, text me. You can do that anytime during the day, because I’ve always got my phone on me and I can text when I’m not busy.”

“Yeah. I’ll get it done as soon as I can,” Murphy promised. He could still feel Bellamy’s semi hard dick against his ass and he knew he would be thinking about how it would feel inside of him all night.

Bellamy took Murphy home, his hand on Murphy’s thigh while Murphy squirmed around in the seat the whole time, bitching him out for being a tease. Bellamy liked working him up, and as long as he didn’t do anything that couldn’t be considered vanilla, it didn’t break the rule he’d set for himself. He wasn’t going to do anything kinky with Murphy until they’d discussed things. But he couldn’t wait until Murphy filled out the checklist so they could. He wanted nothing more than to tie Murphy up and stick a vibrator in his ass and order him to suck him off. He wanted to watch Murphy writhe in pleasure, wanted to get him so close he couldn’t stand it and make him wait. Edge him until he was so desperate and frustrated he cried. It was more than enough to entertain him tonight before he went to bed.

They pulled up outside Murphy’s building and Bellamy reluctantly moved his hand, making sure to brush against Murphy’s erection first, making him whine. “You’re an ass.”

“I never claimed otherwise.”

Murphy huffed and crossed his arms, pouting.

“Hey, I am sorry about not doing anything. If it means anything I would have loved to take you right there on the couch,” Bellamy told him honestly. He should have sent Murphy home with the paperwork the first night, just in case, but he hadn’t wanted to rush things, so now he had to wait. Hopefully not too long.

“It's fine, I can get myself off,” Murphy shrugged. He had more than enough to think about while he did it.

“No.”

“No?” What was that supposed to mean?

“No, you don't touch yourself unless I give you permission to, understand?” That was as close to play as Bellamy was going to get. But if Murphy was going to be his sub, he wanted to know just how well he could follow rules.

Murphy swallowed hard and tried to ignore just how much Bellamy’s order turned him on, “Yes.”

“’Yes,’ what?” Bellamy demanded, giving Murphy a look that made him want to bend over and let Bellamy take him right there.

“Yes, sir.”

Bellamy was not making the no touching thing easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is loved. And I have no earthly idea when I'm going to get my tumblr done. It's on the back burner for right now. I've got other things to do before I can even think about adding another social media site to my plethora of distractions. Sorry if any of you were waiting on it. It will get done. But, in the meantime, if you really want to contact me, just like, lmk in the comments and I'll give you my Skype/kik/email/summoning ritual instructions/whatever so you can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this is late, yes, and I'm sorry, but you wouldn't believe the stress I'm under. That site? I've got 19 unread messages. I lost one of my Doms and broke it off with the other one. I've got a couple casual Doms that I don't rly do much with and I kinda prefer that to the whole 'I'm going to message you at 8 am every morning and demand you entertain me all day no matter how busy you are and then act like a child when you don't' shit. So, that's what I've been up to. Plus my To Do List is over 20 items long. I'm drowning in stress, man, drowning. Writing made me feel better, actually, so I'll probs be doing more of it, but I've got a fuck ton of responsibilities to worry about, plus those unread messages are stressing me the fuck out. So, I will get to replying to comments before I post the next chap, but rn, I'm abt to go watch Civil War (finally, I've been putting it off, but I want to see Infinity War before any _more_ deaths are ruined for me. But how dare they kill those two???? I'm gonna cry before I even watch it. Somebody who's seen it tell me: Is Rocket okay? Is he alive? Does he fuck shit up in a rly dramatic and unnecessary way? Bc that little asshole is my patronus and if he dies, I'm quitting Marvel for good. I mean, not rly, bc they own my ass, but still, I'll think rly hard abt it.
> 
> But, back to the chap: This isn't full on sex smut, but it's smut. Don't judge me on my sexting skills bc I've done used them all up the past two weeks. They're gone. You're lucky they aren't just sending each other stick figure drawings of ppl fucking. (But, in case it's not like, obvs, Murphy's not supposed to be v good at it, bc he's an inexperienced little shit who's been with like, 4 ppl tops. So, pls don't judge me on his. Don't judge me on any of it, but esp not his, pls. Thanks.) I have to admit, I had this chap done 4 days ago, I just didn't want to post it until I had a chap of IU written. That's probs gonna stop. I mean, I'll still try to get one chap of each out per week, but I'm gonna probs stop waiting to post them. My soft deadlines are still gonna be Wed, tho.
> 
> Also, I'm planning on writing some Wellphy stuff (both shippy and platonic) and I wanna know if anyone like, cares? Does anyone out there in the total of 8 ppl and a goose who read this fic like Wells/Murphy as friends/lovers/mutual human sacrifices to the angst gods? I'm gonna write it no matter what, but I'm curious to know if anyone but my dumbass likes it. I found a fully plotted fic for them I want to write up soon, as well as a wealth of prompts I've saved for them. (Including the most angsty thing I will ever write, I'm p sure. It either ties or tops Sacrifice. So, that's gonna be fun. I haven't written hardcore angst in forever.)
> 
> But, to the story:
> 
> **Kinks: Sexting, Masturbation, Dirty Talk, Degradation**   
>  **Warnings: N/A**

Murphy bit the end of his pen as he shifted uncomfortably on his couch. He was trying to get the checklist Bellamy had given him done ever since he’d gotten off work, but it was getting harder and harder to focus the deeper he got into it. He’d been using Google to search for unfamiliar terms, not wanting to bother Bellamy at work with something he could just find out on his own, but the more research he did, the more he could imagine Bellamy doing those things to him and now his pants were uncomfortably tight and he wanted nothing more than to just get himself off so he could get back to the paperwork in front of him, but he couldn’t.

Bellamy had given him an order, a rule, and he wasn’t going to break it this early on. That didn’t mean he didn’t want to. It was torturous and unfair, but he would obey. He _wanted_ to obey. To be good for Bellamy so he didn’t decide Murphy was too much trouble and find someone else.

But there was still a part of him that wondered what would happen if he did disobey. He wondered what Bellamy would do to him and that train of thought just made him even harder. He’d punish him for sure, and Murphy was so close to just saying ‘fuck it’ and breaking the rule just to find out what that would be.

Maybe he’d cuff him to the bed and tease him while denying him release until he was fucking begging for it like a good little whore and, oh, fuck. Murphy had to unzip his jeans, finding them to be too constricting.

He wanted to break it so badly, but he didn’t think it would be a good idea to break the first rule Bellamy had given him this soon. Well, okay, the second rule. With the first being the ever annoying ‘no criminal activity’ thing. It had been so much fun explaining to his friends why he couldn’t dismantle the system with them anymore. They’d understood, but there had been more than a little disappointment, considering Murphy had been the unspoken leader of their little band of guerillas.

But if Bellamy was just going to torture him the whole time, maybe it wasn’t worth it.

Murphy sighed and pulled out his phone, shooting a slightly angry text to Bellamy, letting him know just how unfair his rule was, making sure to include at least three different emojis, all of which conveyed his anger in an overdramatic way.

He went back to the paper work, biting his lip and tapping the pen against the table as he tried to figure out what serving as art meant before deciding that it didn’t matter and couldn’t be important enough to Google because who the hell would want him to stand around and look pretty? If that was what it was. Either way, he wasn’t too interested in that and he hoped Bellamy didn’t expect it. He wasn’t a mantle piece.

He’d gotten exactly two more done before his phone buzzed, Bellamy having texted back. Murphy picked it up and furrowed his brow in confusion.

_Show me._

What the hell did that mean? What was he supposed to show him? His paperwork?

**Show you what?**

_How hard you are. I want to see you._

Oh. Oh, okay. That’s what he wanted to see.

Murphy wasn’t so sure. He didn’t send random pictures of his dick to just anybody, but the idea of sending those kind of pictures to Bellamy appealed to him in a way that made his dick twitch.

He considered it for a moment before shoving his pants down and snapping a photo for Bellamy.

_So pretty._

_Touch yourself for me. Slowly._

Murphy groaned, glad he was going to get relief. Maybe Bellamy wasn’t going to torture him after all.

Murphy’s head dropped back onto the couch as he pushed down his boxers and took his cock in his hand, moaning in pleasure. He stroked himself slowly for a moment, running his thumb across the head and biting his lip. Precum was already beading at the tip and he could barely stand the slow pace, but he couldn’t deny how good it felt.

It took him a moment, but he texted back.

**God, sir, wish you were here. Wish you were fucking me, making me scream.**

It would feel so much better if it were Bellamy’s hand, if he were stroking him off while he stretched him open so he could take his cock. He wanted him so badly it hurt. He shifted his position so he could run his finer across his hole, pushing in just a little bit and letting out a whine as he waited for Bellamy to text back.

_Wish I was there, too. I'd fuck you so good, finger you til you're squirming and begging me to fill you, then I'd fuck you nice and slow, tease you until you're pleading for more._

Murphy swallowed hard and moved his hand back to his dick, stroking just a little faster, still slow enough that he was complying, but he needed more.

**Sir, please. Can I go faster? I need it. Need it like I need your cock in my ass. Filling me up and making me moan like a whore. Want you to stroke me off, want you to touch me, make me beg for your cock like a slut. Need you so bad, sir. Want you to fuck me next time I see you. Want your hard, throbbing cock in my ass, fucking me so hard and making me scream.**

Murphy had never thought he’d be any good at sexting, but he was trying. He wanted Bellamy, needed him, and he couldn’t wait until he saw him again so he could finally feel what it’d be like to have Bellamy inside of him.

He twisted his hand around his cock, his fingers finding the bundle of nerves that always drove him crazy and he let out a loud moan, bucking his hips into his own hand. He needed more. He was so hard it hurt and all he wanted was release.

Bellamy’s response only made him groan and tighten his hand around his cock, just enough that it almost hurt.

_Want you to come down to the station and blow me under my desk so no one can see. Then take you into one of the interrogation rooms and fuck you against the wall. Wanna make you scream like a whore so everyone knows how much you want my cock. Wanna taste you, suck you off and make you beg me to quit teasing and let you come._

_You can go a faster, baby. I wanna see you come for me. Want to know how much you want my cock inside you. Get yourself off, Murphy, then show me, and I’ll think about letting you come next time I see you, when I fuck you. I want you to think about my hard cock in your ass and how much better it would feel if it were my hand around your dick. I want you to think of how bad you want it. Bet you’d beg like a whore for it if I told you to, wouldn’t you?_

How Bellamy could manage to get him this hard, Murphy didn’t know, but he sped up his pace as he read the texts, his fingers fumbling over the keys as he replied, thanking whatever god was above for autocorrect.

**Need you, sir. Want you so bad. I’d do anything you asked just to have you fuck me. I’d be a good little whore, spread my legs for you anytime you wanted. Want you to fill me up, fuck me hard and rough until I’m begging to come.**

Murphy closed his eyes as he waited for a reply, going faster and feeling his orgasm build. It wouldn’t take long. He sent another text, asking for permission, just in case Bellamy wanted him to.

**Please, sir, can I come? I’m so close. Please let me, Bellamy. Please!**

The reply was quick and Murphy could practically feel Bellamy’s smirk through it.

_What a little whore. So close already._

_Come for me, Murphy. Say my name when you do. I want you to get used to screaming it, because that’s what you’ll be doing every time I see you._

Murphy groaned and swallowed hard, running his thumbnail across the head of his cock and bucking his hips again. It only took a few more strokes before he was coming with a cry of, “Bellamy!” so loud he was sure his neighbors would complain.

He came down, spent and content, before snapping another picture of his dick and cum covered hand and sending it to Bellamy like he’d wanted.  

_Clean up your mess like a good boy, now._

_Tell me how you taste._

Murphy choked back a moan at the order and brought his hand up to his mouth, doing as requested and cleaning his hand with his tongue, just as he’d done Bellamy’s at the club. When he was done, he sent another text to Bellamy.

**I taste good, not as good as you, tho. Wish you were here, wanna suck you off so bad.**

_I bet you do, you're such a slut. My little slut. Maybe next time I see you I'll see how good you taste for myself._

Murphy couldn’t hold back the moan that the thought of Bellamy sucking him off caused. Fuck, he didn’t need to get hard again this soon. He highly doubted Bellamy would let him get himself off a second time.

_Did you finish the paperwork?_

Murphy sighed, glad to be back to business, because he highly doubted he’d be able to take anymore of Bellamy’s dirty talk.

**Mostly, but I got kind of distracted.**

_I see. Any questions?_

**Google is helping me. Didn't want to bother you too much during work.**

_You're not a bother, Murphy. Finish up. The sooner you get it done the sooner I get to touch you._

Murphy set his phone down and picked up his pen again, ready to finish the checklist. He didn’t have too much left of it, maybe about another half hour’s work, if that.

He finished quickly. Going over his answers and making sure he didn’t sound as stupid as he thought he did. But, Bellamy had said he didn’t think he was stupid, so he had very little to worry about. He wasn’t nervous about Bellamy anymore. He liked the man, cop or not, and Bellamy had given him plenty of reasons to be relaxed around him.

He set the paperwork aside and grabbed for his phone again, texting Bellamy that he was done. Bellamy texted back almost immediately and Murphy was glad he wasn’t the type to drag things out forever. He seemed genuinely interested in Murphy and that calmed any residual nerves Murphy may have had.

They arranged to meet the next night over dinner and compare their paperwork. Murphy smiled to himself as he got up to check the fridge to see what he could make. Probably stir fry. He didn’t really feel like dragging out the things it would take to make anything else. Besides, he had vegetables that were close to going bad that he needed to use.

And tomorrow, he was finally going to know what it felt like to have Bellamy inside of him. He groaned as he felt his dick stir in his pants again. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my tumblr updated, so I'm here: [assholemurphy](http://assholemurphy.tumblr.com/) if you wanna scream at me to update. It's second only to coming to my house in the dead of night and beating me with a sock full of hornets. Guaranteed to make me either write faster or feel guilty for not writing while watching superhero movies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not only is this chapter on time, but it's also 13k words (30 pgs on Word). And about half of that is full on smut. So, I mean, maybe this makes up for the shitty update schedule I've been on recently? Maybe? Yeah?
> 
> Life is still stressful, but I'm dealing. There's nothing I can do about it except roll with the punches as they come, so there's no point in worrying about it. Which means less time worrying and more time writing. Which is always good. I may have taken a break from talking to ppl online, tho, aside from on tumblr (which is apparently eating all asks/tags, but idk bc I don't get sent them anyway, lol, so it's not like, a Problem for me rn) and comments on here. Bc that's all I can cope with.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. It's the first full on smut and the first real smut since the beginning chapter. Next chapter is the cop kink, which I'm excited for, bc cops suck ass but damn those uniforms. Also, there's a lot of talking during the smut, well, during the periods where Murphy's supposed to be cooling down, but like, that's kinda how edging works, so bear with it, please. 
> 
> Also, the italics during Murphy's reading of Bell's checklist are highlights from the actual checklist I did for him. I did one for Murphy, too. Lmk if you're interested in seeing some of the highlights from Murphy's and I'll put it at the end of the next chapter (not like, in the story, but just like, there, after the chapter is finished).
> 
> **Kinks: degradation, bondage, edging, orgasm control, biting**  
>  **Warnings: Bellamy is a tad bit possessive, but not like, creepy possessive or anything. Discussion of many kinks and limits as well as relationship dynamics and this may not be 100% accurate to every experience, but it was somewhat accurate to mine, with a few liberties taken considering the characters.**

“Okay, so, food will be here in half an hour. Want to go over the checklist now or wait until after we eat?” Bellamy asked, putting his phone back in his pocket.

He and Murphy had been at his house for all of five minutes before Bellamy had decided he didn’t want to cook because it would take too long and all he wanted was to get the paperwork out of the way so he could pull Murphy close and put his hands all over him. He’d picked him up after his shift ended and brought him back to his place, resisting the urge to run his hand up Murphy’s thigh the whole drive because honestly, the kid looked absolutely adorable and Bellamy couldn’t wait to see what kind of faces he made when Bellamy was buried inside of him.

“Now. We can at least start,” Murphy decided, pulling his papers out of his bag. He was sure his answers were uninformed and a little stupid, but he wasn’t afraid of being laughed at. Bellamy had shown he was more than willing to talk Murphy through things without making fun of him, so Murphy had nothing to fear. Besides, he was too excited for what was to come to be nervous. Even if Bellamy didn’t share all of his kinks, he knew there had to be at least a few they had in common and he could deal with sacrificing a few to have Bellamy.

Bellamy smiled and reached for his own papers on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch beside Murphy. He had to resist the urge to reach out and pull him into his lap because for fuck’s sake, it was like he’d purposely found his tightest clothes just to tease Bellamy and Bellamy wanted to get even, to make him squirm and beg and get just as turned on as Bellamy had been the second he’d seen him come out of his building, with his too tight jeans that looked like they were painted on, the same ones he’d worn to the club, and an old band tee that had more holes than cloth underneath his jacket and he looked like some punk you’d see protesting outside the governor’s office and Bellamy wasn’t sure when it had happened, but he’d come to realize that a certain level of defiance against the system turned him on more than he cared to admit. So, when he’d seen Murphy, dressed like he was ready to throw a brick through the station’s window, he’d had to talk himself down from jumping him the second he was in the car.

“So, you wanna talk kinks first or limits? Or do you want to discuss what we expect from the relationship?” Bellamy asked. He’d gotten a little information at the club, but he needed to know more. He needed to know what he could do and what Murphy was completely against. He knew they weren’t going to be a perfect match, that was rare, but he was willing to give Murphy almost anything he wanted. He had few actual hard limits, himself, he did have some, but as long as what Murphy wanted didn’t get too close to them, he’d do whatever he needed, within reason.

“Let’s go with the relationship, because most of my limits were covered in the checklist, so we can just go over them before we get to kinks.” He wanted to do the kink part last because he knew imagining Bellamy doing those things to him would only get him worked up and he didn’t want to have to wait until after they were done with everything to get what he wanted. He’d waited too long and he’d been turned on too much with going over the checklist to go through that again. Bellamy’s no touching himself rule was cruel, especially considering how often he’d gotten himself off before to the thought of doing more with Bellamy, even when he’d been pissed at him.

“Fine with me. What exactly do you want? I know we discussed it last time, so there’s not as much to go over, but more specifically, what do you want from me?”

_Everything. For you to pin me down right now and fuck me senseless. For you to bruise me up and leave marks that don’t fade for days so I know I’m yours._ Murphy choked back that answer and shrugged, “I would like a decent dynamic where I get to control my personal life, but my sex life is up to you. I don’t mind you having other subs if you want them-”

“I generally only have one at a time, actually. Unless it’s a polyamorous relationship with all of us, but as a standard rule, just one,” Bellamy told him. He wanted to make sure he could focus all of his attention on Murphy. He wanted to train him and earn his submission and honestly, in all of his years at the club, he’d never found anyone he’d wanted more than Murphy, not at first sight, anyway, save for Raven, but she was a dom, herself, so it hadn’t worked out. “Do you plan to have other doms?”

“No,” Murphy shook his head. “Just you. I’m not good with following rules as it is, having two or more sets of them would be too much.”

Bellamy nodded, “Alright. Go on.”

“I want rules and punishments, but not so many that I can’t live my life. I don’t mind your rule about touching myself, that’s fine, though unfair, but no more rules like your first one. I understand why you have that one, and I will follow it, but no more that control my personal life. I still want to have a life outside of this.” He just hoped that wouldn’t upset Bellamy.

“Of course. And for the record, that first rule benefits you, too, because otherwise, you’d probably get thrown in jail for good since you aren’t a minor anymore.”

Murphy scowled, but he knew Bellamy was right. He just didn’t want to admit it. “I would like it if we were casual, just for now, until we get to know each other more. I don’t mean I want to fuck other people, but I mean that I don’t want to dive headfirst into something until I’ve tried it out first, you know?”

“I understand,” Bellamy nodded. “I wouldn’t ask you to do anything less. You need to take baby steps, get used to how things are, then you can decide if you want more. Besides, we don’t really know each other well enough for an actual relationship.”

Though, Bellamy wouldn’t mind getting to know Murphy well enough for that. There was a fire about the boy that made Bellamy want to make him his in every way possible.

“That means I won’t be punishing you much, though. If you break the rules, sure, but I doubt you will much, seeing as there won’t be many.” Not until they took their dynamic farther, _if_ they did. Bellamy wasn’t going to punish him for things they hadn’t agreed upon, and there wasn’t much he could punish him for in a casual relationship. “Besides, I think punishments should wait until you’ve gotten your feet wet. Until you know if you really want this or not.”

Murphy nodded, a little disappointed. He understood, but he really wanted to know what it would be like for Bellamy to punish him. He liked the idea of him flogging him or tying him down and fucking him multiple times without letting him come. He wanted it, but he did understand where Bellamy was coming from.

“That doesn’t mean there won’t be any, there just won’t be whole scenes dedicated to them. You act like a brat and I’m going to treat you like one,” Bellamy warned and Murphy’s dick twitched.

“Yeah, okay,” he swallowed hard. “So, how long until I get the real punishments?”

“Until you’re ready, until we both are. Then we can take the next step and I’ll give you more of them. But for now, there’s not much I’ll punish you for besides disrespect and blatant breaking of the rules.”

“What are the rules?”

“No touching yourself without permission. You don’t come unless I say you can. No disrespect, my orders are to be obeyed to the best of your ability and sass won’t be tolerated. And criminal activity, but we’ve covered that. That means nothing illegal whatsoever,” Bellamy told him, giving him a pointed look.

“So, like, I can’t even drink?”

“Is it legal for you to drink?”

“No…”

“Then that makes it a criminal activity.”

“Oh, come on, man. That’s touching on y personal life! I’ve got friends, we hang out, drink, smoke, it’s just what we do.”

Bellamy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Murphy had a point. “Fine. But don’t get caught and don’t do anything stupid. No more stealing stop signs.”

Murphy grinned, “I’ve still got it, too. I was thinking about stealing the Murphy street sign on the corner of twenty-fifth. Thought it’d be nice to put on my wall, too.”

“No. I’ll give on the drinking, as long as it’s not constant, but no more stealing government property.”

“What about the smoking?”

“You’re eighteen-”

“Not cigarettes, dumbass.”

Bellamy raised his eyebrows, “You’re already gonna get disrespectful?”

“It’s not disrespect if it’s true,” Murphy told him, resisting the urge to stick out his tongue like a child.

“It’s not true and I will punish you for it.”

“What are you gonna do? Spank me?”

“Depending on your kinks? I just might.” He’d love to see Murphy’s ass red with his handprints as Murphy apologized and begged to be fucked. He had a feeling he would, too. He’d mentioned he liked impact play at the club, so Bellamy was sure that it would turn him on. Maybe he’d tie him down and spank him before leaving him to watch as Bellamy got himself off. That would be a fitting punishment. “But I’m not gonna get pissed over you getting high as long as you aren’t doing anything that’ll fuck you up in a serious way. Pot’s fine, but nothing harder.”

“Cool. And it’s definitely one of my kinks,” Murphy said, grinning. He could just imagine what it would feel like for Bellamy to hit him, spank him until he was sorry for disrespecting him, getting him hard before fucking him hard and rough until he screamed and begged for mercy. He was getting turned on just thinking about it. They needed to hurry up and get done with the whole discussion thing so Bellamy would fuck him. “So, what do you want out of the dynamic?”

“Dedication. I want you to care about the relationship enough to keep it going. I don’t expect you to be able to fuck me whenever I want, but I do expect you to make time for me when you can. I understand you have a life, but I would like this to be part of it now.”

“I can do that.” God, could he do that. Hell, if Bellamy called, he was likely to drop everything and let him fuck him on the spot. There was nothing he wanted more than Bellamy, currently, and he couldn’t imagine that changing anytime soon. “Anything else?”

“Honesty and communication. I need you to feel comfortable telling me if you don’t like something or if something makes you uncomfortable. I want you to know that I’m never going to get angry at you for that. No matter what it is, no matter how small, I want you to tell me. And I’ll do the same for you. I’ll be open and honest and I promise not to push your hard limits. There are some limits I’ll push, but not those. Everyone has hard limits for a reason and unless you feel like getting over those reasons, then there’s no point to me pushing them. But you need to be clear about them and let me know what they are. They can change over time, some things may end up being something you want and other things may turn out to be limits you didn’t know you had, so just communicate with me so that I don’t hurt you. I never want to hurt you, not really. So, you have to be honest with me,” Bellamy told him. For any dynamic to work, honesty was key.

Murphy nodded, “I’ll do that. I trust you.”

“Good. For any dynamic to work there needs to be trust.”

“Anything else?”

“Not really. Just submission, but considering how well you did yesterday, I doubt that’ll be a problem,” Bellamy grinned. “I really wish I could have been there to see the faces you made.”

“They weren’t very sexy,” Murphy laughed. “But it would have been better if you were there.”

“Well, I’m here now, so once we finish with the checklist, I’ll finally get to make good on some of those promises,” Bellamy told him as the doorbell rang. “That’s the food. I’ll get it. We can eat and go over hard limits, then when we’re done we can talk kinks and see what we have in common.”

“And then you fuck me?”

“Harder than you’ve ever been fucked before,” Bellamy promised as he walked away and Murphy felt all the blood in his body rush to his dick. How he was going to make it through dinner, he didn’t know.

Bellamy returned with the food moments later and set the bag down on the coffee table instructing Murphy to open it while he got drinks. Murphy did as he was told, pulling the paper cartons out of the sack and arranging them on the table with the chopsticks next to them. He couldn’t remember what Bellamy had ordered, but he knew he’d gotten vegetable lo mein and there were veggie eggrolls to be shared. He set the sauce packets next to the Styrofoam tray that held the eggrolls waited for Bellamy to come back.

Bellamy walked back into the room seconds later, two glasses of coke in his hands. He handed one to Murphy and set the other down next to his spot on the couch before taking a seat and grabbing for a carton. “This is lo mein. That must be yours.”

“And this one,” Murphy held up a carton, “is Tso’s chicken. Which is gross, by the way.”

“Don’t like spicy food?”

“I’m fine with spicy, it’s just the sauce on it tastes weird. Like, give me all the peppers you want, but don’t use that sauce.”

“The sauce is fine. Where’d you eat it at?”

“Some buffet place Craig dragged me to. I don’t remember what it was called, but we had taken spring break and gone to Polis and he decided that was a good place to eat. It wasn’t bad, but Tso’s chicken is gross,” Murphy made a face.

“I’m willing to bet it was just the place that made it. This place’s sauce is great. Here, try it,” Bellamy told him, holding out a piece with his chopsticks.

“No, thanks.”

“Try it and I’ll go down on you,” Bellamy bargained, giving Murphy a smirk.

Murphy frown but leaned forward and let took the piece of chicken from Bellamy, letting him feed him, which should have been weird, but it wasn’t. He chewed for a second before shrugging, “Not bad. Not the best and I wouldn’t order it, but it’s not bad. Lo mein’s better.”

“What’s with all the veggies, anyway? You some kind of vegetarian?” Bellamy asked, taking a bite of his food.

“Yes, which is why I just ate chicken. Because chickens are actually plants,” Murphy snarked. “Nah, I just like it. It tastes better without the meat. I don’t eat meat in lo mein nor on pizza. I’ll eat it in eggrolls, but I prefer the veggie ones. However, I will never say no to a bacon cheeseburger with chili and cheese and a fried egg. So, definitely not a vegetarian.”

“That’s quite the burger.”

“It’s even better with ranch, pico de gallo, Funyuns, pepperjack cheese, and white cheddar Cheetos.”

“That sounds like a mess.”

“Which is probably why we call it a garbage burger. It was the creation of a lot of junk food and leftovers from Sal’s. We were stoned the night before, that’s the only explanation I have. But it was amazing.”

“I’ll have to take your word for it.”

Murphy laughed, “Yeah. I’ve eaten a lot of weird things, actually. Mostly while high, but some of them are good enough to recreate outside of the munchie fueled haze that surrounded us at the time of its creation.”

Bellamy smiled. Murphy was a little odd, but he liked it. A lot. “So, hard limits?”

“Bodily functions, for one. That’s the main one. And slurs. Other than that, I don’t want anything to do with electricity. That’s not a fun kind of pain for me,” Murphy looked at his checklist. “Abrasions, like, anything that leaves a scar is a hard limit. So is age play or any of that kind of thing. Pet play, as well. No cages or boxes or any of that shit. No mummification or masks. No permanent anything, if it won’t fade, it doesn’t happen. I’m not really in to blood play, but I mean, if you want it, I’ll do it, but I’d prefer not to do anything with drinking it or using animal blood, just on moral principle. I’m not going to do any domestic service stuff, either. Fantasy abandonment would trigger some serious trauma, so I’m going to have to ask we stay away from that.”

“I would never. I don’t like the idea abandoning my subs.”

“Good. I think there might be a few more, hold on,” Murphy skimmed through the papers for a moment before nodding, “No kidnapping. That would get you seriously hurt. I’m not okay with any kind of foot fetish or foot worship, nor am I okay with objectification, as in like, being property. I don’t mind the idea of you owning me, but if you’re going to treat me the same as you would this coffee table, that’s not going to happen.”

“Never. If I owned you, you’d be my most valuable possession and I’d treat you like it.”

Murphy was going to pretend that that didn’t make him swoon like he was in a romance novel. “That would be okay. No spitting on me, but I think that’s it. I have a lot. Sorry.”

“No need to apologize. I’d rather you have a lot and be sure of what you don’t want than too few and get into something you don’t like,” Bellamy told him.

“What about you? What are yours?”

“We actually share a few in common. No bodily functions or permanent damage, like scars. Blood play and kidnapping are out, as is any kind of rape scenario-”

“Forgot that one. Yeah, that’s out for me, too.”

Bellamy smiled, “Good. Cause I could never do that to anyone, even as a fantasy. Consent is very important to me. So, as for the rest of my limits; pet play and age play are out, and don’t you dare call me Daddy.”

Murphy grinned. He could use that to piss Bellamy off if he wanted.

Bellamy narrowed his eyes, not liking the grin on Murphy’s face, but he shook it off. “I’m not into prostitution, even as a fantasy. If you want to be loaned out, fine, but not under the pretense of prostitution. Other than that, I think that’s the end of my hard limits. There are things I’m not too comfortable doing, but if you want them, I’ll give them to you, just not all the time. I’ll let you know what they are if they come up. And you’ll see them on my checklist her in a moment.”

“So, we are going to exchange the papers?” That was good, because he didn’t feel like going through all of his answers out loud. Not only would it take forever but saying some of the things he’d written aloud would be pretty damn embarrassing.

“Yeah, it’ll be easier that way. I just wanted to know what was outright a hard limit, so that I could keep it separate from the stuff you just don’t like. I mean, I don’t plan to do either, if you’re really not into it, but I still wanted to clarify.”

“Because you’re overly cautious,” Murphy accused. He’d noticed that about Bellamy. He was gentle and caring and way too cautious to be a dom, except that Murphy had already been on the receiving end of that dynamic and Bellamy definitely defied expectations.

“Yes,” Bellamy admitted with a small chuckle. “But it’s better to be overly cautious so I know I won’t hurt you than to not be and do something that’ll upset you.”

“You’re too fucking nice to be a dom,” Murphy snorted. “Shouldn’t you be more demanding and stoic?”

“I don’t have to be. Are you saying I’m not a good enough dom? Because if you want someone else-”

“No, god, I’m joking, Bellamy. Stop with that. I don’t-” Murphy sighed, frustrated with himself and Bellamy both. “I don’t want another dom, okay? I want you, end of story. That’s why I’m here. If I wanted someone else, I would have found one by now, one who doesn’t require me to be an upstanding member of society, but I don’t. So, just stop with that, okay?”

“Okay,” Bellamy nodded, a little too pleased by Murphy rejecting the idea of another dom so violently. “But you are suggesting I’m not a good one, right?”

“It was a joke. I know you are. I just- You’re just not what I expected when I imagined a dom. I was imagining someone rough and rude who just cared about fucking me but you’re not that and I’m trying to get the image sorted out in my mind.”

“You’ve been watching some bad porn then, because that’s not how doms are supposed to act. Trust me, you want overly cautious, especially in this aspect. But don’t start thinking I’m going to be nice and gentle the whole time. Given the chance I will fuck you so hard you can’t walk the next morning,” Bellamy told him with a smirk.

Murphy rolled his eyes, “I’ll believe it when I see it. Give me your papers so we can finish this.”

Bellamy sat his empty take out box on the table next to the rest of the empty trash and grabbed a napkin to clean his hands, unlike Murphy who had simply wiped them on his pants and honestly, how did he even function in the adult world? He grabbed his papers and handed them over, taking Murphy’s and beginning to read over them, stopping short, “Murphy, do you even know what aromas are?”

“Like, smells and shit? I don’t get how it’s kinky at all, really, but to each their own,” Murphy shrugged.

“That’s not what it is. They’re called poppers and they’re like drugs. Well, they _are_ drugs, and they’re illegal and not for human consumption. They cause a lot of things, like light headedness and giddiness and shit like that. They’re also an aphrodisiac and cause muscle relaxation in the anus among other things. But, again, they aren’t legal here.”

“That sounds fun.”

“But illegal and dangerous.”

“So, that’s a no?”

“That’s a no.”

“Fine. Killjoy.”

“If I used them I’d have to arrest myself and I’m not the one who likes being in cuffs, now am I?”

“Then I’ll use them and you can put _me_ in cuffs.”

“Murphy,” Bellamy sighed and rolled his eyes. “Just read. Then we’ll discuss.”

“And after you’re gonna fuck me, right? Not like last time where it’s all just talk and then I can’t even get myself off?” Murphy wanted to make sure he wasn’t getting excited over nothing.

“Yes, Murphy, I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to tie you to the bed and have my way with you and there’s nothing you can do about it because I’ve been waiting for a chance to do that since we met and I’m not going to pass it up just because you decided to take two hours to read some sheets of paper, so if you would kindly get on with it so that I _can,_ I’d be grateful,” Bellamy said, giving Murphy a look that made him feel somewhat stupid for thinking he wasn’t going to get fucked. That was the whole point of him coming here, after all.

Murphy nodded and shifted in his seat, his dick stirring at the thought of Bellamy having his way with him. He was glad it was a Friday because that meant he worked the late shift tomorrow night so no matter how late Bellamy kept him up, he could sleep in. And he hoped he kept him up for a good while.

Murphy looked back at the paper, reading over Bellamy’s answers and kinks. He didn’t even make it past the first five before he felt himself harden.

_Anal Plugs (large): I want you stretched enough to take two dicks. Not all the time, but on occasion._

Well, fuck. That certainly wasn’t the hottest thing Murphy had read this week. He’d always fantasized about double penetration, but he’d never tried it with toys or partners or anything. He wondered if Bellamy would just use a toy or if he’d bring in a third party, either way, Murphy was totally on board with it.

He continued to read on, noting how often Bellamy wanted things incorporated into play and how much of a turn on they were for him. He wasn’t adverse to being fucked, which made Murphy bite his lip because while he certainly preferred to bottom, he could just imagine what a sight Bellamy would be riding him while he was tied up with a vibrator in his ass, torturing him with a slow pace that kept him on the edge until he couldn’t take it anymore and gave in and begged for him to speed up, to do anything to give him release.

Murphy shifted his weight again and fought the urge to unzip his pants. He hadn’t even gotten past the first page yet and he was already hard. This wasn’t fair at all.

He looked up at Bellamy who was reading over Murphy’s papers studiously, like he was going to be tested on it at some point. He didn’t seem nearly as affected, but then again, Murphy hadn’t been nearly as descriptive with his answers.

He smiled when he read that Bellamy was alright with asphyxiation. Not all the time, but sometimes, and Murphy could live with that. The idea of Bellamy’s hand around his throat as he fucked into him was too much to ignore.

_Bondage Public (under clothes): I like the idea of you knowing you’re mine even in public._

_Fuck,_ there was almost nothing that turned Murphy on more than public play. He had quite the exhibitionist streak and he’d actually managed to have sex with one of his exes in a car parked in a parking lot once, which had turned him on like nothing else ever had, despite the fact that it had been nearly empty and nobody had been paying them any attention. Going out in public with ropes around his body so that he could feel them and be reminded of who he belonged to caused him to have to bite back a moan. He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to get through the whole checklist without begging to be fucked right there.

_Cross Dressing: I’d like to slip my hand up your skirt and make you squirm._

Well, that was certainly something. Murphy had always been into wearing feminine clothing, but to wear it for Bellamy, like he’d always wanted to do for a partner, that was almost too much. To believe he’d get to do that, that he’d have that fantasy fulfilled at some point, it was almost too much to accept.

_Exhibitionism: I’ll indulge you in this, if you want, but it doesn’t matter to me one way or another, because I’d much rather focus on you than the people around us. That being said, I’ll fuck you anywhere you want me to._

Murphy had to bite back a groan. For Bellamy to let him have that, for him to be willing to fuck him anywhere he wanted him to, he couldn’t even begin to imagine what that would be like. He knew he wanted it, whenever he got the chance, and knowing he could have it made him feel like he was in some sort of dream. It couldn’t be real, it was too good for it to be. He’d never actually expected to have anything like this, but Bellamy was more than he ever could have wished for.

“You okay there?”

Murphy looked over at Bellamy who was giving him an amused look. “I’m fine, yeah,” he managed to get out without betraying exactly how desperate he was getting. His cock strained against his pants and he could feel a growing wet patch on the front of his boxers and he felt like he might die if he didn’t get fucked soon because he was already so desperate for Bellamy and now there was this, but he didn’t want that to show. He didn’t need to make a fool of himself this early on.

“You sure?”

“Yep,” Murphy nodded, looking back at the papers. “I’ve only got a couple pages to go. “You?”

“Done.”

“Really?” That was fast. Of course, he probably wasn’t fantasizing about every little kink, either.

“Yeah. Just let me know when you are and we can go over it.”

Murphy nodded again and tried to focus on the words on the page.

_Following Orders: You’ll do as I say, like a good little slut._

And how Murphy wanted to be a good little slut for him. Sure, he had every intention of being as much of a brat as he could be, but there was something about Bellamy that just made him want to submit, made him want to please him in any way he demanded. He liked punishments, but dammit, nothing beat having Bellamy tell him how good he’d been. So, he probably had a praise kink hidden away somewhere. Good for him.

_Forced Masturbation: I’d love to make you get yourself off. Love to watch you whimper and moan and come for me like a little whore, begging me to fuck you._

Murphy couldn’t hold back the quiet groan that escaped his lips and he felt Bellamy’s eyes on him. He could practically feel his smirk. His cheeks heated up and he tried to cover it with a fake cough, but he knew it did no good.

_Forced Nudity (with others): If you’re open to it, then I’d love to make you sit on my lap, wearing nothing so I can touch you, while others are around._

There was nothing Murphy would love more than to be naked on Bellamy’s lap in the middle of the club or a party. He’d seen some naked people at the club, so he knew it was allowed. He’d love to feel Bellamy’s hands all over him until he was so desperate and needy that Bellamy took mercy on him and took him to one of the clubs rooms and threw him on the bed.

He was okay with gun play, that was good to know, because the cop kink came with a gun fetish and he was quite excited to try that, eventually.

_Lecturing: I’m not really your mother, but if we’re in a relationship, you can bet your ass I’ll be lecturing you whenever you do something stupid. I will admit to that._

Murphy snorted. He had no doubt Bellamy was good at lectures. He just seemed like he had that quality about him. Of course, they weren’t in a relationship, so he probably wouldn’t get any, but if they were, he was sure he’d get them often with all the stupid shit he pulled on a daily basis.

_Rimming: I’d love to eat you out and make you come untouched just from my tongue._

This time Murphy couldn’t even pretend to hide his groan and he heard Bellamy snicker.

“Doing okay there, Murphy?”

“You do realize that there is no good reason for you to be this descriptive, right?”

“I can think of one really good one.”

“And what’s that?” Murphy snapped, not looking up at Bellamy.

Murphy froze when he felt Bellamy’s hand on his side, “It’s turning you on, isn’t it?” Bellamy’s breath ghosted over the skin of his neck as he whispered the words and Murphy felt himself shiver.

“Not a good reason. That just makes you an asshole,” he told him, his grip too tight on the papers.

“I think it’s a good reason. Cause the more turned on I can get you, the more desperate you are and the prettier you’ll beg to come later,” Bellay told him, brushing his lips against Murphy’s skin.

“Can you not? I’m almost done and you’re distracting me,” Murphy almost begged. The longer Bellamy distracted him the longer it would take for them to finish which meant he’d have to wait more to finally have Bellamy inside him and he just wasn’t willing to wait for very much longer.

Bellamy just chuckled and pulled back a bit as Murphy scanned the last page.

_Voyeurism: I would love to watch you get fucked._

And Murphy would love for someone to watch him get fucked. It all worked out.

Finally, he read the last word and let out a frustrated sigh. He was harder than he’d been in years and all he wanted was some relief but they still had to discuss it first. Hopefully that didn’t take long.

Bellamy grinned at him, “Done?”

“Yeah.”

“Desperate?”

“No.”

“Don’t lie to me, Murphy,” Bellamy demanded.

“Fine, yes, I am, very. But we’ve still got to discuss this and I’m not going to play along with this stupid game cause all it’s doing is making me frustrated,” Murphy huffed, tossing the papers to the side.

Bellamy just grinned as he picked them up and sat them on the coffee table before resting a hand on Murphy’s neck and gently pulling him towards him.

“What?” Murphy snapped a second before Bellamy’s lips were on his.

Oh. That was okay. He could live with that.

Murphy parted his lips so Bellamy could deepen it without any prompting, wanting more, needing it. Bellamy slipped his tongue past them and wrapped it around Murphy’s. Murphy kissed back, pushing his tongue against Bellamy’s and sucking on it, trying to get Bellamy even a fraction of as ready to go as he was.

He moaned into the kiss when he felt Bellamy’s hand on the front of his pants, rubbing at his erection and giving him the friction he needed so badly. He bucked his hips, wanting to break the kiss and beg Bellamy to just take him there on the couch but at the same time, he didn’t want the kiss to end. Bellamy hadn’t kissed him the first time at the club, but damn, he was good at it. Murphy could barely keep up as Bellamy nipped at his lips before biting down hard on his bottom one and making Murphy groan.

He let out a whine as Bellamy pulled away, “ _Please_.”

Bellamy just laughed softly and pulled his hand away from Murphy’s erection. “Not yet, we’ve got to discuss some things first, but I promise it won’t take long and then I’m going to fuck you until you’re begging for release. Get you all worked up so that you can’t think straight, the only thing you can think about is how good my cock feels in your ass as I fuck you open like a good little whore. Tie you to the bed and get you all nice and desperate until you’re squirming and begging for my cock, until you’ll do anything to get me to fuck you and then I’m going to take you apart until you’re writhing and screaming under me.”

Murphy just groaned and closed his eyes, “You’re an ass.”

“Yes, but you can rest assured it’s not an empty promise. I will have you screaming my name before the night is over.”

Murphy was torn between begging him to fuck him right that second and calling him a jackass, but he did neither, instead asking, “What do we need to discuss?”

“Well, are there any kinks you want that you didn’t see on the checklist?”

“I, uh, well…” Murphy trailed off and shrugged.

“What is it?” Bellamy prompted.

“I’ve kinda got a praise kink, I think,” Murphy admitted quietly.

“I can work with that,” Bellamy said, running his fingers along Murphy’s arm, the small touch sending a shiver down Murphy’s spine. “Anything else?”

“Not that I can think of.”

“Anything on there that you really want that I didn’t specify I was into?”

“Not really. There wasn’t anything you said no to that I really like. I think we’re pretty compatible with kinks, actually.”

“I noticed that. I haven’t had that many kinks in common with someone in a couple years. I mean, it happens, but I haven’t been too lucky with it recently.”

“That make me special or something?”

Bellamy laughed, “Very. Means there won’t be too much compromise, we’ll both get what we want.”

“You said you were okay with exhibitionism, right?”

“If you want it,” Bellamy nodded.

“I do, yeah. It’s like, top three biggest kinks,” Murphy admitted. He was well past being shy with Bellamy.

“What are the other two?”

“Impact play and slight degradation. Like, if I ever had all three of those, I don’t think anything could keep me from coming, no matter how hard I tried not to.”

“You realize that if you come without permission, I’m going to punish you, right?” Bellamy smirked, bringing Murphy’s hand up to his lips and pressing a kiss to the inside of his wrist.

“I’m okay with that. I’m just saying, it’d be too much for me to have very much self control. But I’d gladly take whatever punishment you gave me.”

“You like punishments, then?”

“I think so. I like being hit and I like pain and I like overstimulation, so I’m pretty good with all of them.”

“You like overstimulation?”

“Mhm,” Murphy nodded, letting his head fall back onto the couch as he looked at Bellamy. “How much longer?”

“I think we’re good.”

“So, you’re gonna fuck me now?” Murphy asked, hopefully.

“Yeah, baby, I’m gonna fuck you. Come on,” Bellamy instructed, standing up from the couch.

He headed down the hall to the basement door, Murphy trailing behind him.

Murphy couldn’t wait. He’d been fantasizing about this for the past two weeks and with all of Bellamy’s promises, he was sure his fantasies couldn’t compare to what was about to happen. Bellamy had been amazing that night in the club and it was all Murphy could do to keep his hands to himself as Bellamy lead him into the dungeon.

His anticipation turned to disappointment when Bellamy didn’t even touch him, instead he simply sat on the bed and stared up at him for a moment before telling him to explore, to get used to the room.

Murphy felt a little let down, but the feeling was quickly replaced with excitement as he looked around the room, taking in all the toys and things he hadn’t noticed the first time. He walked around, wandering over to a rack that held an assortment of floggers and crops that hung on the wall. He reached out to touch one, looking over at Bellamy for permission.

Bellamy nodded and Murphy ran his fingers through the leather tails, letting them slide across his hand. He shivered, imagining what it would feel like to have it used on him. He stared, transfixed, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Bellamy’s hand on him, sliding down his sides to grip his hips and pull him against him as he began to press kisses to Murphy’s neck, just like he’d done the last time they’d been in there, but this time it wasn’t just mindless teasing, there was intent behind it and Murphy moaned as he bared his neck for him.

“You like them?” Bellamy asked between kisses.

“Want you to use it on me,” Murphy told him, unashamed. He couldn’t wait to feel the marks it left behind, to see them on his skin the next morning and know that Bellamy had done them, that he was Bellamy’s.

“I will. Not today, but I will.”

The promise made Murphy moan softly and Bellamy smiled against his skin before scraping his teeth against it and sucking a bruise.

“The last ones you left lasted five days,” Murphy said. It hadn’t been long enough but he’d trailed his fingers across them every time he’d needed a reminder of what he could have if he just called. Of course, then there was the whole getting arrested thing, but even then, he hadn’t stop touching them or staring at them every time he saw a mirror.

“I can make them last longer if you want,” Bellamy offered. Considering how Murphy reacted every time he bit his neck, Bellamy assumed he liked being marked up.

“Would you?”

“Anything you want, Murphy, I’ll give you. You’ve just got to ask,” Bellamy promised before biting down hard and sucking a bruise he knew would last quite a while, Murphy squirming under him.

“Bell!” Murphy moaned out, grinding his ass against Bellamy’s semi hard cock and wanting nothing more for Bellamy to drag him to the bed and throw him on it before having his way with him. He was still desperate from reading the checklist and Bellamy’s touch was only making him more so.

“There’s still more to see. I want you to be familiar with the room, you should be comfortable in it. And I want you to know where everything is, so if I tell you to bring something to me, you can,” Bellamy said, pulling away from his neck and guiding Murphy over to one of the chests in the room. “First drawer.”

Murphy pulled it open and raised his eyebrows, “That’s certainly the collection you’ve got there.” The drawer held an assortment of toys, vibrators and dildos and things that made Murphy squirm. “You’re gonna use them on me?”

“Eventually. Not tonight, of course, tonight it’s just me and you because I want you to get used to me, I want you to know what it feels like to be with me without the toys. Then we’ll start using them,” Bellamy told him, toying with the hem of Murphy’s shirt. “Second drawer.”

Murphy opened it as instructed. “Plugs?”

“Mhm.”

There was an assortment of sizes, some that Murphy wasn’t sure he’d even be able to feel and some that made his eyes go wide. “There’s no way that’ll fit in me, you know that, right?”

“With enough prep it will. Then you’ll be open and ready for two dicks, you said you wanted that, right? On the checklist. You said it turned you on but you’d never done it so you weren’t sure about it?”

“Yeah. We can do that?”

“Of course. It’ll take some stretching and a few days, because I’m not going to let you get hurt, but it can be done. And I promise it’ll feel amazing. Nothing I do to you will ever feel less that good.”

“Even if it hurts?” Murphy asked with a smirk.

“You said you liked pain,” Bellamy said, sucking another mark into Murphy’s neck.

“I do, yeah. Fuck, Bell, you gotta hurry this up. Just point to the drawer and tell me what’s in it because I can’t take much more of this,” Murphy whined.

“Third and fourth drawers are clothes, lingerie and costumes and things. If they don’t fit, we’ll just buy ones that do. The second chest is more toys, beads and cock rings in the first drawer, lubes and other liquids in the second, and things that don’t belong anywhere else in the third. Third chest, top drawer is candles and wax plus other heat play things like creams and oils, second is sharper things, don’t worry, though, all the knives are far too dull to cut skin, and I’ve got some pinwheels and other things. Third is blindfolds and cuffs and other restraints. Fourth is blankets and a first aid kit and safety shears. It’s got a lot of essential stuff in it,” Bellamy told him, just as eager to get to the good part as he was. He’d love to take his time and show Murphy around properly, but having the boy so close to him, being able to touch him, it was driving him crazy and he needed him now.

“And what’s behind that door over there?” Murphy asked, pointing to a door in the corner.

“Bathroom. It’s useful to have a sink nearby for easy clean up. And a tub for aftercare, plus a shower in case we ever need it,” Bellamy explained. He began to guide Murphy towards the bed slowly, kissing his neck and sliding his hands under his shirt as they went, Murphy shivering beneath his touch.

When they finally made it, Bellamy let him go, pulling Murphy’s shirt up so he could take it off of him before gently shoving his side so he’d turn around. Once they were face to face, Bellamy pulled him into a bruising kiss that was no where near as gentle as the first had been and Murphy moaned into it as he felt Bellamy’s teeth on his bottom lip. Bellamy reached for the button on Murphy’s pants as he shoved his tongue past Murphy’s lips and began to explore his mouth, swirling his tongue around Murphy’s and running his free hand up his chest to find one of his nipples.

He ran a thumb across it as he pulled down the zipper on Murphy’s jeans, slipping his hand down them and rubbing Murphy through the fabric of his boxers, reveling in the quiet moans he got from him. Murphy bucked into his hand and Bellamy smirked into the kiss, pulling his hand away and trying to shove down his pants without breaking the kiss, but to no avail. He pulled back, stifling a groan at the sight of Murphy in his state of undress. He looked so pretty, not that muscular, but rough and wiry, like he could win a fight if he needed to, and Bellamy had no doubt he’d won plenty.

“Safe word?” he asked.

“Shakespeare,” Murphy told him.

“Use it anytime you feel the need to and I’ll stop immediately, okay?”

“Okay, yeah. Can we get on with it?” Murphy begged.

Bellamy nodded, ordering, “Pants off.”

Murphy scrambled to comply, stripping himself of his jeans and boxers and kicking the to the side, feeling a little exposed as soon as he was naked but he didn’t get much time to think about it before he was shoved back, onto the bed, Bellamy coaxing him to move up it so that he was close to the headboard. Bellamy was on top of him, grinding down onto him, the rough fabric of his uniform pants dragging across Murphy’s cock and making him whine because it still wasn’t enough.

Bellamy reached for something behind his head and Murphy looked to his side, curiously. He finally caught on when Bellamy began to secure the cuff to his wrist before moving to the other side of the bed to do up the second one. Now Murphy really felt exposed and vulnerable, but he loved it. He was so hard and all he could do was whine as Bellamy smirked down at him before capturing his lips in another kiss that didn’t last nearly as long but still left Murphy breathless.

Bellamy got off the bed and pulled off his own clothes, aware of Murphy’s eyes on him the whole time. Fuck, did he look like some kind of Greek god or something, Murphy wasn’t sure what, exactly, but he was too perfect to be human. All Murphy wanted to do was run his hands across his chest and down his sides and just worship him like a god should be worshipped, but even as he tugged on the restraints, he knew it was no use.

Then Bellamy was back on the bed, pressing kisses across Murphy’s chest and making him shiver and close his eyes as Bellamy took him into his hand. Murphy let out a quiet whine as Bellamy stroked him, feeling all of the anticipation for this moment give way to pleasure and he couldn’t believe he’d ever thought he could live without this. Even if it meant giving up his criminal activity, it was worth it to have Bellamy touching him like this, to be completely at his mercy and to know that no matter what he did, Murphy was sure to enjoy it. He trusted Bellamy and was willing to give up control for him, something that he’d craved all his life, and he couldn’t have found anyone more deserving of that trust.

Bellamy trailed kisses down his chest and stomach until he came to his cock, he smirked up at Murphy, who was watching him with need before taking him into his mouth, sucking on the head and making Murphy buck his hips.

“Fuck, Bell!”

Bellamy just hummed in response and pulled off to lick a stripe from base to tip and swirl his tongue around the head, teasing Murphy and making him moan as he tried to buck his hips to get him to take him down. Bellamy was undeterred and continued teasing Murphy, licking at the base of the shaft and taking his balls into his hand, playing with them as he went back up to suck on the tip, Murphy whining in frustration.

“Please, Bellamy! Please!”

Bellamy smiled and finally took him down, sucking on him and bobbing his head, swirling his tongue around the tip. He ran his tongue up the shaft and scraped his teeth against the head of Murphy’s cock, making the boy moan and tug on the restraints, wanting to tangle his hands in Bellamy’s hair and touch him, just touch him, but he couldn’t. It was both the most frustrating thing in the world and the biggest turn on he could imagine. He was glad the cuffs were soft because with the way he was tugging on them, he was sure they’d be digging into his wrists by now and as much as he loved the idea of the pain that would come with that, he didn’t want to have to explain it to his boss tomorrow. Maybe he should by some cover up or something next time he was at the store. He loved being marked up, but his job kind of required a bit of restraint in that area. He’d gotten bitched out by his manager for the hickeys on his neck last time. The owner had come to his rescue, but he was sure that anything more than a hickey would cause concern and he didn’t want to have to explain his kinks to Jaha or anyone else.

Bellamy drug his teeth across the bundle of nerves on the underside of his dick and pulled Murphy from his thoughts, drawing a loud moan from him. “Bell, please, can I- Fuck, please, Bell, I’m getting close. Can I?”

Bellamy pulled off and shook his head, “Not yet. How close? On a scale of one to ten?”

“Seven,” Murphy panted, he was close and he could come if Bellamy kept it up, but he didn’t want to disappoint him this soon.

“Tell me when it’s a nine, baby,” Bellamy instructed before taking him back into his mouth.

Murphy whined and bucked his hips, wishing he could just come but knowing there’d be a punishment if he did and he didn’t want to get in trouble this early. Sure, he wanted it eventually, but not tonight. Tonight, he just wanted Bellamy and everything he was willing to give him.

Bellamy bobbed his head, taking Murphy down as far as he could, his cock brushing the back of his throat and Bellamy swallowed around him, taking full advantage of his nonexistent gag reflex. He pulled back up and sucked on the head, scraping his teeth against it and smirking when Murphy bucked his hips. God, this kid was too easy. Everything Bellamy did got a reaction and he loved it. He was definitely the most responsive sub he’d had. He loved how even the slightest touch could make him shiver. He wondered what kind of reaction he’d get when he finally buried himself inside of him.

He kept up for a couple more minutes before Murphy stuttered out, “B-bell! I can’t. I’m cl-close. Fuck, Bell!”

Bellamy pulled off. “Nine?”

“Y-yeah,” Murphy nodded. “Can I please come now?”

“Not yet, baby. Trust me, it’ll be worth the wait. Now I need you to take some deep breaths and try to calm down, okay? Tell me when you’re at a six again,” Bellamy instructed, sitting up and rubbing soothing circles to Murphy’s hip.

Murphy nodded and tried to slow his breathing, swallowing hard and trying to calm down. “Are you just like, torturing me or something?”

“It’s called edging and it might feel like torture, but I promise, when you do come, it’s going to feel better than ever,” Bellamy promised. “You thirsty?”

“A bit, yeah. You’re not gonna like, leave me tied up here and run off to the kitchen are you?”

Bellamy laughed, “No. I would never leave you alone when you’re tied up. That’s dangerous and I’m not going to put you at risk like that. I’ve got water in the fridge part of the nightstand.”

“Like the one at the club?”

“Yeah. I bought it from the same place. Actually, I got all my stuff from the same place. It’s a good distributer,” Bellamy told him as he got off the bed. He knelt in front of the nightstand and opened it, pulling out a bottle of water before sitting next to Murphy and twisting the cap off. “Sit up as best you can.”

Murphy scooted up in the bed so that he was up enough so that he could swallow easily. Bellamy lifted the water to his lips and Murphy took a drink, feeling himself calming down. When he was done with the water, he pulled back and sighed, “I think I’m good now.”

“Six?”

“Yeah. I’ll be alright for a while. How many times you gonna do this?”

“Just once more. Then after that I’ll let you come, okay?”

Murphy nodded, willing to comply. He trusted Bellamy and if he said it would be worth it, then he had no doubt it would be. “Are you gonna do this every time?”

“No,” Bellamy shook his head. “Not every time. Sometimes, but other times I’m gonna let you come as many times as you want. And sometimes, I’m gonna make you come again and again until you can’t anymore.”

Murphy moaned at the thought. He wanted Bellamy to force him to come over and over until he was so overstimulated it hurt. He wanted him to tie him down and make him come until he begged him to stop. “You are going to fuck me, though, right? Like actually fuck me?”

“Yes, Murphy,” Bellamy rolled his eyes and grinned at him. “I told you I would, didn’t I? I don’t lie.”

“Then fucking get on with it, dammit,” Murphy huffed, tugging at his restraints.

Bellamy raised his eyebrows and took Murphy’s face in his hand, making him look at him, “Don’t tell me what to do. That’s not your place, Murphy. Step out of line again and I’ll edge you an extra time before I finally let you come. I’m going to add one more every time you sass me, too.”

“Yes, sir,” Murphy nodded, looking up at Bellamy. “Sorry, sir.”

“Good boy,” Bellamy smiled, letting go of Murphy and opening the drawer on top of the nightstand. He grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from the drawer and a cloth from on top of the nightstand and tossed it on the bed before climbing back on top of Murphy. “See? You can behave.”

Murphy laid back down, feeling content to be under Bellamy again. He was pretty sure he’d never felt better than he did in this moment, desperate or not, and having Bellamy on top of him was something he could get used to. “Only when there’s a damn good reason to,” he huffed.

“And you’ve got a good reason now?”

“Yeah. Less torture,” Murphy told him with a snort. “You ever been edged, jackass? You think it’s fun?”

“It think the process to getting there is fun. And yes, I have. Which is how I know that it’ll be worth it when you do get to come. So, just calm down and let me make you feel good, okay, pretty boy?”

Murphy’s stomach did a flip at the nickname but he tried to keep himself composed, “Okay, but if you don’t, I get to use the flogger on _you_.”

“If I don’t make you come harder than you’ve ever come before tonight, then you can use anything in the room on me that you want, deal?” Bellamy bargained, knowing without a doubt he wouldn’t lose.

“Deal. Now, will you just get to it?” Murphy asked, then, upon seeing Bellamy’s raised eyebrow, he added, “Please?”

“Sure, Murphy. Get settled and then I’ll get back to it. You still at a six?”

“Maybe a five. Won’t take much to get me back to a six, though. Just, fuck, Bell, will you _please_ get back to it? I need you to touch me again,” Murphy whined, feeling a little pathetic.

“Yeah, baby? You still desperate?”

“Has the situation changed any?” Murphy demanded.

Bellamy snorted, “No, I guess not. Spread your legs for me, baby, and I’ll get on with it.”

“Good,” Murphy huffed, spreading his legs for Bellamy.

“Look at you, all on display like a whore,” Bellamy said, running a hand up Murphy’s thigh. “Bet you love this, feeling all exposed like this. Should take a picture so I can keep it to remind me of how cute you are when you behave.”

“You can,” Murphy told him, quietly. “If you want.”

“I don’t need to, baby. I’ve got something better than a picture. I’ve got you, and I’m pretty sure it won’t take long before you behave for me all the time,” Bellamy smirked, trailing his fingers down Murphy’s shaft, loving the way Murphy’s breath hitched.

He let his hand wander lower, rubbing the stretch of skin between Murphy’s balls and his ass before pressing a finger against Murphy’s hole, Murphy bucking down onto it. “So eager, aren’t you? God, what a slut. Just can’t wait to have your tight ass filled up. Bet you’ve been waiting for it all week, fantasizing about it, about how it would feel to have me inside you.”

“Mhm,” Murphy whimpered as Bellamy pulled his hand away and popped the cap of the lube bottle.

Bellamy coated his fingers and returned them to Murphy’s ass, pressing on in while Murphy hissed in pleasure, bucking down onto it biting his lip to hold back his moans.

“No, don’t do that. I want to hear you, I want to hear every noise you make, no matter how pathetic or desperate,” Bellamy said before pressing a kiss to Murphy’s chest. “Wanna hear you moan and whimper and beg like the whore you are.”

Murphy let go of his lip and took a shuddery breath as Bellamy thrust his finger insider of him. He let out a quiet moan and let his head drop back as Bellamy teased him.

“You back at a six yet?”

“I was at a six the second you touched my ass,” Murphy admitted.

“Good boy. Tell me when you’re at a nine, okay?”

“Uh-huh. Can you, it might be awkward, but do you think you could kiss me?” Murphy asked quietly.

Bellamy grinned and slipped a second finger in before coming up a little further on the bed, stretching so that he could cradle Murphy’s head in his other hand to pull him into a kiss. It was a little awkward, but the feel of Murphy’s lips on his made it all worth it. Murphy moaned into the kiss as Bellamy thrust his fingers into him, crooking them just right and finding that little bundle of nerves that drove him crazy. Murphy let out a loud keen and pulled back, resting his forehead against Bellamy’s as he took shallow breaths in between moans as Bellamy continues to hit that spot with each thrust of his fingers.

“Shh, I’ve got you. Feel good?”

Murphy nodded and pressed a kiss to the side of Bellamy’s mouth. “Want you to touch me.”

“Where?” Bellamy asked him, sliding his hand down Murphy’s neck.

“Anywhere. Everywhere. I just want to feel your hands on me, Bell. I need you. Please!”

Bellamy nodded and pulled away, adjusting himself so his position wasn’t so awkward so that he could run his hand across Murphy’s chest, finding one of his nipples and rubbing his thumb across it, Murphy arching into the touch with a groan as Bellamy added a third finger. He pinched at the nipple, Murphy letting out another moan that went straight to Bellamy’s dick. He latched his lips onto the other one, sucking on it and nipping at it while Murphy pulled on his restraints, wanting desperately to touch Bellamy but not being able to. He loved the restraints, but dammit, the next time they did this he was going to tangle his fucking hands in those curls and pull Bellamy up to his face so he could kiss him if he had to break the straps himself.

Bellamy twisted his fingers inside of him and Murphy let out a mewl that made Bellamy smirk against his skin. He pulled back, “What are you at?”

“Eight, almost nine. Don’t stop, please, don’t stop!” Murphy begged, panting and bucking his hips down onto Bellamy’s fingers.

Bellamy nodded and began to thrust his fingers faster, Murphy choking back a moan that would have been too loud.

“Don’t do that, baby. You can be as loud as you want. We’re underground and my neighbors keep their tv up all night. You can scream if you want to, so don’t worry. I want you to be loud, okay? I wanna know how much you like it,” Bellamy said as he angled his fingers again, rubbing against Murphy’s prostate with every thrust.

“Fuck, Bell!” The scream tore itself from Murphy’s throat. “Fuck, I’m there, Bell! Stop or I’m gonna come!”

Bellamy stilled his hand and pulled away from Murphy, grabbing for the cloth he’d tossed on the bed earlier so he could wipe the extra lube off his hand. “You doing okay, baby?”

“’M fine,” Murphy nodded, keeping his head on the pillows. “Wanna come so bad, though. You’re gonna let me after this, right?”

“Yeah. I’m gonna fuck you and you can come with my cock in your ass like a good little bitch, okay?” Bellamy said, back to rubbing circles on Murphy’s skin. “Need water?”

“Yeah. Please.”

Bellamy nodded and grabbed for the bottle he’d given Murphy earlier, crawling up the bed to sit next to Murphy so he could hold the bottle for him. Murphy sat up, covered in sweat and looking disheveled and fucked out and Bellamy thought it was the most adorable thing in the world. “You look so pretty, baby.”

“I look and feel pathetic.”

“You’re not. You’re desperate and it’s the hottest thing in the world knowing how badly you want my cock,” Bellamy smirked, holding out the bottle.

Murphy took a long drink before pulling back and taking a few deep breaths. “If I’m so hot, why don’t you kiss me?”

“Give me a second and I will,” Bellamy grinned, putting the cap back on the water and setting it to the side before straddling Murphy’s waist and leaning down to press a quick kiss to his lips before pulling back.

“That’s not a kiss.”

“Technically, it was.”

“Get your ass down here and kiss me properly,” Murphy demanded.

“Is that you stepping out of line?”

“No,” Murphy whined. “Please, just kiss me properly.”

“What’s the obsession with me kissing you?” Bellamy asked. “Not that I mind, of course, but I’m curious. Tell me, truthfully, and I’ll kiss you properly.”

“You didn’t do it the first time and you’re really good at it and I love the feeling of having you touch me and I just really want you to kiss me, okay? I like being kissed,” Murphy said, frustrated.

Bellamy grinned, “I’m good at it, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get a big head. I told you, now keep up your end,” Murphy said, scowling.

“How you can be such a little bitch even while this desperate is beyond me,” Bellamy mused, leaning down.

“It’s a special talent,” Murphy grinned before their lips met.

Bellamy licked at Murphy’s lips and pushed his tongue past them, Murphy moaning into the kiss. Bellamy ran his hands down Murphy’s sides, gently scraping his fingernails against the skin, Murphy whimpering at the feeling. Bellamy mapped out Murphy’s mouth, getting to know every corner before sucking Murphy’s tongue into his mouth and letting the younger boy have control. It was a little clumsy, but Murphy wasn’t bad. He tried to mimic what Bellamy had done and when he bit down on Bellamy’s lip, Bellamy let out a quiet groan that Murphy reveled in, pleased with himself.

Finally, Bellamy broke the kiss to ask, “Where are you?”

“Your dungeon.”

“Murphy.” Jesus fucking Christ. Bellamy was going to have his hands full with this one.

“About a seven. I’ll be good in a couple of minutes,” Murphy sighed, tugging on the restraints. “You know, I love these, but I don’t love not being able to touch you. Next time, you’ve got to let me touch you first. Then you can tie me up. But first I wanna touch you.”

“Funny, I would have taken you for a pillow princess with the way you look,” Bellamy joked.

“Hey, I give as good as I get. I just can’t with these things on me. Makes me feel useless.”

“You’re not useless. I like having you all tied up where you can’t do anything but moan and beg as I do whatever I want to you.”

“So, you don’t mind that I can’t make you feel as good as you’re making me feel?”

“But you are, Murphy. Trust me, having you just like this makes me feel just as good as you do right now. But, you’ll have plenty of chances to touch me later. Tonight, though, is about me showing you how good I can make you feel, because I already know how good you are.”

“All I did was suck you off.”

“And dammit if you don’t have some natural talent for it or something. I swear, I’ve met strippers with less skill than you.”

“You’ve gotten a blow job from a stripper?”

“I met him at my sister’s bachelorette party, took him home, it’s not a thing I brag about, but, it happened,” Bellamy shrugged. “Where are you now?”

“Six. You finally gonna fuck me?” Murphy asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Only if you say please,” Bellamy teased.

“For fuck’s sake. Then just don’t do it.”

“Yeah? You sure about that? Cause I’ll leave you all desperate and tied up until you say please. And only then will I fuck you. But if I have to wait longer than two minutes, I’m not going to let you come at all,” Bellamy threatened.

“Christ. Please, Bell, okay? _Please,_ ” Murphy said, tugging at the restraints in frustration.

“You keep doing that and they’re going to rub marks on your wrists.”

“Let them. I’m gonna buy some cover up, anyway, so it doesn’t matter.”

“You’re gonna cover them up?” Here Bellamy thought he liked having marks.

“Just for work. Otherwise I don’t care who sees. But Alie, my manager, is a bitch. She gave me hell for the marks you left last time, but Jaha, the owner, stepped in and told her to knock it the hell off, but she says that I’m scaring away customers by appearing taken,” Murphy shrugged.

“What if I told you I don’t want you to cover them up? What if I said I wanted everyone to know you’re taken and that if they touch you, they’re touching my property, and I’ll kick their ass for it?” Bellamy asked, curious.

“As much as I would love that, and as much as the whole possessive thing turns me on, I can’t jeopardize my job for a kink. I’d love to walk around and let everyone know I belong to you, and I plan to, but only outside of work. Inside that building, my ass is owned by Jaha and I have to do what he says,” Murphy shrugged, a little angrily. Jaha wasn’t a bad boss, but still, he hated working there, unfortunately, it was the only place he knew he could work where he wouldn’t get in trouble for his clothes or have to use a cash register. It beat retail and fast food, at least.

“I see.” That was a shame, because he liked the idea of Murphy appearing taken at work. Maybe then random people wouldn’t grope him. But, it was Murphy’s life. He could do whatever he wanted. “Still at a six?”

“Yeah. Can we get back to the actual fucking now? Cause I’m hard and I’ve been hard for over an hour now and I just really need to come, okay?” Murphy whined. “Please? Not that I don’t love talking to you, but there’s a time and a place and this isn’t it.”

“Sure, Murphy,” Bellamy nodded. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedspread and moved back so he was settled between Murphy’s legs. He tore open the condom and rolled it on before opening the lube and squeezing some into his hand so he could slick himself up before lining up with Murphy’s hole. “Alright, baby, you ready?”

Murphy nodded, biting his lip. As much as Bellamy loved hearing him moan, he couldn’t deny the sight was a hot one. He looked so debauched and needy that Bellamy couldn’t resist him. Murphy could have asked him for anything in that moment and he would have given it to him. He was glad Murphy agreed to the no criminal activity thing before they started this, because there was no way Bellamy would ever be able to say no to him now, criminal or not.

Bellamy pushed in, Murphy throwing his head back and letting out a loud moan, “Fuck, Bell!”

“You sound like a fucking whore, you know that? God, you sound so pretty. You look like a whore, too, all fucked out and needy, so desperate for my cock that you can barely stand it. You just need to be fucked, don’t you? You can’t stand not being filled up and fucked open like the little slut you are. Fuck, Murphy, you’re such a pretty little slut, too. Bet you’ve been fantasizing about my cock since that night at the club, haven’t you?”

Murphy just moaned as Bellamy slid in all the way, stopping for a moment to let him adjust.

“Tell me, Murphy. Did you? Did you think about how my cock would feel in your ass? Did you imagine what this would be like?” Bellamy demanded.

“Y-yes!” Murphy nodded, his hands turning to fists. “God, Bell, yes! Every night. Wanted to suck you off, wanted you to fuck me hard and rough until I screamed your name. Wanted you to fill me up and make me beg to come like a little whore. Wanted you to treat me like one, tie me up and fuck me whenever you wanted.”

“Fuck, Murphy, that what you want? You want me to treat you like a whore?” Bellamy asked, beginning to move slowly.

“Yes! Fuck, y-yes! I want you to use me, treat me like your little slut. Want you to order me to drop everything and fuck you whenever you want me to. Want to wear a plug for you so I’m ready to take your cock all the time. Want you to treat me like a whore and fuck my face until you come down my throat and make me swallow it all. God, Bell!”

“I’ll give you that. You want me to make you scream, Murphy? Want me to make you beg and moan and whimper like the whore you are?” Bellamy asked, speeding up his pace. He doubted either of them would last long. Murphy was already so close and Bellamy had been wanting this for too long to not give in and to it. Plus, if he carried it out for too long, it would only torture Murphy further and he was pretty sure he’d done that enough for one night.

Murphy whimpered as Bellamy sped up even more, setting a decent pace as he watched Murphy struggled against to restraints. He’d get used to them eventually, but it was quite the sight to see him trying to break free so that he could grab ahold of Bellamy. Maybe next time he’d fuck him without the straps, so Murphy could grab onto him and dig his nails into his back and Bellamy could press himself up against him.

“Bell, oh, fuck!” Murphy groaned, tossing his head to the side and exposing his neck. Bellamy grinned to himself and leaned forward, wrapping Murphy’s legs around his waist so that he could fuck him deeper and press more kisses to his neck.

The second Murphy felt Bellamy’s lips against his skin, he let out a whimper and bared his neck even more, wanting nothing more than for Bellamy to leave marks that wouldn’t fade for at least a week. Bellamy began to bite and suck marks into his skin as Murphy moaned.

He kept up that pace until Murphy begged, “Harder, please, Bell, harder!”

Bellamy sped up and started thrusting harder, wanting to make Murphy come harder than he’d ever come before. He’d already done that once, but he knew this time he could do even better if he tried. He thrust faster and angled his thrusts, searching for the spot that would drive Murphy wild until Murphy tightened his legs around him and let out a scream of “Bellamy!” followed by a choked sob, telling him he’d found it.

“You okay, Murphy?” Bellamy asked, wanting to check in to make sure he wasn’t getting overwhelmed.

“Fuck, please, Bell, don’t stop!” Murphy begged. “Faster, please! I’m so close, Bell.”

Bellamy obliged, speeding up and thrusting as hard as he dared, not wanting to hurt Murphy too much, since he had work the next day and Bellamy doubted he could ask him to stay over the first night, so he couldn’t exactly make sure he was alright in the morning. He fucked into him, hard and rough, but with enough finesse not to hurt him too bad. He held Murphy’s hips in his hands and pulled him down to meet each thrust as he left bruises across his neck. There wasn’t going to be much space left on his neck come morning and Bellamy was proud of that.

“Bell, can I, please, can I come?” Murphy pleaded. “I’m so close, Bell!”

“Number?”

“Nine. I don’t think I can hold back, Bell. Please, can I?” Murphy begged, closing his eyes and grabbing a hold of the straps so he had something to hang on to.

“Yeah, baby, go ahead,” Bellamy allowed, thrusting a little bit harder, Murphy letting out a loud keen that tipped Bellamy even closer to the edge. Bellamy took Murphy’s dick into his hand and stroked him in time with his thrusts, Murphy almost screaming in pleasure.

It didn’t take too many more thrusts before Murphy came with a scream of “Fuck, oh, fuck, Bellamy!” as Bellamy fucked into him, hard and fast, his own climax fast approaching. With a groan his came, fucking Murphy through it before slowing his pace to a stop and resting his head on Murphy’s shoulder as they came down from their high.

Bellamy took a few deep breaths, trying to reorient himself with the world before he was up, tying the condom off and then freeing Murphy’s wrists before gathering up the trash and going to get a washcloth to clean them up.

Bellamy returned quickly and wiped Murphy down while the boy rubbed his wrists a little shakily. “You okay, baby?”

“Y-yeah. My limbs feel like jelly, but I’m good,” Murphy assured him, scooting over in the bed so Bellamy could lie down next to him. Bellamy hadn’t been lying. That was the hardest he’d ever came in his life, he’d gone well past stars this time. “I’m just gonna stay here for a minute, if you don’t mind.”

“Stay as long as you want,” Bellamy said, laying down beside Murphy. “You did so good, pretty boy.”

“Yeah?” Murphy smiled. “Felt a bit pathetic, actually.”

“You weren’t.”

“I was desperate and needy and-”

“Sexy as hell, too, don’t forget that one,” Bellamy grinned. “I think it’s cute when you’re desperate. That’s why I do it. I like getting you all worked up. If I thought it made you pathetic, I wouldn’t do it. It doesn’t, baby, I promise.”

“As long as you’re sure,” Murphy shrugged.

“I am,” Bellamy nodded. He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Murphy’s ear before pressing a soft kiss to hip lips. “You did very good, Murphy. Very good.”

 Murphy smiled and cuddled up to Bellamy, feeling like he should be embarrassed by his willingness to cuddle up to him, but too blissed out to care. Bellamy wrapped his arms around him and stroked his hair, holding him close and whispering sweet words to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is loved! Find me on tumblr: [assholemurphy](http://assholemurphy.tumblr.com/)  
> (Asks/tags are not currently coming thru for most ppl, so if you need something, send a message, or just send me a message to let me know you sent an ask. I do accept prompts, as I always have, for many, many ships (p much any ship but Bellarke.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this posted earlier, but I took a nap instead bc I stayed up all night writing it, like a dumbass. It's not as long as the last one, but I hope it suffices. I'm staying away from talking to ppl online and completely ignoring my FL messages, and bc of that, my stress has gone down exponentially. I think I need to just stop talking to those ppl altogether, bc it stresses me out too much. I'll use the site for certain purposes, but like, not for long as conversations.
> 
> (TW for animal abuse, no descriptive.) I have a new cat, tho. His name is Samwise (bc my dog's name is Frodo) and my brother found him in the middle of the road, somebody had thrown him out of a car. His face is kinda scraped up and he hit his head pretty bad, but we took him to a vet and he's gonna make it as far as we can tell. He needed a couple stitches and they won't know if he has any brain damage until later, but he's adjusting to life with us and he's the sweetest ball of fluff. He still loves ppl and he's a kickass survivor (I wanted to name him Murphy, but my brother wanted his name to match my dog's) and he's doing rly well. He's black and white and has socks on his feet. He's my sweetheart and I love him. His story, and face, is a lot like Puck's (who comes in next chapter, y'all get to meet my, I mean, Murphy's baby).
> 
> That's the closest thing to a stressful event in my life so far this week, but it's only Mon. So, I'm hoping it stays chill so I can get a lot of writing done. I'm rly enjoying writing this fic, so I hope you cats like it, too.
> 
> Without further rambling:  
>  **Warnings: Mentions of police brutality. Pushing of a vague radical political agenda via Murphy (this will be a constant throughout the fic).**  
>  **Kinks: Cop Roleplay (involving illegal cop behavior), Slapping, Bondage (Handcuffs), Rough Sex**

Murphy was busy filling out college applications –something he should have started doing in high school, but with the guidance counsellor giving up on him, he’d never gotten the chance and now had to do it on his own- when he got Bellamy’s text telling him to meet him at the station if he wasn’t busy. Technically, he was busy, but he didn’t really care. He couldn’t write one more personal essay or forge another letter of recommendation -which he figured fell under more of a moral grey area than outright criminal activity- without pulling his hair out. He needed a chance to let go of some of the stress and fucking Bellamy would give him the outlet he needed right now.

Honestly, he was a little surprised Bellamy had texted so soon. It had only been a couple of days since Bellamy had fucked him, but he wasn’t about to complain. Nor was he going to say no.

He quickly sent a text back, saying that he’d be there in twenty before grabbing his jacket and leaving his apartment, pulling the door hard so he could lock it because the mechanism was broken, like most things in his apartment. He kept asking the landlord to fix them, but it never happened. All he got was a promise to call the repair guys and a greasy smile that made his skin crawl. It wasn’t worth pursuing anymore, so he’d found other ways to deal with the problem.

His bathroom light was held onto the ceiling with duct tape, electrical tape covering up the exposed wires. It still took a few tries to turn it on sometimes, though. Two of his burners didn’t work and his fourth stove knob had been glued back on with superglue, but it still got stuck on high sometimes and Murphy wondered if it would matter if he let the whole place burn down. The air conditioner kicked on randomly, so sometimes he’d wake up freezing and have to kick it a few times to get it to shut off, which only partly relieved his frustration.

And then there was the door lock, which had gotten broken when his next door neighbor’s ex had tried to break into her apartment but had been one off and kicked Murphy’s door open, to which Murphy had responded by tackling him and beating the shit out of him because he’d assumed he was trying to rob him, not that Murphy really had anything worth stealing except the roughly eight hundred dollars he had stashed in his mom’s old jewelry box on a shelf in his bedroom. It probably wasn’t the safest place, considering a jewelry box would be the first thing searched in the event of a break in, but he needed an excuse to keep it that didn’t paint him as an overly sentimental dumbass clinging to memories of a better time.

He finally managed to turn the key in the lock and let out a sigh of relief when he heard the click of the pins falling into place. The walk to the station was only about fifteen minutes and the weather wasn’t too bad today, hovering around the forties instead of the twenties like it had been lately, so he decided to walk it. It would be nice to stretch his legs and clear his mind before seeing Bellamy. The last thing he wanted was to be so distracted by essay questions that bordered on too personal while he was with him.

It was only four forty-five, so he had time. Besides, it’d be nice to see the station again. With as many times as he’d been in there it had begun to feel like a second home and he’d never admit to it, but he kind of missed it. Or, at least, he missed being able to fuck with the officers on duty.

He doubted he’d get a chance to do that today, though, because it was only fifteen minutes until Bellamy’s shift ended, so he’d probably be waiting for him when he got there and it was unlikely he’d let Murphy hang around for another half hour just to insult his coworkers. It’d be fun, but, if he was honest, he’d rather spend the time with Bellamy.

But, going to the station did mean he’d get a chance to see Bellamy in his uniform again. He had taken the shirt off before he’d picked him up the other day, so Murphy hadn’t gotten to see him in it, and he had to admit, he was disappointed. Seeing Bellamy in his uniform shouldn’t turn him on as much as it did, but he had been arrested enough times that he was pretty sure having a cop kink was just par for the course by now. It went against all of his morals, sure, but seeing Bellamy dressed like that was enough to make him want to drop to his knees wherever he was, no matter who was around. It should bother him, but it didn’t, because it wasn’t just any cop, it was Bellamy, and that made it a little bit better.

He shrugged and zipped up his jacket as he set off towards the station, eager to see Bellamy.

._-*-_.

When Murphy got there, he found Bellamy leaning against his car in the parking lot, looking bored, and for a second, Murphy thought maybe he’d be upset with him for talking so long, but as soon as Bellamy saw him, he grinned, all traces of boredom gone from his face and he didn’t seem even remotely upset.

Murphy returned the smile and felt his stomach do a flip. There was something about Bellamy that did things to him, though he wasn’t quite sure what. He sped up his pace as he skirted around a cop car and came to a stop in front of Bellamy.

The second he was within reach, Bellamy pulled him in and turned him around so he could press him up against his car and kiss him. Murphy gave in willingly and parted his lips, letting Bellamy do as he pleased.

Bellamy brushed his tongue against Murphy’s before pulling it back and nipping at his lips, teasing him as he ground his hips against Murphy’s. Murphy moaned into the kiss when he felt the outline of Bellamy’s gun pressing into his hip and he felt his dick stir in his pants. He was ready for Bellamy to take him right there, in full view of everyone. Just bend him over the hood of the car and fuck him hard. Sure, he’d probably get fired, if they both didn’t get arrested, but it would be worth it, in Murphy’s opinion.

Bellamy licked into Murphy’s mouth and sucked on his tongue, making him moan again before he finally pulled back, both of them panting. They had drawn a few stares from some of the other cops, but Bellamy didn’t seem bothered by it, so Murphy didn’t care, either. Let them watch.

When Murphy had caught his breath, he looked up at him, “Bellamy?”

“Mhm?” was the reply as Bellamy brushed Murphy’s hair back from his neck so he could press a kiss to one of the dark purple marks he’d left last time. He was proud of how well they’d turned out, they’d definitely last a while.

“Will you do something for me?” Murphy asked, biting his lip.

“Yeah, anything,” Bellamy told him with a nod, “What do you want?”

“Will you keep your uniform on? Tonight, when we’re fucking, keep it on. Please?” He felt a bit embarrassed asking, but he wanted it, and Bellamy had been clear he could ask for things.

Bellamy smirked at him and ran a hand under his shirt and up his side, bringing the fabric up with it. “Is it that much of a turn on?” he asked, moving his leg between Murphy’s and slowly grinding it against the front of his pants.

“Yes,” Murphy nearly whined as Bellamy moved his leg against him, causing Murphy to rut against his thigh.

Bellamy chuckled and pressed another kiss to Murphy’s neck, gently scraping his teeth against the skin and causing Murphy to shiver. “Okay, but only if I get to cuff you.”

Murphy felt himself harden at the thought, Bellamy’s actions not helping him in the slightest. He took a shaky breath as Bellamy’s hand brushed across his chest and nodded, “Please do.”

“You sure you’re okay with the marks they might leave?” Bellamy wanted to make sure he didn’t do anything that would cause Murphy problems in his personal life. He didn’t want to do that, he liked Murphy too much to jeopardize their relationship.

“I bought cover up, I’m good. It worked on the marks on my neck, so I’m sure it’ll work on anything. If not, then fuck it. I shouldn’t have to explain myself to that bitch.” Murphy wasn’t bitter or anything. His relationship was his business and nobody else’s.

“Alright,” Bellamy nodded, pulling away from Murphy.

Murphy let out a quite whine at the loss of contact that made Bellamy smirk again. God, Murphy was too easy. It turned him on like nothing else ever had, how reactive and needy he was.

“We need to eat first, though. Do you want me to cook or would you rather stop somewhere?” Bellamy asked.

Murphy sighed, unhappy that it would take that much longer before he could have Bellamy’s hands on him. “I don’t care. Whatever’s easiest for you.”

“We should eat somewhere,” Bellamy decided. “I’m not sure I could keep my hands to myself long enough to cook, because the second I get you home, I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t walk tomorrow. If that’s alright?”

He didn’t want to fuck him too roughly if he had something important to do tomorrow.

“Fuck,” Murphy groaned quietly, wanting to reach out and pull Bellamy close again. He couldn’t put into words how much he wanted that. “Yeah, that’s good. I don’t work tomorrow, so that’s fine.”

“Good,” Bellamy smiled. “I don’t work tomorrow, either. I’m off Tuesdays and Wednesdays.”

“Same, actually.” That was a coincidence Murphy could live with. It meant he’d have more chances to be with Bellamy.

Bellamy was a little too pleased by that. He stepped to the side and grabbed for the door handle, opening it for Murphy.

“Such a gentleman,” Murphy laughed as he got in.

“I try to be,” Bellamy shrugged. He walked around the car and got in, turning the key in the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot.

“Yeah, well, as long as you don’t bring that kind of shit into the bedroom, I’m fine.”

“I’d never dream of it,” Bellamy chuckled.

They drove to a small diner, an out of the way place that Bellamy assured Murphy was good, but Murphy doubted him. How good could a place be if it looked like it had popped out of the fifties, tacky décor and all.

They found a seat near the back, secluded enough that no one would bother them save for the waitstaff. A brightly dressed waitress came over to them, handing them menus and cheerfully telling them she’d be right back with their drink order. Murphy wasn’t sure he was comfortable with that level of happiness and he was pretty sure it was forced, but he shrugged it off, turning his attention to the menu.

It was standard diner food, nothing out of the ordinary, so he began to really doubt Bellamy’s promise of quality. But, it couldn’t be much worse than Richards’ cooking, so he wouldn’t complain. Much.

“So, any plans for college?” Bellamy asked, curious. He wanted to know how long he was going to have Murphy around.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” The whole thing stressed him out to no end. “It’s all bullshit.”

Bellamy nodded, dropping the subject. “Anything you do want to talk about?”

“Exactly how strict are you with that criminal rule? Because there’s a protest next week that might turn violent, considering the cops and their escalation tactics, so like, if I get arrested just for being there, does that count as criminal activity?” Murphy asked.

“If it gets you arrested, it’s criminal activity.” That being said, he wasn’t sure how strict he could be on that, because now that he had Murphy, he would have a hell of a time giving him up. Still, it was a principle thing and he couldn’t just give up his morals so easily, not even for Murphy.

“But if I don’t do anything, if I’m just caught in the crowd and they throw me in the back of a cop car, what then?” Murphy had had that happen before. Several times.

“If you can prove beyond a reasonable doubt that you did nothing, I’ll consider it. But if there’s even a little bit of evidence to the contrary, then that’s the end of it.”

“But they’ll lie like they always do.”

“Murphy,” Bellamy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “is it really that important that you’re there? If you know there’s a chance of you getting arrested, is it worth going? You’re eighteen now, you could get in serious trouble. Your hearing hasn’t even come up yet and you’re already thinking about getting arrested again? Do you just not care what happens to you?”

“Not particularly,” Murphy shrugged. If it meant he could help change the world for the better, he didn’t care what happened to him. In the grand scheme of things, his life was one of millions, easily replaced. The only thing that really mattered in life was what you did when you had the chance to do it, and if he wasted his chance by sitting on the sidelines because he was afraid of the consequences of taking on oppressors, then he wasn’t worthy of the punk label he so proudly represented.

“Well, you should,” Bellamy said, frowning. How could Murphy just not care? He could end up on probation and getting a job would be hard as hell, if he didn’t just end up in prison altogether. “What are you going to do if you go to jail?”

“They can’t jail me for being at a protest. Not if I haven’t actually done anything. I’d love to see them try to spin that.” They probably could spin it, actually, especially with his record, but he didn’t care about that. He couldn’t. If he let himself be too afraid to challenge the system then he became no better than the rest of the people who sat at home and pretended the world wasn’t falling down around them. He couldn’t do that. He couldn’t let himself become so afraid he became complacent, jaded, even. He had to fight. Otherwise there was no point in life. You worked for a corporation that barely paid minimum wage and never got to retire and you spent your whole life living paycheck to paycheck and hating it and then you died. What was the point? Murphy couldn’t let that happen to him. He had to keep fighting to change the world, even if it meant putting himself in a position to be arrested. Prison was better than complacency.

“What about your future? Do you even care?”

“Yes.” Of course he did. He was going to go to college to be a doctor and save lives. He was going to get a political science minor and run for public office one day. He was going to change the world. But he couldn’t just wait until he graduated to do it. He had to start now. He had to show the people that he’d fought for them every step of the way so that they’d believe him when he said he’d continue to do so. He couldn’t just give up because Bellamy didn’t want him getting arrested. Yeah, the sex was great, but he had a world to change, people to protect, and he couldn’t just roll over and die because Bellamy had a hardon for the system.

“Then don’t you want to protect it?” Bellamy was beyond frustrated with Murphy. He needed to realize what he had to lose. Smashing cop cars wasn’t going to get him anywhere.

“I want to protect people more.” That was it. It was that simple. Murphy came second to his cause.

Bellamy opened his mouth to say something, but their waitress came back at that moment with their drinks. She sat them down and pulled out a pen and order pad. “What can I get you two?”

“I’ll have an omelet with peppers, onions, ham, and cheese. Hash browns on the side,” Bellamy told her with a polite smile that Murphy could tell was forced.

Murphy sighed, frustrated by Bellamy’s inability to understand. He shrugged and handed his menu over. He hadn’t really looked at it, but he knew enough about diners to know what to order. “A cheeseburger and fries, extra pickles and add jalapenos, please.”

“It’ll be right out,” she smiled and turned away.

As soon as she was gone, Bellamy frowned at Murphy again, “You can’t protect them if you’re in a jail cell.”

“You don’t get it, Bell. I’m not going to do anything stupid, alright? I’m just out there, holding a sign and shouting chants. I’m just showing up, like everyone else, to show that their decisions won’t go unchallenged. That people care. Because I do, I really, really do. I’ve spent my whole life being shit on, being powerless, I know what it’s like. There are so many things that hurt the world, that hurt innocent people, and I’m not going to sit back and watch the world burn because I’m scared of cops. I can’t. I have power, Bellamy. We all do. And I’m going to use it to help fix the system that told me I was worthless all my life. I told you I wouldn’t do anything illegal anymore, I promised you that, and I meant it, but I’m not just going to stay home while my people march in the streets to change policies that hurt us all. I can’t do that.” Murphy couldn’t just let those policies go unchallenged. He needed to show up. He needed to march. To be part of something. To feel like he was making a difference, no matter how small.

“I didn’t say you had to stay home, I just said-” Bellamy cut off with a sigh. “Look, I get it, it means a lot to you, but you have to be careful. You can’t get arrested, alright? If you’ve done nothing wrong, that’s fine, but if they try to take you in, anyway, then you’ve got to find a way out of it.”

“Are you telling me to fight back?” That would be shocking, to say the least.

“I’m telling you not to be a dumbass. Stay away from the cops. March but don’t provoke them. And if they try to take you in for nothing…” Bellamy bit his lip, looking pained.

“What? What the hell am I supposed to do?”

“The cops couldn’t catch you for over half the shit you were suspected of doing, right?”

“Yeah, because I’m smart. And fast.” What did that matter?”

“Then use that. Don’t get arrested for something you didn’t do.”

“So, what, I just run away?”

“Get lost in the crowd, don’t be close enough to them that they could catch you.”

“But my place is at the front, keeping others safe. The cops start shit, we’re the fight back.” It was what they did. They kept others from getting hurt. Him and his friends and all the other people like them.

“Fucking Christ, Murphy. I’m trying to tell you to fucking run and you just can’t listen,” Bellamy snapped.

“Run? Isn’t that illegal?”

“Technically. Just, look, you can’t get yourself thrown in jail for things you didn’t do. I’m not going to tell you to resist arrest, I’m just going to tell you that if shit breaks out, get out of there. You don’t have to be the first line of defense or whatever bullshit that is, okay? You’re an adult now, you could get in serious trouble. If you land in jail, what are you going to do? Who can you protect?”

Murphy sighed and rubbed his eyes, “I get it, okay? Run and hide.”

“No, Murphy. Run and stay safe. I know these guys better than you do. I know what they’re trained to do and what they’re really going to do. Can you just try to keep yourself from getting arrested?” Bellamy asked. “Please?”

Murphy rolled his eyes but nodded, “Yeah, sure, whatever.”

“Thank you.”

“You just don’t want me causing trouble.”

“Yes, there’s that, but mainly I want you out of jail.”

“What’s it matter?”

Bellamy frowned for a second, but then he smirked, “Well, for one, I can’t fuck you if you’re in jail.”

Okay, well, there was that. “Fine.” He would do his best to stay out of the cops’ way, but he wasn’t about to stay home. No more smashing cop cars he could handle, but there were some things he wasn’t giving up.

“Good, pretty boy,” Bellamy said, brushing his leg against Murphy’s under the table. “Now we’ll see how well you can behave tonight.”

Murphy just smirked.

._-*-_.

Being in a car with Bellamy was torture, Murphy had decided. Ever since they’d left the diner, Bellamy had had one hand on the wheel and the other slowly sliding up Murphy’s thigh, so by the time he had finally gotten to his dick, Murphy had been squirming and close to begging Bellamy to just pull over and get on with it, but he’d decided that having Bellamy’s hand on his dick was even worse.

He kept rubbing him and teasing him through his pants and halfway through the drive he’d ordered Murphy to unzip them so now all that lay between Murphy’s dick and Bellamy’s hand was the thin cotton of his boxers and he’d nearly died when Bellamy had felt the wet patch from where his precum had leaked into the fabric and laughed and said, “You’re so easy, baby. So eager. You’re hard already and I haven’t even properly touched you.”

Murphy had felt his cheeks heat up and he was thankful it was winter, so it was already dark out and Bellamy couldn’t see his embarrassment, no doubt he would have had a comment about that, too, and Murphy wasn’t sure he would have been able to live with Bellamy teasing him anymore than he already did. Bellamy had squeezed him, hard enough to be a little bit painful, and Murphy had let out a whimper that he was sure told him just how desperate he was getting because Bellamy had assured him they were almost there.

By the time they made it into Bellamy’s driveway, Murphy was almost desperate to the point of begging, though he hadn’t quite gotten there, wanting to save what little bit of his dignity he could. He was bucking into Bellamy’s hand and letting out quiet moans that Bellamy reveled in, loving how quick Murphy was to get hard and ready for him. He was like a horny teenager, which was probably because he was one, but Bellamy loved it.

It took Bellamy removing his hand, drawing a whine from Murphy, for him to realize they had arrived. Murphy sighed in relief. Finally, Bellamy would quit teasing and fuck him. Which was good, because Murphy had been close to coming in his pants and he wasn’t sure he would have been able to live with himself had he done that.

Murphy stood as patiently as he could while Bellamy unlocked his house before he was ushered in. The second the door closed behind them, he pressed himself up against Bellamy who wasted no time in kissing him, rough and hard, biting down on his lip and making Murphy gasp quietly. Bellamy used the opening to shove his tongue past Murphy’s lips, brushing it against Murphy’s before wrapping it around Murphy’s tongue and sucking it into his own mouth for a moment before pulling back for a second and then kissing him again, tangling his hand in Murphy’s hair and pulling hard enough to make the younger boy moan. As soon as Murphy began grinding his hips into Bellamy’s, he pulled back, smirking at Murphy and shaking his head.

“Go to the room. Strip, kneel by the bed, and wait for me. Don’t you dare touch yourself or I’ll tie you down and fuck you without letting you come, understand me?” Bellamy ordered.

Murphy nodded and reluctantly let go of Bellamy so he could head off to do as he was told.

He stripped and set his clothes next to one of the chests before kneeling by the bed, his eyes wandering over the racks of toys and he swallowed hard, wishing Bellamy would use one on him, but Bellamy had made it clear he wasn’t going to do that any time soon, he wanted Murphy to get used to things, first, and Murphy was okay with that, but he desperately wanted to feel what it was like to have them used on him. He could just imagine the sting of a crop on his thighs and he grew impossibly harder.

He took a deep breath and looked to the door, wondering where the hell Bellamy was. It felt like he’d been waiting forever. Bellamy seemed to be taking his time just to torture him. But finally, after what felt like ages, Bellamy came in. He was pleased to see that Bellamy still had his full uniform on, belt and everything, though he was a little disappointed to see his gun wasn’t in his holster. That was probably what had taken him so long. Murphy let out a quiet sigh of relief when he walked over, glad they were finally going to get started.

Bellamy stared at him for a moment, taking in the sight of Murphy, hard and dripping precum and trying so very hard not to touch himself, his hands curled into fists at his sides. It was quite the sight to behold. Bellamy reached out to brush his hand against Murphy’s cheek and down his jawline, Murphy leaning into the touch.

“Please,” Murphy whispered, desperate for Bellamy to do something, _anything_.

“Hands behind your back,” Bellamy ordered, his voice rough and demanding and Murphy swallowed hard.

He fought the urge to beg Bellamy to just fuck him already, because as much as he liked this, he was too desperate for it to go on for very long, but he knew it would be no use, so instead he smirked and asked, “Am I under arrest, officer?”

Bellamy just glared at him and ordered again, “Hands behind your fucking back.”

Murphy bit back a retort and complied, biting his lip as Bellamy came around behind him and leaned down, fastening his cuffs around Murphy’s wrists, the cool metal contrasting with his heated skin.

Murphy pulled on them, checking to see how much give he had, but there was none. The cuffs weren’t like the restraints on the bed, he couldn’t do anything in them. They weren’t too tight on his wrists, but they were tight enough he couldn’t slip them if he tried. “Gonna read me my rights? Or do I have none?” Murphy snarked.

He felt Bellamy’s hand against the back of his neck. Slowly, Bellamy slid it across his skin so that it was around his throat and Murphy’s breath hitched.

“You have the right to remain silent,” Bellamy stated, tightening his grip just a little bit, not enough to cut off Murphy’s air, but enough for Murphy’s pulse to quicken.

“That’s not going to happen,” Murphy said, trying to keep up the act of defiance even though all he wanted to do was obey so that Bellamy would fuck him faster.

“Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law,” Bellamy continued, letting go of Murphy’s throat and coming to stand in front of him again.

“Can I say your name?” Murphy smirked.

He felt the sting across his cheek before he could process what was happening. He looked up at Bellamy, eyes wide, no words coming to mind as Bellamy pulled his hand away. He hadn’t expected to be slapped, it turned him on even more, sending a wave of heat to his dick.

“Bellamy,” Murphy moaned.

“Don’t sass me, bitch. I’m not in the mood for your shit,” Bellamy told him.

“And yet, the shit continues,” Murphy muttered.

The next slap didn’t catch him as off guard, but it stung even more. Bellamy looked down at him with raised eyebrows, “You sure you want to keep sassing me?”

“I mean, it’s kind of my general reaction to being under arrest. I can’t really help it,” Murphy shrugged with a grin.

“Well, you better fucking knock it off,” Bellamy warned. “Now, you have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one-”

“I most definitely can’t,” Murphy said with a snort. “Guess I’m stuck with a shitty public defender. You know, I don’t know why they’re called defenders, honestly. They don’t do jack shit to defend anything but their bullshit careers.”

Bellamy frowned and glared at Murphy, “You want to shut up?”

“Not really. Though, if it’s going to be used against me, I might as well say something worthwhile. How about-” He cut off as Bellamy hit him again, this time the slap leaving a bright red handprint on his cheek. Murphy took a second to recover before managing out a weak, “That’s police brutality.”

“I said shut the fuck up,” Bellamy demanded. “Now if you’ll let me finish? If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I’ve just read to you?”

“I don’t know, might want to start over again,” Murphy shrugged. His face still stung, but by this point he was just trying to see how far he could push Bellamy.

“Do you understand, Murphy?” Bellamy asked once more, giving Murphy a look that demanded obedience and made Murphy swallow hard.

“I understand, officer.”

“With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?” Bellamy finished.

“Yeah, sure. You’ve got jack shit on me, anyway. What exactly am I being arrested for anyway?” Murphy asked, raising an eyebrow. His arms ached a little bit from the position the were in, so he took a second to move them a bit, giving his muscles a break before adjusting them so they rested more comfortably.

“I don’t know yet,” Bellamy smirked. “But I’m sure I can figure something out.”

“You’re gonna frame me or something? Typical cop.”

“Watch your mouth, bitch. If I were you, I’d be trying to figure out a way out of this,” Bellamy told him, running his thumb across Murphy’s lips. He was quite pleased with the mark left behind on his cheek, but he was a little wary of slapping Murphy again, at least, not that hard, even though he seemed to enjoy it.

“I thought propositioning a cop was illegal?” Murphy smirked up at him. “But if that’s what you want me to do, _Officer Blake._ ”

Bellamy groaned quietly, the way Murphy had said his name had gone straight to his cock, which was already straining against his pants. “I could think of a few things you could do, if you’re willing.”

“Oh, I’m quite willing,” Murphy assured him, licking his lips. “So, why don’t you just get on with it? Because these cuffs are uncomfortable.”

“Too tight for the brat?” Bellamy snorted, but the look he gave Murphy was tinged with concern.

“Could be tighter, actually. I could probably slip them if I tried hard enough. I won’t though, cause it looks like you’re quite turned on by the sight of me all tied up,” Murphy teased, letting Bellamy know he was fine. “Get to it then, I haven’t got all night.”

Bellamy shook his head, but unzipped his pants, pulling himself out and stroking his erection a few times. “Why don’t you put that mouth of yours to good use, like the whore we both know you are?”

Murphy grinned as Bellamy stepped closer. He was a little off balance, but he did his best to keep steady as he began to lick at the base of Bellamy’s cock, slowly making his way to the tip, Bellamy groaning softly and resting his hand on Murphy’s head. Murphy sucked on the tip for a moment before pulling off to lick at him again, running his tongue across the nerves on the underside of it and making Bellamy have to fight to keep his hips still. He teased him for a while, licking a stripe from base to tip before going back to licking at the base. He kept it up until Bellamy grabbed a fistful of his hair and jerked, the sharp pain causing Murphy to hiss and look up at him.

“Enough fucking teasing,” Bellamy growled at him, his tone a warning. Why Murphy thought it was funny to tease him, he didn’t know. One day he was just going to grab his hair and fuck his mouth to teach him a lesson.

Murphy nodded and took him into his mouth, running his tongue along it as he took him down before bobbing his head, taking him further into his mouth each time, drawing quiet gasps and ‘oh, fucks’ from Bellamy as he did so. He took Bellamy as far down as he could, his cock brushing the back of Murphy’s throat as he swallowed around him, Bellamy’s hips jerking just a little bit, causing Murphy to smirk and hum around him as he pulled back off, sucking as hard as he could.

Bellamy’s fist was still tangled in Murphy’s hair and he pulled on it, making Murphy moan around him. “Look at me, Murphy.”

Murphy did so, looking up at Bellamy through his lashes as he took him down again. He sped up his pace, Bellamy’s grip tightening on his hair as his hips stuttered.

He let Murphy continue for a couple moments longer before shoving him off, panting. He took a breath and collected himself before looking down at Murphy, “God, you’re good at that.”

“I aim to please,” Murphy grinned.

“You’re such a fucking slut, you now that? My slut, though,” Bellamy said, reaching out to stroke the side of Murphy’s face.

“Your slut,” Murphy agreed, leaning into the touch. He wanted to be Bellamy’s slut. He wanted to suck him off, wanted Bellamy to fuck him, hard and rough and raw to the point where he couldn’t walk in the morning. He told Bellamy so, practically begging him to.

Bellamy hummed and nodded, pulling his hand away and grabbing Murphy’s arm, forcing him to stand up but holding an arm protectively around him until he caught his balance.

Once Murphy was upright and stable, Bellamy grabbed his hips and pulled him close, kissing him roughly. He ground his hips into Murphy’s, their cocks rubbing against each other, the friction driving Murphy wild as he moaned into the kiss.

 Bellamy backed him towards the bed, breaking the kiss once he was close enough and shoving him back onto it. Murphy winced as the cuffs dug into his wrists but when Bellamy paused, looking at him in concern, he shook his head.

“I’m good. Get on with it, _please,_ ” he begged.

Bellamy nodded and grabbed the lube out of the drawer next to the bed along with a condom before helping Murphy get onto the bed so that he could rest between his legs. He wasted no time in slicking up his fingers and shoving two inside of Murphy, who let out a loud keen at the feeling, the slight pain causing precum to drip from his cock onto his stomach.

“Bell, please, I need you,” he whined desperately.

Bellamy just chuckled and thrust his fingers into him, scissoring them and stretching him quickly. He added a third finger, preparing Murphy roughly, without any of the finesse he’d had the last time, which Murphy was glad for because he really doubted he could stand it much longer without Bellamy inside of him.

Bellamy thrust his fingers inside of him, crooking them just right so he hit Murphy’s prostate and it didn’t take long for Murphy to be mewling and writhing beneath him, the cuffs digging into his wrists, the pain turning him on more than he’d thought possible.

“Bell, please- Oh, fuck, _please!_ ” he pleaded, bucking down onto Bellamy’s fingers.

“Please what? What do you want me to do?” Bellamy asked, twisting his fingers and making Murphy let out a loud moan.

“Want you to fuck me. Want you to fuck me hard and rough until I'm screaming your name. Want you to use me like the slut that I am,” Murphy panted, bucking his hips and trying to get more, he needed more.

“And you're such a good little slut, aren't you?” Bellamy smirked, pulling his hand away.

Murphy nodded wildly, “Yeah, yes. Just, fuck- _Please!_ ”

Bellamy tore open the condom packet and rolled it on before coating himself in lube. He lined himself up and entered Murphy slowly, holding his hips still so he couldn’t buck down and force Bellamy to go faster. He liked teasing Murphy, he got off on it. Murphy made the sexiest sounds when he was desperate and the way his voice got high pitched and needy never failed to turn Bellamy on.

Once Bellamy was fully inside Murphy, his grip on his hips tightened and he began to thrust into him slowly, making Murphy whine.

“Bell, _please._ Please, I can’t- More, please!” he sobbed, letting his head drop back onto the bed and bucking his hips down, trying to get Bellamy to move faster.

“What a greedy little whore,” Bellamy chuckled, speeding up to an almost punishing pace, Murphy letting out a string of curses followed by a loud keen that Bellamy reveled in. “You look so pretty like this, taking my cock like a good little slut, just begging me to fuck you harder. I can, if you want me to. Do you want me to?”

Murphy nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

“Tell me, Murphy,” Bellamy prompted.

“Fuck,” Murphy moaned out, trying to form proper words. “Ye-yeah, please. Bell, please!”

Bellamy grinned and sped up, thrusting harder and setting a brutal pace that had Murphy pulling on the cuffs as he fought against them, trying to grab on to something, preferably Bellamy. There was no way either of them was going to last long like this, not at this pace, but Bellamy was going to drag it out as long as he could. He couldn’t help the groans that fell from his lips as he fucked in to Murphy, hard and rough, just like Murphy had wanted.

He gripped Murphy’s hips so tight it was painful, and Murphy couldn’t get enough. The pain from his grip and the cuffs had him on the edge and he was just trying to hold on, not wanting it to be over so soon.

Murphy bit his lip to keep from screaming, but Bellamy shook his head, biting back a moan so that he could speak.

“Don’t do that, Murphy. I want to hear you,” he ordered, his pace becoming more erratic as he felt himself losing control. He took a deep breath and tried to steel himself, but it was no use. Between how good it felt to be inside Murphy and the faces he was making, he couldn’t hold on long, no matter how hard he tried.

“Fuck, Bellamy!” Murphy screamed before his voice gave way to broken moans and half formed curses so loud he was sure, basement or not, someone was going to hear, but he didn’t care. He let out a choked sob as he begged, his words broken as he tried to speak, “Bell, oh, fuck! Bellamy, p-please! Can I, God, can I come, s-sir? Please?”

Bellamy let out another groan before saying, “God, look at you, you little whore. So needy and desperate. Bet you could come just like this, without me even having to touch you, couldn’t you?” As much as he wanted to drag it out longer and see how much he could make Murphy beg before he turned into a pleading, sobbing mess, he couldn’t. He was already on the edge and there was no coming back from it, but he wanted to make Murphy come first.

“Y-yes!” Murphy screamed, gripping the sheets underneath him like it would somehow give him a little more control over himself. “ _Please, B-Bell!_ ”

“Then do it. Come for me, Murphy,” Bellamy told him.

As soon as he heard the words, Murphy let go of the control he was fighting for and let his orgasm wash over him, painting his stomach and Bellamy’s shirt with cum, a scream of “ _Bellamy!_ ” tearing from his throat.

Bellamy followed behind a few seconds later, spilling into Murphy with a moan of his own. He fucked him through it, until Murphy was squirming beneath him and letting out quiet whimpers. He slowed his pace to a stop and loosened his grip on Murphy’s hips, rubbing soothing circles on his skin as they came down.

Once he’d caught his breath, he climbed off the bed, tied off the condom, and tucked himself away. He helped Murphy sit up and dug the keys out of his pocket, unlocking the cuffs and gently pulling them off, wincing when he saw Murphy’s wrists. “Christ, kid, you’re not supposed to fight them. You okay?”

Murphy let out a breathy laugh and shrugged as he stretched his arms, trying to get the feeling back into them. Once he had, he brought his hands in front of him and checked his wrists over, shrugging at the damage. The skin was read and raw, and there was a little bit of blood, but he’d actually had worse wounds from cuffs before, so he wasn’t too worried. They’d heal up enough to cover the marks by the time he had to go back to work, so it didn’t matter. “I’m fine, Bell.”

“Yeah, well, I’ll ask you again in a minute, once you really start to feel the pain,” Bellamy sighed. Maybe he shouldn’t use the cuffs on Murphy.

Murphy saw his face and shook his head, “Come on, it’s fine. I promise, I’m alright. If I hadn’t been, I would have said something, okay?”

“Yeah, well, I think we’ll stick to the fuzzy ones from now on,” Bellamy joked before pressing a kiss to Murphy’s forehead. “Less damage.”

“Fuck the fuzzy ones,” Murphy snorted, blissed out as he began to ramble. “This isn’t damage. You should have seen my wrists after my fourth time being arrested. The bastard kept me cuffed in the back of his car for an hour and a half and I hadn’t learned how to pick cuffs yet, so I just fought against them, trying to slip out of them. I actually got halfway out before realizing I’d have to dislocate my thumbs to get the rest of the way out.”

“So, you decided to leave them on?” Bellamy hoped that what he’d done, but from what he knew about Murphy-

“Nope. But the bastard came back before I could pop the second one out of place, so I still had one cuff on. Then I had to spend another five hours with him in the ER. I hope the bastard had to do a shitload of paperwork for it,” Murphy grumbled.

“You’re a dumbass,” Bellamy sighed. “Cute, yeah, but a dumbass.”

“Yeah, well, you try being cuffed in the back of a car in the middle of June. It’s not fun,” Murphy huffed, crossing his arms.

“You file a report?”

“Yeah, and I’m sure it went were all the other reports go. Right in the trash.”

Bellamy frowned. He wanted to tell Murphy that wasn’t the case, but he was probably right. Instead he just grabbed a couple bottles of water from the fridge, gave one to Murphy, and told him to stay while he walked towards the bathroom, opening his own as he went.

Murphy set his own bottle to the side and ran his hands over the places on his hips where Bellamy’s hands had been moments before, feeling the bruises starting to form. He smiled to himself as he settled into the pillows, ghosting his fingers over his skin.

Bellamy returned with a washcloth, his shirt missing, and cleaned him up, pressing another kiss to his forehead and telling him he did good. He kissed Murphy, soft and sweet, with nothing behind it and Murphy wanted to melt into it. Bellamy smiled at him when he pulled away. “So good, pretty boy.”

He climbed into the bed and pulled Murphy to his chest, Murphy relaxing against him. “Drink, Murphy,” he ordered, handing him the bottle he’d forgotten about.

Murphy did as he was told, draining half the bottle before setting it down, and turning his head so he could press a kiss to Bellamy’s jaw. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Murphy,” Bellamy smiled at him. “You’re going to hate me in the morning, though.”

“I doubt it,” Murphy sighed, letting himself come down. He could feel the sting in his cheek and the pain in his wrists now, but he didn’t want to move. He absently started to rub at them, though, and Bellamy noticed.

“Want me to take care of that? It might help the pain,” Bellamy offered.

“I don’t want to move,” Murphy whined.

“I’ll be quick, I promise. Then we can lay here as long as you want,” he promised. “Sit up.”

Murphy reluctantly sat up so Bellamy could move. It didn’t take him long to grab the first aid kit and the rest of the things he needed and return.

“Okay, look at me. Cheek first, it’s faster,” Bellamy said, pouring a bit of lotion into his hand.

“Same stuff from the club?”

“Yeah. Did it help last time?”

Murphy nodded and let Bellamy spread it across his cheek, the red mark still easily visible.

“It’ll go away by tomorrow, I don’t think it’ll bruise. Sorry, I should have been more careful.”

“Bell,” Murphy let out an exasperated sigh. “You didn’t hurt me. I _liked_ it. Stop getting all guilt ridden and shit, it’s gross.”

Bellamy snorted and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, well, forgive me for caring.”

“Not a chance. I’m good at holding grudges.”

“I’ll bet. Now your wrists.”

“You’re not gonna actually put bandages on them, are you?” Murphy asked, wrinkling his nose.

“Yes. You can take them off in the morning, but they’re going to itch while they heal, especially with this stuff on them, and I don’t need you scratching them in your sleep and making them worse. Deal with it,” Bellamy told him, giving him a stern look.

“What a fucking mother hen. You know, you’re like some kind of Jekyll and Hyde monster. One second you’re all rough and demanding and then you’re all mushy and gross, honestly, I’m getting whiplash,” Murphy teased as Bellamy rubbed antibiotic cream on his wrists.

“It’s called aftercare, smartass. Did you miss that during your research?” Bellamy jabbed back.

“No, I just didn’t think it sounded any fun. I was right.”

“Well, it’s necessary, cause I’d rather be a mother hen than a bad dom,” Bellamy said, wrapping bandages around Murphy’s wrists.

“You’re doing that wrong,” Murphy muttered.

“What?” Bellamy wrinkled his brow. “Doing what wrong?”

“The bandages. They need to be tighter and then you can just tuck this part in right here and then it tape it and it stays. The way you did it, it would have slid off my wrist halfway through the night,” Murphy said, showing Bellamy how to do it.

Bellamy raised his eyebrows at him, “I’m trained in first aid-”

“Yeah, so am I. That’s how it’s done. Were you trained by an actual doctor or another cop?”

“A cop who’s been doing it for years.”

“How many years? Because things change. And besides, this is just more efficient,” Murphy shrugged.

Bellamy snorted and shook his head, “Alright, we’ll do it your way.”

“Damn right we will,” Murphy huffed. “Now, get your ass back up here.”

“You know, the whole cuddling thing is part of the aftercare you hate so much,” Bellamy laughed.

“I don’t care,” Murphy said, stubbornly as Bellamy settled back in behind him.

“So, you’re pleased with the sex but not my medical skills or the aftercare,” Bellamy said, chuckling as he wrapped his arms around Murphy.

Murphy relaxed and let Bellamy hold hi, feeling safe. “Yeah, well, I like being called a slut, I don’t like being babied.”

“I’m not babying you. I’m taking care of you. It’s different,” Bellamy explained.

“Feels the same,” Murphy grumbled.

Bellamy just shook his head. “So, you like being called a slut, then?”

“Yeah, I do. I don't think I should, I should probably hate it, you know? That’s what normal people do. But I love it and I feel weird because of it,” Murphy admitted quietly. He’d known he liked being degraded, but he hadn’t realized how much until someone actually did it. He wasn’t sure that was normal. Then again, not much about him was normal, so he supposed it was just part of the deal. It did bother him a little bit, though.

“If you like it, then you like it. You don't have to justify it, not to me or anyone else,” Bellamy told him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You don’t owe anyone an explanation.”

Murphy nodded, “So, you're okay with me liking it?”

Bellamy laughed, “Of course, I am. I wouldn’t do it if I was going to be upset by you liking it. You’re supposed to like what I do, that’s the point. If there's ever anything you don't like, though, let me know. And if there's anything you want that we aren't doing, just say so. This is as much for you as it is me, okay?”

“Okay,” Murphy yawned, closing his eyes.

“Sleepy?” Bellamy asked, smiling down at Murphy.

“Mhm,” Murphy nodded, burying his face in Bellamy’s neck. He just wanted a couple hours of rest. Maybe Bellamy would let him nap here before he had to get dressed. That would be nice.

“Do you want me to drive you home? Or would you rather stay the night?” Bellamy would prefer if he stayed the night, that way he could make sure he was alright in the morning, but he wasn’t going to push it.

Murphy thought about it for a second before sighing, “Kinda wanna stay.”

Bellamy smiled, “My bed or the guest room?”

“Yours? If that’s okay.” Murphy liked being held by Bellamy, he imagined sleeping next to him would be even better.

“Of course, it is, baby,” Bellamy told him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

They laid like that for a while, until Murphy fell asleep on Bellamy’s chest and Bellamy carried him up to bed, Murphy waking up for only a moment before Bellamy pulled him close again and told him to go back to sleep. Generally, aftercare didn’t last nearly that long, not with casual relationships, but Bellamy was going to use it as an excuse not to have to think about why he felt so protective of the boy in his arms. He’d deal with that some other day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> I'm on tumblr by the same name if you wanna find me.  
> Next chap up before next Wed, hopefully. I may do this rairpairs fic thing on tumblr, but idk bc that's a lot of writing. I might, tho, so updates might take a little longer bc of that. But no longer than a week and a half (so, by next Sun, at the latest).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I said it'd be done by Sun and it is. But idk when the next one will be up. Could be this Wed could be next. I want to write some stuff for my Promised Land series before anything and I'm doing drabbles on tumblr. (So, like, hit me up if you want a drabble based on one of the prompts under my tag 'prompts list,' just be sure to include the _full_ prompt, not just the number, so I know what it is and I'm not guessing from a thousand different prompt lists. I'm always doing drabbles, so you can hit me up anytime with one. I'll do any The 100 ship except Kabby and Bellarke.)
> 
> Puck is introduced in this chapter, which was fun to write bc I love that little fuzzball. He's such a good little asshole. He'll be in it more for comedic/cute moments and just general filler.
> 
> This chapter's smut isn't too full on, but next chapter it will be. This chapter is pretty tame but it gets a little heavier into the BDSM stuff next chapter, but it's also got some relationship stuff, too. 
> 
> So, without further ado:
> 
> **Warnings: some threatening of the sexy kind, mentions of animal abuse**   
>  **Kinks: Coming in Pants, Dirty Talk, Threats of Denial/Punishment**

Murphy let out a sigh as he opened his eyes, blinking slowly and yawning as he sat up. He winced slightly and hissed when the movement sent a wave of pain through his body before receding and leaving behind a dull ache in his ass that left him groaning, partly in pain and partly out of frustration with himself for not having prepared for it so now he would have to walk all the way to his bathroom for painkillers.

Except, as he looked around, he realized he wasn’t in his bedroom. He wasn’t too sure where he was, but he didn’t feel panicky like he should have so he figured he was there by choice and since his head wasn’t pounding, he doubted alcohol had influenced that choice at all. He looked to his side, hoping to find some indication of who’s room he was in and smiled when he saw a bottle of water and a couple pills on the nightstand closest to him.

He reached for them, letting out another quiet groan and downed the pills and half the bottle before stretching and trying to wake up enough to remember where he was. As he stretched, the sheets fell back and his hips were exposed, showing the purple and blue marks in the shape of handprints that now adorned them.

Murphy smiled again. Right.

Bellamy’s place.

He’d been with Bellamy last night and he could vaguely remember Bellamy asking if he wanted to stay the night. Murphy had said yes and then he’d fallen asleep. Bellamy had carried him up to his room and held him tight all night and Murphy had slept like a baby.

He ran his fingers across the bruises, poking them gently and letting out a content sigh at the pain it caused. Bellamy had fucked him harder than he’d ever expected to be fucked and Murphy had enjoyed every second of it. The sight of Bellamy standing above him in his uniform was burned into his memory forever and he’d probably use it sometime in the future when Bellamy wasn’t around, rules be damned.

But, none of that explained where Bellamy was now. He wasn’t in the bed and the bathroom light was off, so Murphy assumed he wasn’t anywhere close by. Maybe he’d gone to work?

No, today was Tuesday and Bellamy had said he was off on Tuesdays, so that wasn’t it.

Murphy shrugged to himself and began picking at the tape on the bandages around his left wrist. Might as well take them off now before he forgot. He pulled them both off and stood up, making his way to the bathroom slowly, as to not aggravate the pain in his lower back, to throw them away and get ready for the day.

He smiled again when he saw a toothbrush, still in the package, on the counter with a note that specified it was for him. Bellamy seemed to be a damn good host. Much better than any of the other people Murphy had spent the night with. It was actually kind of sweet. He was really good at the whole Jekyll and Hyde thing he had going on. As much as Murphy complained about the gentleness and the aftercare, he had to admit, to himself, at least, he kind of liked how sweet and caring Bellamy could be. It was better than having someone who treated him like he was only good for a fuck. If he was honest, it made him feel a little bit happy, being taken care of. Not that he’d ever say it out loud, least of all to Bellamy, because he didn’t want to make things weird.

Once he was finished in the bathroom he began to search for his clothes, but he soon realized they weren’t in the room. They’d probably been left behind in Bellamy’s dungeon. He refused to call it a playroom, dungeon just sounded nicer.

After a moment of deliberation, Murphy shrugged and said fuck it. Bellamy had already seen him naked, so there wasn’t much left to the imagination, so why bother worrying about clothes. He could get dressed later. Right now, all he wanted was to find Bellamy and reassure himself that he wasn’t completely alone in the house. And maybe get a good morning kiss, if he was lucky.

He left the room and wandered around, trying to find his way to wherever Bellamy would be. The alarm clock had said it was a little before noon, so maybe he was in the kitchen? That was where Murphy was going to try first, anyway.

It took him a couple of minutes to figure out where in the house he was, but once he’d found the hallway that lead to the basement, all he had to do was go the other way to get to the kitchen. He wandered down the hall, taking in the décor and wondering exactly what Bellamy’s style was because half of it seemed modern and edgy and the other classical and old, like somebody had started redecorating and never finished, but Murphy couldn’t tell which was the new and which was the old style.

He found his way to the kitchen and was immediately surrounded by the scent of bacon cooking. Bellamy stood over the stove, poking at a pan with a fork, completely unaware of Murphy’s entrance.

“Morning,” Murphy said quietly, hoping not to startle him.

Bellamy turned to him with a smile, “Good morning. You’re naked.” Bellamy took in the sight of Murphy standing in his kitchen, unclothed and covered in bruises and marks from the night before. It was quite the sight and Bellamy would be lying if he said it didn’t make him want to bend him over the kitchen table and fuck him all over again.

Murphy shrugged, walking up to Bellamy, “My clothes are in your dungeon.” He reached out, putting his hands on Bellamy’s chest and looking up at him.

Bellamy smirked and leaned down, capturing Murphy’s lips in a kiss, soft and sweet and it made Murphy go lightheaded as he kissed back. Bellamy took ahold of Murphy’s hips, pulling him in before running his hands up his sides, touching him and making Murphy lean into him, wanting more.

Bellamy broke the kiss with one last nip at Murphy’s lips before saying, “Go get dressed and come eat.”

Murphy nodded and left the kitchen, leaving Bellamy to stare at his ass as he walked away, grinning. Murphy was his, he got to have him, and being able to hold him last night had done things to him that he didn’t really want to think about this soon, but the fact that Murphy was his, willingly gave up control to him, was a dream come true.

Murphy returned a moment later, fully dressed and feeling better now that the pills had kicked in, turning the dull pain into a barely felt ache that left him feeling satisfied. He wondered how often he could get Bellamy to fuck him like that. He felt better than he ever had after sex and he wanted more. Maybe he’d get lucky and Bellamy would fuck him again tonight, since he didn’t have to go in to work.

They sat down at the table, bacon and eggs piled onto their plates and began eating. The conversation was light and it wasn’t nearly as awkward as Murphy had expected, in fact, he kind of liked it. Liked Bellamy. He was easy to talk to and he was a decent cook, so it wasn’t too bad.

But, eventually, the conversation turned towards their activities when Bellamy asked, “Have you ever been tested?”

“Tested for?”

“STDs and things. I was just thinking it might be a good idea for us both to get tested so we don’t have to use a condom. If you’re alright with that, that is,” Bellamy said, taking a bite of his eggs.

Murphy nodded, “Yeah, sure. I’ll get tested.” The thought of Bellamy coming inside of him was enough to make his dick stir in his pants. He wanted it and he was more than willing to get tested for Bellamy.

“Great,” Bellamy smiled. “We could go today, if you’re not busy?”

“I’m not. I’ve never really got plans for anything unless one of my friends calls, but today I’m free, so if that’s what you want to do, I’m down.”

Bellamy nodded, “It’s for the best that we get it done while we’re not busy.”

“Alright,” Murphy said, eating the last of his bacon. “When do you want to go?”

“We can go after we eat.”

“I’ll need to stop by my apartment and change.”

“We can do that,” Bellamy said, taking both of their plates to the sink. He rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher with the rest of the dishes and turned it on.

“Cool,” Murphy said, looking around the kitchen. He was still getting used to Bellamy’s house. He figured it wouldn’t be too long before he knew where everything was.

Bellamy grinned at him and dried his hands on a dish towel, “You wanna go back to the club today?”

“For what?” Murphy asked, a little worried. Did Bellamy not want him anymore? No, that couldn’t be it. They’d just talked about getting tested, so he certainly seemed like he wanted to continue their dynamic. Maybe it was for something else? It had to be. Murphy wasn’t even going to let himself consider the possibility of Bellamy not wanting him anymore. He wasn’t sure why, since it was so new, and it wasn’t like he’d had time to get that attached, but he was sure it would hurt if that were the case. He didn’t really want to think about why that was. Not right now, anyway.

 “To meet other people, I've got some friends I'd like to introduce you to,” Bellamy told him. “And you said public play was allowed, right?”

Murphy groaned, “Why do I get the feeling I won't enjoy whatever you're thinking of half as much as you will?” Bellamy was just a little bit sadistic and Murphy had no doubt whatever was coming was sure to embarrass him in some way. Sure, he loved the idea of public play, but it was Bellamy, and he’d already proven he took pleasure in seeing Murphy helpless and pathetic, so there was no doubt in Murphy’s mind that whatever was coming would end with him feeling at least a little bit pathetic tonight.

“Trust me, you'll enjoy it,” Bellamy told him with a smirk.

Probably, but the look Bellamy was giving him made Murphy want to run and hide. Or strip naked and beg Bellamy to take him right there. He wasn’t really sure which, but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on.

“You ready to go?” Bellamy asked.

“Yeah, whenever you are,” Murphy said, nodding.

“I’m ready now.” Bellamy motioned for Murphy to follow him out of the kitchen and to the front door. He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on.

Murphy looked him over, taking in his outfit. A simple dark green shirt and dark was blue jeans with a black jacket on over it. It wasn’t anything fancy, but the way the shirt clung to him made Murphy want to pull it off of him. He bit his lip as Bellamy opened the door and ushered him outside. He wasn’t sure how he was going to make it through the day without at least attempting to get Bellamy to fuck him in the backseat of his car. He wasn’t sure whether to blame his constant horniness on Bellamy or his age, but either way, it was driving him crazy.

The drive to his place was longer than Murphy remembered. Maybe because this time he wasn’t spaced out from fucking Bellamy, but when they finally got there, he practically jumped out of the car and ran to the front door, impatiently waiting for Bellamy to hurry up and catch up.

“What’s the rush?” Bellamy asked as he raised an eyebrow, amused.

“I need to feed my cat. I usually feed him when I wake up in the mornings, or when he wakes me up, but it’s past noon and he’s probably going to murder me when I get up there,” Murphy explained, walking in and going directly to the stairs. He lived on the third floor and he took them as quickly as possible, but he was still a little embarrassed to be out of breath when he reached the top, especially since Bellamy, who’d only been a couple steps behind him, wasn’t even phased.

He shook it off and walked to his door, number 305, and shoved his key in the door, wiggling it just a bit to get the lock to click. He shoved the door open and immediately called out, “Puck! Where are you, you little shit?”

Bellamy followed him inside and watched as Murphy picked up a metal dish from the floor and carried it over to the counter before opening the fridge and pulling out what looked to be a tupperware bowl of leftover chicken and another bowl of god only knew what.

Murphy set about cutting up a piece of the chicken and mixed it with some of what turned out to be vegetables from the second bowl in the cat’s dish before calling out again, “Puck! Get your mangy ass in here, you absolute shitwaffle!”

Bellamy raised his eyebrows, but apparently Murphy’s insults worked because within seconds, Bellamy heard the sound of a bell and soft footsteps as a grey cat entered the kitchen. Bellamy wasn’t sure it could be called a cat, though, as it seemed that half his face was missing and his hair was gone in some places, like he’d been shaved.

“You shaved your cat?” The question was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Murphy looked up, offended. “ _I_ didn’t. The _vet_ did. He needed surgery and they had to shave him to do that. I’m not in the habit of shaving animals for funsies, Bellamy.”

Bellamy snorted but raised his hands in surrender as he watched the cat jump up onto the counter.

Puck wandered over to the food bowl and sniffed it for a second before looking up at Murphy and giving a curious meow.

“Just eat it, you picky little shit. Peas and all,” Murphy told him, shoving the bowl a little closer to Puck. “If you don’t I might start getting into the habit of shaving you. Shave the words ‘I’m a little bitch’ into your fur so everyone knows.”

Puck snorted and shook his head, which Bellamy highly doubted meant he understood anything of what Murphy said, but began to eat.

Murphy grinned and scratched his ears before walking out of the kitchen, Bellamy following after him. Murphy opened the door to his bedroom and entered, leaving the door open so Bellamy could follow if he wanted.

Bellamy went in after him and looked around the room, taking in its state of disarray. Clothes were everywhere and the bed was unmade, but it didn’t look dirty, just messy, and Bellamy hoped it was just organized chaos. He watched as Murphy dug through clothes, trying to find something to wear.

“Do you have any leather?” Bellamy asked.

“I’ve got a leather jacket,” Murphy replied without looking up at him.

Bellamy knew that. Murphy never seemed to leave the house without it. “You should get leather pants. You’ve got the ass for them.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Murphy said, a tinge of sarcasm to his words. He most certainly would _not._

Bellamy chuckled and stepped up behind Murphy, placing a hand on his hip and sliding it towards his cock as he spoke, “Wear something you don't mind getting dirty, okay?”

Murphy bit back a whine at the teasing. At least, he assumed it was teasing, but if it wasn’t, he was more than willing to let Bellamy fuck him right there. “Why?”

Bellamy smirked and leaned in, whispering in Murphy’s ear and making him shiver, “Because I'm going to tease you until you come in your pants.”

Murphy swallowed and took a step away from Bellamy, grabbing a pair of jeans and a grey shirt that he thought looked nice. Not as tight as the one he'd wore the first time, but good enough. That was enough teasing for the moment. The last thing he wanted was to be hard all day just waiting for Bellamy to get him off. The promise of public play already had him on edge, he didn’t need Bellamy touching him and getting him all desperate before they’d even gotten to the club.

As Murphy got dressed, Puck ran into the room and began rubbing against his legs, purring.

“Hey, buddy. Did you eat?” Murphy asked, bending down and scratching him behind the ears. Puck pressed his head against Murphy’s hand and rubbed against it, purring the whole time. After a moment, Murphy straightened back up and resumed changing.

Puck, disappointed with the lack of attention, turned towards Bellamy. He sauntered up to him and sniffed at his pant leg for a moment, Bellamy looking down at him and giving a friendly smile.

“Hey there,” Bellamy cooed, reaching down to pet him.

Puck sniffed at his hand before rearing back and swatting at him, claws raking across his skin.

Bellamy pulled back, shocked as Puck sat down and stared up at him, his tail swishing. “Ow,” Bellamy hissed, looking at his hand. There were three little lines of blood, but it wasn’t deep enough to do anything but hurt.

Murphy looked over at them, exasperated. “Puck, goddammit! Stop clawing my friends or I’ll glue you to the ceiling fan and turn it on.”

Bellamy snorted and shook his head, “I’m fine. I probably just startled him.”

“You didn’t,” Murphy sighed, buttoning his pants and picking Puck up, cradling him like a baby so he wouldn’t upset his stitches. The cone had come off about two days after the surgery by Puck’s own doing, but he hadn’t picked at the stitches at all, so Murphy figured it was fine. “He’s just a fucking asshole. He can probably tell you’re a cop.”

“So, he hates cops?” Bellamy asked, amused.

Murphy shrugged and walked back into the living room to the couch where he sat down and grabbed for a tube on the coffee table, Bellamy coming to sit next to him. “He hates all capitalist goons, corporate stooges, and anyone who’s been within a five mile radius of sauerkraut.”

“Seems he has his priorities straight,” Bellamy laughed.

Murphy smiled and began to put the cream on Puck’s stitches, holding the cat gently so he didn’t move. “Yeah, well, he was going to be put down when I rescued him. The shelter didn’t have the funds for his surgery and he was pretty much unadoptable because he hissed and swatted at anyone who got close. But he didn’t do that to me. When I got close he pressed himself against the bars of the kennel and gave me this pathetic whine and I just couldn’t let him die. He’s had to have two surgeries, one the day I got him and one just a week ago, but I’d saved up some money from my job, so I was able to pay for them. He’s probably going to need another one in a couple months, but until then, as long as he doesn’t do anything to strenuous, he’s fine. Still a complete asshole, though.”

“But he likes you?” Bellamy asked.

Murphy nodded and pulled Puck close. “He’s my baby. He’s a real dick and a picky eater, but he’s sweet to me and sassy and he keeps me company when no one’s around. Don’t worry, though, you’re not the only one he’s clawed. He tore Richards arms up because he tried to pick him up one day. He’s swatted at Craig but he’s coming around to him slowly, and he loves Mbege, but Mbege’s not the biggest cat person, so he tenses up whenever Puck comes up to him, but he’s warming up to him.”

“So, not just cops?”

“No, but there were a couple cops in my apartment a few days ago looking for Richards and my sweetheart here tore up one of their legs. Like, he launched himself from the floor and clawed his way up, hissing and snarling the whole time. I think it’s safe to say he doesn’t like cops. The bastard tried to kick him away, but I got to him before that fuckwit could hurt him. Poor baby could have been hurt, especially since he’d just had surgery two days before.”

“Shouldn’t he have been, I don’t know, drugged or something?”

“He was. He was doped up on a lot of pain meds and had spent most of the day napping, but as soon as those asshats forced their way into my apartment, he was right there, watching and waiting for an opportunity to strike,” Murphy laughed, petting Puck. “He’s a good guard cat.”

“I’ll bet,” Bellamy said. “How old is he?”

“About seven years old. The reason he’s such a dick is because he was abused since he was a kitten until they kicked him or something and messed up his stomach, so they just left him outside to die, all beat up and shit. But some lady found him and brought him to the shelter and he’d been there for about a month when I got there. I guess he doesn’t hate me because he can tell I know what it’s like and I’d never hurt him,” Murphy told him, smiling at Puck who was resting peacefully in his arms.

Bellamy nodded, smiling at the two of them. It was cute, watching Murphy be so sweet with Puck. Even if the cat had clawed him moments before, Bellamy harbored no ill feelings, especially knowing his backstory. He’d just have to let Puck get used to him over time. If he got the chance. “Is that what happened to his face?”

“Yeah. He’s got a broken nose, plus half of it’s missing. One eye is just completely gone, and his jaw was broken and healed wrong, so he drools a lot when he sleeps and sometimes his tongue sticks out at this weird angle and it’s the funniest fucking thing I’ve ever seen. He’s the cutest cat in the world. Broken, maybe, but he’s special.”

Bellamy let out a quiet laugh and bit his lip. Yeah, Murphy was cute. Puck was the ugliest cat Bellamy had ever seen, but the fact that Murphy loved him unconditionally anyway made Bellamy’s heart feel just a little bit funny. He was lucky to have Murphy, he knew that, but it wasn’t just about the sex. Murphy seemed like a genuinely good person, the kind you only find in made up stories, and sure, he had plenty of flaws, but it wasn’t like he hid them or pretended they didn’t exist. He just let himself be, and Bellamy admired that.

“So, you wanna go get tested now? I don’t know how long it’ll take, since it always varied for me.” He generally got tested once every three months, since he sometimes went home with strangers he met at seedy bars, or at his work. It wasn’t the greatest thing to admit to, but he had done it. Bellamy hadn’t been the first random guy he’d slept with, but he’d been the only one to make a lasting impression.

“It won’t take very long. Depends on how long the line is, but since it’s a Tuesday, I’d imagine the only people there are college kids with no class, so it shouldn’t be that long of a wait. It’ll take about three days to get the test results, though,” Bellamy told him. “We can go now. Then I’ll take you out and we can get dinner, then the club. Sound good?”

“You keep buying me dinner and I’m gonna get attached,” Murphy laughed, setting Puck down on the couch between them. “Let’s go, then.”

Bellamy nodded and held his hand out to Puck, fully aware he may be making a mistake, but this time, instead of clawing him, Puck simply sniffed at him before laying down and ignoring Bellamy.

“Well, that’s progress,” Murphy said with a smile.

“I’ll get him to like me one day,” Bellamy promised, standing up. “It’s impossible for an animal not to like me.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Murphy laughed, grabbing his keys off the kitchen counter.

._-*-_.

Murphy bit his lip as he looked around the club, taking it in again. It looked the same as when he first entered except there were two men on stage this time and it seemed to be a demonstration of intricate rope bondage and Murphy was curious, but he was more interested in following Bellamy to one of the booths in the back where a group of women already sat. It was semi secluded, since there were really no tables around them and offered a decent view of the stage.

They all smiled when the two of them walked up, Bellamy immediately taking a seat next to a blonde woman and pulling Murphy down next to him.

“Hey,” Bellamy said, nodding at the same dark haired woman Murph had seen on the stage before. Actually, he recognized all but one of the women. The blonde was the one from the desk and the two of the dark haired women had been on stage the last time Murphy had been there, but he didn’t know the other one, nor could he remember any of their names.

They all greeted Bellamy before focusing on Murphy, who squirmed under the attention.

“You must be Murphy,” one of the brunettes said, smiling.

Murphy nodded, “Yeah. And you are?”

“I’m Raven. This is Emori,” she pointed to the woman next to her. “Lexa and Clarke.”

Clarke was the blonde, then.

Murphy smiled at them, “Hi.”

“He’s adorable, isn’t he?” he heard Lexa whisper to Clarke.

His cheeks turned red and he ran a hand through his hair, toying with the ends of it and trying not to show how embarrassed and uncomfortable he was. He didn’t want to say something wrong and embarrass Bellamy in front of his friends, but knowing him, he would.

“You okay, Murphy?” Bellamy asked, putting an arm around him. “I promise, none of them will bite you.”

“You can’t make that promise, Bell,” Clarke laughed. “But he’s right, we’re not going to hurt you, so just relax. Bell says you get nervous easily, but you don’t have to be. We’re decent people. We’re not going to do or talk about anything that makes you uncomfortable, I promise.”

Murphy relaxed a little hearing that. They were Bellamy’s friends, which meant they had to be pretty alright, because Murphy doubted Bellamy would hang around bad people. But, then again, he was a cop, so maybe he would. But Murphy wanted to believe he wouldn’t.

“So, how old are you?” Emori asked, squinting at him.

“Emori!” Raven hissed, frowning.

“What? He looks like a baby. Can he even be in here? They did check your ID, right? It’s not fake, is it?”

Murphy shook his head, a little unhappy with the line of questioning, “It’s not fake. I’m 18. Yes, I can be in here.”

“Oh, Bambi’s got an attitude!” Emori laughed, leaning into Raven who just sighed.

Murphy frowned and blushed again at the nickname. He knew he was new, but it wasn’t that obvious, was it?

“18?” Clarke asked, raising an eyebrow. “You’re robbing the cradle, Bell. Does he know how old you are?”

Bellamy just shrugged, “It never came up. Does it matter?”

“He’s 24,” Clarke told Murphy, pursing her lips. “You should have told him.”

“I don’t actually care,” Murphy said with a sigh. Was this going to be how it was the whole night?

“Guys, leave him alone,” Lexa spoke up, smiling at Murphy. “Sorry, they can be a little bit insensitive. How are you?”

“I’m alright,” Murphy shrugged. “You?”

“I’m good. Bell says this is your second time at the club. Do you like it so far?” she asked, taking a sip of her drink.

“I’d like it more if your bartender would serve me,” Murphy huffed.

“Was I the bartender that night?” Raven asked, grinning. “Or was it Lincoln?”

“It was a guy,” Murphy said.

“Lincoln, then,” Raven nodded. “He just ignores people who are obviously underage. Me, I would have fucked with you until you got so frustrated you left.”

“That sounds pleasant,” Murphy snarked, grinning back at her. He liked her. She seemed pretty cool. “Any chance you’re the bartender tonight?”

“I am as soon as my break’s over. But I’m not giving you alcohol. You already messed that up by telling me your age.”

Murphy rolled his eyes, “I’ll just get Bell to buy it for me, then.”

“Good fucking luck,” Clarke told him. “He won’t even buy it for me and I’ve been his best friend for like, four years.”

“You’ll be old enough to buy it for yourself in two months, so just chill,” Bellamy told her. “I’m not buying alcohol for anybody that’s underage.”

“Come on, Bell!” Murphy whined. “Put the badge away for one night and be nice!”

“And here I thought you liked my badge,” Bellamy smirked.

“Please, cops are bastards,” Murphy huffed.

“Okay, I like him. I’m keeping him,” Emori said. “He’s my sub now, sorry Bellamy.”

“You become a switch when I wasn’t looking?” Raven asked, laughing.

“No, but I like him. I’m going to keep him. We can smash the system together. I’ll buy you alcohol, Bambi, come sit over here,” Emori said, patting the seat beside her.

Murphy considered it for a moment, but Bellamy’s arm tightened around him, pulling him closer and he grinned, “Sorry, sweetheart, I think the big guy thinks he owns my ass.”

“I do own your ass and if you deny it, I’ll brand my name on it,” Bellamy threatened, grinning.

“Thought you weren’t in to branding?” Murphy teased.

“I’m not, but I’ll make an exception for you.”

“I feel so special,” Murphy laughed. Then he turned his attention back to Emori, “But I still wouldn’t mind a drink.”

“Sure, give her a call in two years and she’ll buy you one,” Raven said with a grin. “Until then, she’s underage, too.”

Emori sighed and rolled her eyes, “Only if you check my real ID.”

“You’re lucky I didn’t kick you out for using a fake,” Raven told her.

“Yeah, well, I was too cute for you to ignore,” Emori smirked, pressing a kiss to Raven’s cheek.

“Too much of a pain to let me ignore you,” Raven corrected.

“So, you’re her sub?” Murphy asked Emori.

“Yeah, I’m hers and Lexa is Clarke’s,” Emori told him. “And apparently, only half of us can buy alcohol at this table and none of them are willing to break the rules.”

“Rules are there for a reason,” Bellamy said.

“Yes, because there’s a real purpose behind a rule that says I can die for my country but I can’t have a drink,” Murphy sneered. “Makes total sense.”

“Murphy,” Bellamy said, exasperated. “Can you not make everything political for like, two seconds?”

“But everything _is_ political, Bellamy, and you know it,” Emori said, coming to Murphy’s defense. “Just because you wish it wasn’t doesn’t mean you can ignore it.”

“I know that, but like, five minutes. All I’m asking for is five minutes of not having to listen to anarchist bullshit,” Bellamy groaned.

“You think it’s bullshit?” Murphy asked, offended.

“Is that why you don’t hang out with me much?” Emori asked, grinning.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Murphy. And no, I don’t hang out with you for many other reasons. Most of them revolving around our work schedules. Which, if my watch is right, says you have to go back to waiting tables in less than three minutes,” Bellamy told them, checking his watch.

Emori groaned and Clarke laughed, “I guess that means break time is up for all of us. Except Lexa, who can do whatever the fuck she wants.”

“I want to go home and wash the glitter off of me,” Lexa sighed.

Bellamy raised his eyebrow at her, “Glitter?”

“The cheerleaders were doing some stupid thing and it ended up with my suit having glitter in it so now I sparkle,” Lexa explained.

“I’m sorry, babe. It was an accident, I’m sure,” Clarke told her. Secretly, she was thinking of ways to destroy the cheerleading team, but she couldn’t tell Lexa that because then she’d lose all plausible deniability.

“Yeah, right. And I’m a penguin in disguise,” Emori snorted, standing up. “Come on, let’s get back to work.”

They all filed out of the booth and walked off, leaving Bellamy and Murphy alone in silence.

“So, you like them?” Bellamy asked, hopeful. He wanted Murphy to like his friends so he could make him a real part of his life.

“Yeah, they’re alright.”

“Alright?”

“They’re pretty cool. I like them, okay?” Murphy snapped.

“Ah, babe, what’s wrong? You know I didn’t mean your politics are actually bullshit, right? I don’t think that. I think they’re a little misguided and radical, but not bullshit,” Bellamy tried to explain.

“I know, it’s just, you act like it’s not my whole life, like it doesn’t affect every part of it, like I can just shut it off,” Murphy sighed.

“I think if you tried to turn it off for a little while you’d be happier. You can’t constantly stress over something that takes so much to change, it’s not good for you. Take a breath and give yourself a few minutes to exist without thinking about it. Try to enjoy yourself.”

“I am enjoying myself. I just wish that you wouldn’t act like it’s a big deal every time I make one offhanded comment. I’m not trying to get into a debate, I’m just saying it.”

“Okay,” Bellamy nodded, “Alright, I get it. Now, stop pouting and have fun.”

“How am I supposed to do that? The show’s over, we’re literally just sitting in a booth in the dark.”

Bellamy smirked, “Come here and I’ll show you.”

Murphy raised an eyebrow but let Bellamy pull him onto his lap. He leaned back against Bellamy’s chest and watched the stage, the performers leaving. None of the crowd moved, though, so he assumed there’d be another show soon. “This you making good on that promise?”

“It is,” Bellamy said, his lips brushing against Murphy’s neck as he spoke. He pressed a few gentle kisses to his skin before biting down harder and leaving marks behind, covering up the fading bruises with new ones.

Murphy groaned and tried to focus on the stage, not wanting to give in to Bellamy’s teasing. Sure, it sounded fun, but coming his pants was embarrassing and he hadn’t done that in years so unless Bellamy stepped up his game, it wasn’t going to happen and he could just take him into one of the club’s rooms and fuck him properly.

Bellamy grinned and brought his hands up to Murphy’s hips, pressing down gently on the bruises he’d left behind, knowing it would turn Murphy on. He bit down harder and drug his teeth across Murphy’s neck, causing Murphy to shiver and let out a quiet moan of _‘Fuck.’_

Murphy moved his hips a bit, but he wasn’t sure if he was trying to deter Bellamy or get him to touch him more. As much as he wanted to fight it, to keep himself from being embarrassed, he knew he didn’t stand a chance. He could only keep up his defiance for so long before giving in. “Bell, come on!”

“What? Don’t like it?” Bellamy breathed against his skin. “If you want me to stop, just say the word and I will.”

Murphy huffed, not too thrilled with what was going to happen, but he knew damn well he didn’t want Bellamy to stop touching him. He was going to feel like an idiot by the time it was over, but it wasn’t like he didn’t like it, if the tightness in his pants was any indication. “Can’t we just go to a room?”

“We could,” Bellamy hummed. “But then we wouldn’t be in a here, surrounded by people who could look over at any second and see exactly what I’m doing to you.”

Murphy cursed and wiggled his hips, wanting to at least put Bellamy in the same boat as he was.

Bellamy just laughed and pulled the collar of Murphy’s shirt to the side so he could continue kissing him, trailing them all the way to the end of his shoulder as he squeezed Murphy’s hips harder, drawing a quiet moan from the boy.

“You’re an asshole,” Murphy said through gritted teeth, his hands balled into fists at his sides. He could stop it if he wanted, but that was the thing, no matter how embarrassed he was going to be walking out of here, he didn’t want Bellamy to stop. He liked the idea that anyone could look over and see them. Honestly, he was more turned on now than he ever had been in public and it only reaffirmed his desire to be fucked in front of people. If Bellamy would just pull him up and bend him over the table, that’d be fine, but apparently that wasn’t allowed, so he’d have to make good with what he could have.

“But you like it,” Bellamy chuckled, moving his hand to the front of Murphy’s pants and palming him through his pants, causing him to buck his hips and let out a whine.

“You’re gonna have to fuck me later, you know that, right? If I’m gonna let you do this, you’re gonna have to make it up to me,” Murphy bargained, knowing full well Bellamy didn’t have to make anything up to him because the feeling of having his hands on him was enough.

“Yeah?” Bellamy said, squeezing Murphy gently, not enough to provide anything more than frustration. “And what exactly do you want me to give you?”

Murphy groaned, “Fuck, I don’t know. When we’re done I want you to take me into one of the rooms and fuck me until I scream. I don’t want to be tied up, but I want you to make me suck you off first and I want you to pull my hair.”

“I can do that, but only if you behave and stop trying to fight me,” Bellamy said before sucking another mark on Murphy’s shoulder. By the time he was done with Murphy tonight, he was going to be covered in marks. He wanted everyone to know Murphy belonged to him.

“That’s bullshit,” Murphy frowned, grinding down on Bellamy’s lap. He could feel Bellamy getting hard and it was driving him insane that he couldn’t just fuck him right there.

“If you behave, I’ll give you what you want, but if you don’t, I’m going to tease you and deny you release until the club closes at three,” Bellamy threatened, rubbing at Murphy again and pressing down harder, making him whine.

“Fine,” Murphy relented, not wanting to be teased for that long. He was sure Bellamy would do it, too, and that didn’t sound like a very fun punishment at all, considering it was only now nine. “I’m not doing this all night, so you better hurry it up, jackass.”

“I said behave, Murphy,” Bellamy growled, squeezing him hard enough to be painful and causing him to let out a little whimper. “Are you going to behave for me? Or am I going to have to teach you how to?”

“A lesson would be nice, but only if it comes with a powerpoint slide show,” Murphy snarked, trying to keep his hips still so he didn’t buck into Bellamy’s hand again and give away just how needy he was getting. It wasn’t like Bellamy had even done that much, but Murphy was already leaking into his boxers and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was begging Bellamy to let him come.

“ _Murphy,_ ” Bellamy demanded, pressing down on his bruises harder as he pulled his other hand away from Murphy’s cock. “If you don’t behave right now, I’m going to take you home and drop you off and let you contemplate your behavior for the next week. And my rule still stands. You can’t touch yourself without permission, and I promise you, I won’t be giving you permission any time soon.”

Murphy let out a pathetic whimper and bucked his hips, trying to get Bellamy to put his hand back but it didn’t work. “Bell, please!”

“Are you going to behave? Or are you going to keep acting like a fucking brat? Because if you’re gonna be a brat I’m not going to touch you. I’ll just let you sort your shit out and call you whenever I think I’ve given you long enough. And I promise you, I can wait much longer than you can,” Bellamy told him, running his hand up Murphy’s side.

“Fine. If you won’t do it, I will,” Murphy snapped. He raised his own hand to his pants and started to undo the button, but before he could, Bellamy’s hand was on his wrist, pulling it back to his side.

“No, Murphy. That’s not how this works. You either behave or you don’t get off,” Bellamy threatened. “Are you going to behave now? Or should we leave?”

Murphy whined, glaring at whoever was on stage like they were the cause of his problems. He wasn’t even sure what they were doing and he didn’t care. All he wanted was for Bellamy to touch him again, but that meant giving in and he didn’t want to do that. But he knew Bellamy would make good on his threat to take him home if he didn’t, so, reluctantly, he sighed and grumbled out, “Fine.”

“Fine?”

“Fine, I’ll behave. I’m sorry, sir.”

“Good boy. See? That’s all it takes. You can be good when you want to be,” Bellamy praised him, letting go of Murphy’s wrist and bringing his hand back up to Murphy’s cock. “It’s really not hard to behave.”

“It’s stupid,” Murphy huffed, pouting. He tried to keep his hips still as Bellamy started touching him again, the rough fabric of his jeans dragging across his cock and making him moan.

It didn’t take long before Murphy was bucking into Bellamy’s hand and begging for more friction, biting his lip to hold back his moans so he didn’t draw anyone’s attention and get them kicked out.

Bellamy smirked and brought his lips close to Murphy’s ear, whispering, “I bet they all know what's going on, I bet they all know how desperate you are for it, how much of a slut you are.”

“Bellamy...” Murphy moaned, a little too loudly.

“Shh, you don't want them to hear you, do you? Then they'd really know what's going on. They'll look over and see you so desperate, practically begging me to fuck you right here. Bet you'd let me, if I asked. Bet you'd let me fuck you in front of everyone so they could all see what a little whore you are, too needy to even wait for a room because you want my cock so badly,” Bellamy said as he rubbed Murphy harder, speeding up his pace and tightening his grip on Murphy’s hip, making the younger boy have to fight to choke back a string of curses that would have gotten them found out.

“God, Bell-” Murphy muffled a moan, his head falling back onto Bellamy's shoulder. He was so close and he was beyond caring about the embarrassment it was going to cause him to have to walk around after coming in his pants. “Bell, _please!_ ”

“What do you want, Murphy? Tell me,” Bellamy demanded, adding more pressure and driving Murphy crazy.

“I want to come. Please, sir, can I?” Murphy asked, panting.

“I don’t know, you were such a brat. Maybe you don’t deserve it,” Bellamy mused, trailing more kisses across Murphy’s skin. “Maybe I should just leave you like this for a while, make you rethink being such a little bitch all the time.”

“Please don’t,” Murphy whined. “Please, I’ll be good, I swear. Just let me come, sir, please!”

“If I let you come, do you promise to be a good little whore for me later? You promise not to sass me or step out of line?” Bellamy asked, scraping his teeth across the base of Murphy’s neck.

“Yes, sir, I promise. _Please,_ Bell, I need to come! I’ll do anything you want, just let me come,” Murphy begged, clawing at the leather of the booth’s seat, trying to find something to grab onto to ground himself.

Bellamy smirked, “Alright. You can come now. Show much how much you like being treated like a whore, how much you like getting off where people can see you. I want you to come in your pants like a fucking virgin just begging to be touched. Come for me, Murphy.”

Murphy whimpered and let go of his control, letting his orgasm wash over him as he came in his pants, rutting up against Bellamy’s hand until it was too much to take.

He let himself go lax as Bellamy’s arms came up around him. His pants were uncomfortably wet and there was a noticeable wet patch on them, but he didn’t care. He looked around the club, checking to see if someone had seen them, but if they had, they’d already looked away, which was a little disappointing, but just the potential that someone had seen was enough.

“You still want me to fuck you in a bit?” Bellamy asked, running his thumb across one of Murphy’s bruises.

“Yeah,” Murphy breathed out, getting his bearings. “I’ll be good in like, ten minutes, tops.”

Bellamy grinned and adjusted himself in the seat, his own cock straining against his pants. “Good, because I don’t think I can’t wait much longer. I want to be inside you, filling you up and watching all those cute little faces you make while taking my cock.”

Murphy just groaned and turned his head so he could bury his face in Bellamy’s neck so he couldn’t see his blush. “Jackass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Feedback is loved and generally helps with motivation to write more. 
> 
> Also! Fun fact: This fic is officially romance novel length (40k) and it's only on chap 6. There's like 60 chaps in this. I'm p sure it's going to be over 400k, which will make it longer than anything I've ever written. I'm excited. I'm gonna have to throw myself a party when I'm finished with it. You all are, ofc, invited.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, tbh, I'm not sure how late this is bc I can't even remember what day it is or when I last updated. This may be bc of my current stress level (life is ruff cats and dogs) or bc I haven't slept properly for a couple days. At least 3. I survive off of naps and spite. But, yeah, I'm a little confused on linear time rn, so I apologize for how late this is.
> 
> I need to write the next chap of IU, but I might just write the next chap of this fic bc I'm feeling it more than anything rn. Maybe. I'm just not feeling IU atm. I did plot more for this fic. I've got 51 chaps plotted (and still, no fucking ending, someone help me figure out an ending before this reaches 100) and I'm abt to start researching more kinks and things to incorporate, but I have decided (and it's been plotted) that the Murphatomy thing is not endgame. It goes back to being just Murphamy after like, 20 chaps or so. I just prefer the two of them by themselves. Idk. So, things are being plotted still. I'm getting scared bc I can't think of a fucking ending and this may very well go on forever. It's gonna be 2035 and I'm still going to be writing this damn thing. Hopefully by then our govt won't make me want to jump off a building.
> 
> Anyhow, this took forever and I'm sorry. I do need to make y'all aware that once school starts (Aug 20th) I probs won't be able to write as much and therefore updates will be even spottier than they are now. Bc I've got school, hopefully work, and rehearsal to do, which leaves me abt 6 hours for sleep and 5 hours for everything else. Maybe less. So, yeah, hw comes first, unfortunately. Until then, I'm going to try to write more (I make no promises, but I shall _try_ ) so I can get more of the story out there before school starts up.
> 
> I will answer comments soon, probs not right away bc I'm going to kid myself into thinking I'm going to sleep for a little while, but I will answer them. I appreciate each and every one of them and they always motivate me to actually sit my ass down and write something. Even if it takes me a full 8 hours to write the smut like this chap did, lol. (Did I mention how tired I am? I double checked everything and I'm still convinced I used at least 3 words too many times in that scene.)
> 
> Without further ado:
> 
> **Warnings: Police Brutality/General Bullshit, Murphy has slight self worth/self care issues**   
>  **Kinks: Spanking, Choking, Edging, Masturbation, Slight Degradation**

Murphy yawned as he set Puck’s food bowl back down on the counter, the meat and vegetables now warmed up, hoping that would please him enough to get him to eat. It seemed to do the trick and Murphy smiled, scratching him behind the ears before setting out to make his own breakfast. He wasn’t really sure what he wanted to eat, if he wanted anything at all.

His face still stung from the pepper spray he’d been sprayed with at the protest, despite not doing anything and trying his best to avoid the cops completely. He’d lost his friends in the crowd and had found them up close to the police line, which had made him groan, but he’d followed after them, anyway. It had turned out to be a very bad idea when the cops incited violence and began pepper spraying anyone they could reach, which included Murphy, before beginning to load people up into the backs of their cars. Craig had gotten caught, but he hadn’t done anything, so after stopping at Target for Dawn and to use the family restroom to clean their faces, Murphy and Mbege had camped out in front of the police station all night waiting for Craig and everyone else to be released.

They weren’t lawyers, but they could provide support, so they’d set up shop with ice chests full of water and energy drinks as well as a powerstrip for cellphones and various snacks they’d grabbed from the store. They’d offered blankets and cellphones to call for rides and just generally helped people feel less alone. They weren’t the only ones out there, there had been a couple organizations who offered contacts for lawyers and other resources, but since Craig had gotten pinched, and he was the one who usually set up support outside police stations for his little organization that they were all a part of, Murphy and Mbege had done it instead. Well, Mbege always did it, partly out of concern for the protestors and partly because he felt it necessary to help his boyfriend so he wasn’t alone. Murphy had just taken Craig’s place tonight, which was funny, considering Murphy was usually the one inside the cell after a protest. That was why Craig and Mbege had originally started camping out in front of the station.

Richards hadn’t come with them, he was still recovering from the last protest he’d gone to, but he’d shown up to camp out with them while waiting on Craig. They’d stayed there until the police had released the protesters at one and then spent the next hour and a half getting people sorted before finally leaving themselves. They’d ended up in a 24-hour diner but none of them had really been hungry, so they’d shared a couple orders of fries and drank way more coffee than they should have. Murphy hadn’t gotten home until four.

Then he’d sat up on the couch with Puck watching movies because he was too angry to sleep, not to mention his eyes had stung too much. Now it was almost seven and he had work at nine so he might be lucky enough to get an hour of rest before going in, but he doubted it.

He grabbed a Monster from his fridge and made his way back to the couch, hating himself for not trying to sleep earlier.

He jumped when his phone started to ring, breaking the silence that had surrounded him ever since he’d turned off the last movie. He rolled his eyes at himself and checked to see who was calling before picking it up, smiling.

“Bellamy?”

“Are you in jail?” Bellamy asked, making Murphy roll his eyes again.

“No, obviously not, jackass,” Murphy huffed. If Bellamy had that little faith in him, what was the point?

“Good. Are you alright?” Bellamy sounded genuinely concerned and it made Murphy’s stomach flip.

“My face feels like somebody lit it on fire and tried to put it out with vodka, but otherwise, I’m good,” Murphy told him, toying with his remote and trying to keep himself grounded. He hadn’t expected Bellamy to call, not this early and definitely not just to check on him. It was kind of sweet.

“What happened?”

“Some jackass beat cop started a riot and then began pepper spraying everyone within a five-yard radius. I was one of those unlucky bastards.”

“Ouch. Have you gotten it off? I’ve got some stuff I can give you that might help. It’s what they gave us at the academy after we got sprayed. I can drive over and-”

“Dawn and sunglasses, Bell. I’ve done this more times than you and I guarantee my way is better.” He hadn’t meant to sound so rude, but he was tired and regulating his tone wasn’t the easiest thing in the world. “Sorry. I just mean that I’ve got it handled and there’s no need for you to go out of your way to help me.”

There was a pause and Murphy worried he’d upset Bellamy but then, “And it really works?”

“Yeah. Still stings a bit, but it’ll quit by noon,” Murphy told him.

“Try soaking a rag in milk and putting it on your face for a few minutes.”

Murphy raised his eyebrows, “Mbege tells me to do that all the time. Does it really work?”

“It did for me. The soap only gets rid of it so it doesn’t do more damage. The milk takes away some of the sting,” Bellamy told him, smiling even though Murphy couldn’t see it. He was happy to be able to help Murphy, even if it was only a little bit.

Murphy hummed, standing up from the couch and walking into the bathroom to grab a wash cloth.

He headed to the kitchen to do as Bellamy suggested as Bellamy asked, “Have you slept? You sound tired.”

“No, not really. I got home at four and I’ve got work in two hours, so it’s not really worth it. I mean, I’m gonna try to nap, but I doubt I’ll get much sleep at all. I’ll just drink a Monster and kick ass, then nap when I get home. Want me to come over tonight?”

“You need sleep,” Bellamy said simply. Murphy needed to take better care of himself.

Murphy scoffed, “I’ll have sleep. I’ll crash now for an hour and then crash for another three when I get home, then I can be at your place at eight thirty.” He grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured some in a bowl before dropping the cloth in it and leaning against the counter.

“Is that enough sleep?” Bellamy wasn’t sure. Actually, he had half a mind to tell Murphy he wasn’t going to do anything with him until he’d had a full night’s rest, but he didn’t trust Murphy to be able to do that. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust him, exactly, it’s just he didn’t think Murphy really cared enough to take care of himself.

“It’s four hours, so, yeah. I’m used to getting less, so…” Murphy trailed off, shrugging. He knew Bellamy couldn’t see him, but he wasn’t really sure what else to say. He wanted Bellamy. He needed a release for all the emotions that had come with the protest last night and Bellamy would provide a great one, he always did.

That was it. Bellamy couldn’t just let Murphy ignore his own needs like that. It went against his every instinct to let him do so. Bellamy was a protector by nature and goddammit, he was going to take care of Murphy one way or another. Sure, Murphy could tell him to back off, and he would, but he was going to at least try. “You’re sleeping at my place tonight. You’re calling in to work tomorrow and so am I. You’ll sleep until noon at the least and I’m going to make sure you eat some proper food, not just take out.”

“I can cook for myself!” Murphy cried, indignant. He could cook. He was a great cook, thank you very much, he just didn’t have a lot of time to cook for himself most days.

“Then you can help me cook. But tomorrow you’re doing nothing but taking care of yourself. Then I’ll fuck you.”

“So, no sex tonight?” Murphy asked, feeling disappointed.

“Not until you’ve had a decent night’s rest,” Bellamy told him sternly.

“Bell-”

“I mean it Murphy.”

Murphy rolled his eyes and blew a lock of hair out of his face before giving in, “Fine.”

“Good. I’ll see you tonight, then.”

Murphy sighed, “Yeah, alright.” He hung up the phone and grabbed the cloth, ringing it out and dumping the rest of the milk down the drain so that Puck wouldn’t get it. Apparently, adult cats were lactose intolerant and with Puck’s digestive issues, Murphy didn’t even want to think about what would happen should he get it.

He made his way back to the couch and dropped down onto it, putting the rag over his eyes and sighing in relief when the cool cloth touched his skin. He probably should have been bothered by Bellamy’s demand, but he wasn’t.

 Technically, it was encroaching on his personal life, but the concern in Bellamy’s voice had made Murphy melt a little bit, so he didn’t care. He would gladly give up a little control if it meant Bellamy cared about him.

Fuck, he was getting in too deep with this guy. As far as he knew, Bellamy didn’t really want more out of their relationship, but Murphy did. He wasn’t sure when that had happened, but it had, and now he wanted to be more than just a casual hookup. Maybe they could discuss it later. If Murphy summoned the balls to actually say anything about it.

Murphy sighed and let his mind drift, hoping to be able to get at least an hour of sleep before the alarm on his phone that usually woke him up went off. He doubted it would matter, but he’d watched an episode of Mythbusters with Richards one day that had proved even a twenty-minute nap was better than no sleep, so maybe he’d get lucky.

._-*-_.

“It’s only ten!” Murphy grumbled, pouting as Bellamy raised his eyebrows at him.

“And you’ve gotten four hours of sleep today. You need to go to bed.”

“Technically it was only two,” Murphy admitted. “But I’m not tired!”

Bellamy fought to keep the shock off his face. _Two_ hours? And he was protesting going to sleep? What the hell was wrong with this kid and why didn’t he seem to care more about himself? Bellamy shook his head, “Yeah, you’re not tired. That’s why you nearly fell asleep three times while we were eating.”

“I did not! I was just closing my eyes so I could, uh, fully appreciate your cooking,” Murphy smirked, pleased with himself for that one.

Bellamy didn’t buy it. “Come on, Murphy. Let’s go to sleep. You did bring pajamas, right?”

Murphy nodded. Bellamy had text him and told him to pack a bag so that he could change in the morning and so he wouldn’t have to sleep in his clothes and Murphy had thought it was a little overboard, because he could just sleep naked, he didn’t care, but he’d done as he was told and packed up some clothes and his laptop. He’d given instructions to Mbege to feed Puck tomorrow morning and Mbege had laughed at him, but agreed. Mbege really enjoyed mocking Murphy for being a sub. He wasn’t cruel about it, but he liked laughing at him for being so willing to do anything Bellamy told him. Murphy often shot back that at least he was getting something out of it, Mbege was so past gone for Craig that he’d do anything with no reward.

“Good. Then let’s get to bed. You need sleep, pretty boy,” Bellamy said, standing up and turning off the tv.

Murphy huffed but followed as Bellamy started off towards his bedroom. Once inside, he turned down the covers and began pulling off his shirt.

Murphy tossed his bag down on the floor and began to dig through it, looking for his pajamas. Once he found them, he quickly changed and stood there, a little unsure what to do next while Bellamy pulled on his pajama pants.

Bellamy frowned at him, thinking Murphy’s awkwardness to be reluctance, and motioned for him to follow him into the bathroom. He handed Murphy his toothbrush and the toothpaste and gave him a pointed look.

Murphy nodded and began to brush his teeth as Bellamy left the bathroom, wanting to give Murphy some privacy. When Murphy was done, Bellamy went in to finish getting ready for bed, telling Murphy as he went by, “Now lay down and go to sleep.”

Murphy scoffed and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall, refusing to be treated like a child. Yes, he was dead tired, but it was only ten and he wasn’t used to going to bed until at least midnight except for on the nights he spent with Bellamy, but it wasn’t like Bellamy had worn him out this time.

“Didn’t I say go to bed?” Bellamy asked when he came out of the bathroom, frowning.

“I’m not tired,” Murphy shrugged. “Maybe you should wear me out a little bit.”

“I told you, I’m not fucking you until you’ve had a full night’s rest. That means at least eight hours, hopefully more. You need sleep, Murphy, and you need to take better care of yourself. You can’t keep doing this because eventually you’re going to burn out and then what?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Murphy muttered under his breath. Then, louder, “Whatever. You going to tuck me in, old man? Maybe read me a bedtime story like a good Daddy?”

“Murphy,” Bellamy sighed, running a hand through his curls. Murphy was just trying to get under his skin so they’d stay up and argue until Bellamy gave in and gave him what he seemed to want so badly. And Bellamy was seriously considering it right now. He’d love to tie him up and whip him until he learned how to behave, but that wasn’t what Murphy needed. Murphy needed sleep, and honestly, so did he. “Would you just behave for once?”

“Why don’t you make me?” Murphy challenged.

“If you think I’m above throwing you in bed and tying you down so that you have no option but to sleep, you’re very wrong,” Bellamy threatened, looking as serious as he was. If Murphy wasn’t going to take care of himself willingly, Bellamy was going to make him.

“I mean, if you want to, I’m down,” Murphy grinned.

“Just go to bed, Murphy, please?” Bellamy asked, sighing. Why did Murphy have to be such a pain in the ass all the time? Don’t get him wrong, Bellamy thought he was great, stubbornness included, but sometimes it was more than a little annoying.

“Well, since you said ‘please,’” Murphy sighed dramatically, walking over to the bed and sitting down. He crossed his arms and fought not to yawn but it didn’t work.

Bellamy watched him for a moment, feeling a smile form on his face. He was adorable. He was dressed in Captain America pajama pants and an old band shirt from a band that Bellamy had never heard of and when he yawned, Bellamy wanted nothing more than to cuddle him and keep him safe while he slept. He wasn’t even going to think about why he had suddenly started caring so much for the boy, not right now, not when things were going so well. He didn’t want demand more of Murphy than he could give and Bellamy was terrified he’d end up asking for too much too soon.

“You gonna stare at me all night or are you coming to bed, too?” Murphy asked, startling Bellamy from his thoughts.

Bellamy grinned a little sheepishly and nodded, “Yeah, I’m coming.”

“Good. So, how about that bedtime story?”

Bellamy rolled his eyes as he got in bed, saying, “Once upon a time, there was a mouthy little sub who couldn’t keep his comments to himself and one day, his dom got tired of his bullshit and tied him down and flogged him until he apologized.”

Murphy grinned, “Sounds like fun.”

Bellamy groaned, “Go the fuck to sleep.”

“And if I don’t, what? You gonna spank me?” Murphy teased, laying down next to Bellamy.

“If you want me to.”

“I wouldn’t mind.”

“Fine. Go to sleep and I’ll spank you tomorrow.”

Murphy thought for a second, figuring if he could ask for something, he may as well ask for what he really wanted. “I want you to choke me, too.”

Bellamy considered it for a moment before nodding, “Sure, but only after you’ve slept.”

“Fine, fine.”

Bellamy smiled, “Goodnight, Murphy.”

“Goodnight, Daddy,” Murphy said sweetly, knowing it would bother him. He’d explicitly said not to call him that ever, and here Murphy had done it twice already.

Bellamy let out a loud sigh, “I swear to God, Murphy, I’m going to tie you to a cross and whip you until you beg me to stop.”

“Do it,” Murphy challenged.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, just go to bed.”

“I am in bed.”

“Then close your eyes and shut the fuck up.”

“But I don’t want to!” Murphy whined.

“Too bad. You need to.”

“Yeah, but,” Murphy cut off with a yawn, “I’m not tired!”

“Liar,” Bellamy chuckled, wrapping his arms around Murphy and pulling him against his chest.

“Am not!” Murphy shot back, relaxing against Bellamy.

“Shh, go to sleep,” Bellamy told him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “You can be a little bitch in the morning, okay? Right now you need to go to sleep.”

Murphy grumbled, but closed his eyes, feeling safe in Bellamy’s arms. He needed to talk to him, but he wasn’t sure he’d ever get the courage to. He didn’t want to ruin what they had just because he’d gone and decided he wanted more. He’d rather just have this than not have Bellamy at all.

._-*-_.

“I think it needs more garlic,” Bellamy mused, handing the spoon back to Murphy.

“Probably. Everything always needs more garlic,” Murphy nodded, stirring the sauce again.

Bellamy laughed and reached for the jar of minced garlic on the counter, opening it up and putting some of it into the pan. When he was satisfied, he set it back down and wrapped his arms around Murphy, pulling him against his chest as Murphy stirred the sauce.

Murphy relaxed in his arms, leaning against him and enjoying the feeling of being near him even if it wasn’t meant to be sexual. He liked this, liked Bellamy, and being around him, having him touch him, was making him feel things he hadn’t felt in a long time. With the way Bellamy was so willing to hold him, Murphy thought maybe he might be okay with something more. It was almost enough to make him bring it up. Almost.

Instead, Murphy asked a question he’d been curious about since the beginning, “So, what’s the deal with collars and are we going to use one?”

“Well, generally, they show ownership, and since you said you wanted this to be casual, I didn’t really consider it. I mean, you’re my sub, but I don’t own you, you know? It’s just a casual thing right now,” Bellamy said. “I mean, if you really want one, I’ve got a couple you could wear, but it would just be for the sake of wearing one, it wouldn’t really have any meaning behind it.”

“Oh,” Murphy nodded, disappointed. He did want Bellamy to own him, but the way he talked about their relationship made it seem like he was happy with what it was and didn’t want anything more.

“Do you want to wear one?” Bellamy asked. “Because you can, I won’t say no. If it’s really something you want, we can include it.”

“No, it’s fine. I was just curious,” Murphy told him. “There’s no point if it doesn’t mean anything, anyway.”

Bellamy nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of Murphy’s head, “I think the sauce is done. We can eat now.”

Murphy turned the stove off and sighed, feeling a little frustrated with himself for not having the balls to say something. But, honestly, he was scared. He didn’t want to lose Bellamy. He’d gotten attached pretty quickly and the thought of scaring him away because he was too needy was frightening. No, he’d keep it to himself. Things were fine as they were.

But, fuck, he wanted more. He wanted Bellamy, all of Bellamy, to himself. He wanted to date him, to be more than just a casual hookup, but he was terrified of coming on too strong and scaring Bellamy off. So, he would say nothing. He’d just deal with his feelings like an adult. By shoving them down and ignoring them until they went away.

Casual was better than nothing at all.

._-*-_.

“Strip,” Bellamy ordered, giving Murphy a look that demanded obedience. “And none of your shit this time, it’s not as cute as you think it is.”

Murphy smirked, “Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn’t put up with me.”

“I’m not putting up with you today. Today you’re going to behave or I’m going to tie you down and edge you for hours and then leave you frustrated and desperate all night,” Bellamy threatened, giving Murphy a smirk as he tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear. “Now strip, pretty boy.”

Murphy swallowed hard and began removing his clothes, letting them fall to the floor without caring what happened to them. He knew Bellamy was serious, but behaving didn’t appeal to him in the slightest. Still, he’d try. If Bellamy wanted obedience, Murphy would do his best to give it to him, but only just this once.

“Good boy,” Bellamy praised once Murphy was standing naked in front of him. He put his hands on Murphy’s chest and gently pushed him backwards, guiding him to the bed. “Sit.”

Murphy did as he was told, sitting down and looking up at Bellamy, waiting for him to tell him what to do next.

Bellamy trailed his fingers down Murphy’s cheek, smiling when Murphy leaned into his touch. Murphy was so good for him, Bellamy loved every single reaction he got, he loved being able to touch him whenever he wanted, hell, he even liked Murphy’s sass. “Okay, pretty boy, now I want you to touch yourself for me. Get yourself hard and ready for me to fuck you. Give me a good show like the whore we both know you are.”

Murphy blinked up at him, not quite sure what to do. The idea of masturbating for Bellamy was an embarrassing one, but it also turned him on a little bit. He bit his lip and spread his legs, putting himself on display for Bellamy. He took himself into his hand, stroking slowly and trying not to blush as he felt Bellamy’s eyes on him.

Bellamy watched, feeling himself get hard, as Murphy touched himself, stroking himself off and biting his lip, looking so much like a whore with his legs spread as he touched himself for Bellamy’s pleasure. “Come on, baby, you can go faster. I want you to get yourself close for me. Can you do that? Get yourself so close that you could come any second and then stop.”

Murphy nodded, adjusting his position on the bed so that Bellamy could see better. He decided he liked being on display. He liked Bellamy watching him masturbate. It was a thrill to watch as Bellamy’s own hand strayed close to his dick, his erection straining against his pants.

Murphy moaned as he thought about how much better it would have felt if it were Bellamy’s hand, getting him close, teasing him until he begged for release. He sped up his pace, letting his head fall back as he let out quiet moans and gasps as he teased himself. He ran his thumb over the head of his cock, letting his thumbnail scrape against the sensitive skin, causing his hips to buck as he let out a whimper.

“Bell, fuck,” he moaned, twisting his hand and squeezing just enough to give a little pain with the pleasure that came from jerking himself off for Bellamy. He was getting closer, he could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was on edge just like Bellamy wanted.

“So pretty, baby. All on display like a cheap whore. I should make you do this every day. Get yourself as close as you can for me so that you’re always desperate and needy. Make you film it so I can see all the faces you make when you touch yourself. Bet you’re thinking about how much better it’d feel if it we me touching you, getting you off and making you moan like a slut.”

“ _Bell_ ,” Murphy groaned, speeding up his pace. “God, Bell, I’m so close. Are you going to let me come, sir?”

“No, baby, not yet. I want you desperate enough to beg for it. What number?”

“Eight,” Murphy breathed out between moans. He was so close he could hardly stand it. If he kept going for much longer, he’d come and there’d be nothing he could do to stop it. “Please, sir, I’m gonna come if I don’t stop. Can I stop now?”

“Yeah, Murphy. It’s okay, you can stop now,” Bellamy said, pulling off his own shirt. He wanted to feel Murphy’s skin on his, be as close to him as he could be. He quickly rid himself of his pants, fully aware of Murphy’s lustful gaze as he pulled down his boxers, freeing his erection.

Murphy bit back a moan at the thought of Bellamy inside him. He was already getting desperate, but he doubted he was even close to where Bellamy wanted him to be. He was both dreading and anticipating getting to that point. He hated how frustrated he felt when Bellamy edged him, but he loved how good it felt when he was finally allowed to come. That, and the more Bellamy edged him, the longer the scene lasted and the more he got to feel Bellamy’s hands on him. Nobody made him feel better than Bellamy did.

Bellamy came up to him and Murphy immediately reached out to touch him, running his hands across Bellamy’s hips and up his chest.

“Bell,” he whispered, quietly begging Bellamy to touch him again. He needed Bellamy, needed the release he provided. He needed to get lost in him for a little while, so he didn’t have to think about anything that had happened or the anger he felt. He just wanted Bellamy and whatever he was willing to give him.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Bellamy said, touching Murphy’s neck and letting his hand wander down his chest, marveling at the younger boy. He couldn’t wait to have him pinned beneath him, his hand around Murphy’s throat as Murphy fought for the control not to come. He loved it when he could Murphy so close that he couldn’t stand it, when he begged all needy and desperate for Bellamy to let him come.

“You said you’d spank me?” Murphy asked quietly, a little embarrassed by the request. He didn’t know why he was, Bellamy never denied him anything, but it still brought a blush to his cheeks as he looked down, pulling his hands away from Bellamy.

Bellamy gently raised Murphy’s chin, getting him to look up at him. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, pretty boy. You can ask for anything, you know that. Now, stand up.”

Murphy nodded and stood, still feeling a little embarrassed by his request. He wasn’t used to asking for things that could qualify as punishments. He’d done nothing wrong, but all he wanted was for Bellamy to hit him, to take control and get him out of his head so he could breathe again.

Bellamy sat on the bed and put his hand on Murphy’s lower back, letting it trail lower across his ass. “Okay, Murphy. Across my lap like a good boy.”

Murphy swallowed and nodded, trying to be graceful as he got into the position Bellamy wanted but knowing he probably looked ridiculous. Bellamy didn’t laugh at him, though, so maybe he didn’t.

“Safe word?” Bellamy asked, running his hand across Murphy’s ass, squeezing one of the cheeks and making Murphy let out a quiet whine of anticipation.

“Shakespeare,” Murphy said, closing his eyes. He braced himself with his forearms on the bed so that he could hold himself still for Bellamy, not wanting his face pressed into the sheets so he couldn’t breathe.

Bellamy nodded, “Okay. You ready?”

“Yeah,” Murphy breathed out. The anticipation was killing him. He just needed Bellamy to get on with it. He needed to feel the sting of his hand across his ass. Maybe if he was lucky there’d be a mark left tomorrow. Probably not, though, but he could hope. He doubted Bellamy would hit him that hard, though, he was too careful, and it wasn’t like Murphy had done anything to deserve that kind of punishment, even though he wanted it.

Bellamy gave Murphy’s ass one last caress before bringing his hand up and letting it fall back down, drawing a quiet moan from Murphy. He did it again, not hitting him too hard, but building up to it. He was curious to see just how much Murphy could take and whether or not he could get him close to the edge just from spanking him.

“Bell, _please!_ ” Murphy whined, wiggling his ass a bit. “Stop teasing me and just fucking do it already!”

Bellamy smirked and lifted his hand again, putting a little force behind it so that when it hit Murphy’s ass with an audible slap it left a red mark behind.

Murphy moaned loudly as Bellamy did it again, repeating the action until Murphy’s ass was fully red and heated, as the younger boy squirmed in his lap, rutting up against Bellamy’s thigh trying to get some friction.

Bellamy rubbed Murphy’s ass, enjoying the way Murphy writhed when he did. “You good? Or do you want more?”

“More,” Murphy choked out as he continued to search for friction. “Harder this time. I want to feel it tomorrow.”

“You sure, baby?” Bellamy asked, a little cautious. He didn’t want to hurt Murphy too badly, especially considering he had work.

“Yeah, please _,_ Bell. I’m sure. I need you to,” Murphy begged, letting his head fall between his arms. “ _Please_.”

Bellamy nodded once and pulled his hand back again, hitting Murphy with more force than he had before so that the slap stung his hand as well as Murphy’s ass. He was rewarded with a broken moan as Murphy bucked his hips, still trying to get off. Bellamy loved how needy he was, how desperate this was making him. He could only imagine what he’d do if Bellamy flogged him. Still, if Murphy kept moving, he wasn’t going to be able to spank him properly.

“Hold still, Murphy,” Bellamy ordered after he let his hand fall again.

Murphy whined but stilled his hips, biting his lip and trying his best to keep still when all he wanted to do was get off. He was getting close, too, which he hadn’t really expected, and it had very little to do with him rutting against Bellamy. He was pretty sure that if Bellamy kept it up long enough, he could come just from the spanking alone.

Bellamy managed to hit him three more times before Murphy was moving his hips again, desperately searching for friction.

“ _Murphy,_ ” Bellamy growled. “Stay still.”

Murphy let out a broken whimper but stilled his hips again. “Sorry, sir.”

Bellamy ran his hand over Murphy’s reddened ass and asked, “How close are you?”

“About a seven. You can keep going, I’ll be alright.” Murphy really didn’t want him to stop. The harsh sting of his hand against his ass was making it very hard to think about the protest or Craig or how much he hated the state. He didn’t feel angry anymore, all he felt was desperate and turned on. He was so close to the edge that he couldn’t concentrate on anything else. He was getting lost in Bellamy, in this, and he never wanted it to end.

“Tell me when you’re at a nine, then. Don’t come until I say you can or I promise you won’t like the punishment half as much as you like this,” Bellamy warned. If Murphy came without permission, he’d tie him to the bed and edge him all night until he was a broken, sobbing mess just to teach him a lesson. Maybe he should do that sometime, anyway. He imagined the faces Murphy would make and the way his voice would break as he begged would top anything he’d ever seen before.

“Yes, sir,” Murphy said, fighting to keep his hips still. It probably wouldn’t take much for him to be at a nine. He’d love to come just from this if Bellamy would let him, but he doubted that would be allowed.

Bellamy smiled, pleased by Murphy’s obedience, and began to spank him again. He sped up his pace, leaving his hand on Murphy for less than a second each time before striking him again, his palm turning almost as red as Murphy’s ass. He didn’t mind the slight pain, it was more than worth it to hear Murphy’s moans as he struck him over and over again. Murphy would definitely be feeling it tomorrow, but he’d asked for it, and Bellamy wasn’t about to deny him anything, within good reason.

Murphy let out a broken moan after a few more swats and managed out, “Nine, Bell, I’m at a nine.”

Bellamy let his hand fall one last time before rubbing the reddened skin, making Murphy whimper. “Good boy. Now I want you to stand up and calm down a little bit. I’ll get you some water and you can cool off.”

Murphy got off of Bellamy’s lap, wobbling just a little bit as he tried to stand properly. Bellamy’s hand caught him before he could trip, keeping him steady as Bellamy stood. He grabbed for a bottle of water from the fridge and handed it to Murphy. “Do you think you can sit? Or would you rather stand?”

“I’ll stand for a bit,” Murphy decided, taking a sip of the water. He wanted nothing more than for Bellamy to fuck him right then, but he doubted that would happen. Bellamy didn’t seem like he was done torturing him yet, not that Murphy really minded. He’d never admit it, but he really liked the edging. The orgasms were so much stronger and it made the sex go on longer. He’d never tell Bellamy, out of fear that he’d only do it more often, but he didn’t really mind it.

“Let me know when you’re back at a six, okay, baby?” Bellamy said, brushing a few stray strands of Murphy’s hair behind his ear. He liked taking care of Murphy almost as much as he liked fucking him and one day soon he was going to have to let himself think about why that was. Until then, though, he was more than content to give him the most he could out of their relationship, casual though it may be.

Murphy nodded and took another drink before setting his water down on the nightstand and wrapping his arms around Bellamy’s waist, pulling him close and tilting his head up for a kiss.

Bellamy grinned and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, but Murphy didn’t let it stay gentle for long. He brought one hand up to tangle in Bellamy’s curls, something he’d never get tired of, and nipped at his lips before parting his own, granting Bellamy access to his mouth. Bellamy swiped his tongue over Murphy’s lips, biting them and teasing him for a moment before thrusting his tongue into Murphy’s mouth, brushing it against Murphy’s and drawing a moan from him. He swirled his tongue around Murphy’s and placed his hand on Murphy’s neck, running his thumb across his pulse. He kept it up, pulling back every few seconds to nip at Murphy’s lips before licking into his mouth again.

Finally, Murphy broke the kiss, panting as he slid his hand from Bellamy’s curls down his chest, trying to catch his breath. Bellamy was definitely talented and Murphy was sure he’d never get tired of being kissed by him.

“I think I’m good now,” he said. He wasn’t on the edge anymore and he could take a bit more of Bellamy’s teasing before he got that close again.

Bellamy grinned, “Good.”

Before Murphy knew what was happening, Bellamy’s hands were on his hips and he was in the air. Bellamy turned them around so that he could throw Murphy on the bed before grabbing for the lube in the nightstand drawer and the cloth he’d sat on top of it. He threw the rag on the bed and turned back to Murphy.

Murphy looked up at Bellamy, his pupils blown with desire. Bellamy really needed to manhandle him more often, he found he liked it a lot. “Bell.”

“Yeah, Murphy?” Bellamy asked, climbing on the bed and situating himself on top of him.

“Are you gonna keep edging me or are we almost done?”

“One more time, baby. Just one more and then you can come with my dick in your ass while you moan like the fucking slut you are,” Bellamy promised, trailing his fingers down Murphy’s thigh. “Now, spread your legs for me, Murphy.”

Murphy whined at the thought of being edged again, but he spread his legs, giving Bellamy access to him. The bedspread rubbed against his ass and sent a hot, dull pain through him, but he liked it. He was pleased with how rough Bellamy was being tonight. So far, he’d gotten what he’d asked for, he just hoped Bellamy remember the other thing he wanted. He couldn’t wait to have Bellamy’s hand wrapped around his neck, choking him and making him see stars as he fucked into him.

“Such a good little whore for me, baby,” Bellamy praised him. “So pretty.”

He loved it when Murphy was on display for him. It was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. He could just barely see the red marks on Murphy’s ass cheeks as he laid back, spreading his legs and exposing his hole for Bellamy. His cock was leaking all over his stomach and Bellamy was willing to bet it wouldn’t take much to get him close again. That was good, because Bellamy had been ignoring his own erection for most of the night, but it was getting harder to do. His cock was throbbing with need and he couldn’t wait to be inside Murphy, making him beg and moan like a slut. He was always so responsive and he made the hottest faces when Bellamy was buried inside of him.

Bellamy ran his hand up Murphy’s thigh, watching as he squirmed slightly, begging to be touched. He chuckled as he ghosted a finger across Murphy’s ass, Murphy instinctively bucking down onto it. Murphy really was something special.

“Bell, please,” Murphy whined when Bellamy pulled his hand away.

“Shh, it’s okay, baby. Just give me a second. I’m going to make you feel really good, okay?” Bellamy told him, popping the cap on the bottle of lube. He quickly coated his fingers and put his hand back on Murphy’s ass, gently pressing a finger in, Murphy letting out a little whimper at the feeling of having something inside him.

Bellamy thrust his finger slowly, getting Murphy used to it before inserting another and speeding up his pace, reveling in the quiet moans that fell from Murphy’s lips. He scissored his fingers, stretching Murphy and getting him ready for more before inserting a third finger. Murphy mewled when Bellamy crooked them, searching for the spot inside him that would drive Murphy wild. He knew he’d found it when Murphy’s hips bucked down and he moaned out a loud, “ _Fuck._ ”

Bellamy smirked, speeding up his pace and aiming for that spot, hitting it with each thrust of his fingers, Murphy squirming beneath him, his fists tangled in the sheets. Bellamy ran his other hand across the smooth skin of Murphy’s hip and up his side. He moved himself up on the bed a little bit, so that he was above Murphy and leaned down, pressing kisses across his chest as he fingered him, Murphy arching into his touch.

Murphy moaned loudly when Bellamy took one of his nipples into his mouth, biting down gently and then running his tongue over it to sooth the pain. He sucked on it, swirling his tongue around it and making Murphy whimper with need as he got closer. He used his free hand to play with Murphy’s other nipple, pinching it and pulling on it as Murphy let out quiet curses punctuated by breathy moans that went straight to Bellamy’s dick.

“How close are you, Murphy?” Bellamy asked, trailing open mouthed kisses up Murphy’s chest and to his neck where he began to suck bruises into the taut skin.

Murphy bared his neck for Bellamy and thrust his hips down onto Bellamy’s fingers, whimpering out, “Eight. Don’t stop, please.”

“I won’t stop just yet, baby. Tell me when you’re at a nine. After this I’ll let you come, okay, Murphy?” Bellamy whispered against his skin. “God, you look so good like this, you know that? You look like such a fucking whore, begging to be filled, fucking yourself on my fingers like a good little slut. Bet I could make you come just from this, just with my fingers. Would you like that? If I made you come with just my fingers?”

Murphy nodded, trying to focus on what Bellamy was saying, but his brain was getting foggy and all he could think about was how Bellamy’s touch felt, how good it felt to be underneath him.

“Use your words, Murphy. I want to hear you,” Bellamy said, slowing his pace just a little bit and making Murphy whine.

“Yes, Bell, yes! I want you to make me come with just your fingers. I want you to get me so close and make me beg for it like a good little whore,” Murphy said, bucking his hips down harder and trying to get Bellamy to speed his pace back up.

“You like being my good little whore, don’t you? You don’t want to admit it, but you like behaving for me. You know I’ll give you what you want if you behave, and you’ve behaved so well for me tonight. So why don’t you tell me what you want, Murphy? Anything you want,” Bellamy promised before sucking a dark bruise at the base of Murphy’s neck.

Murphy fought to hold back his orgasm, stuttering out, “N-nine, Bell. I’m at a nine.”

Bellamy stilled his hand and pulled it away, grabbing for the cloth and wiping it off before running his hands up Murphy’s sides. “Good boy, Murphy. Now just calm down. Why don’t you tell me what you want now?”

Murphy took a few deep breaths, the fog clearing from his mind just a little bit. He still felt spaced out, like he was disconnected from the world and all he could focus on was Bellamy and how good it felt to get lost in him. “I want you to choke me, sir. I want you to fuck me hard and rough with your hand around my neck. Is that okay?”

“Of course, Murphy. I told you I’d do that last night, right? I just want to make sure it’s what you really want,” Bellamy said, leaning back down to suck another mark on Murphy’s neck.

“It is,” Murphy nodded. He’d wanted it since their first meeting, but he hadn’t asked for it until now because he wasn’t sure how slow Bellamy planned to take the whole ‘introduction to BDSM’ thing and he hadn’t wanted to push. But now it seemed like they were getting past the initial steps and Murphy could ask for more. He was completely happy with everything Bellamy had given him so far, but when given the option to ask for the things he really wanted, he was going to do it.

“Okay,” Bellamy agreed. He’d have to be careful with Murphy. It wasn’t the first time he’d done that, not even close, but he was always cautious when he did. “If you get close to passing out or you want me to stop, just tap on my wrist and I’ll let go, alright?”

“Okay, yeah. Will you fuck me now? I’ve calmed down, but I need you, Bell, please,” Murphy begged, bringing his hands up to Bellamy’s hips and gently tugging him down closer. “Please?”

Bellamy grinned, “You’re so needy, aren’t you? Such a desperate little slut. You just can’t wait for me to fill that tight little ass of yours with my cock, can you?”

Murphy just whined, feeling his cheeks heat up. He knew he was desperate and he knew Bellamy loved calling attention to that whenever it happened, but he still felt a little bit pathetic when he did. Luckily, it seemed that Bellamy really liked pathetic, because he never made him feel ashamed of it. “Please, Bell!”

“Okay, baby,” Bellamy gave in, reaching for the bottle of lube. He and Murphy had gotten their test results back a couple of days prior, so they didn’t have to use condoms anymore and Bellamy was really looking forward to being inside Murphy without one.

He slicked himself up and lined up with Murphy’s ass, holding his hips still so Murphy couldn’t buck down and force him to go faster as he pushed in.

Murphy let out a loud moan as Bellamy slid in all the way, his hands flying up to wrap around Bellamy, one of them tangling in Bellamy’s curls and the other resting on his back as he began to move.

He started out slowly, letting Murphy adjust before speeding up a little bit, Murphy cursing and whimpering underneath him. He loved this, loved watching Murphy fall apart to the point where he could hardly speak. It made him feel like he was doing something right, like he was giving Murphy what he needed. He knew enough about Murphy to know that Murphy used him as an outlet for all the things he couldn’t express. An outlet he used to find in smashing cop cars and breaking into buildings. He did wonder, though, if Murphy saw him as anything more than an outlet. If he didn’t, that was fine, but part of Bellamy, a part he was currently doing his best to ignore, wanted to be more than that for him.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and started thrusting harder, gripping Murphy’s hips tightly the way he knew the boy liked as he angled his thrusts, searching for Murphy’s prostate. He knew he’d found it when Murphy let out a loud keen and his hand began to claw at his back, his nails digging into his skin, causing Bellamy to smirk. As much as he liked having Murphy all tied up, he couldn’t deny that having Murphy’s arms around him didn’t do things to him.

“Bell. Bell, _fuck_ ,” Murphy cried as Bellamy sped up his thrusts, thrusting into Murphy harder and faster just to make the boy moan louder. Once he’d set a punishing pace that left Murphy unable to do more than stutter his name as he tried his best to match Bellamy’s thrusts, Bellamy let go of one of Murphy’s hips and brought his hand up to Murphy’s throat, resting it there and letting Murphy arch into it, begging for more. He tightened his grip, squeezing the sides of his neck to cut off blood flow but not cut off his oxygen completely and Murphy’s eyes rolled back as his hips stuttered a bit.

Murphy gasped, his head going dizzy as Bellamy adjusted his grip, tightening it again and fucking into Murphy mercilessly. Murphy couldn’t do anything but hang on to him and let out breathy moans as he felt his orgasm building. He wasn’t sure how he was going to tell Bellamy when he was close, he couldn’t very well beg with Bellamy’s hand around his throat, not that he’d be able to form words anyway with the way Bellamy was fucking him, but he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was there again.

Bellamy smirked down at him and used his free hand to guide Murphy’s leg up. Murphy took the hint and locked his legs around Bellamy’s hips so he could thrust deeper, making Murphy let out a string of choked out curses that sounded less like words and more like gibberish, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t think of anything but Bellamy and how it felt to have him inside of him. Bellamy’s hand on his hip hurt just a little bit, enough to make Murphy want more, but he couldn’t ask, so he was willing to take what Bellamy could give him. He saw stars but he knew he was far from passing out, but if it got to that, he would let Bellamy know. He doubted Bellamy would let it get that far, though, with as intently as he was watching him, making sure he was okay the whole time. Bellamy was a caring dom, much better than Murphy had expected to find, and he was forever grateful that it had been Bellamy he’d met at the club instead of some sleazy asshole.

Murphy let out another moan as Bellamy tightened his grip on his hip, holding it tight enough to bruise. The pain was enough to tip him closer to orgasm and he fought to keep control, rasping out, “B-Bell!”

“Yeah, baby?” Bellamy answered, keeping up his pace. He was fucking Murphy so hard the bed was shaking and the fact that Murphy could speak at all was impressive.

“Clo-close,” Murphy managed out. He wasn’t even going to try for a full sentence. “Please?”

“Not yet, baby. I’ll let you know when you can come. You don’t have to talk, it’s alright,” Bellamy assured him. He had every intention of fucking Murphy until he couldn’t take it anymore.

Bellamy felt his own orgasm building and willed himself to remain in control, wanting to make it last as long as he could. He let go of Murphy’s hip and moved his hand up Murphy’s side before bringing it back down and gently scraping at the skin, making Murphy shiver. “God, pretty boy, you look so good like this. I love it when you’re all fucked out and helpless, so desperate you’d do anything for release.”

Murphy whimpered, swallowing hard and bucking his hips as he started to lose control. He held back, forcing himself not to come. He wasn’t going to last much longer, not with everything Bellamy was doing to him, especially with how many times he’d edged him tonight. He nearly cried out when Bellamy took his cock into his hand, stroking him lazily.

Bellamy thrust into him, pulling out as far as he could before ramming back into him, each thrust moving Murphy a few centimeters up the bed as he let go of Bellamy’s curls and brought his hand down, clawing at Bellamy’s back as he began to shake from the effort of holding back his orgasm.

“Be-” Murphy tried to speak. “Be- _Bell_!”

“It’s okay, baby. You can let go. Come for me, Murphy,” Bellamy told him, stroking him faster.

Murphy let out a strangled cry as he let go, painting both himself and Bellamy with cum as his orgasm washed over him.

Bellamy let go of Murphy’s throat when he started to come, the blood rushing back to his head only strengthening his orgasm.

Murphy gasped for air, feeling himself go lightheaded as his orgasm tore through him, leaving him a stuttering, moaning mess as Bellamy continued to fuck him through it.

Bellamy didn’t last much longer, having let go of his own self control. He managed a few more thrusts before spilling into Murphy, the boy letting out a low moan at the feeling of Bellamy coming inside him.

Bellamy slowed his thrusts to a stop and let his head drop to Murphy’s chest as he came down, Murphy’s arms tightening around him He waited until he could think clearly before pulling out and falling to the side.

He stared at Murphy, grinning at him, “Good?”

“Amazing. Thank you,” Murphy nodded, his voice hoarse.

“You need water,” Bellamy stated, rolling over to grab Murphy’s bottle and one for himself before sitting up and guiding Murphy to do the same. “Here, pretty boy.”

Murphy took the offered bottle and downed it, panting when he was finished. He waited until he caught his breath before asking, “Why do you call me that?”

“Pretty boy?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know. You’re pretty, I guess,” Bellamy shrugged. He hadn’t really thought about the reason why, it just suited Murphy.

Murphy scoffed quietly, not believing him. “Whatever.”

“Do you not like it?”

“No, it’s not- No, I like it. It’s fine, Bell,” Murphy assured him with a smile. Actually, the name made him feel pretty, even though he didn’t believe for a second that he was. He liked it a lot, almost as much as he liked Bellamy calling him baby.

“Good, cause I think you’re the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen,” Bellamy told him, honestly.

“Then you’ve got no taste,” Murphy said as he rolled his eyes.

Bellamy just chuckled and reached out to touch Murphy’s neck, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. It doesn’t hurt or anything. My ass does, though,” Murphy laughed. He was pleased by how rough Bellamy had been. Sure, he was always rough, but tonight he’d been even more so and Murphy loved it. “You should do it more often. The spanking thing.”

“You did mention you liked impact play,” Bellamy said, amused. “Were you aware of how much?”

“No. I mean, fantasy is one thing, and there wasn’t a whole lot I could do to myself, so actually having it, I like it a lot more than I originally thought.”

“Anything else you’ve found that you like?” Bellamy asked, standing up. He offered Murphy his hand to help him off the bed.

Murphy took it, giving Bellamy a puzzled look, but Bellamy only grinned and pulled him along to the bathroom.

Once inside, he turned the hot water on for the tub and waited until he saw steam to turn on the cold, adjusting the temperature so that it was hot, but not enough to burn them. “So?” he asked.

“Oh. Uh, yeah. I like pain a lot more than I thought I would. I mean, I knew I liked it, I just didn’t realize how much,” Murphy told him, taking in the bathroom. It was huge, with a walk in shower in one corner, a toilet and vanity, and the tub in front of them that looked like it was big enough to fit four people. Rich people bought such excessive things.

“Do you want more of that, then?” Bellamy asked him, grabbing a wash cloth and setting it on the side of the tub. Once it was full, he got inside the tub and got settled before motioning for Murphy to sit in front of him.

Murphy considered it as he climbed into the tub and sat down in front of Bellamy who immediately wrapped his arms around him. Finally, Murphy spoke, “Yeah, I think I’d like that. Mothing too extreme like burning me, but maybe some more bruises or more slapping. Small things. I want big things, too, like being flogged and whipped and stuff, but for more casual things, a little more pain would be nice.”

“I can do that,” Bellamy agreed. “Here, scoot forward and put your head back.”

“Why?” Murphy asked as he did so.

“Just do it.”

Murphy rolled his eyes but complied, dipping his head back into the water. Bellamy ran his hands through Murphy’s hair, getting it all wet before telling him to raise up again. Murphy frowned but did as he was told, still confused as to what Bellamy was doing.

He didn’t get an answer until he heard the sound of a shampoo bottle opening and he shook his head, “You don’t have to-”

“I’m going to,” Bellamy cut him off, squeezing shampoo into his hand and rubbing it on Murphy’s hair. “Let me take care of you, jackass.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to. Do you not want me to?”

“No, I-” Murphy cut off and bit his lip. Yeah, he wanted Bellamy to care about him, but honestly, it was only going to make him become more attached. Still, he didn’t want to tell him no. He hadn’t been cared about in years, aside from his friends, and Bellamy was so sweet and gentle with him, he didn’t have it in him to say no, even if it meant he was only going to want it more. “It’s fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, Bell. I’m sure. Just don’t go overboard and start treating me like a princess or some shit, okay?”

“But you’re _my_ princess,” Bellamy joked, working the shampoo into Murphy’s hair.

Murphy laughed and relaxed against Bellamy, letting out a little moan at the feeling of having Bellamy’s hands in his hair. He loved having his hair played with, that was one of the main reasons he kept it so long.

Bellamy chuckled and massaged his scalp, loving the way Murphy went lax against him when he did. It would seem Murphy really did like being taken care of, despite his protests. Bellamy knew Murphy had only wanted something casual, and he was willing to keep it that way for now, but he couldn’t fight the urge that told him he needed to take care of Murphy, protect him. He needed to have a long conversation with himself about why he had that urge to begin with, but for now, he was just going to go with it. What was the harm? He wasn’t going to force Murphy into a more permanent relationship, but he was going to do his best to make sure he was okay.

Maybe one day Murphy would want more, and Bellamy would be alright with that, but for now, he was going to try his best to keep his urges in check. Some things were okay, but the part of him that said he should give in and let himself fall for the boy was to be ignored for the foreseeable future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: I take requests for other fics and fill them when I'm either caught up on my multichaps or when I have no insp for said multichaps (to prevent me from starting a third), so if you want something written, feel free to stick it in my askbox on tumblr. I'm too lazy to provide a link at this current time bc that involves copy and pasting it from another fic and just, ugh, no, too tired. So, I'm under the same name on there bc consistency.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback is loved!
> 
> Now my ass is going to bed. Maybe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, cats? I'm vaguely aware that this is Wed, which is progress. I hope to have the next chap up soon, but I'm dead ass tired (I literally just woke up so I could watch my grandmother while my father paid bills and now that he's back, there's no reason for me to be awake) so I'm so going back to sleep instead of rambling, which I'm sure everyone is grateful for, lol.
> 
> All I have insp for rn is this fic, which means it's all I'm focusing on, so I should have the next chap up soon if all goes well. I also added a chap in between 9 and 10, so now all chaps beyond that are off by one, so if I told you something would be in a certain chap, it's probs going to be off by one now. Sorry abt that.
> 
> This chap is a bit heavy on the bullshit while Murphy's at work, but I'll give warnings.
> 
> I'll do replies to comments later, probs when I wake up again. I appreciate all of you, you cats make my day.
> 
> Btw, the lotion/cream (it’s a cream but I keep calling it a lotion bc I’m a dumbass) that Bell uses on Murphy after impact play is Spanking Cream and it has anti-inflammatory stuff and antiseptic in it, which is why it helps. It’s not just regular lotion or whatever, bc that doesn’t really help very much and it can actually fuck with certain wounds (anything where there’s a split/open wound), so try not to use that kind of stuff when you play. It’s just not as effective and can cause infections.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings: Underage drinking, mentions of pedophilia, sexual assault (groping), violence, possessive!Bell**  
>  **Kinks: Overstimulation, bondage(ish), pain, praise kink, slight degradation**

Murphy jerked the little mouse up and away from Puck’s claws, the feathers just barely out of his reach and laughed. Puck was such a cute little thing and Murphy couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to have him. He didn’t get to spend as much time with him as he wanted to, because something about the cat kept him calm and made him feel like the world wasn’t all bad, but he had responsibilities to take care of. Like going to work, which he still hadn’t gotten dressed for, instead choosing to spend a few minutes teasing Puck with one of his favorite toys.

He knew cats could see colors, but he hadn’t realized they had favorite ones until he’d brought home a multi colored assortment of little balls, some fuzzy, some with bells inside, and there had even been a couple mice, and Puck had immediately gone for the purple ones, completely ignoring all the others. Since that day, Murphy had bought several purple toys, like the mouse he currently held, and even got Puck a purple collar with a little bow that Puck had pulled off within minutes, much to Murphy’s amusement. Bow or no bow, the collar looked good with his fur and the cute little jingling sound the bell made when he moved comforted Murphy.

He seemed to like anything shiny or sparkly, too, if the way he went after tin foil and Murphy’s belt buckles said anything. It was adorable, or Murphy had thought so, until he’d come home to fine his favorite belt with teeth marks all over it. He’d been a little angry, but one look at Puck’s face had made him sigh and roll his eyes, picking him up and carrying him to the couch.

He couldn’t stay mad at Puck, no matter what he did. Not even when he’d gotten into one of his cabinets and clawed his way into a bag of Captain Crunch and eaten enough to make himself sick all over the kitchen counter. Murphy had been more worried about Puck’s stomach than the mess, but nothing seemed to come of it, even though now, whenever Murphy ate cereal, he had to give Puck a few pieces or else he’d climb all over him until he got what he wanted. Murphy didn’t mind, as long as Puck was able to eat it without hurting himself, Murphy was more than happy to share with him.

He couldn’t stomach cat food, not dry or canned, probably because of whatever disgusting shit the companies put in it, so he got human food, but Murphy kept him on a well balanced diet, following the vet’s instructions and making sure he got vegetables as well as protein. It meant no cat treats, which had made Murphy a little sad, because what kind of cat had to live without cat treats? So, he’d found a recipe to make his own that didn’t have any junk in it, and Puck loved them.

It was a secret that only Mbege knew, that Murphy could bake. Sure, everyone knew he could cook, but if they ever came over and saw him in a ruffle-y blue apron – that Mbege had bought him as a joke, but Murphy insisted on wearing just to spite him, and also because he was tired of getting flour on his clothes – with oven mitts on his hands, he wasn’t sure they’d ever let him live it down. Of course, they probably already knew, considering how often Murphy’s apartment smelled like vanilla and how many baked goods he fed them when they were over, but he liked to pretend they didn’t know.

It wasn’t a masculinity thing or anything, Murphy couldn’t care less about that, it was just that he didn’t want anyone to know exactly how much pleasure he took in doing domestic things, in being tame. He’d had to do everything after his dad had died and his mother went off the deep end, so eventually he’d learned to love it. The only room in his apartment that was messy was his bedroom, and that was organized chaos, so it didn’t count, and he found that making grocery lists and making shopping trips calmed him. He liked being able to take care of himself, and, honestly, he wouldn’t mind doing it for someone else, if he ever found the right person.

He still wanted a career, sure, but he didn’t mind the idea of being in charge of the household. The only thing that scared him was the possibility of raising kids, because he was sure he’d screw them up somehow, no matter what he did.

Truth be told, if he wasn’t so dead set on having a career, he would have no problem being a house spouse and taking care of everything while someone else sold their soul to their capitalist overlords. But, he wanted to be a doctor, more than anything, and he knew it would give him a good public standing when he eventually ran for an office so he could change the world. But, even with all that, he’d still find time to bake something once in a while, as long as it didn’t come in a box. Box mixes were the work of the devil and he didn’t subscribe to that kind of bullshit. Sure, making things from scratch took more time, but it was worth it. They tasted better and he knew exactly what was in them.

It wasn’t like he was some crunchy, anti-gmo, all organic suburban mom who refused to vaccinate her kids because she believed essential oils could cure polio, but he ate enough processed junk as it was, baking was something special and it was to be treated as such.

Murphy hissed and jerked his hand back when one of Puck’s claws raked across his fingers, jarring him from his thoughts. “Ouch, jackass.”

Puck just looked up at him innocently, swatting at the feathers again and Murphy shook his head, shaking the mouse a little bit. “Fine, you want my undivided attention, got it.”

Puck mewed and Murphy snorted, lowered the mouse so that Puck’s paws could reach the feathers enough to keep his interest but not enough that he could catch it.

He was so happy that Puck still acted like a normal cat. He could have easily become skittish and reclusive, but he wasn’t. He loved to play and he spent hours curled up next to Murphy while they relaxed on the couch. He was the most lovable cat Murphy had ever known and he would never be able to express how grateful he was that they’d found each other. Puck was adorable and sweet, even if he could be a sassy little asshole sometimes. Murphy didn’t mind, he could be one, too, so it was only fair.

Of course, due to his surgery and the things he’d gone through, Puck did get tired quicker than most cats, but even so, when he played, he gave it his all. Murphy loved playing with him, it was a welcome distraction from the rest of the world. Puck was like his lifeline, the one living creature that would never let him down and was always there when he needed him. He didn’t like being alone, but he couldn’t live with a roommate he didn’t know, and all of his friends already had places, so he’d settled on a cat, which had been the best decision he’d made in years.

Puck batted at the mouse, his movements slowing down a little bit and Murphy could tell he was getting tired. He gave the mouse one last shake and dropped it onto Puck’s chest. Puck immediately dug his claws into it and pulled it against himself, biting on it and chewing the feathers.

“You’re such a shit,” Murphy cooed, gently poking at Puck’s belly, making sure to avoid his stitches. They hadn’t quite dissolved yet, but Puck didn’t seem to be in any pain, even with Murphy slowly lowering his dose of pain meds, as per the vet’s orders.

Murphy smiled and patted Puck’s head before getting up off the couch and heading to his bedroom. He needed to get ready for work.

He looked around at the piles of clothes in his room and frowned. He had no idea what to wear. He usually chose something showy because the tighter the clothes, the better the tips, but it also meant more people tried to grab his ass, and he wasn’t allowed to punch customers, which frustrated him to no end. But, still, he needed the money and it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to it. He sighed and grabbed for a shirt off the chair next to his bookcase. Might as well stop giving a shit and deal with it.

Even so, he wished he could go in to work without covering the bruises on his neck. He’d like to see what people did when they knew he was taken. He’d love to let them all know he belonged to Bellamy. Maybe one day, when he stopped caring about pissing Alie off, he would. But, until then, he couldn’t afford to make her angry. He didn’t want to get stuck mopping up the floors after bachelor parties again.

._-*-_.

Murphy grumbled as he slammed his tray down on the counter, startling the bartender and a couple customers who gave him dirty looks. Jackson raised his eyebrows at him and pointed over his shoulder to where Alie was lurking in the background, keeping an eye on the club.

Murphy snorted. Like he gave a shit. She couldn’t fire him. Jaha liked him too much for him to allow that. The worst she could do was give him bad shifts or make him clean up the VIP area. That was always fun. But, Murphy didn’t care. She could do whatever the hell she wanted, he was tired of her bullshit and the bullshit of the fucking customers.

Jackson finished mixing a drink and set it down in front of a customer before coming up to Murphy and gently touching his shoulder, asking, “What’s wrong, Murph?”

“Fucking table three. That gross old bastard’s back and he won’t stop trying to grope me. I’m about to pour his goddamn Long Island Iced Tea all over his fucking pants,” Murphy huffed.

Jackson gave him a sympathetic look and moved his hand to Murphy’s neck, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around him. “I’m sorry, Murph. Maybe you should tell Alie? It’s her job to stop shit like that. And if not her, then Oliver?”

Murphy relaxed against Jackson. Of all the people who worked in the shithole of a strip club, he liked Jackson best. He was a little lax on personal boundaries, but once Murphy had gotten to know him, he hadn’t minded. It was actually nice to have someone care about him sometimes. Jackson was a good guy and he always tried to help Murphy out, either by offering advice or slipping him a couple shots while Alie’s back was turned.

“She won’t do anything. Hell, she approves of it because letting them grab my ass keeps them coming back. I’ve talked to her about it before, several times, actually, but she didn’t do anything about it when I was sixteen, so what makes you think she’ll care now? Did you hear about the fit she through about me having a couple of hickies on my neck?”

Jackson pulled away, letting Murphy go and turning back to the bar, “I did hear about that. I see you’ve taken to covering them up. Or did you break up with them?”

“Cover up,” Murphy sighed, leaning against the counter.

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t. If you show these assholes that you’re taken, especially with how aggressive this person seems to be if the state of your neck last time is any indication, then they might leave you alone.” Jackson poured a couple shots of rum and slid on to Murphy, checking to see if Alie was watching. She seemed to be entertained by a couple customers who were getting too personal with the strippers. Yeah, sure, protect them, but Murphy was fair game. Maybe he should start wearing lacy thongs and six inch heels, maybe she’d give a shit then.

Murphy downed the shot, wincing slightly, and said, “I wouldn’t get as many tips. Plus, Alie would be all over my case for ‘scaring customers away.’”

“First of all, fuck her. The customers are here for the strippers and the booze, not the barely legal waitstaff. And second, you’d make maybe twenty percent less in tips, which isn’t that bad, and I’m sure if you explained to Jaha, he’d give you a raise to cover it. Have you talked to Jaha about this?” Jackson asked before downing his own shot.

“No,” Murphy admitted. Alie always reacted so negatively when he brought it up, he hadn’t wanted to get himself fired by complaining to Jaha.

“Talk to him.”

“What if he fires me?”

“He didn’t fire you when you set the bar on fire for the hell of it, did he? He didn’t fire you when you made a bet with Kara that ended up in you having to wear heels for a week and nearly breaking your neck and spilling a tray of drinks on a customer, did he?” Jackson could go on, but he figured Murphy got the point.

“Yeah, but now I can wear heels like a pro. It was worth it,” Murphy grinned.

“That’s not the point, Murphy,” Jackson sighed. He poured a couple more shots and gave one to Murphy who happily downed it. Jackson downed his as he waited for Murphy to speak.

“I don’t want to cause problems. I need this job. I can’t get fired. If I make a fuss, Jaha will think I’m too much trouble, and he’ll fire me.”

“That’s not true. He wouldn’t do that. He’s not a prick and you know it. Just talk to him. Or stop covering up those bruises and tell Alie to fuck off. I heard Jaha chewed her out pretty bad for saying what she did. Something about how this place wasn’t going to encourage the mistreatment of employees by horny old men who couldn’t keep it in their pants.” Honestly, hearing Oliver tell the story had been great. Oliver could do impersonations better than anyone.

Murphy sighed and shook his head, “I don’t know, man. I mean, Jaha obviously knows about it, right? How could he not? If he was going to do anything, he would have by now.”

“Well, he did tell Oliver to handle things better. And has Oliver ever let you down?”

“No.” Oliver kicked several people out of the club for him. All he had to do was say they were getting handsy and Oliver would escort them to the door and tell them to go home and not come back until they could behave respectfully. Of course, he was much more aggressive in the way he said it. Still, the customers always came back and started the same old shit. They were supposed to ban people that got thrown out more than twice, but Alie wouldn’t let that happen to her ‘best customers,’ so there was hardly any point.

“Alright, then,” Jackson said. “So, tell Oliver and he’ll handle it.”

Murphy nodded but made no move to leave. He’d already gotten two customers kicked. Oliver had come to his rescue. He never complained or blamed Murphy, instead he took care of the problem and gave Murphy a pat on the back, telling him that the shift was almost over, no matter how early it was. But, still, he didn’t want to annoy him with his inability to handle his own shit.

“Go, Murphy,” Jackson demanded, nodding towards the door where Oliver stood, watching the place with a bored look on his face. After a while, strippers and booze started to lose their appeal, especially when you saw them every day.

“One more shot,” Murphy sighed. “Then, I’ll do it.”

Jackson frowned, not believing Murphy, but he poured him another shot and watched as he drank it, chuckling when Murphy winced. “It’s not exactly top shelf, is it?”

“I don’t fucking care, to be honest,” Murphy snorted. Alcohol was alcohol. If it got him through his shift, he didn’t care how cheap it was.

Jackson just smiled and shook his head, motioning for Murphy to go talk to Oliver.

Murphy sighed and walked towards the door, but before he could get to Oliver, a woman at one of the tables stopped him.

“Can I get a martini, please?” She asked, smiling at him.

Murphy nodded, turning around and heading back to the bar. At least she’d been polite. He could deal with customers like her. Hell, he could deal with customers that yelled at him and threw their drinks at him, that was rude, but he could handle it. The only thing he couldn’t handle were men old enough to be his father, or in some cases, his grandfather, trying to cop a feel. It made his skin crawl.

He rolled his eyes as he mixed the woman’s drink, not looking at Jackson but practically feeling the disappointed look he sent him. Whatever. It was fine. He’d suck it up and deal with it like the adult he was supposed to be.

He delivered the woman’s drink and she thanked him, making some comment about how nice the club was and how it was her first time here.

“I recently divorced my husband,” she said with a chuckle.

“I’m sorry?” Murphy wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“Don’t be. He was an abusive drunk and I took him for nearly half a million. It’s a good thing,” she laughed.

Murphy grinned. Hell yeah. “He got what he deserved then.”

She nodded and patted his arm, “I’ll let you get back to work. You don’t want to stand here and listen to the life story of some old lady.”

“I actually wouldn’t mind, if I’m honest. But, unfortunately, I don’t think my manager would allow that,” he said, a little regretfully. He liked this woman. She was much better than the greasy old men he had to serve.

She gave him one last smile and slipped a bill into his hand before turning back to the strippers, gleefully taking in the show.

Murphy snorted and tucked the money into his pocket, heading back to the bar. He scanned the room and noticed one of the men at table three trying to get his attention. He sighed and began making their drinks, figuring that was what they wanted.

He carried them to their table and forced a smile. “Refills, I take it?”

“Absolutely. Look at you, three steps ahead of us,” the man said, leering at Murphy.

He set their drinks down on the table, bending over slightly. He felt a hand on his ass and snapped back up, glaring at the offender and forcing himself not to punch him. He couldn’t punch the customers, he needed his paycheck. Fucking capitalism.

 “Take your motherfucking hand off my goddamn ass before I smash this glass straight into your skull,” Murphy growled lowly. He was done, he’d had it. It was too much for one day. Screw politeness, and screw Alie.

“Excuse me?” The man screeched, indignant and offended.

“You fucking heard me.”

The man huffed and took his hand away. “I’ll be complaining to your manager.”

“And I’ll be reporting you to the cops for pedophilia,” Murphy snapped. Okay, well, he couldn’t do that anymore, but he looked young enough that he knew he could get away with scaring them.

“I’m not a pedophile!”

“Then explain why you like groping seventeen-year-olds so damn much?” Murphy shot back. Technically, he could have used this argument a month ago, but still, if he could scare them into leaving him the hell alone from now on, then he didn’t care that it wasn’t true anymore.

“You’re seventeen?” The man asked, not looking nearly as phased as Murphy had hoped he would. “And you’re dressed like a whore? And you don’t expect people to want to touch you?”

“They can want all they like, but they don’t get to touch me without permission. It’s called sexual assault, jackass.”

“Please, I barely touched you. You’re going to bitch about a little touch?”

“That’s the fourth fucking ‘little touch’ today, so yeah, I’m going to bitch. And if you don’t fucking stop, I’m going to bitch to the owner who will ban you from returning.” Like hell he’d ever bother Jaha with this, but at this point he just wanted to scare them men into leaving him the hell alone any way he could.

“You wouldn’t dare. This place can’t afford to lose our business,” the other man huffed.

“Right, because there aren’t fifty other old jackasses just like you who come in every week to leer at the strippers and drink scotch in the middle of the goddamn day because they’ve got nothing better to do with their lives because their wives hate them and they’ve got no real hobbies so they spend their retirement lusting after people young enough to be their grandchildren and then they wonder why their kids don’t visit anymore,” Murphy hissed.

“I think I’m going to talk to your manager. This kind of treatment is inexcusable!” The shorter of the two men, the one who’d groped Murphy, stood up, nearly knocking over his glass in the process.

“Do it,” Murphy shrugged.

The man looked at him for a second before raising his hand and letting it fly towards Murphy. The slap stung his cheek and brought tears to his eyes and he felt rage bubbling inside of him.

“What? You can’t hit me properly? You’ve got to slap me like some preteen bitch?” Murphy snarked out.

The man closed his fist and Murphy realized his mistake a little too late. He flinched, waiting for a blow that didn’t come.

“I think you should leave.”

Murphy sighed in relief when he heard Oliver’s voice.

“Now.”

The men started bitching, whining about Murphy’s behavior and bad service and Oliver raised his hand, stopping their rant.

“How many times has he asked you not to touch him?”

“That’s not the point-”

“It is the point. You’ve sexually assaulted one of our employees repeatedly. I think it’s time for you to leave before I call the police,” Oliver said, keeping his voice level, but Murphy knew him well enough to know that he was beyond angry.

He escorted the men out the door and gave them the same speech he gave everybody that he kicked out. They could return in a week, but if they got themselves kicked again, they’d be banned for life. Not that those old bastards had many years left.

Murphy walked back to the bar and leaned against it, his cheek red and stinging. “Fucking douchebags,” he huffed.

Jackson gave him a sympathetic look and held a rag with ice to Murphy’s cheek. He didn’t say ‘I told you so,’ he never did, even though he had the right.

Murphy took ahold of the makeshift ice pack and gave Jackson a grateful smile. “Thanks, Jacks. What would I do without you?”

“Die a horrible and tragic death in a gutter somewhere while rats feast on your intestines,” Jackson replied with a shrug, going back to making drinks.

Murphy snorted and shook his head before sighing and closing his eyes.

He didn’t want to talk to Jaha. He didn’t want to make a fuss, but he had to do something.

Maybe he should quit. Find a job somewhere else. But, he couldn’t do that. Nowhere else was going to pay as good. Jaha paid a little above minimum wage, plus they got to keep their tips, which was better than he was going to get anywhere else. And he couldn’t afford to be out of a job until he found a new one, anyway. He had bills to pay and a cat to take care of and if he had no job, he wouldn’t be able to do that.

And he did get half priced drinks after close, and sometimes Jackson would experiment with different mixes and he’d get to try them for free. That was always nice. It was how he spent a lot of nights before meeting Bellamy.

And anytime he got drunk, someone took him home so he wouldn’t have to walk or bother with a cab. It was a safety thing and he was actually kind of touched that they cared at all, but Jaha was a decent guy and he took care of his employees.

Still, he needed to do something. He still had three hours left before his shift ended and the place was still packed. No doubt it wouldn’t be long before someone else got handsy with him. Maybe Jackson was right. It was either talk to Jaha or stop hiding the marks in hopes that they staved off the unwanted attention, Alie be damned.

Murphy nodded to himself and walked through the double doors that led backstage and to the employees’ lounge where he kept his things in a locker. He dug out the make-up wipes that he kept in his bag so he could clean the cover up off his neck before walking home because he liked people knowing he was taken. Even if it was casual, he was Bellamy’s, and he liked people knowing that.

He left to the bathroom and cleaned off his neck, smiling when the purple bruises were fully visible. Maybe he’d avoid being groped now. Maybe they’d realize they were touching someone else’s property and back off. If they weren’t going to respect him, then maybe they’d respect Bellamy’s claim on him.

He smiled at his reflection and left the bathroom, getting back to work. Three hours and then he could go home. Then only three more and he got to see Bellamy.

The three hours went by faster than he’d expected. Most people seemed to be less touchy when they saw the marks. Of course, there were a couple who didn’t care, but it wasn’t nearly as bad. Even so, he considered just becoming one of the strippers. They got paid better and made more tips, plus Alie protected them from the grabby hands of customers, she had to. They couldn’t afford for the strippers to quit. And he was an exhibitionist. Maybe he should do it. He’d think about it.

He flopped down on the couch as soon as he got home, not even bothering to take his boots off. He laid down and closed his eyes. He’d had a long day, he deserved some rest. He felt Puck crawl onto his chest and lay down, resting his head in the crook of Murphy’s neck.

Murphy smiled and muttered, “Yeah, I love you, too, fuckwagon,” before drifting off to sleep, Puck purring on his chest.

Murphy didn’t wake up until his phone alarm went off, startling him into consciousness and reminding him that Bellamy would be there in an hour to pick him up.

He sighed and ran a hand down his face, blinking the sleep from his eyes. His cheek had stopped hurting a long time ago, but his pride was still wounded. He liked it when Bellamy did it, but when anyone else did, it pissed him off to no end. He also couldn’t get over the fact that he’d been called a whore. Technically, he was one, sure, and he didn’t mind, but to have that used against him as a way to make unwanted advances excusable was wrong. Honestly, he would have fucked the guy up, but he needed his job and he couldn’t afford to scare the customers off by making a scene. Well, a bigger scene.

He groaned and raised up off the couch, Puck letting out an annoyed meow when he disturbed him.

Murphy smiled and gently rubbed Puck’s ears, waking him up the rest of the way so he could pick him up off his lap and set him on the floor. He nudged one of his cat toys, a little purple ball with a bell inside so that it got Puck’s attention, then he kicked it so it rolled to the other side of the room, Puck chasing after it. That should keep him busy until Murphy had his dinner prepared.

He ran a hand through his hair, straightening it so it didn’t look like he’d been sleeping on the couch and sighed. He was glad he’d get to see Bellamy tonight. He really needed to be fucked after the day he’d had. He’d needed another two shots just to finish his shift, which Jackson had happily provided, knowing full well that being a waiter sucked. He’d been one, too, at the beginning, but then when their old bartender quit, Jackson had asked for the position and Jaha had given it to him. Since then he’d been supplying Murphy with enough alcohol to make it through even the hardest of shifts, which Murphy was eternally grateful for, and in exchange, Murphy listened to him rant about nursing school and the night classes he took.

Murphy yawned and made his way to the kitchen, deciding on making fajitas. It was simple, easy, and gave him an excuse to use the peppers that were getting a little wrinkled in his fridge. He bought take out most nights, but tonight he didn’t have time to wait for delivery if he wanted to eat before Bellamy came to get him. Plus, he still would’ve had to cook for Puck, so it was just easier this way.

He fed him twice a day, once before he left in the mornings and once whenever he ate at night, or before he left the apartment, if he was eating with Bellamy.

He took out some of the beef for Puck, cubing it up into small pieces and cooked it first, so it wouldn’t end up with spices all over it. He wasn’t sure what they would do to Puck’s stomach and he really didn’t want to find out. He steamed some frozen mixed veggies in the microwave and began to cook his own food, adding in more spices than what was necessary, but he liked his food to actually taste good, even if it was a little spicy.

It wasn’t long before he was back on the couch, plate on his lap, as Puck buried his face in his bowl, barely coming up for air. He watched the tv screen, not really caring about the news. It was always the same and he was too mentally exhausted to really even get angry tonight. He didn’t care. He could be pissed off tomorrow. Tonight, all he wanted was Bellamy. He found himself actually looking forward to the aftercare this time. He needed Bellamy to take care of him, sure, he also needed to get fucked, but he wanted the sweetness and care that Bellamy always showed him afterwards. He’d never admit it, but it made him feel wanted, and he needed that.

 Finally, at five past eight, Bellamy texted him, telling him he was outside.

Murphy smiled and grabbed his jacket, saying bye to Puck before locking the door and taking the stairs two at a time, not even pretending he wasn’t eager to see Bellamy.

He smiled as he slid into Bellamy’s car, and the second his door was closed, Bellamy’s hands were on him, pulling him into a kiss that was hungry and passionate and Murphy couldn’t help but moan into it. All he wanted was Bellamy, right there, but he had to wait.

He kissed back just as hard, pouring all of his need into it, hoping that Bellamy would understand and take mercy on him. Bellamy’s tongue slid against his, swirling around it before he pulled back to bite Murphy’s lip, hard, making him groan and close his eyes, feeling heat pool in the pit of his stomach.

When Bellamy pulled back, they were both breathless and the look he gave Murphy showed he needed Murphy just as much as Murphy needed him.

“Bad day?” Murphy asked, a little concerned.

“Long shift. Who the hell gets drunk at two in the afternoon, proceeds to strip naked, and run through the middle of town square?” Bellamy asked, shaking his head. “And you would assume it’d be kinda hard to lose a completely naked guy, but no, he just had to disappear like fucking Houdini and reappear halfway across town an hour later, shouting at pigeons underneath a bridge. People are so fucking stupid. I hate this damn job.”

“Then quit,” Murphy said simply.

“I can’t,” Bellamy sighed. “What about you? How was your day?”

Murphy groaned, sliding down in his seat.

“That good?”

“I got called a whore today.”

“By who?” Bellamy asked, feeling anger boil in his veins.

“Some drunk jackass who thought it was okay to grope me four fucking times until I finally threatened to smash a glass into his skull. Then he caused a fucking scene and slapped me,” Murphy told him, felling pathetic for not having kicked his ass the first time he’d touched him.

Bellamy clenched his jaw, “Did anything happen to him?” If not, Bellamy was quite happy to do something. At the very least, he could arrest him for sexual assault, but if he ever found out who’d done that to Murphy, _his_ Murphy, he was going to leave his badge at home.

“They got kicked from the club for a week, but there’s not much else Oliver can do short of beating them to death, though I’m sure he would have liked to, but Alie won’t let us do anything to her ‘best customers,’ so we’re screwed. She protects the strippers, though, so I was thinking of maybe just doing that instead of being a waiter,” Murphy said, honestly considering it.

“Being a stripper?”

“Yeah.”

Bellamy frowned, he didn’t like the idea of people leering at Murphy while he showed off on stage. But he didn’t like the idea of them touching him, putting their hands where they didn’t belong, either. Either way he didn’t like it, but it was Murphy’s decision.

“What do you think? Would I be a good stripper?” Murphy asked, laughing softly.

“I think so. I’d pay to see you,” Bellamy answered honestly.

“Yeah? I’ll think about it, then.” Maybe he should. He hated his job a lot, and the strippers were paid more. All he’d have to do is wear heels and lingerie and his life would get a lot easier. Plus, the tips were better. He’d probably make double what he did now. But, that would make him feel like even more of a whore, and while he didn’t really mind that, it made him worry a little bit about his own safety. He’d heard horror stories of people waiting in the parking lot for the strippers to finish their shifts. It had gotten to the point where Oliver personally walked them all to their cars. Still, the money would be better and he’d be out of reach of most people’s hands. The only time they’d be allowed to touch him was to give him tips, and that sounded pretty good.

Still, he couldn’t get what that old bastard had said out of his head. “Hey, Bell?”

“Yeah, baby?”

Murphy smiled at the pet name, but it didn’t last long, his frown reappearing. “Do you think I dress like a whore?”

Bellamy raised his eyebrows at him, “Why? Is that what he said? That you dress like a whore?”

“Yeah. And therefore it’s acceptable for him to touch me uninvited.”

“That’s not true. Either part. He had no right to touch you,” and if Bellamy ever found out who he was, he’d break his fucking fingers for hurting Murphy, “and you don’t dress like a whore. I think you look amazing, and I definitely want to fuck you, but there’s a world of difference between ‘whore’ and ‘desirable.’”

Murphy nodded, not quite satisfied. “Would you care if I was a whore?”

“No. You can do whatever you want, Murphy. I’m not going to judge you for it. As long as you aren’t doing anything illegal, you’re free to do as you please, dress how you please, and act however you please.”

“So, you’d be okay with me being a stripper?”

Bellamy bit his lip, considering it. “It’s not my place to decide what you do for a living.”

“I know that. I’m just asking, are you okay with it?” He didn’t know why Bellamy’s opinion mattered at all, but it did. If Bellamy didn’t approve, then he wouldn’t do it. As far as he was concerned, he was Bellamy’s, and if Bellamy didn’t want him showing off for other people, then he wouldn’t.

Bellamy sighed, “Not really? I mean, it’s your choice, regardless. But I don’t like the idea of someone else lusting after you. I know they do already, that’s why they touch you, and I hate it so much and I wish I could do something about it, but it’s your life, Murphy. You get to do whatever you want, and if you think being a stripper means they’d touch you less, then do it. You’ve got to put your own comfort before anything else.”

Murphy nodded. He didn’t think he’d do it. It wasn’t just about Bellamy not liking it, that was part of it, sure, but there was more to it. Sure, he was an exhibitionist, but being leered at even more by the disgusting men that liked to grab at him, letting them see more of him than they already did, he didn’t like that. They wouldn’t be able to touch him as much, but they’d get to see him, they’d have at least part of their fantasies fulfilled and they didn’t deserve that. “I think I’ll stick with being a waiter.”

“If that’s what makes you most comfortable. I still wish there was something I could do to keep them away from you, though.”

“Because I’m yours and you’ll kick their ass if they touch me?” Murphy teased, thinking back to what Bellamy had said when he’d first learned where Murphy worked.

“If you want me to, then yes. You’re mine and if you asked, I’d make sure no one ever touched you again.” Bellamy wasn’t sure exactly how he would do that, but he’d find a way if it was what Murphy wanted.

“I’m not sure you need to physically kick their ass, but I think you could help.”

“Anything you need, baby,” Bellamy promised.

“I’m going to stop covering up the marks you leave. Apparently Jaha chewed Alie out about her bitching me out about them, because I let them show for the second half of my shift today and she didn’t say anything about them. So, if you don’t mind, I’d like you to mark me up more. I want them to know I’m taken. It doesn’t deter all of them, but it stops a lot of them, and that’s enough for me. So, is that okay?”

Bellamy grinned, taking Murphy’s hand and bringing it up to his lips so his could kiss his knuckles. “Yeah, baby. I’ll keep you all marked up so they know you’re mine. That you belong to me. That you’re my property and they can keep their fucking hands to themselves.”

Murphy hummed, pleased. He really liked it when Bellamy was possessive. It made him feel wanted. He liked belonging to him, being his. “Thanks.”

“Of course, baby,” Bellamy said as they pulled into his driveway.

Murphy was glad the drive was over. He liked talking to Bellamy, sure, but he wanted him closer, he wanted to be touched, and they couldn’t do that very well while Bellamy was driving. Not without it just being teasing.

“Playroom, now,” Bellamy ordered as soon as they were through the door.

Murphy nodded, pleased that there wouldn’t be any waiting. Apparently, Bellamy needed this just as much as he did.

As soon as the dungeon’s door was closed behind them, Bellamy pulled Murphy into a searing kiss, biting his lips and licking into his mouth, not giving Murphy a chance to breathe, much less think. He was already losing himself in Bellamy, feeling all of his stress leave him as Bellamy began trailing kisses down his neck.

He pulled back long enough to pull Murphy’s shirt over his head and toss it to the floor before leaning back down, sucking bruises into Murphy’s skin. He scraped his teeth across Murphy’s pulse, drawing a quiet moan from the boy. Murphy brought his arms up to wrap around Bellamy shoulders, one hand tangling in his curls so he could keep him close.

Bellamy sucked mark after mark onto Murphy’s neck, making Murphy squirm a little bit, his pants too tight as his erection strained against them. He ground his hips against Bellamy’s, making the man chuckle and pull away.

“Alright, baby. Take your pants off and get on the bed for me,” Bellamy whispered, pressing one last kiss to Murphy’s jaw before pulling away completely.

Murphy mourned the loss of his touch but scrambled to rid himself of his pants and climb on the bed, turning back to face Bellamy, spreading his legs the way he knew Bellamy liked.

Bellamy took in the sight of Murphy, putting himself on display without even needing to be told. It went straight to Bellamy’s dick and he bit back a moan, opening the bedside drawer and handing Murphy the bottle of lube.

“I want you to open yourself up for me, baby. Get yourself ready for my cock. And give me a show, like a good little whore,” Bellamy told him. He loved it when Murphy touched himself for him. He was always a little embarrassed at first, a light blush on his cheeks, but then he got lost in it, whimpering and moaning like a fucking whore. It never failed to get Bellamy hard.

Murphy nodded, opening the bottle and squeezing some of the lube onto his fingers.

Bellamy turned away from him while he get ready to begin and crossed the room, grabbing a cock ring from his chest.

Murphy waited for him to get back to begin, his cheeks pink as he bit his lip. He wanted to give Bellamy a good show, be a good little whore for him. He liked being Bellamy’s whore, liked hearing him call him one. It was completely different than some random stranger doing it.

Once Bellamy was back, he let his hand brush across his hole, his hips bucking involuntarily.

Bellamy smirked, Murphy was even more eager today than he usually was. He knew it was because he’d had a bad day, and he hated that, but now that he was given the chance, Bellamy was going to do everything he could to make it end on a better note.

Bellamy watched as Murphy slid a finger inside of himself, letting out a low moan that made Bellamy’s mouth go dry. God, he loved that boy. He was everything Bellamy could want and more.

Bellamy pulled his shirt off, tossing it down and shoving his pants off before taking himself in his hand and stroking himself a couple times before slipping the cock ring on. He had a plan and he wanted to keep himself hard until he was done with Murphy, just in case he couldn’t hold back. Overstimulation wasn’t his thing, but he was hoping it would be Murphy’s. He’d mentioned he liked it and Bellamy was planning on finding out just how much. Besides, Murphy had asked for more pain, so he was going to give it to him.

Murphy slipped a second finger into himself, turning on the bed so Bellamy had a better view as he fucked himself on his fingers. Bellamy bit his lip, holding back a groan as he stroked himself to full hardness, wanting nothing more than to be buried inside Murphy but also never wanting Murphy to stop. It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen, Murphy stretching himself open and getting himself ready to take Bellamy’s cock.

Murphy let out a quiet curse when he inserted a third finger, fucking himself harder onto his fingers and trying to angle them so he could hit his prostate. When he finally found it, he let out a loud mewl that had Bellamy coming closer, unable to wait any longer.

“You ready, pretty boy?” he asked, wanting to make sure Murphy had stretched himself enough.

Murphy nodded but didn’t stop moving his hand until Bellamy touched his back, pulling him out of his state of bliss. “Bell,” he whispered, needy and desperate and Bellamy knew he was ready.

Bellamy smiled at him and brought his hand to Murphy’s cock, stroking him a couple times, Murphy gasping and bucking his hips.

Bellamy let go and climbed onto the bed, laying down and grabbing at Murphy, pulling him towards him. “Come here, Murphy.”

He pulled him on top of him until Murphy was straddling his waist. “You’re going to fuck yourself on my cock as hard as you want to. You can come whenever you want, but you’re not going to stop until you’ve come three times, no matter how overstimulated you get,” he instructed him.

Murphy nodded, a wave of heat flooding through him at the thought. He adjusted his position so he could ride Bellamy easier and lined his dick up with his ass, slowly sinking down on it and letting out a groan as Bellamy watched him lustfully. Murphy felt so good around him, he always did, like he was made for him.

Once he was fully inside Murphy, he gripped Murphy’s hips, holding him tightly as Murphy began to move slowly, letting out quiet little moans that Bellamy reveled in. He resisted the urge to tell him to go faster, he’d told him he could go at his own pace and he was going to let him, even if it was driving him crazy how slow he was going.

Murphy kept an agonizing pace for what felt like forever, frustrating Bellamy and making him have to fight not to flip them over and fuck Murphy senseless. It took him a moment to realize what Murphy was doing, but when he saw the younger boy smirking down at him, he growled and gripped Murphy’s hips harder, pulling him down on his cock and making Murphy stutter out a curse. “Stop being a fucking brat, or I won’t let you get off at all.”

Murphy just laughed and sped up his pace a bit, Bellamy groaning beneath him. The sight of Murphy fucking himself on his cock was almost to much. It was going to be burned into his memory forever. The look on his face as he fucked himself deeper and deeper with each thrust until Bellamy was completely inside him as he moved his hips made Bellamy impossibly harder. He was beautiful and every moan sent more heat to Bellamy’s dick.

Murphy sped up his pace until he was fucking himself almost brutally, gasping and moaning as he reached for his cock.

“No,” Bellamy growled out, stopping Murphy from touching himself. “You come from my cock and my cock only. You don’t get to touch yourself, that’s what you get for being a brat. Now, hands behind your back.”

Murphy whined but did as he was told, knowing that not being able to touch himself was only going to drag this out longer. Not that he minded now, but he was sure he would when he became overstimulated like Bellamy seemed to want.

He fucked himself harder and faster until he was stuttering and moaning like a fucking whore, Bellamy gripping his hips tightly and helping him keep his balance. He held his hands behind his back, not wanting to push Bellamy in case he made it worse for him somehow, which he knew he would. It was hard to obey, though, because keeping them there without something restraining him wasn’t easy and it took every ounce of his willpower not to move them. He gripped his wrists so tight that his nails dug into his skin, giving him even more pain and making him even harder, his dick twitching as he got close.

He was glad Bellamy said he could come whenever he wanted, because with his pace, he didn’t think he’d be able to form the words to beg for release.

“So good, baby. You look so hot fucking yourself like a fucking slut. So pretty, Murphy. God, you feel so good, so tight around my cock, like you were made for this, like you were made to be fucked,” Bellamy moaned, loving how Murphy felt around him, fucking himself so hard that he could barely speak.

“F-fuck, Bell!” Murphy stuttered out, wanting to grab onto him, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t allowed to. He couldn’t touch himself or Bellamy and he wasn’t sure which was worse.

“So hot, Murphy. God, you’re amazing. Such a good little whore, doing just what you’re told. You like to behave, don’t you? It gets you what you want,” Bellamy said, groaning as Murphy twisted his hips. “Oh, fuck, baby.”

Murphy did it again, Bellamy moaning loudly, louder than he usually did and Murphy loved it. He kept up his pace, punctuating every few thrusts with a twist of his hips. He began angling his thrusts, searching for his prostate. It didn’t take him long to find it and the wave of pleasure that went through him when he finally hit it almost had him coming, but he held back for a moment, moving his hips and letting out small whimpers the closer he got.

“Shh, baby, I said you don’t have to hold back, remember? You can come, Murphy, it’s okay,” Bellamy assured him.

Murphy nodded, no longer fighting for control. A few thrusts later he was coming onto Bellamy’s stomach as he moaned Bellamy’s name. He kept fucking himself through it, not slowing down at all, moaning Bellamy’s name over and over again.

Bellamy moaned. Hearing Murphy say his name like that did things to him. He wanted to fuck him harder, faster, just to get him to do it again, but he stopped himself. Murphy got to set the pace, this was for him, because he’d asked for more and Bellamy was going to give it to him. Instead he settled for gripping Murphy’s hips tighter and moaning his name.

“God, B-Bell. Oh, _fuck_ ,” Murphy keened as he started to become overstimulated. It wasn’t that bad right now, he could handle it. It felt amazing, actually, much better than when he’d done it by himself. Having Bellamy inside him always made him feel amazing, and he couldn’t help but crave it. He needed Bellamy now, as often as possible. It was the ultimate release of everything he kept bottled up. Bellamy made him feel better than breaking in to buildings and torching cop cars ever had.

“Such a good boy, Murphy. You’re doing so good, baby. Following orders and being such a good whore for me. Tell me, baby, what do you want? Since you’re being so good, tell me what you want. Anything you want, baby.” He wanted to know what kind of fantasies Murphy had, so he could fulfil them. He wanted to give Murphy everything he could ever desire. He was so good for Bellamy. Even when he was being a brat, Bellamy loved it. It was a challenge, it kept him on his toes, made him have to work harder to get Murphy to submit and he loved that.

Murphy moaned, gripping his wrists tighter and feeling his nails bite into his skin. He tried to think about anything that wasn’t Bellamy’s cock inside of him or the sharp shocks of painful pleasure each thrust sent through him.

“I want- Of, fuck, _Bell,_ ” he whimpered as he hit his prostate head on, the spike of pain it sent up his spine reducing him to a whimpering mess as he hardened again. He tried to get control of himself, because he knew it wouldn’t be long before he wouldn’t be able to answer Bellamy’s question at all. “I want you, God- I want you to fuck me in the back of you police car. I want you to cuff me so I can’t move, so I’m at your mercy. I-I want - oh, fuck, Bell - I want you to wear your uniform and fuck me until I can’t take it anymore, until I’m screaming and begging for release. I want you to keep me on the edge until I’m shaking, until it’s too much. Until I’m needy and desperate and begging like a fucking whore to come. God, _Bell!_ ”

Bellamy swallowed hard at the mental image of having Murphy all tied up in the back of his squad car, begging and whimpering because he was so close he couldn’t stand it. He could do that. Hell, he could make it better than that if he tried. If Murphy had a cop kink, Bellamy was going to go all out for it, he just needed an opportunity.

The more Murphy moved his hips, the worse the overstimulation got but it wasn’t long before he was shaking a little bit from the pain but he didn’t want it to stop. He started fucking himself harder, going faster even though it only made it worse. He wasn’t sure if he was trying to make it worse or if he wanted it over faster, but it felt so good that he couldn’t do anything but let out broken moans and stuttered curses.

The pain must have showed on his face because Bellamy asked, “You okay, baby? Do you want to stop?” He didn’t want to push Murphy too far, if he wanted to end it, Bellamy would let him.

“N-no!” Murphy shook his head, rejecting the idea. He didn’t want it to stop, he wanted more, he needed more. He was getting close to the edge again and he couldn’t stop if he tried. “I’m, fuck, I’m g-good, Bell.”

“Okay, baby. If you want it to stop, then we can stop,” Bellamy told him, running a hand across Murphy’s chest and down to his cock. Murphy was incredible, he could feel him shaking, but he kept fucking himself harder. Bellamy knew if he hadn’t put the ring on, he would have come by now. As it was, he was getting close and he had to will himself not to come. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He wasn’t going to come until Murphy was done. He didn’t want to join him in his pain, no matter how hot Murphy made it look.

Murphy whined, watching Bellamy move his hand. “Bell, _please!_ ” he begged.

“Please what, Murphy? What do you want?” Bellamy asked, smirking. Murphy wanted to come again, and from the way he was moaning, he was getting close.

“T-touch me, please, Bell!” Murphy pleaded, twisting his hips and making Bellamy groan. “Please!”

“Is that it? You want me to stroke your cock? Help you come? I thought I told you that you didn’t get that, since you decided to be a brat,” Bellamy teased him, letting his hand drift further down until it was resting just above his cock.

Murphy bucked his hips up, trying to get Bellamy to touch him, but Bellamy wasn’t giving in. “Please, Bell! You said I couldn’t touch myself, you didn’t say you wouldn’t touch me!”

Bellamy raised his eyebrows. Murphy wasn’t wrong. He’d assumed that it had been implied, and it probably had been, but Murphy was trying everything he could to get Bellamy to touch him. “And you think you deserve it? You think you’ve been good enough to make up for it?”

“Yes, sir. I’ve been good. Just, please, Bell!” Murphy whined. He was so close he could barely stand it and if Bellamy would just touch him, he could come and then he’d only have one more time to go. Of course, he knew that when he came the overstimulation was just going to increase and it would hurt more, but he found himself wanting that, needing it. “Please!”

Bellamy hummed in consideration, thinking it over. Maybe he should, Murphy seemed like he was so close that it wouldn’t take much to make him come, but if he didn’t, then he got to watch Murphy get frustrated and even needier. He smirked again and shook his head, “No, I don’t think so. You haven’t learned your lesson, because we both know that as soon as you get the chance, you’re just going to be a brat again, don’t we?”

Murphy whined in frustration as Bellamy moved his hand back to Murphy’s hip without even grazing his cock. _“Bell!”_ he sobbed out, sounding broken and wrecked and Bellamy loved it. He needed to do this more if he could get Murphy to this point.

“Don’t be a brat next time, then.”

“But you said I was being good!” Murphy whimpered feeling himself get closer. He didn’t really need Bellamy to touch him to make him come, but he wanted it.

Bellamy nodded. Murphy was right, he had been good. But, still, “I’ll make you a deal, then. You come for me again, with just my cock in your ass, and I’ll touch you from then on until you come again. The whole time. Okay, baby?”

Murphy nodded, still frustrated but he knew that would be better. After he came again he was going to be even more sensitive and having Bellamy touch him would feel amazing. He could deal with that. He twisted his hips a couple more times and bit his lip to hold back a whimper. A few thrusts later he was spilling onto Bellamy’s stomach again, his orgasm more intense than it had ever been.

It took all of his self control not to move his arms so he could grab a hold of Bellamy and steady himself, but Bellamy seemed to catch on and brought his hands up to Murphy’s sides, keeping him balanced while he rode out his orgasm.

When Murphy had calmed down a little bit, Bellamy smiled at him, “Such a good boy, Murphy. God, baby, you’re so sexy like this, all fucked out but so much of a whore that you’re going to keep fucking yourself until you come again. Does it feel good, baby?”

Murphy nodded wildly, feeling his hips start to stutter as the overstimulation became more intense, bordering on too much. It hurt more than anything else Bellamy had done to him and he couldn’t keep himself from shaking. He felt tears prick the back of his eyes as the pain overwhelmed him, the white hot shocks of pleasure coursing through him and making him see stars. He couldn’t speak, he could barely manage out anything other than a whimper, but it did feel good.

Bellamy smiled, pleased. Every thrust of Murphy’s hips brought him closer to his own orgasm and he knew there was no way he could hold on for too much longer, he had a few minutes at most, but he knew he wouldn’t last as long as it had taken Murphy to come the second time. He needed to help him speed it along a little bit. “You want me to touch you now, baby?”

Murphy nodded again, opening his mouth to speak but all that came out was a low whine that made Bellamy have to choke back a moan of his own.

Bellamy brought his hand up to Murphy’s dick and stroked him lightly, Murphy letting out a choked sob at the feeling. It was too much, but he didn’t want Bellamy to stop. He felt the tears fall from his eyes as Bellamy began stroking him harder as Murphy hardened in his hand.

Bellamy watched the tears leak from Murphy’s eyes and sped up his pace, squeezing harder and trying to get Murphy closer. He’d never seen anything prettier than Murphy crying like that, all blissed out as he whimpered, losing control of his hips as they stuttered and shook as he continued fucking himself on Bellamy’s cock. Bellamy moved his hand up a bit on Murphy’s hips, helping hold him steady so he could finish.

Murphy let out a chocked sob, unable to hold back as his body shook, the pain and pleasure too much for him to take. He sped up his pace even more, wanting it over but never wanting it to stop and he was confused by that, he didn’t understand how he could want both so much at the same time, but the pain drove him wild. Bellamy had promised him more pain, but Murphy hadn’t expected anything like this. He loved it and the faster he went the more it hurt but he felt himself getting close, Bellamy’s hand on his dick only pushing him closer. He was so sensitive that even the feeling of Bellamy’s hand on his side was too much. The sharp sting of his nails digging into the skin of his wrist made him whimper. He could feel everything so intensely that it almost all blended together and he couldn’t tell how long he’d been at this, but he knew he was going to come again soon. There was no way he could hold back, not that he wanted to. If the second orgasm had been that powerful, he could only imagine what this one would feel like.

He sobbed as Bellamy ran his thumb across the head of his cock before he began rubbing at the bundle of nerves underneath it, making Murphy shake even harder. He tried to speak, but he couldn’t, he wasn’t even sure what he wanted to say. The closer he got the more intense it became and after a moment, he felt his orgasm tear through him, catching him off guard, making him scream as his whole body shuddered.

Bellamy let go of Murphy’s dick so that he could hold him upright until he calmed down, gasping for breath in between sobs. “You good, pretty boy?”

Murphy barely registered the words, too overwhelmed to think straight, but when he did, he nodded. He was good. He was alright. He was better than he’d ever been. He felt floaty and disconnected from the world and every touch was amplified more than he thought possible.

He felt Bellamy pull his hips down and sit up a little bit, his hands on Murphy’s back. Murphy screamed as he felt Bellamy start thrusting into him, hard and fast, setting a punishing pace as he chased his own orgasm.

“Bellamy!” he screamed out, his hands coming from behind his back to wrap around him, holding onto Bellamy as he shook and sobbed, feeling like every nerve in his body was exploding all at once and he couldn’t tell if it hurt or if it felt good, but he clung to Bellamy and whimpered until the older man came inside of him with a loud moan before slowing his thrusts to a stop, panting above Murphy.

He laid back down, Murphy bracing himself above him with his arms, shaking and panting. They stayed like that for a moment, until the world came back into focus and Murphy climbed off of Bellamy, a little shaky but otherwise alright.

Bellamy watched him with concern, but he stopped worrying when Murphy gave him a smile, looking completely fucked out. Bellamy smirked, “You made a mess, pretty boy.”

Murphy gave him a questioning look, not quite understanding.

Bellamy pointed to his stomach, covered in Murphy’s cum.

“Sorry, sir,” Murphy said quietly, his brain still a little bit foggy.

“Why don’t you clean it up like a good little whore, yeah?” Bellamy suggested.

Murphy caught on to what Bellamy wanted and he nodded, leaning down and beginning to lick at the cum, cleaning it with his tongue and moaning. This was one of the things he wished Bellamy had him do more often. Maybe he should mention that.

Bellamy put his hand on Murphy’s head, tangling it in his hair and groaning at the sight before him. If Murphy wasn’t already spent, he’d fuck him again, but he wasn’t sure Murphy could take it. Not yet, anyway. Maybe later on he’d be more used to it and they could.

Murphy pulled back and looked to Bellamy for approval. Bellamy smiled at him and then his hands were on him, pulling Murphy into his arms and telling him, “You did so good, pretty boy. I’m very proud of you. You were so good, baby.”

Murphy sniffled buried his face in Bellamy’s neck, feeling his tears return.

“Are you okay, baby?” Bellamy asked, worried. He hadn’t hurt, him, had he? When he’d checked in, Murphy had said he was good, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t hurt now.

“Yeah, ‘m fine,” Murphy said, his voice a little shaky.

“Too much pain?”

“No, God, no. I l-liked it, Bell. I don’t know why I’m still crying. I’m not upset, I swear. I’m not usually this p-pathetic,” Murphy said as he started to shake again.

Oh, okay. He was just overwhelmed, then. Bellamy could handle that. It was common enough for subs to cry after scenes. “Shh, baby, it’s okay. It happens sometimes. You’re not pathetic. It’s okay.”

Murphy just hiccupped and pressed closer to Bellamy, needing to be held. Bellamy held him tightly and stroked his hair, whispering comforting words to him as he calmed down.

After a few minutes, Murphy stopped crying and he pulled back, asking, “Can I have some water?”

“Yeah, baby,” Bellamy nodded, getting up off the bed. He grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to Murphy. He slid the cock ring off of himself and set it down on the nightstand so he could clean it later. “I’ll be right back, okay? I’m only going to be gone for a minute.”

Murphy nodded, sipping on his water, the cold soothing his sore throat.

Bellamy returned a minute later with a washcloth in his hand. “Spread your legs for me, baby.”

Murphy furrowed his brow, a little worried about what Bellamy wanted. If he planned on fucking him again, Murphy wouldn’t say no, but he wasn’t sure he could handle it right then. Maybe if Bellamy gave him a few minutes, he could, but he was still so overstimulated that even the brush of the bedspread against his cock was painful.

Bellamy shook his head, “It’s okay, pretty boy. I’m not going to fuck you again right now. I’m just going to clean you up. You can’t stay like that, it won’t be comfortable.”

Murphy nodded, a little relieved. He spread his legs, wincing slightly at the pain. He’d fucked himself pretty hard, he was definitely going to feel it in the morning.

Bellamy cleaned him up quickly, trying to be as gentle as possible so he didn’t hurt Murphy.

When he was done, Murphy sat up, crossing his legs and muttering something quietly.

“What’s that, baby?” Bellamy asked, throwing the washcloth down with his dirty clothes.

Murphy bit his lip. “I asked if I could spend the night with you?” he asked shyly.

Bellamy smiled at him, “Of course, pretty boy. You’re always welcome to spend the night.”

Truthfully, Bellamy slept better with Murphy in his arms, it made him content, knowing Murphy was close and he could keep him safe.

Bellamy helped Murphy off the bed, steadying him as he caught his balance and led him upstairs, leaving their clothes behind to worry about another day.

When they got to his bedroom, he pulled out Murphy pajamas from one of his drawers. He’d told Murphy he could leave them there, since he’d probably be spending the night a lot, and Murphy had agreed.

He helped Murphy get into them, since he was still pretty shaky, and Bellamy like being able to take care of him. He kind of wished he could do it all the time.

Murphy yawned and Bellamy chuckled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Then, he asked, “So, what are you doing Saturday afternoon?”

“Nothing. Why?” Murphy asked, curious.

“Because I can take a longer lunch break and fulfil that fantasy of yours,” Bellamy told him, letting his hand trail down Murphy’s side.

“Oh. Really?” He was actually going to do that? The thought made Murphy smile.

“Yeah, baby. I said I’d give you anything you want, didn’t I?”

Murphy nodded, smiling up at Bellamy. Bellamy put his hand on Murphy’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. It was slow and sweet with nothing behind it and Murphy sighed happily.

Murphy winced when Bellamy trailed the fingers of his free hand down his wrist and Bellamy pulled away, looking at him in concern. “Pretty boy?”

“It’s nothing,” Murphy shrugged. “Just clawed myself pretty good.”

Bellamy examined the fingernail marks on Murphy’s wrists with a sigh. “Stay here.”

“It’s fine, Bell,” Murphy frowned, watching as Bellamy ignored him and went into the bathroom. A few seconds later he returned, a small first aid kit in his hands. “I don’t need that, Bell.”

“You do, so hush and let me take care of it.” Bellamy had no intention of letting Murphy go untreated. The marks were red and raw and it looked like a couple had even bled. He wasn’t just going to let him get hurt and not do something about it.

Murphy sighed but held out his wrists, Bellamy grinning at him. It took all of two minutes for Bellamy to bandage him up and return the first aid kit, pulling Murphy into the bathroom with him.

They brushed their teeth side by side and as soon as they laid down, Murphy had his head on Bellamy’s chest with Bellamy’s arms around him and he felt safe, almost loved, which should have worried him, but he was too out of it to care.

He was slowly coming out of whatever state he’d was in, but he was still relaxed and calm. He fell asleep easily, he always did with Bellamy, which was quite the contrast to how long it usually took. He’d lay awake for hours trying to find sleep when he was alone, but something about Bellamy made him feel safe enough to sleep easy.

Yeah, he wanted more. He wanted to really be Bellamy’s. But, he wasn’t going to ask. Not yet. Not unless Bellamy gave him some sign that he wanted that, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Feedback is loved!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I got this chap done faster than expected. So far, each chap averages at abt 10k+ words, so, since I've come up with an ending and (tho some chaps are still unplotted and I need to add more relationship/non-smut related plot into each chap) it'll be abt 75 chaps long, this fic may v well end up being around or over 750k words, which sounds absolutely ridiculous and I highly suspect like, 9/10th of you will stop reading long before then bc lbr, this is too much smut. It's too damn much. I'm going so far overboard that there's not a life boat a one that could save me from myself.
> 
> That being said, I'm abt 3/4ths the way thru replying to comments, so I should have the rest of those done in the next couple of days (I was going to get them all done before I started writing this chap, but then I got inspired and I just couldn't not write it). So, those are still happening. I'm just rly shit at all things social so pls bear with me. I love all of you cats, whether you comment or not, bc seeing the views go up gives me validation, too, bc like, that's more views than I've ever gotten on a fic (save for the Clexa one, but that's bc Clexa's a huge ass fandom and Murphamy is p small now) this quickly so like, holy shit cats, you're all wonderful and I hope you have a great day today/tomorrow. You cats rock.
> 
> Also, this chap was originally supposed to be chap 10, but, meh, it's now 9 and chap 9 will be 10. It doesn't actually matter, but I feel the need to explain that, since this is the chap I mentioned I added to the fic last chap. I hope I did the cop kink justice, bc that's most of what this is. The rest is just some sappy romantic relationship bullshit. Boring stuff, rly. Not as exciting as smut. But, necessary.
> 
> Anyway, I've gotten my sleep shit semi-fixed. Still working on a schedule and I'm getting ready to move into my apartment soon. But, after the 20th, I won't have too much time to write so updates will be spotty, but they will continue. It just depends on how much schoolwork they give me. I'm taking 16 hours, plus I need to get a job, and I've got rehearsal almost every day, but I'll still find some time to write. It's how I destress (when my life isn't nothing but stress, in which case I can't do anything) so I'll def still be doing it. I figure this fic will take me a little over a year to complete, maybe a year and a half, depending, if I get one chap a week done, but I do have other fics I need to write for, too, so it'll take a while for me to get the whole thing written. However, as of current, this fic is the only thing I have any insp for whatsoever, so it's all I'm focusing on.
> 
> I also just realized that I repeat myself a lot, bc I vaguely recall talking abt this in the last chap notes. Sorry, cats. I'm terrible at this notes thing, ik.
> 
> Anyways,
> 
> **Warnings: Police doing illegal things (bc of Murphy's cop kink), a v brief mention of suicide/self-harm (which is not going to be a theme in this fic that I know of rn, I'll inform you if that changes, but I doubt it, also, the mention is just in regards to the bandages Bell puts on Murphy bc of the cuffs digging into his wrists), mentions of sexual assault/groping (this is a thing that's going to happen for a while, bc Murphy's job sucks)**   
>  **Kinks: Cop Fetish (v strongly), Bondage (Handcuffs), Car Sex, Begging, Degradation (not even slight, just straight up degradation this time)**
> 
> Also! If you ever notice I forgot to add something to the warnings/kinks, let me know so I can correct it! I don't want ppl getting triggered or squicked bc I'm a ditz.

Bellamy sipped his coffee as he stared out the window of his cruiser, watching the people on the sidewalk. There weren’t many today, not as many as there usually were on a Saturday, at least, but he didn’t care in the slightest. He was waiting for one person, nobody else really mattered. Sure, if someone needed help, he’d assist, but he was really hoping humanity could keep its shit together for the next three hours while he took his very long lunch break that he’d had to promise Kane he’d work until eight tonight and work overtime on Monday to cover someone else’s shift just so he didn’t ask too many questions about why he needed it.

Murphy had asked for something and Bellamy was going to give it to him. He was going to go all out for it, because he wanted to make Murphy happy, keep him as satisfied with their relationship as he was. So, he’d texted Murphy about ten minutes ago to meet him for coffee at some shitty little café that he’d never actually set foot in but was close enough to Murphy’s apartment so that he didn’t need to take a cab and far enough from the station that he probably wouldn’t be noticed by anyone, just in case. He’d promised Murphy he’d do this, and he would, but what had really surprised him was how turned on he got thinking about it.

His job had never been a kink for him. Hell, it was a pain in the ass that he kept with for moral reasons, even though he didn’t actually need to work. He’d never expected to like any part of it, and he hadn’t, ever. Not until he’d pictured John Murphy cuffed in his back seat while Bellamy fucked into him, making him beg for release. He found he really enjoyed that idea, and he’d enjoyed it the last time he’d indulged Murphy’s cop fetish. He’d never really felt the power that came with being a cop, not in a way that didn’t make him feel slightly sick to his stomach, but the authority he had over Murphy, when he’d had him on his knees, knowing he could make him do anything and it was all because of his badge. That had been amazing.

He’d actually gotten worried for a while afterwards, that he was on his way to abusing his power or something because of it, but after a few days on the job and a couple arrests, he’d found himself reassured when he felt that familiar anxiety that he might use his authority the wrong way return. That, and seeing criminals in cuffs did nothing but give him a headache, which reinforced the idea that it wasn’t just an authority thing, it was an ‘authority over Murphy’ thing. So, he’d let it go and went back to the way things had been before, more confident in knowing that he’d never actually abuse his power, not as a cop and not as a dom. Even if he was Murphy’s dom, he still only had as much power as Murphy let him have, uniform or not.

Bellamy took a sip of his coffee and settled in to wait, watching the people pass by, feeling too much anticipation for what was to come to be bored.

._-*-_.

Murphy stuck his hands further in his pockets and sighed, wishing it was spring already. It was almost noon, there was no reason for it to be this cold. It was like mother nature was purposely fucking them over in retaliation for global warming and while he understood and approved, he still wished it weren’t so fucking cold. It was wearing on him. He was good with the cold, he was used to it, but he didn’t _like_ it at all. He preferred spring or fall, when the weather had its shit together and there was rain every couple of days. It hadn’t rained in about a week, which he was actually kind of grateful for, because he didn’t imagine that it’d be any warmer if everything was covered in ice.

Maybe he’d get coffee or something at the café where he was supposed to be meeting Bellamy so he could warm up. He’d never heard of the place, but he trusted Bellamy’s judgement, and it was only five minutes from his apartment, so why not. They could eat and then Bellamy could fuck him in his cruiser like he’d said he would. That would make the cold all worth it.

He was about half a block away, but he wasn’t really paying much attention to anything, which is probably how he missed the fact that there was a cop car right in front of him until he heard a blast of sirens and looked up, a little panicked before frowning at himself and getting ready to fight. He’d done nothing, there was nothing they could get him on, and he’d tell Bellamy about them later and see if he could get them off his back.

This would be the third random cop to stop him this month and it was getting annoying.

Murphy sighed and looked up as he heard a door close, figuring the cop had gotten out instead of expecting Murphy to come to him. Good, because Murphy wasn’t going anywhere. If they wanted to talk to him, they could put forth all the effort. Murphy wasn’t going to make it easy on them.

A sarcastic quip died on Murphy’s lips when he saw who it was.

Bellamy smirked at him and Murphy instantly realized what was going on, heat beginning to pool in his stomach. Well, in that case, he supposed he could deal with being stopped by a cop. Especially if Bellamy was willing to go this far just to satisfy his kink.

“John Murphy?” Bellamy asked, resting his hand on his belt and giving Murphy the same look he often gave uncooperative suspects.

Murphy swallowed hard, feeling his dick stir in his pants. He tried to smirk, but he doubted it came out as confidently as he hoped it would, considering the look Bellamy gave him made him want to drop to his knees and obey any command the man gave him. “Depends on who’s asking,” he managed to force out, not half as cocky as he wished it sounded.

Bellamy raised an eyebrow at him, clearly unamused, “Don’t get smart with me, kid.”

“Would you rather I play dumb?” Murphy asked, the urge to rebel winning against the urge to beg Bellamy to fuck him right there.

“I’d rather you just put your hands on the car and do as you’re told.”

“Am I under arrest, officer?” Murphy asked, making no move to do as Bellamy told him to.

Bellamy just smirked at him for a second before grabbing his shoulder and turning him around, shoving him against the car roughly. “Spread your legs,” Bellamy demanded.

Murphy knew what was happening, he’d done it countless times before, but he still couldn’t help but snark out, “Gonna fuck me or something? Isn’t it illegal for you to use your authority to demand sex?”

“It’s also illegal to break into the governor’s office,” Bellamy said, waiting for Murphy to do as he said.

Murphy smirked. He’d actually done that a couple of times, but he hadn’t gotten caught. Bellamy must have gone through all the things he was suspected of doing. How thorough. “I suppose so,” Murphy snorted as he spread his legs for Bellamy, propping himself against the car with his hands.

Bellamy said nothing as he placed his hands on Murphy’s back, sliding them down his sides and all over his body, patting him down while Murphy bit his lip. Bellamy wasn’t looking for anything, he didn’t care what he found, he was just using the pat down as an excuse to grope Murphy. He ran his hands across Murphy’s ass and up his chest, brushing his fingers over Murphy’s nipples, drawing a quiet gasp from the boy. He let his hands wander lower, slipping them underneath his shirt for a second before dropping on further, squeezing Murphy’s cock through his jeans, making Murphy moan quietly.

Bellamy pulled his hand back and Murphy whined. “What was that?”

Murphy felt his cheeks heat up. “Nothing.”

“Nothing, _sir._ And it sure didn’t sound like nothing,” Bellamy taunted as he pulled away from Murphy completely before anyone could look too closely at what was going on.

“What’d it sound like, then, _sir?_ ” Murphy mocked, feeling his embarrassment fade. He turned to move away from the car so he could face Bellamy, but Bellamy slammed him back up against it, pressing his entire body against Murphy’s.

“It sounds like you’re getting turned on like some kind of whore,” Bellamy whispered just loud enough for Murphy to hear.

“And if I am?”

“Then I suggest you stop resisting and get in the car,” Bellamy told him.

“I’m not resisting, Officer Blake,” Murphy said as he began to grind his ass against Bellamy’s dick. He had no intention of resisting in the slightest.

“Don’t fucking move, brat,” Bellamy ordered, pulling away from Murphy and grabbing for his cuffs. “Hands behind your back.”

“How can I put my hands behind my back if I’m not allowed to move?” Murphy grinned, enjoying this more than he’d ever enjoyed taunting a cop. Maybe it was because he knew where this was going to end and it wasn’t with him in a jail cell.

“Do as I fucking say, Murphy. _Now!_ ” Bellamy barked harshly.

Murphy laughed and put his hands behind his back, putting all his weight on his chest so that he was still against the car.

“Good,” Bellamy murmured as he slipped the cuffs on Murphy’s wrists. He pulled Murphy off the car by his shoulder and opened the back door to the cruiser, shoving Murphy inside roughly. He smirked as Murphy fell into the seat, twisting so that he was on his back with his legs open as he looked up at Bellamy with lust. “Fucking whore.”

Murphy smirked back, “Didn’t know that was a crime.”

“It is now,” Bellamy said before slamming the door shut and getting behind the wheel.

Murphy adjusted himself in the seat as Bellamy pulled away from the curb. He kept quiet as they drove, the cuffs biting into his skin and causing him to harden in his pants. The drive felt like it took forever, but eventually Bellamy pulled into a parking lot and drove behind an old gas station, the car completely hidden from the road.

Bellamy parked the car and got out, Murphy watching as he walked to the side door and opened it, tripping the latch that let it be opened from the inside. He turned his attention to Murphy as he got in the car, sitting down in the seat as Murphy whined, turning himself so that his back was resting against the door, so Bellamy had full access to him.

Bellamy snorted, sneering at him, “Look at you, already hard and practically begging for it. What a little whore. Why should I fuck you? What makes you think you deserve that?”

Murphy whined, trying to keep from begging Bellamy to just touch him already as his erection strained against his pants. “Bell-”

“That’s Officer Blake to you, bitch,” Bellamy growled, turning to face Murphy. “You will show me respect or I’ll rethink this whole thing and just lock you up.”

Murphy swallowed hard, “Sorry, sir. Please, Officer Blake, I want you to fuck me.”

“I can see that. You’re already hard and leaking like a little slut. You like this? Being cuffed and thrown into the back of a cop car? Got some kind of authority kink, huh? How pathetic. You wanna take on the system but you roll over and spread your legs for any cop who wants you,” Bellamy taunted, running his hand up Murphy’s thigh. There wasn’t too much he could do to him in the small space, but he planned on teasing him until he was begging like a good little whore. He loved getting Murphy all worked up. “Are you going to be a good little whore for me, Murphy?”

Murphy let out a little whimper as Bellamy’s hand got closer to his dick. “Yes, sir. Please, I need you to fuck me, B- Officer Blake.”

“Yeah? What if I don’t want to? What if I just want to make you come in your pants and then take you to the station where everyone can see what a pathetic little slut you are? What if I just want to get you all worked up til you’re begging and then leave you like that, all turned on and so desperate you’ll spread your legs for anyone?” Bellamy asked, moving his hand away from Murphy’s dick and smirking when the boy whined. He could feel himself getting hard. Seeing Murphy so desperate already was a huge turn on. He looked so pathetic and needy that Bellamy just wanted to pull his pants off and fuck him until he couldn’t speak. And he would, but first he was going to tease him until he broke.

Murphy moaned at the thought. Honestly, he’d love that. For Bellamy to make him come his pants and then parade him around the station so everyone could see how easy he was for him. Then, if he was lucky, Bellamy would fuck him in an interrogation room. Just bend him over the table with his hands behind his back and his face pressed into the hard wood as he was fucked mercilessly.

“Fucking slut,” Bellamy snorted, shaking his head. “I want to see you, I want to see how hard you are for me already, how much you want this. How much you want to be used and taken advantage of, like some kind of cheap whore.”

Bellamy grabbed for Murphy’s boot, pulling it off and grabbing for the second one, tossing them both to the floor before adjusting his position so he was on his knees in the seat. He ran his hand up Murphy’s leg, stopping right before he touched Murphy’s erection, loving the way the boy squirmed as he tried to get Bellamy to touch him. Finally, he brought his hand up to Murphy’s zipper, Murphy trying to rut against his hand. Bellamy laughed and unzipped Murphy’s pants, pulling them and his boxers down and off his legs, freeing his erection and making Murphy whimper.

“Officer, _please!_ ” Murphy begged, tugging on the cuffs and wishing he could pull Bellamy closer.

“Please what?” Bellamy asked, trailing his fingers across Murphy’s hips, still not touching him, driving Murphy crazy with want. “Tell me what you want, Murphy. Tell me how bad you need me. How much you want me to touch you. Beg for it, like a good whore.”

Murphy let out a loud whine, “Please, Officer Blake! I need you to touch me. I need you to fuck me until I’m begging to come like a fucking slut. Touch me, Officer, please. I need you so badly. I want you so much it hurts. I’m desperate for your cock, I need it inside me, filling me up and making me feel so good. I need you to fuck me, fill me up and use me like the whore I am. I need you, Officer Blake, _please!_ ”

Bellamy smirked and nodded, pleased. “Good boy. But, before I touch you, we need to do something about those cuffs, yeah?”

Murphy looked at him in confusion. He wasn’t going to take them off, was he?

“Lean forward, Murphy,” Bellamy commanded, digging for the key in his pocket.

Murphy did as he was told, still confused and a little disappointed. He didn’t want the cuffs off, he liked being restrained. “Are you taking them off?”

“No, Murphy. I’m just going to fix it where they don’t hurt you as much, okay? Calm down, baby, it’s alright,” Bellamy assured him, unlocking one of the cuffs. “Put your arms up.”

Murphy complied, lifting his arms above his head. Bellamy looped the cuffs through the cars handle bar and secured the free cuff to Murphy’s other wrist, effectively keeping his arms above his head.

Murphy tested the cuffs, tugging on them until they bit into his skin. The new position was more comfortable, and he was grateful for that.

“Better?” Bellamy asked, lowering himself back onto the seat.

Murphy nodded, “Yeah. Now will you _please_ touch me, Officer?”

Bellamy grinned and took Murphy into his hand, Murphy letting out a hiss as Bellamy began to stroke him, giving him the friction he so desperately needed. He stroked him for a minute before ordering, “Say thank you, Murphy. I said you were going to show respect and I meant it.”

Murphy huffed quietly, “Thank you, Murphy.”

Bellamy gave Murphy’s cock a rough jerk, making the boy gasp. “ _Murphy,_ ” he warned.

“Sorry, sir,” Murphy squeaked out. “Thank you, Officer Blake.”

“Good. You know how to behave, so I expect you to. Step out of line again and I’ll just leave you like this all day. I’ll drop you off at your apartment and leave you all turned on and desperate for days. Do you want that?”

“No, sir,” Murphy muttered. “I’ll be good.”

“Good boy. Now, what makes you think that letting me fuck you is going to make me forget about your crimes? Maybe I’m just going to use you and arrest you, anyway. I think that’s what you deserve,” Bellamy mused, slowing his pace and making Murphy whine. “I think you deserve to be fucked like a whore and then punished for your crimes.”

“Or you could punish me, sir,” Murphy suggested. “I’m sure you could do better than the law could.”

“I could,” Bellamy nodded. “But are you worth it? Can you make it worth my time?”

“Yes, sir. I’m a good lay, I promise. And you can have me whenever you want. All you have to do is call and I’ll come to you and let you fuck me, like a good little whore. I could be _your_ whore, Officer Blake. I could make it worth forgetting my crimes,” Murphy bargained.

“Yeah? My whore, huh? I like the sound of that. Just call you up whenever I’m bored and have you drop everything and spread your legs for me. God, you really are a whore, aren’t you? You love the thought of me fucking you whenever I want, don’t you?” Bellamy asked, gripping Murphy harder and making him whine.

“Yes, sir. I love the thought of being your whore, of being used by you. You don’t even have to worry about getting me off, just use me to make yourself feel good. I’m okay with that. I’d do anything to feel your hard cock in my ass, sir. I need it so bad,” Murphy whimpered, bucking his hips into Bellamy’s hand. His ministrations had brought Murphy to the edge and now he was barely hanging on to his self control. All of Bellamy’s words were getting to him. He loved this more than he’d thought he would. He needed to come, needed the release, but more than that, he needed Bellamy inside of him, the sooner, the better. “Please, sir, I’m close. Will you let me come?”

Bellamy stilled his hand and took it away from Murphy’s cock, Murphy whining in disappointment. “No, not yet. You haven’t earned it, yet, you little slut. You can’t come until you’ve made me come, understand? And maybe, once I’m finished with you, I’ll let you get off. If you’ve behaved like a good whore.”

Murphy nodded, “Yes, sir. Will you fuck me now, sir?” He missed the contact, the stimulation, and he needed more. He needed to feel Bellamy inside of him, fucking into him rough and reckless, without caring about whether or not Murphy liked it. He would like it, though, he’d loved to be used by Bellamy. He’d love for Bellamy to treat him like the whore he was.

Bellamy considered it for a moment, but his own cock was straining against his pants, leaking into them, and he needed to do something soon, while he still had the self control to keep up the act. “Alright, Murphy. I’ll fuck you. But only if you say ‘please.’”

Murphy tugged at the cuffs in frustration. He wanted nothing more than to be a brat and tell Bellamy to go fuck himself, but his threat of taking Murphy home sounded very real and Murphy wasn’t willing to push it, so he gave in, begging, “Please, Officer! Please fuck me!”

“Good boy,” Bellamy praised, reaching for the bag he’d put in the back before texting Murphy. He grabbed for the bottle of lube he’d put in there and raised back up, slicking up his fingers as Murphy watched him intently, already desperate and needy.

Bellamy wasted no time in slipping two fingers inside Murphy, the boy keening and bucking his hips, the slight burn driving him wild. “Be- Fuck. Officer Blake, please!”

“Calm down, Murphy. You’re going to work yourself up so much that you’re not going to be able to stay in control. And if you come before I do, I promise you, you won’t like what’s going to happen,” Bellamy threatened, thrusting his fingers inside Murphy, scissoring them and making Murphy moan.

Murphy took a couple deep breaths and calmed himself down. He didn’t know what Bellamy would do, but he trusted him when he said he wouldn’t like it. He hadn’t pissed Bellamy off enough to get a real punishment, yet, probably due to the nature of their relationship, but he was a little worried about what would happen when he finally did. Bellamy seemed like he had quite the sadistic streak in him and Murphy was both terrified and excited to see it when he finally showed it.

Bellamy prepped Murphy rough and fast, not caring about his pleasure, but he knew Murphy was enjoying it. He slipped in a third finger and Murphy’s head fell back onto the glass that had already started to fog up. He bit his lip to hold back a moan and Bellamy felt his cock twitch. Murphy was so pretty, so hot like this, and he’d tell him so, but he didn’t want to ruin the scene. Murphy seemed to really enjoy it, and Bellamy couldn’t deny that the power he felt was a huge turn on. He liked it, liked being able to make Murphy beg and whine and promise him anything. He needed to get him to this point more often, because seeing him all desperate and needy before he’d even touched him was one of the hottest things Bellamy had ever encountered.

“P-please,” Murphy stuttered out. He couldn’t take much more of Bellamy fingering him open without coming undone. He needed him inside of him, he needed to feel Bellamy fucking into him, calling him a whore and making him beg.

“What? What do you want, Murphy?” Bellamy prompted him, angling his fingers so he could hit Murphy’s prostate. When he did, Murphy closed his eyes and let out a low moan.

Murphy let out a quiet string of curses as Bellamy continued to thrust his fingers inside of him, rubbing against his prostate and making him see stars. He was so desperate already, he just needed Bellamy inside of him. He needed him close, needed to feel him. He looked at Bellamy, his pupils blown and his lips red from biting them and begged, “Please, Officer, fuck me. I want you to fuck me, sir. I need it. Please!”

Bellamy hummed in consideration, slowing his hand down and pulling it away. “Alright. I’ll fuck you. And since you’re such a good little whore, I’ll even think about letting you come.”

Murphy whimpered, already close. His cock was leaking onto his stomach, a little bit getting onto his shirt, but he didn’t care. He could just zip up his jacket if he needed to. Actually, with his jacket on, he was getting a little hot, but he was too turned on to really notice. The cuffs were digging into his wrists deeper every time he tugged on them, and he tugged on them a lot. He wanted to be closer to Bellamy, wanted to reach out and pull him against himself, tangle his fists in his curls and kiss him until he couldn’t breathe, but he doubted Officer Blake would let him. He didn’t mind, though, he was enjoying the scene. He liked this side of Bellamy. The rough, demanding cop who didn’t take no for an answer. It played into his kink perfectly, he’d have to remember to do something for Bellamy to show him how thankful he was for him indulging him in this.

Bellamy unzipped his pants, pulling himself out and stroking his cock a few times to relieve some of the frustration that had been building since they’d started. He let out a low hiss and Murphy moaned quietly, watching him as he touched himself.

Bellamy smirked at him. “You like that? You like watching me stroke my cock? You want it so badly, don’t you? You want me inside you, filling you up and using you like the whore you are. Bet you just can’t wait to have me fucking you, rough and hard until you’re begging to come, until you just can’t take it anymore. You want it so bad, don’t you? You want to be fucked and used because it’s what you were made for. You’re just some cheap whore, just a hole to be filled for someone else’s pleasure.”

Murphy whimpered and nodded, “Yes, sir. Please, will you fuck me now? I need you so badly, sir.” His voice was quiet and there was a light blush on his cheeks. He was a little embarrassed by how much Bellamy’s taunts turned him on. He liked being called a whore and he wanted to be used like one, used by Bellamy, with no regard to his own pleasure. He wanted Bellamy to use him for to get off, like a cheap whore or a fuck toy, that alone would be enough to make him come.

Bellamy nodded, “Yeah, Murphy. I’ll fuck you. You’ve been so good I think you deserve it.”

Bellamy raised up and Murphy spread his legs farther apart, making Bellamy groan. He looked so hot, so beautiful underneath him, all spread out and begging for it. Bellamy leaned over Murphy, grinning at him as he lined his cock up with his hole and slowly started to push in, Murphy moaning loudly.

“God, you sound like such a whore,” Bellamy told him, grabbing Murphy’s hip. He used one hand to brace himself on the back of the seat and pushed into Murphy until he was fully inside him, Murphy writhing a little bit underneath him.

Murphy whimpered as Bellamy pulled out and began thrusting, his pace agonizingly slow, driving Murphy crazy. He needed more, he needed Bellamy to fuck him hard and fast until he was screaming.

“Please, Officer Blake, harder. I need more, please,” Murphy whined, bucking his hips down onto Bellamy cock.

Bellamy chuckled, “Such a greedy little slut. You’re just never satisfied, are you? Not until you’re being fucked so hard you won’t be able to walk for days. What if I don’t want to go faster? What if I want to tease you until you’re crying from frustration, so I can teach you a lesson about committing crimes. What if I want you to beg for it?”

Murphy let out a loud moan as Bellamy took his cock in his hand, stroking him lightly, making Murphy whimper and buck his hips again, trying to get more friction. After a few seconds, Bellamy pulled his hand away and went back to gripping Murphy’s hip tightly.

“I said beg, Murphy. If you want me to go faster, you’re going to have to show me how bad you want it,” Bellamy ordered, driving the message home with a particularly hard thrust of his hips, making Murphy keen.

Murphy let out a quiet curse and swallowed hard before whining, “Officer, _please!_ Please, just fuck me harder! I want you to fuck me so hard I feel it for days. I want you to use me like a cheap whore. I need you to fuck me harder, please, sir, I need more! _Please!_ ”

“Good boy,” Bellamy praised, speeding up his thrusts and setting a brutal pace that had Murphy moaning and stuttering curses as he tugged at the cuffs, not even caring about the marks they were going to leave. He wanted to touch Bellamy so badly, to hold onto him as he fucked him open and wrap his arms around him. He wanted more of Bellamy, needed more. He tugged at the cuffs again, but it was no use. He was completely at Bellamy’s mercy and there was nothing he could do about it. He loved being restrained, being vulnerable and helpless, but it was so frustrating not being able to touch Bellamy.

Murphy keened loudly when Bellamy hit his prostate, driving him closer to the edge. He held on, using all of his self-control not to come as Bellamy fucked him even harder, his pace almost painful. Murphy closed his eyes and whimpered, unable to do anything but take it as Bellamy pounded into him, gripping his hip so tight Murphy knew it would bruise.

Bellamy let out quiet moans of his own as he watched Murphy’s face, loving how he bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, his face contorted with pleasure. He loved being able to please Murphy. He felt his orgasm nearing and he willed himself to keep going. He wasn’t going to stop just yet, he wanted to draw it out longer. He wasn’t done with Murphy just yet.

Murphy took a shuddery breath. “Officer, please, I’m so close. I need, fuck, I need to come. Please, can I?” he begged. He was on the edge and he could fall off it any second. He was holding back and the effort of it left him shaking.

“P-please,” he pleaded, his voice cracking. “I’ll do anything you want me to, just please let me come.”

Bellamy shook his head. “Not yet, Murphy. You don’t come until I do, that’s the rule. If you break it, I’m going to bend you over my knee and spank you until you’re crying, then I’ll finish fucking you, but I won’t let you come a second time. So, be a good boy and hold on for me.”

Murphy whimpered but resolved himself to holding on. His whole body was shaking and every thrust sent a wave of pleasure through his body that made fighting his orgasm even harder. But, he would do it. He would be good for Bellamy. He’d follow the rules. As much as he loved being spanked, he didn’t want to be denied release. Bellamy had been so good to him, fulfilling one of his favorite fantasies, so he would follow his orders. He wanted to be good for him, to hold on and get him off first.

Bellamy let out a quiet groan. He could feel Murphy shaking underneath him and he knew Murphy wasn’t going to last long no matter how hard he fought. That was fine, Bellamy wasn’t going to last long either. He was already so close and watching Murphy’s face scrunch up in concentration as he fought for control of himself was too much.

Bellamy sped up his pace again, making Murphy let out a loud mewl and tug on his cuffs again. Bellamy could see how red and raw they’d become and he was a little worried. Maybe he really should stick to the fuzzy ones.

Bellamy could feel his orgasm approaching and Murphy let out another curse and begged, “Please, Officer Blake! I can’t hold back! I need to, please!”

Bellamy nodded, acknowledging Murphy’s begging. He felt heat coil in his stomach and he thrust into Murphy a few more times before his orgasm washed over him and he came deep inside Murphy with a groan of Murphy’s name. He fucked him through it until he couldn’t take it anymore and pulled out, sitting back and panting.

Murphy whined at the loss and bucked his hips, searching for any touch he could find.

“Shh, Murphy. It’s alright,” Bellamy soothed, taking Murphy into his hand. “I’ve got you.”

“Please, sir, please,” Murphy pleaded, tears of frustration gathering in his eyes. He couldn’t hold back any longer but he didn’t want to disobey.

“Alright, Murphy. You can come,” Bellamy told him, stroking him rough and hard, squeezing him just enough to be painful, just like Murphy liked. “Come for me, Murphy.”

Murphy bucked his hips into Bellamy’s hand and let out a loud moan that bordered on a scream as he came, covering Bellamy hand and the bottom of his shirt in his cum.

“Good boy,” Bellamy said, stroking Murphy through it. He didn’t stop stroking him until Murphy was whimpering and writhing from the overstimulation. He let him go and looked at his hand. “What a mess you’ve made, Murphy. You should clean it up for me, don’t you think?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Murphy panted out.

Bellamy brought his hand up to Murphy’s mouth and Murphy immediately began licking at it, cleaning it off and moaning. He’d told Bellamy that he liked this, that he wanted it more often, but he wasn’t sure Bellamy would give it to him. Apparently, he was going to. Murphy sucked Bellamy’s fingers into his mouth, licking at them and causing Bellamy to groan.

After a moment, Bellamy pulled his hand back, saying, “Good, Murphy. You’re so good for me. Want me to take you down now?”

Murphy nodded, feeling spent and blissed out. He’d gotten what he wanted, more than he’d asked for, and he was riding a high he’d never thought he’d feel.

Bellamy unlocked the cuffs and Murphy sagged against the door, rubbing at his wrists and wincing.

“God, pretty boy, you really did a number on yourself,” Bellamy said, concerned. He took Murphy’s hands in his own and looked his wrists over, noting a few beads of blood on one of them. “You’ve got to stop tugging on them so much.”

“But I want to touch you,” Murphy said quietly.

“Do you not want me to restrain you?”

“No! No, I like the restraints. I just can’t help but pull on them sometimes. It’s fine, really, I don’t mind the marks. They’ll heal up just fine. They always do,” Murphy told him. Then, he asked a little unhappily, “Are you going to bandage them again?”

“Yeah,” Bellamy nodded, letting go of Murphy’s wrists and reaching for his bag. He pulled out a roll of gauze and some antibiotic ointment and set them down before pulling out a package of wet wipes. “First we need to clean up, though.”

He pulled a couple wipes out of the package and wiped them both down, Murphy whimpering a little when Bellamy touched his hole. “Sorry, baby.”

“’S’fine, just a little sensitive. You didn’t hurt me,” Murphy reassured him.

Bellamy nodded and tucked himself away as Murphy grabbed for his pants, pulling them on a little awkwardly but not really caring how stupid he looked. He put his boots on, tying them up before looking back at Bellamy.

Bellamy reached for the bandages. He carefully dressed Murphy’s wounds, biting his lip and feeling guilty. Maybe he should stick to softer cuffs next time, so Murphy couldn’t hurt himself like that.

“Bell, I’m okay, I promise. Stop with the face. If it really hurt me, I would have said something, but it didn’t. I don’t mind them, really. I kinda like it, actually. It’s a lasting reminder that I’m yours,” Murphy told him, saying the last part a little shyly.

Bellamy looked at him for a moment before smiling. “Mine,” he said quietly. Murphy was his, all his. Even if it was just casual, and Bellamy found himself wishing it was more than that, Murphy was still his.

“Yeah,” Murphy nodded, blushing a little bit.

Bellamy smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss, soft and sweet and caring and Murphy melted into it. Neither of them tried to deepen it, both just appreciating it for what it was.

“Bell,” Murphy whispered when the kiss broke.

“I got you, pretty boy,” Bellamy said softly. He’d keep Murphy safe, he’d care about him and protect him and make sure he was okay. That was his job, his role, and he couldn’t be happier to do it.

Murphy smiled at him as Bellamy resumed bandaging his wrists, tucking the end of the gauze in like Murphy had shown him.

When he was finished, he sat back and grinned at Murphy, “There you go. All better.”

“You know what people are going to think when they see these, right?” Murphy asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, but I thought you didn’t care what people think,” Bellamy teased.

Murphy shook his head and grinned back at him. “I don’t. But if some fucker makes a suicide or self-harm joke, I’m gonna knock them flat on their ass.”

“Would the fact that I’d probably have to arrest you for assault deter you?”

“Not really,” Murphy shrugged. He looked down at his shirt and sighed, fiddling with the hem, his cum already drying on it. “This is gross.”

“Hold on,” Bellamy told him, reaching for his bag again.

“God, what are you? Some kind of fucking boy scout?” Murphy laughed as Bellamy pulled a shirt from the bag.

“I was, actually. Up until I graduated. I’ve actually considered becoming a troop leader or something,” Bellamy told him seriously. “But, I just figured that one of us would end up needing to change so I packed an extra uniform shirt for myself, which I apparently don’t need, and one of my t-shirts for you, if you want to wear it?”

Murphy took the offered shirt gingerly, like he wasn’t sure what it meant, if it meant anything at all. “Yeah, I’ll wear it.”

“It might be a bit big, but I grabbed a grey one, since you seem to wear a lot of dark colors. I take it black’s your favorite color?” Bellamy joked.

Murphy shed his jacket and stripped off his own shirt before pulling Bellamy’s on and looking down at it. “APD? Really? You brought me a shit that’s basically cop propaganda?”

Bellamy winced. “I actually didn’t look at it. I’m sorry, you don’t have to wear it. I should have-”

“Shh, it’s fine. I don’t mind as much as I should.” It didn’t matter what it said, really, not as much as the fact that it was _Bellamy’s_ shirt. Even if it meant nothing to him, it meant something to Murphy, and he found himself feeling calm and relaxed in it. “It’s not a big deal. I’m not really repping the force as much as I am you.”

Bellamy smiled and ducked his head, Murphy’s words making his chest flutter a bit. “Well, in that case…”

“And my favorite color is pink, by the way,” Murphy told him, pulling his jacket back on. Bellamy’s shirt was about two sizes too big, but he liked it. It made him feel a little bit cared for and he loved that, as much as he hated to admit it. He prided himself on being free and wild and here he was swooning over some dumb domestic shit. Bellamy was doing things to him and he wasn’t sure he liked them, but he liked Bellamy too much to complain. “How much longer do you have until you have to go back?”

Bellamy looked at his watch. “About an hour and forty-five minutes. Why?”

“Come here,” Murphy prompted, reaching out for Bellamy.

“What? Do you need something?” Bellamy asked, letting Murphy pull him in.

“Yeah. You,” Murphy told him before pressing his lips to Bellamy’s, moving them slowly, Bellamy smiling into the kiss. Murphy parted his lips, letting Bellamy deepen it. Bellamy traced the outline of Murphy’s lips, making the younger boy shiver. He slipped his tongue past them and wrapped it around Murphy’s, pulling it into his own mouth and sucking on it before pulling back a little bit and biting Murphy’s bottom lip gently, making Murphy let out a quiet moan.

Bellamy pulled back, smiling, “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

“You didn’t kiss me while we were fucking and I spent the whole time wishing I could pull you close so that you would. I know it wouldn’t have fit the scene, so I get it, but I just really want to kiss you. Is that okay?” Murphy asked, a little worried that it might not be, that he might come across as too needy.

Bellamy nodded. “Yeah, baby. It’s alright. Here, come here, it’ll be easier this way,” Bellamy said, reaching out to pull Murphy into his lap.

Murphy straddled his waist, sitting in Bellamy’s lap and smiling down at him, well aware he was probably the epitome of heart eyes, but Bellamy didn’t say anything about it so Murphy figured he either didn’t mind or didn’t notice. He wrapped his arms around Bellamy’s neck and leaned down, gently kissing Bellamy again.

Bellamy rested his hands on Murphy’s waist and kissed back, taking the kiss from gentle to passionate in seconds, leaving Murphy’s head spinning. Bellamy nipped at his lips and pushed his tongue into Murphy’s mouth, brushing it against Murphy’s and toying with it, swirling it around Murphy’s tongue before pulling back to bite Murphy’s lip and then doing it all over again until Murphy was moaning into the kiss.

Bellamy broke the kiss and pressed one to the side of Murphy’s mouth before trailing them across his jaw and down his neck, sucking a few bruises into the taut skin, marking Murphy up and staking his claim on him. Murphy was his, nobody else could have him, and Bellamy would do anything for him. All Murphy had to do was ask and Bellamy would do it, no hesitation.

Murphy squirmed a little bit, letting out quiet, breathy moans as Bellamy continued to suck marks down his neck and across his collarbone, moving the shirt out of the way as he went. He didn’t stop until he reached Murphy’s shoulder, then he kissed him again, going back the other way. He sucked a large bruise on the base of Murphy’s neck, close to his pulse. He scraped his teeth against the skin and Murphy tangled a hand in Bellamy’s curls, pulling gently and groaning as Bellamy continued, kissing across his other collarbone and leaving marks in his wake. By the time he was done, Murphy was covered in marks that were dark enough that, when they fully formed, he doubted cover up would do any good, not that he used it anymore.

He’d stopped covering up the marks and the amount of people groping him had declined significantly. Not everyone respected that he was taken, but most, upon seeing how aggressive the bruises were, left him alone, probably out of fear of pissing off the person who made them. That was fine, if they weren’t going to respect Murphy, they would at least have to respect Bellamy and his right to claim Murphy as his own property. Murphy had been wary of being property, but true to his word, Bellamy didn’t treat him like a piece of furniture. He made Murphy feel amazing and he cared for him so gently and sweet that Murphy couldn’t imagine belonging to anybody else. He liked being Bellamy’s, and he really liked seeing the marks on his neck every time he passed a mirror, reminding him that he belonged to Bellamy, that he was taken care of and that Bellamy would protect him if he needed him to.

There had been a few times that Murphy had considered calling Bellamy to the club, when even Oliver wasn’t enough to deter the grabby customers who felt they had a right to touch him because they tipped well. But, Murphy didn’t want to be a bother. He didn’t want Bellamy to think he was needy or clingy or that he couldn’t handle himself. Even so, there were days that Murphy seriously considered it, and he was fairly certain Bellamy would come, too. He seemed to be just as protective as he was possessive, and Murphy loved it. He needed it, more than he cared to admit. He needed someone to care about him and protect him. He’d spent so much of his life alone that he’d gotten used to relying on himself and no one else, but Bellamy made him want to rely on someone else. Bellamy made him feel safe, like he could trust him, and that trust wouldn’t be broken.

If Murphy didn’t know any better, he’d say he was falling for Bellamy, but that couldn’t be true. He hadn’t known him long enough for that. He’d call it a crush, but he wasn’t sure you could have a crush on someone you were routinely fucking, so he was at a loss for what to call it. It scared him a little bit but not as much as it should have. No matter how much the idea of falling for someone scared him, he was pretty sure Bellamy would catch him. Even if he didn’t feel the same, he doubted Bellamy would just abandon him.

Bellamy sucked on last mark on Murphy’s collarbone before raising his head back up and capturing Murphy in another kiss. It was hard and rough and Murphy moaned into it, feeling heat pool in his stomach. He let it continue for a moment longer before pulling back.

He panted, trying to catch his breath as he looked at Bellamy. “I think we should stop, because if we don’t, I’m going to be ready to go in just a few minutes and I’m not sure you want to deal with that again.”

Bellamy shrugged and pressed another kiss to the underside of Murphy’s chin before pulling away. “I wouldn’t mind, if I’m honest. But, I’ve only got an hour and a half left and I want to take you to lunch, so maybe we shouldn’t.”

“I’d rather get fucked than eat something, but if that’s what you want to do.” Murphy nodded. “One more kiss, though?”

Bellamy chuckled quietly and brought his hand up to cup Murphy’s face, pulling him down into one last kiss. Unlike the others, it was soft and gentle, and he slid his tongue against Murphy’s almost lazily, like he did it every day and was just enjoying it. There was nothing behind it, no heat or desire, but he put his other hand up under Murphy’s shirt and ran it up his side, just enjoying being able to touch Murphy. He loved having the boy in his lap, or underneath him, or anywhere within reach. He never wanted to stop touching him. If Murphy would let him, he’d hold him all day, never moving, just kissing him and taking him in. But Murphy seemed to like things hard and rough, and while Bellamy loved that too, and he certainly wasn’t complaining, he doubted Murphy would let him be that gentle with him for long.

When the kiss broke, they were both smiling like idiots and Murphy found himself wanting to do it again and again until he worked up the courage to ask Bellamy for something more serious, but he knew that was a bad idea, so he slid off Bellamy’s lap and sighed, leaning his head against the window and looking at Bellamy.

“What?” Bellamy asked, feeling a blush start to rise on his cheeks. Murphy was looking at him so intently and there was something in his gaze that Bellamy couldn’t put a name to, and it made him feel like he was important, like he really mattered to Murphy. He loved it, but he was a little worried it didn’t mean what he thought it did.

Murphy blinked and shook his head, looking away from Bellamy and shrugging. “Nothing. Where do you want to eat?”

“I always pick. Why don’t you pick this time? Show me somewhere you like to hang out.” Bellamy was interested in Murphy’s life. He wanted to be a part of it, so he wanted to see more of it. He wanted to get to know Murphy better. He was interesting and strange and so fiery that Bellamy couldn’t help but be curious about who he was outside of their relationship. Even if he was an anarchist punk hellbent on tearing down every bit of structure he was confronted with, Bellamy liked him. Probably a lot more than he should.

Murphy thought for a second. There weren’t many places he hung out, usually. He tried to avoid chains and corporation owned businesses, save for Target, which he considered the lesser of all evils, considering they didn’t treat their workers as badly as Walmart did and there wasn’t a Costco in Arkadia and he wasn’t going to drive three towns over every time he needed something, especially since he made most trips in the middle of the night with his friends because there were less people and sleep was for the weak. There were a couple of restaurants, like Sal’s, which was a diner, but he’d had enough of diner food for a little while.

He frowned, weighing the options. Finally, he shrugged, “There’s Richards’ girlfriend’s place. I mean, her parents own it, not her, but they’re decent people. Richards has been dating her for a little over a year, so we go there often. It’s just a nice little café, nothing too special, but the food’s good and the décor is nice. Want to go there?”

“Sure.” Bellamy nodded. That sounded good. He vaguely remembered Richards as the guy who got pepper sprayed and ended up with eye problems. “How is Richards, anyway? Did the doctor help him?”

Murphy looked a little surprised. He hadn’t expected Bellamy to remember who Richards was, let alone care enough to ask. Maybe he wasn’t such a bad guy. Well, Murphy knew he wasn’t a bad guy, but still, he kept surprising Murphy with how decent and downright _good_ he was. “He’s doing better. They recovered partial sight, but it’ll never be back to where it used to be. Granted, he was blind as a bat before, but now it’s worse. He’ll adjust, though. The eye patch came off and he got new glasses. He doesn’t think he’ll ever wear contacts again, but they look good on him. He’s gonna be alright. Still, if I ever see that damn cop again, not even you could stop me from beating the shit out of him.”

“Again, would the fact that I’d have to arrest you for assault deter you?” Bellamy asked, knowing the answer but he was less disappointed and more amused.

“Nope. Wouldn’t even cross my mind. But, since we’re on such good terms, you could testify as a character witness and help me get my sentence reduced,” Murphy joked.

Bellamy shook his head and opened the door, grabbing his bag as he got out. “Yeah, well, I don’t think it’ll do much good. I’m not the most well-respected cop on the force.”

“Oh? Really? And here I thought you were like, the golden boy of the APD. You’re such a stickler for the rules and you act like a goddamn boy scout seventy percent of the time.” Murphy slid out of the car, making sure to grab his shirt.

“Only seventy percent?” Bellamy asked, tripping the latch and closing the door softly. He walked around the car and got in, starting it up.

“Well, yeah. I mean, boy scouts don’t generally tie people up and call them whores while they fuck them so hard they can’t walk the next day,” Murphy reasoned, opening the passenger side door and climbing in.

Bellamy pulled away from the curb and nodded. “Alright. Makes sense. Where’s this place at?”

Murphy gave him the address, settling in his seat and looking at the buttons on Bellamy’s dash. “So, which one turns on the lights?”

“Don’t even think about it,” Bellamy said sternly. Murphy could be a pain in the ass and he wasn’t about to let him cause a traffic accident just because he wanted to play with the car.

“Oh, come on. I’m not gonna mess with it, I just want to know!”

“No,” Bellamy said, undeterred by Murphy’s whining. “Leave it alone. Don’t touch anything.”

“Don’t touch anything?” Murphy smirked. “You sure you don’t want me touching anything?”

“Certain.”

Murphy bit his lip and rested his hand on Bellamy’s thigh, making him look over at him.

“Murphy,” he warned.

“What?” Murphy asked, sliding his hand up towards Bellamy’s dick.

“I will not hesitate to pull this car over and spank you until you learn how to behave,” Bellamy threatened.

“But I’d like that,” Murphy countered, rubbing at Bellamy through his pants.

Bellamy bit back a groan. “Murphy, dammit, hands to yourself !” he barked, swatting at Murphy’s hand.

“Ow, geez, okay. Fine, hands to myself, then,” Murphy agreed, but the smirk was still on his face and Bellamy didn’t trust him one bit.

Bellamy focused on the road, but a few seconds later, he heard Murphy moan quietly. He looked over and saw Murphy’s hand down his pants as he touched himself, looking at Bellamy, his lips parted and his face slightly flushed.

“Murphy, goddammit!” Bellamy hissed. He shook his head. “Did I give you permission to touch yourself?”

“No,” Murphy said, shrugging. “But I wanted to.”

“You think I won’t punish you, but I will.”

“What are you gonna do? Whip me?” Murphy taunted, moving his hand again, stroking himself and letting out a quiet curse.

“Murphy, if you don’t stop it right now, I will tie you down, edge you until you cry, then make you watch as I get myself off and then I won’t let you come for two weeks. And I’ll edge you every day for those two weeks,” Bellamy told him. “Now quit acting like a brat, we’re almost there.”

“You know, we could eat, but my place isn’t too far from here. We could go back there and you could punish me properly,” Murphy offered, squeezing himself and groaning.

“No. I’m not going to reward you for being a brat. If you can’t behave, then I’m not going to give you what you want.”

“But you like me being a brat. You said you liked the challenge.”

Bellamy sighed. “How about this? You behave yourself until we’re all done and you can come over tomorrow and I’ll fuck you again. And I won’t tie you up so you can touch me. But, I am going to spank you for your behavior.”

Murphy thought about it for a second and then nodded, pulling his hand from his pants and buttoning them back up. “Alright. Sounds good.”

“Good boy.” Apparently, rewards worked better for Murphy than the threat of punishments. Of course, eventually, Bellamy was going to get fed up with his shit and punish him properly, then maybe he’d learn his lesson.

Murphy rolled his eyes, trying not to let it show how much he loved it when Bellamy called him a good boy. He definitely got off on the praise and he almost hated that he liked it. He wasn’t used to being praised, and he certainly wasn’t used to being called good, but it never failed to make him want to submit even more just to hear Bellamy tell him how good he was. He felt like some kind of puppy, rolling over on his back to show Bellamy his belly and let him pet him and tell him he was good. It was a little bothersome, but he couldn’t deny that he loved it.

“We’re here,” Murphy said, looking out the window at the string of buildings.

Bellamy nodded as he parked on the side near the sidewalk, Murphy marveling at his parallel parking skills.

Sure, Murphy had his license, but he didn’t have a car so he didn’t get much practice. It was more of a ‘I need an ID so the government can keep track of who I am because they’re tyrannical dickshits who prefer to keep track of law abiding citizens -even if he wasn’t one – than they do actual criminals just because it gives them a power trip’ thing than an actual need for one. But, it did help him get into the Bunker, so he wasn’t going to complain too much. Except that he would, because Murphy was the king of complaining, especially about the government at large. So, he wasn’t that great at driving, but maybe if he moved to a smaller city where he needed a car or saved up enough so that he could buy one, then he’d bother with it, but for now, he was fine without driving.

Murphy got out of the car and waited for Bellamy on the sidewalk, smiling as he took in the sight of the familiar place. It was decorated both inside and out to remind you of home, but not too much. Just a comfortable place you could relax in and drink coffee while reading a book, something Murphy did a lot on his days off. They even had a shelf of books you could borrow while you were there, and, if you knew the owners like Murphy did, they’d even let you take them home. Murphy had made his way through about eight of them over the past year, even though he struggled to read, because he liked the stories. It took him forever to finish one, but no one ever said anything if they noticed he took two months to read Lord of the Flies, which had been a shitty book that accurately portrayed rich, white males, but wasn’t really applicable to the rest of society. Still, it had been a nice read. He was currently working his way through the second book of the Hunger Games series and he fucking loved it. Fighting back against dystopian dictatorships and corrupt governments was something he could get behind.

Bellamy wrapped an arm around Murphy’s waist when he got to him and Murphy leaned into him, loving the contact. He wasn’t sure if Bellamy knew what he did to him, but he didn’t want him to stop.

Bellamy smiled at him as he opened the door to the café, ushering Murphy inside and walking up to the counter, taking in the menu. There weren’t a lot of choices, but they all sounded decent. Plus, it was somewhere Murphy spent time and he was comfortable taking Bellamy there, which meant he was willing to let Bellamy be a part of his life, a real part of it, and that alone made Bellamy want to pull him close and kiss him senseless. Maybe he should later, if they got one of the overstuffed couches in the back that he’d seen. Sure, PDA was a little frowned upon, but Murphy was an exhibitionist, so he was pretty sure he’d be alright with it, and if Murphy was alright with it, then Bellamy didn’t really care what anyone else thought.

An hour later, Bellamy watched, completely entranced as Murphy went off on another tangent, his third one since they’d finished their food. He couldn’t tell what this one was about – immigration rights or refugees, it could have been both – because he’d been too distracted by the passion in Murphy’s words and the fire in his eyes as he talked with his hands, getting too caught up in whatever he was talking about to really notice that Bellamy wasn’t following along.

It wasn’t that Bellamy didn’t want to listen, it was just that every time he tried, he’d get distracted by the way Murphy’s lips looked when he bit them during a pause while he tried to find the right words to express his opinion or how the February sunlight made his eyes a few shades lighter.

He smiled to himself, completely caught off guard by how much he was starting to care about Murphy. He hadn’t expected to get this attached so soon, but he was. He needed him in his life and he found himself wanting him for more than just sex. He wanted Murphy, to be able to hold him close while they watched movies or laugh at him when he forgot to turn the water on while making pasta. He wanted to date him, to fall for him, like he was already doing, and he knew that there was no way he could stop himself. Murphy had him so tied up in knots, but he never wanted to undo them. He wanted everything Murphy would give him, but it seemed he only wanted something casual.

But, there was that look, in the car. That something in Murphy’s gaze that he couldn’t quite place. Maybe he wouldn’t say no to being more. Maybe Bellamy should ask him. But not yet. He wanted to wait a little bit, see if there were more signs he could follow to tell him whether or not Murphy would be open to being more.

“Shit, I’m sorry. You’ve got to get back to work soon, don’t you?” Murphy asked, cutting himself off and pulling Bellamy out of his trance.

Bellamy looked down at his watch. He had about half an hour before he had to get back, which would leave him enough time to properly part ways with Murphy if they left now.

“Yeah, we should probably go,” he said a little reluctantly. He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay and listen to Murphy talk and watch him as he got all wrapped up in it and think about how much better it would be if it were a real date. But, they needed to leave, so he sighed and gathered up his trash, throwing it away and putting the little woven basket his food had come in on top of the trashcan along with the rest of them.

Murphy follow suit and a few minutes later, they were back in the cruiser on their way to Murphy’s apartment. He parked outside Murphy’s building and they sat quietly for a moment before Murphy turned to him.

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Murphy asked.

“Yeah,” Bellamy nodded. He smiled and leaned over the console, pulling Murphy as close as he could get him and kissing him, hard and passionate, making Murphy moan as Bellamy pushed their tongues against each other, licking into Murphy’s mouth and reveling in the quiet sounds he got from Murphy. He wondered how loud he could get him to moan just from kissing him. He’d managed to make him moan pretty loudly before, but that was usually when he was already turned on and desperate.

They broke apart for a second, but then Murphy’s lips were on his again and he brought one of his hands up to wrap around Bellamy’s neck, his fingers tugging gently at the Bellamy’s hair. The kiss drug on far longer than it should have, but Murphy kept getting louder and Bellamy didn’t want to stop.

When they broke apart again, Bellamy trailed kisses down his neck as Murphy pulled him closer. It was a little awkward, with the console digging into his stomach, but Bellamy didn’t care. He wanted more of Murphy, he wanted him all to himself. He sucked a couple new bruises into Murphy’s neck, biting harder than he had before until Murphy was moaning loudly and squirming in his seat.

“Bell, fuck,” Murphy breathed out. His pants were tight and he was ready for Bellamy to fuck him again, but he knew they couldn’t. There was no way they’d be able to do half of what Murphy wanted Bellamy to do to him in twenty minutes.

When Bellamy finally pulled away, Murphy groaned, “This isn’t fair.”

Bellamy chuckled softly, rubbing Murphy through his jeans and making him mewl. “Why not?”

Murphy whined, “Because you won’t let me get myself off and we don’t have time for you to do it.”

Bellamy thought for a second before telling him, “I might let you, if you ask nicely enough.”

Murphy looked at him for a moment before nodding. “Bell, please. Please let me touch myself, sir. I’ll be good, I promise. Just let me, please. You got me all hard and now you can’t fuck me and please don’t leave me desperate all day, sir! Please!” he begged, making sure to sound as desperate and needy as he was because he knew Bellamy liked it and maybe that would make him more likely to let him do it.

Bellamy bit back a groan, Murphy’s pleas going straight to his dick. He really did wish they had more time, because he’d love to fuck him again, pull him close and kiss him while he did it just to satisfy him. No cop kink, just him and Murphy while he fucked him hard and rough until Murphy begged for release, because Murphy sounded so pretty when he begged.

He smirked at Murphy. “Alright, pretty boy. You can get yourself off. But only if you film it for me. And I want you to finger yourself, fuck yourself hard just like you like it and I want you to keep yourself on the edge until you can’t anymore, then you can come. Then I want you to send it to me when you’re done, okay?” He’d probably get it while he was still at work, but it’d be worth it. He couldn’t wait to see all the faces Murphy made while he fucked himself on his fingers. He wished he could be there to see it in person, because he loved when Murphy gave him a show, whimpering and moaning like a whore. But, unfortunately, in Murphy’s words, _fucking capitalism_.

“Yes, sir,” Murphy agreed, getting even harder at the thought. He was probably going to go straight upstairs and do just that. He liked the idea of filming himself for Bellamy, of knowing Bellamy would see it and get turned on. He’d probably even get off to it when he got off work and that thought alone was enough to make Murphy have to choke back a whine.

“Good boy. I’ll see you later,” Bellamy promised, pressing one last chaste kiss to Murphy’s lips before pulling away and readjusting himself in his seat.

“Bye, Bell,” Murphy said as he opened the car door.

Bellamy watched him leave, making sure he got inside. He was struck by the realization that he definitely, undeniably wanted more. He wanted Murphy as more than just something casual. Yeah, he loved fucking him, but he wanted more than that. He wanted to be allowed to care for him, really care for him, and make him happy beyond that. He wanted a real relationship with him, if Murphy was willing.

Now he just had to find the right time to ask him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is adored (even if it takes me 8 years to reply). You can find me on tumblr by the same name. Koalas aren't actually bears, they're marsupials. Which is SAD! (Every time I say something is sad, I imagine it in Trump's voice and idk why, but it's hilarious.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, technically, it's 11 o'clock on Wednesday, so this isn't late. But only barely. My apologies for it not being up sooner. I legit can't remember if it's been a full week since my last update or not, but it's whatever. (And ik I could just check the date on the fic, but that involves opening a new tab and I just do not want to.)
> 
> The reason for this not being done sooner is bc I spent some time in the ER for some srs pain that nobody rly knows the cause of. They said acid reflux, but that's Dr speak for 'I don't fucking know, man. Why are you asking me? It's your goddamn body, make it stop.' So, yeah, that was fun. So, I was in horrible pain for about 18 hours. Bc I went to the ER at 9 am (the pain started around 4) and they basically called me an addict bc I couldn't drink liquid medicine. (It's an autism thing. I literally _cannot_ do it.) So, I went home and ended up back in the ER at 9 pm (nope, didn't plan the 12 hours thing, it just happened) where I had to wait for another hour for the Drs to do their damn jobs. Idk what they were doing, but there was _nobody_ in the ER. Then they gave me meds for the pain and took labs and shit and turns out, I'm fine, save for some liver shit being high, probs bc I took some ibuprofen that was over 2 years past it's expiration date (I was in too much pain to check the date, I should have known, tho, bc everything in this house is past it's expiration date) so, that's not a thing, I don't think. So, yeah, it's acid reflux. The same thing they've been telling me all my symptoms are from. Despite the fact that the meds don't rly help. But, I'm gonna take the meds and do all the shit and pretend to not be dying while I'm still in pain (not as much, but still, you know, pain). And now I have to get ready to move out. Anyway, that's my excuse this time.
> 
> My excuse for next time will probs be: I moved into my new apartment and had to unpack everything. Bc I'm moving in on Friday. Hell yeah! Then I need to get a job. Not hell yeah! Anyway, such is life, capitalism is shit, it's time to throw bricks through Starbucks' windows. (Catch that ref and I'll give you a virtual hug.)
> 
> But, the finale's got me fucked up. No spoilers from me except to say that I'm working on some Murphonty shit bc that ep had some peak Murphonty shit, holy fuck. So, that'll be up next. Then I might try the next chap of IU. Maybe. I still have no insp for it. Idk why not??????? I love that fic but I just. I need to find a way to get re-inspired. But, yeah, so, in the next couple of days there'll be fic #8 of the Stories From the Promised Land series posted, if anyone cares, lmao.
> 
> Anyway, I've rambled enough. Onto the fic:
> 
> **Warnings: A little bit of self hate from Murphy, one use of the word 'hooker', Murphy's a little asshole, possessive Bellamy.**   
>  **Kinks: Bondage without restraints, teasing, dirty talk, possessiveness.**

Murphy grit his teeth, anger coursing through his veins. He wasn’t even sure who he was angrier with, himself or the damn colleges that had rejected him. Sure, he didn’t have perfect grades in high school, but the recommendation letters he’d forged he been pretty damn great, he thought. And it wasn’t like he’d failed. He’d managed with Bs and Cs and yeah, his standardized test scores had been low, but those were bullshit anyway. They didn’t measure anything but memory and while Murphy had a good memory, to the point that he could recite the first two paragraphs of the Constitution and three-fourths of the Gettysburg address on the spot, the tests had been timed and he’d never gotten through enough of the questions for it to matter.

He was smart, he knew that, but the schools didn’t care. He didn’t look good enough on paper, so why bother with him? That, and he didn’t come from any proper background so his name carried no weight. He parents couldn’t donate a library to the college just to get him in, so he didn’t matter to them.

All he wanted was a damn education so he could fucking help people, but nobody cared about that. Nobody wanted him. He wasn’t important, not in any way that mattered to the school, so he was useless to them. What the fuck did they know, anyway? He’d be a great student and he was going to make a damn good doctor one day, if he could just get into a fucking college that could take him places.

He’d applied to eight in total, but he’d heard back from his first two choices that morning. Well, technically, he’d heard from them on Thursday, but he hadn’t checked his email in a few days, just clearing the notifications off his phone without caring because he’d been too damn tired to care lately and most of it was spam from sites he’d bought things from trying to sell him more shit he didn’t want or need. So, he’d ignored it, which had either been a mistake or a good thing, he couldn’t decide.

He could have found out sooner, but then he just would have been angry then instead of now. But, now he was pissed off as he stood outside Bellamy’s front door, the cab he’d taken driving off and leaving him no choice but to knock. He kind of wanted to curl up in bed and sleep for a few years, but he had responsibilities that he had to attend to, so he couldn’t do that. He also wanted to break something, maybe someone’s face or a Starbucks window, but that qualified as illegal behavior, so, as per Bellamy’s rules, he couldn’t do that, either. That left him with one option.

Bellamy.

If he was lucky, Bellamy would get him out of his head and make it a little easier to bear. He could fall into him and let him do whatever he wanted and completely lose himself to it, using Bellamy as an outlet. And then the aftercare would make him feel better, too, comforted and safe, like he mattered, even if the colleges didn’t think so.

But he was so fucking angry that everything was pissing him off. He’d bit his tongue so he didn’t shout at the cab driver for making an offhanded comment about where he was going, basically implying Murphy was some high end hooker, because he tried to make it a point not to shout at people in the service industry, even if they deserved it. They dealt with enough shit, they didn’t need him adding to it, no matter what comments they made.

So, now he was here, standing on Bellamy’s porch and contemplating ringing the bell or just calling the cab back and going home to curl up with Puck on his sofa and watch shitty movies that made him feel better. But, he knew if he left he wouldn’t go home. He’d end up in some seedy bar where they didn’t check ID and he’d get so drunk that he either got into a fight or wound up in someone else’s bed for the night and even though he and Bellamy weren’t officially exclusive, he didn’t want to do that. Besides, if he was going to get fucked, he may as well enjoy it rather than going home with someone who didn’t know the first thing about bondage and would just fuck him with nothing to it, leaving him feeling empty and dissatisfied. No, Bellamy was better. He always made Murphy feel better, so, if he was lucky, tonight would be no different.

He pressed the doorbell and waited, shivering slightly and letting out a curse, wishing he hadn’t forgotten his jacket at home in his rage. The cab had been warm, but he’d been standing out here for several minutes contemplating ringing the bell and now he was shivering in the wind that the open porch did nothing to stop. His phone had said it was twelve degrees outside, but he figured the windchill was the reason it felt like four. He was stupid for leaving his jacket behind.

He rubbed at his arms, hating himself just a little bit more with each passing second as he waited for Bellamy to come to the door.

Finally, he heard footsteps inside and the sound of the lock turning as Bellamy opened the door for him, stepping out of the way to let the freezing boy inside.

Murphy let out a quiet sigh at the warmth of the house, feeling himself warming up a little bit. He dropped his bag by Bellamy’s coat rack and wandered in further, Bellamy right behind him.

“Where’s you jacket?” Bellamy asked, taking in the sight of Murphy still shivering in his living room.

“Home,” Murphy shrugged.

“Why? It’s below freezing, you’re going to get sick,” Bellamy chastened, concern in his voice.

“What are you, my dad?” Murphy snapped, glaring at him.

Bellamy raised his eyebrows at him, clearly surprised by the outburst. “You okay?”

“I’m fucking peachy. Thanks for asking,” Murphy sneered. He didn’t mean to take his anger out on Bellamy and he wanted to stop, but he couldn’t hold his tongue and it caused guilt to bubble in his gut, which only served to make him angrier, but this time it was definitely at himself.

“Murphy,” Bellamy warned, grabbing for a blanket. “Here, it’ll warm you up faster.”

“I don’t want that,” Murphy huffed, crossing his arms. He wasn’t a child, he didn’t need someone trying to baby him.

“Just take it, asshole,” Bellamy demanded, trying to wrap it around Murphy’s shoulders.

Murphy swatted at his hands, shoving him and the blanket away. “I said I’m fine, _Daddy,_ ” he mocked.

Bellamy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, straightening the mess of curls and shaking his head. “Murphy, what the hell is your problem?”

“I don’t have a problem. Do you? Because if not, then there’s no good reason that you aren’t fucking me right now.”

Bellamy frowned, “You need to calm down.”

“I am calm, Bellamy. Fuck off,” Murphy snapped, raising his voice and gritting his teeth, wishing he could stop himself from being such an ass to the one person who deserved it least. Bellamy had never done anything to deserve his anger, so why the hell was he being such a bitch to him.

“Murphy, you’re acting like a child. Stop it.”

“Or what? You’ll punish me? Go ahead, I don’t fucking care.” That was true. He didn’t care if Bellamy punished him. He just wanted out of his head. He wanted to get away from his emotions and the hurt that the anger was masking.

Bellamy stared at him for a long moment, looking disappointed and borderline upset. He was completely taken aback by Murphy’s behavior. Yeah, he had a mouth on him and he could be a disrespectful brat, but this wasn’t that. This was anger and Bellamy couldn’t think of a single reason why it would be directed at him. “Are you angry with me?” he asked a little hesitantly. If he’d done something to upset Murphy, he wanted to know so he could fix it.

Murphy rolled his eyes and sneered at him. “No, Daddy. Everything’s fine, so just take me to your dungeon and punish me like you want to.” He did deserve it, after all. He was being horrible to Bellamy and he knew it. He didn’t mean to be, but his temper was getting the best of him and it was apparently beyond his ability to have any self-control. If there was ever a time for Bellamy to get angry enough to punish him, this was it, and Murphy wouldn’t complain. Hell, he probably needed it. It might actually help him find whatever couple shreds of his sanity he had left that he’d apparently abandoned back at his apartment.

Bellamy’s first instinct was to do just that. To tie Murphy to one of the crosses in his playroom and whip him until he apologized, but before he could order Murphy to go, he stopped himself.

He was probably overthinking it, but maybe there was a reason for Murphy’s anger. Maybe he wasn’t being a pain for the hell of it. Maybe he wasn’t doing it to get under Bellamy’s skin. This wasn’t his typical brattiness. This was sharp and biting anger that Bellamy knew better than anyone usually hid hurt or fear or some kind of pain Murphy didn’t feel comfortable expressing. He might not be doing this to be a bitch, maybe there was a reason for it.

Bellamy needed to take a different approach. Sure, punishing Murphy might help calm him down, but if he was upset, Bellamy wanted to know why, and more importantly, what he could do to help him.

“Murphy,” he started, his voice soft and gentle, like he was trying not to frighten away a wild animal. “What’s wrong, baby?”

Murphy scoffed, “Nothing’s wrong. Just fuck me already. That’s what I’m here for, right?”

Bellamy shook his head. “No.”

“No?” If he wasn’t going to get fucked then he had no business being there. “Fine. If you won’t do it, I’ll find someone who will.”

Bellamy was a little hurt. Sure, they weren’t exclusive, but the idea that Murphy would go to someone else bothered him. Murphy was _his,_ and it was his job to take care of him.

Murphy turned to leave, walking towards the door, but Bellamy caught him by his arm and gently pulled him back so he was in front of him.

Bellamy reached out to tuck a strand of Murphy’s hair behind his ear, looking at his face and trying to understand why he was doing this. “Tell me, baby. Let me help you.”

“Like you’d fucking care,” Murphy spat. He looked towards the door but made no move to leave again. If he left, he might not ever come back. He didn’t want to ruin things with Bellamy just because he was in a bad mood. Bellamy needed to fuck him so that things would continue as normal and Murphy would know he hadn’t ruined their relationship. Because losing Bellamy would break his heart, especially if it was his fault.

“I do care, pretty boy,” Bellamy told him, resting his hand on the side of Murphy’s face and gently turning it so Murphy was looking at him. “I do. Just let me in, okay? Tell me what’s wrong so I can help you.”

“You can help me by fucking me,” Murphy told him, but there wasn’t any bite to his words. He was calming down a little bit. Bellamy’s touch was comforting and he felt the anger leeching from him slowly, leaving behind only hurt and guilt.

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong. Then, if we decide that’s what’ll help you most, I will. But first you’ve got to tell me. I can’t help you if you won’t let me in.” And Bellamy wanted Murphy to let him in so badly. He wanted to help him, to comfort him. He wanted to be someone Murphy could rely on, preferably for more than sex. “Come on, baby. I can help if you’ll just let me.”

Murphy sighed and gave in, leaning into Bellamy’s touch. “I got rejected from my first choice college. And my second. And honestly, I’m probably going to end up going to the community college in Azgeda and becoming a lab tech or something because they don’t think I’m worth letting in. It’s because I’m not good enough and they know it. They think I’ll fail and they’re probably right.”

Bellamy nodded, listening. “It’s not that bad, baby. You’re brilliant. You’ll get in somewhere, I know it. Just because they couldn’t see your worth doesn’t mean you don’t have any, okay?”

Murphy just shrugged, not really believing him. How could Bellamy know more than a college admissions board? Two of them, even.

“Hey, stop it. It’s not that bad, okay? Everyone gets rejected from a couple of schools. It’s just life. How many did you apply to?”

“Eight,” Murphy told him. But it was hopeless. They’d all look at him the same way the first two did. Like he didn’t matter, and honestly, he didn’t. They were right.

“Baby,” Bellamy sighed, seeing the look on Murphy’s face and pulling him close, wrapping his arms around him. “You’re going to be accepted by one of them.”

“But none of them are that great for my major. They’re just cheap and far away.”

“Come on, let’s go to the couch, okay?” Bellamy suggested, pulling away from Murphy and guiding him to the couch. Bellamy sat and pulled Murphy down close to him, so he was sitting with his back to Bellamy’s chest. Bellamy wrapped his arms around him again and rested his head on Murphy’s shoulder. “What are you majoring in, sweetheart?”

Murphy’s stomach did a flip. Sweetheart was new. He’d only ever been called that by men at the club who were hoping to get lucky when he went on break, it usually made his skin crawl, but when Bellamy said it, it felt nice. He sighed, trying to relax against Bellamy and let himself be comforted. “You’re going to laugh.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

Murphy sighed. He didn’t tell many people because it didn’t fit with his general aesthetic. It didn’t work with his whole ‘fuck the system, destroy the government, eat the rich’ outlook, not on the surface, at least. Most people assumed he’d end up burning out and working a menial job as some washed up former revolutionary when he reached twenty-five, but that wasn’t true. He was going to do everything he could to help people for as long as they let him. “Pre-med. I want to be a doctor.”

“Yeah?” Bellamy asked. It wasn’t what he was expecting, but it made sense. Murphy would be good at that, he thought. “I can see that. You taking care of people, stitching them up and making them better. I think you’d make a good one.”

“You think?” Murphy asked quietly. He’d expected laughter or mocking, but Bellamy was still being comforting and sweet and Murphy felt like even more of a dick for snapping at him. “I’m also going to minor in political science so that I can run for office one day.”

Bellamy hummed. That sounded much more like Murphy. He’d expected something like that. “Which office?”

“Something local first. Get elected on a state level, then one day run for Senate.”

“Well, you’ve got my vote,” Bellamy told him, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of his neck.

“Really?” Murphy sounded a little skeptical. “I thought you said my politics were bullshit?”

“I didn’t mean that. And your politics are sound. A little radical, maybe, but that might be what we need. And you’re not afraid to stand up for your beliefs, that’s a good thing. I think your politics are just fine. Maybe the system does need to be torn down and rebuilt from the ground up. Maybe that’s for the best,” Bellamy said.

Murphy’s politics seemed to boil down to the fact that every human being was equal and that they all deserved the right to life, no matter what they contributed to society. Bellamy agreed. Nobody should have to struggle to get by. Nobody should have to worry about putting food on the table or being able to pay rent, regardless of if they had a job or not. It didn’t matter what someone else thought their worth was, because every life mattered and every person deserved to be able to thrive, not just survive. And Murphy believed that, so Bellamy could get behind his politics. Sure, he wished he’d stop his vandalism, – though, as far as he knew, Murphy already had – but he understood his reasons for it. And maybe having someone like Murphy in office would be good for the world.

“You know, Arkadia has a great med program. Clarke’s in it, actually. It’s great, and they’re a lot more accepting than most schools. You could try applying there,” Bellamy suggested.

 “Yeah, but Arkadia is hell to get into and even if I had the grades the tuition is a pain in the ass, I'd be in debt over a hundred grand before graduation, plus then there's med school, which means more loans,” Murphy sighed. If he couldn’t get into the other colleges, he definitely wouldn’t get into Arkadia. And even if he did, he’d spend the next thirty years drowning in debt.

“Apply anyway. A lot of places have scholarships and financial aid available. Have you put in for a pell grant yet?” Bellamy asked.

Murphy shook his head. “No? I'm honestly not sure how to. My guidance counselor didn't believe I was worth the effort so I'm kinda going into this blind.” No one had thought he was worth the effort, so they hadn’t given him the time of day.

“I'll help you, if you want,” Bellamy offered. “I mean, I helped my sister and now she's out of state, Polis U. It wasn't easy but we figured it out. I can help you, too.”

“You’d do that?” Murphy couldn’t believe he would, not really. What would he get out of it?

“Yeah,” Bellamy said, smiling when Murphy turned to look at him. “Of course.”

“Why?” It puzzled Murphy. He didn’t get it. Why would Bellamy care that much?

“Because you need help?” Bellamy wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Murphy needed help and Bellamy could help him and that was enough reason for him to do it. Besides, he cared about him, a lot, and he wanted to do anything he could to take care of him.

“But why would you want to help me? You're just my dom, you shouldn't even have to deal with listening to this, why should you-”

Bellamy cut him off, “I want to help you because believe it or not, I do care about you. I'm your dom, it's my job to care about you.” It was his job to make sure Murphy was okay. Sure, they weren’t anything more than casual, but that still came with some responsibility, nevermind that Bellamy wanted to take on more responsibility than that.

Murphy scoffed, not quite believing him. “It's your job to fuck me-”

Bellamy cut him off again, shaking his head. “It's my job to care about you, too. You're mine, and part of that means letting me take care of you when you need me to. Let me help you, alright?” He pressed a gentle kiss to Murphy’s neck, trying to convey how serious he was and how much he actually wanted to help.

Murphy sighed, giving in. “You really want to?”

“Yes, Murphy, I do.” More than anything. He wanted to be someone Murphy could rely on, someone he came to when he needed help. He wanted to prove to Murphy that he would take care of him, always, no matter what he needed.

“Okay.”

Bellamy smiled and pressed another kiss to Murphy’s neck, making the boy shiver slightly. “Good, now have you filled out your FAFSA?”

“I haven't got any idea what that is,” Murphy admitted. He was completely lost with this whole thing. Maybe it was more trouble than it was worth.

Bellamy sighed, not surprised. “Right, let me get my laptop.”

“So, no sex tonight?” That was disappointing. Murphy had hoped to get fucked so he could get out of his head.

“No, tonight we get this taken care of,” Bellamy told him, climbing off the couch. Sex would be nice, but this was more important. This was Murphy’s future. They needed to get him on track before it was too late. He could fuck him later. Tonight, he took care of him.

Murphy sighed but gave in, nodding. If Bellamy thought it was for the best, then maybe it was.

Bellamy returned with his laptop and sat down beside Murphy, pulling up the FAFSA page and turning to Murphy, “Alright, first question….”

They made it through half of the first page before Murphy got antsy and bored, leaving him to make up ridiculous answers that weren’t even on the page, but Bellamy just rolled his eyes until Murphy answered them right, but by the time they were done with the first page, Murphy was groaning and sighing and refusing to even make up answers anymore.

Bellamy sighed and set his laptop on the coffee table before turning back to Murphy. “Come here.”

“Why? Finally going to give me that punishment? Gonna spank me, Daddy?” Murphy snarked, grinning.

“If you don’t shut up and come here, I just fucking might,” Bellamy threatened, grabbing for Murphy’s hip and pulling him closer, Murphy complying willingly.

“You know, there’s still time for you to fuck me.”

Bellamy chuckled quietly. “Maybe when we’re done with this.”

“But I’m bored,” Murphy whined.

“I know.” Bellamy took Murphy’s face in his hand and pulled him close. “So, how about an incentive?”

“Yeah?” Murphy breathed out, moving forward and trying to kiss Bellamy.

Bellamy pulled back out of reach, but only barely, making Murphy whine. “This is how it goes. For every page you get through, I’m going to kiss you. I’m going to touch you more and more until you’re close to coming. But I’m not going to let you come until we finish. How’s that?”

“But no sex?” Murphy asked, frowning.

“Depends on what time it is when we’re done. If it’s too late, we’re just going to bed. I’ve got work tomorrow, so I can’t stay up all night.”

“Tomorrow’s Monday. You’re off on Mondays.”

“I had to fill in for someone in order to be able to get part of Saturday off so I could fulfil that fantasy of yours,” Bellamy told him. “But I’m still off on Tuesday, so even if I can’t fuck you tonight, I will tomorrow night for sure. You’ll just have to be patient.”

“Patience is not one of my virtues,” Murphy huffed.

“Do you have any virtues?” Bellamy smirked.

“Chastity.” Murphy grinned.

Bellamy laughed and shook his head in amusement. “Come here, asshole.”

He pulled Murphy in, gently kissing him and running his tongue over Murphy’s bottom lip before biting it, making Murphy let out a quiet moan. Murphy parted his lips so Bellamy could deepen it and Bellamy wasted no time in wrapping his tongue around the younger boy’s, sucking it into his mouth before pulling back to nip at his lips. He slid his tongue against Murphy’s, playing with it and drawing quiet moans of pleasure from him.

Bellamy let his hand wander to the front of Murphy’s pants, undoing them and shoving his hand down them to grip Murphy, causing him to gasp into the kiss. He stroked him lightly, just enough to make Murphy buck into his hands as he began to harden under Bellamy’s ministrations. It wasn’t long before Murphy was rutting into his hand and tangling his fingers in Bellamy’s curls, tugging gently and pressing ever closer to him, until he was almost in Bellamy’s lap.

Bellamy pulled away, taking his hand away from Murphy’s cock and giving him a pleased smirk, “Ready for page two?”

“No,” Murphy whined, disappointed by the loss of Bellamy’s touch. “Why can’t we do this later?”

“The sooner you get it done, the better. Don’t worry, baby. It won’t take too long. Now, let’s get this page done and then I’ll touch you again.”

Murphy huffed but pulled away from Bellamy so he could grab his laptop again. “Fine.”

“Alright. Now, parent’s information. Mother?”

“Dead,” Murphy deadpanned.

Bellamy winced. “Okay. Father, then.”

“Also dead.”

Bellamy bit his lip. “Any legal guardians?”

“Nope. I ran from my last foster home about seven months ago. Nobody’s adopted me and I have no living relatives.” Murphy shrugged, not looking to upset by it. It was just a fact of life for him. Nobody had wanted him, not even his own mother once his father had died, and it had hurt for a while, but eventually he’d gotten used to it. It wasn’t worth getting upset about, especially not right now. There were still times that it fucked him up, but for the most part, he managed to be indifferent to it. It didn’t matter, anyway.

Bellamy looked at him in concern, sadness in his eyes, but Murphy’s face was hard, like he was forcing all emotion away from himself. Bellamy sighed, “Alright, then I guess we don’t have to fill out this page.”

“Does that mean you’re gonna touch me again?” Murphy asked, a wicked grin on his face. He didn’t want to think about his parents, but he did want Bellamy’s hands on him again.

Bellamy snorted. “I don’t know. Does it really count?”

“I think it does,” Murphy replied, inching closer to Bellamy.

Bellamy rolled his eyes and shook his head, giving in. “Alright, fine. Come here, then.” He held out his arms, waiting for Murphy to come closer.

Murphy wasted no time in moving into Bellamy’s outstretched arms. As soon as Bellamy’s lips were on his, all thought of his parents vanished, replaced with the feeling of being completely surrounded by Bellamy.

Bellamy traced Murphy’s lips with his tongue before nipping at them gently, getting Murphy to open his mouth for him. He slid his tongue against Murphy’s and was pleasantly surprised when Murphy wrapped his tongue around Bellamy’s and sucked on it, giving more into the kiss than he usually did this early into being touched.

Bellamy was a little worried that bringing up Murphy’s parents had hurt him, but when Murphy tangled his hands in his curls and pulled gently, causing Bellamy to smirk into the kiss and pull back to bite Murphy’s lip, drawing a moan from the younger boy, Bellamy’s worries were forgotten.

Bellamy’s hand found its way back into Murphy’s pants and soon he was stroking him, faster than last time with more pressure. Murphy bucked his hips into Bellamy’s touch, wanting more. He whined when Bellamy broke the kiss but his disappointment didn’t last long as Bellamy began trailing kisses down his neck, just barely brushing his lips against Murphy’s skin, making Murphy shiver.

“Bell,” Murphy breathed out when Bellamy tightened his grip on Murphy’s cock, giving Murphy more of what he so desperately wanted.

Bellamy began sucking a dark bruise at the base of Murphy’s neck, only stopping when Murphy let out a quiet curse as his hips stuttered.

“You getting close, baby?” Bellamy purred, scraping his nail across the head of Murphy’s already leaking cock.

“Y-yeah,” Murphy nodded, panting slightly. “Please, Bell!”

Bellamy just chuckled as he pulled away, removing his hand and making Murphy whimper loudly.

“Bell!”

“Next page, pretty boy,” Bellamy told him, well aware of how frustrated he was making Murphy.

“How many more pages?” Murphy whined.

Bellamy looked at the computer for a second. “I think it’s just this one.”

“And then I can come?” Murphy asked a little quietly, voice softer now that he was getting desperate. He did that sometimes. He’d get really submissive and sweet when he wanted to come, or when he wanted Bellamy, and Bellamy loved it. Sure, he could still be a brat, but it was less of a problem when he was like that.

Bellamy smiled at him and nodded. “Yeah, pretty boy. Then I’m gonna make you come.”

Murphy knit his eyebrows together and looked down, looking worried.

“What, baby?” Bellamy asked, concerned.

“You’re not gonna- I mean, I don’t mind, but- Fuck,” Murphy stumbled around the words. “Are you gonna make me come in my pants?”

Bellamy bit back a laugh, finding Murphy to be absolutely adorable in that moment. He thought for a second before shaking his head. No, he wanted to do something else. “No, baby. Don’t worry. You’ll like what I’m going to do.”

They finished up the last page, Murphy giving his answers easily, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible so that he could have Bellamy’s hands on him again.

Finally, they finished. It had probably only taken a few minutes, but it had felt like an eternity to Murphy.

Bellamy set the laptop down on the coffee table and closed it before turning back to Murphy. He stripped him of his shirt quickly before placing a hand on his chest and gently guiding him to lay down, Murphy watching his face for any sign of what was going to happen.

“You decide to fuck me?” Murphy asked when he was laying down, his head resting against one of Bellamy’s throw pillows. He really hoped that was the case. He wanted Bellamy, needed him, and he was willing to do just about anything to get him.

Bellamy chuckled and brought his hands to the waistband of Murphy’s jeans, sliding them and his boxers down his legs. He frowned when he got to Murphy’s boots, they were in the way and he preferred people not to wear shoes in his house, but considering what had happened earlier, he could forgive it. He took Murphy’s boots off and finished removing his pants, tossing them to the floor.

Murphy stared up at him, his features a mix of anticipation and lust and Bellamy smiled at him. “I’m not gonna fuck you, not tonight, but don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.”

“Then what are you gonna do?” Murphy asked, wanting to reach out and touch Bellamy, strip him of his clothes. It wasn’t fair that he was naked and Bellamy wasn’t.

Bellamy gave Murphy a wicked grin before leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. He nipped at them and swiped his tongue across them to soothe the pain before sliding his tongue against Murphy’s when the younger boy parted his lips. He toyed with Murphy’s tongue, sucking on it and swirling his tongue around it and making Murphy’s head spin. Murphy moaned into the kiss when he felt Bellamy’s hand on his cock.

A second later, Bellamy broke the kiss to move further down his neck, leaving kisses in his wake. He sucked a bruise into Murphy’s neck before trailing kisses across his chest, slowly stroking Murphy as he sucked one of his nipples into his mouth. He bit down harshly, Murphy gasping and arching into the touch with a small whimper. Bellamy ran his tongue across it, soothing it before going lower, kissing Murphy until he got to his cock, Murphy watching him lustfully, knowing what he was about to do.

Murphy reached out, tangling his hands in Bellamy’s hair, but Bellamy pulled away.

“Hands above your head,” he ordered sternly.

Murphy blinked at him, already mourning the loss of being able to touch him.

“Now, Murphy,” Bellamy demanded.

Murphy let out a pathetic whine but did as he was told, resting his hands on the arm of the couch, looking displeased with the order. He wanted to touch Bellamy, but Bellamy had given him an order and he wasn’t going to resist. He didn’t have it in him tonight, not after the anger had left him. He would follow Bellamy’s commands and be good for him. He needed this, needed to obey. He didn’t want to have to think and the best way to do that was to just give in.

“Good boy,” Bellamy praised. “See, you can be good for me, can’t you? It’s not so bad.”

Murphy nodded, watching as Bellamy leaned back down and started pressing kisses to his hip.

Bellamy sucked a large bruise on Murphy’s skin that left him squirming, letting out little moans that went straight to Bellamy’s cock.

Bellamy purposely tortured Murphy, kissing everywhere but his cock, going so close to it that Murphy thought he might actually touch him this time, but each time he simply moved away again and Murphy would let out a desperate little whine that brought a smirk to Bellamy’s face.

“Please, Bell,” Murphy begged. His voice was still soft, like he was trying to ask without stepping out of line and Bellamy loved it. “Please stop teasing.”

Bellamy just hummed in response, making no move to stop his teasing as he trailed kisses up Murphy’s thigh.

Murphy bucked his hips, desperate to be touched.

“Calm down, Murphy. No need to get all worked up,” Bellamy chuckled. “You’re just going to make yourself more frustrated.”

Murphy whined loudly but stilled his hips as Bellamy sucked a mark on the inside of his thigh, Murphy moaning at the feeling.

“Please, Bell!” Murphy whimpered. “Please, I need you to stop teasing me. Please just touch me!”

“I am touching you,” Bellamy replied cockily. He loved getting Murphy all worked up like this. He looked so pretty when he was desperate and Bellamy would never get tired of his frustrated whimpers.

“Bellamy!” Murphy whined, drawing out Bellamy’s name, frustration evident in his voice. “Please? I’ve been good, haven’t I?”

Bellamy nodded. “You have.”

“Then please!” Murphy pleaded, squeezing his eyes closed and pressing his head back into the pillow.

Bellamy just laughed and shook his head, deciding that he’d teased Murphy long enough. He pressed one last kiss to Murphy’s thigh before raising up a little bit and licking at the head of Murphy’s cock.

Murphy gasped, not having expected Bellamy to stop his teasing anytime soon. He bucked his hips involuntarily and Bellamy snorted.

“Such an eager little whore,” he teased. He brought his hands up to hold Murphy’s hips down. “But you’re gonna have to stay still for me.”

Murphy nodded, willing to obey. He focused on stilling his hips as Bellamy licked at him again. He wanted nothing more than to thrust his hips up into Bellamy’s mouth, but Bellamy had said to stay still and the light pressure of his hands on Murphy’s hips was a constant yet gentle reminder of that.

Bellamy licked at the shaft of Murphy’s dick, short strokes that left Murphy moaning and wanting more. Bellamy teased him for a while, until Murphy was fighting to keep his hands above his head and looking at Bellamy with a pleading look in his eyes. When he’d decided Murphy had had enough, he licked a long stripe from base to tip and then took him into his mouth.

He sucked on the head for a moment, Murphy moaning loudly as Bellamy’s tongue found the bundle of nerves on the underside of his cock. Murphy struggled to keep his hands where they were, fighting the urge to tangle his fingers in Bellamy’s hair and hold him as he sucked him off. He wasn’t in to forcing people’s heads down or gagging them on his cock, no, he just wanted to touch Bellamy as he went at his own pace, even if it was excruciatingly slow.

Having put all of his focus into keeping his hands above his head, Murphy wasn’t able to stop himself from thrusting his hips up into Bellamy’s mouth.

“Fuck. Sorry, sir,” Murphy said, worried he may have upset Bellamy and would end up with a punishment because of it.

Bellamy just hummed around his cock as he took it down further, pressing down harder on Murphy’s hips, keeping them still himself. He didn’t feel like torturing Murphy any more than he already had. Murphy had had a shit day and Bellamy just wanted to make sure it ended on a better note. Besides, he could excuse one mistake. He wasn’t a tyrant. And it turned him on knowing how badly Murphy wanted him, so badly that he couldn’t control himself.

Murphy let out a loud keen when Bellamy pulled up, scraping his teeth none too gently against Murphy’s shaft as he went. It was a good thing that Bellamy was holding his hips down because Murphy wasn’t able to keep himself from bucking them, his body demanding more.

“B-Bell!” Murphy moaned as Bellamy bit down gently on the head of his cock, scraping his teethe across it and sending shocks through Murphy’s body. “Harder! Please!”

Bellamy tried to smirk, but it wasn’t easy with his mouth otherwise occupied, so he settled for humming around Murphy as he took him down again. As he bobbed his head back up, he let his teeth graze him again, but when he got to the head, he bit down much harder than before. Murphy let out a loud curse followed by Bellamy’s name as he felt his orgasm near, the pain driving him wild.

“Bell, fuck, I’m c-close,” he panted out, turning his hands over to clutch at the couch as if that would help him hold on. With every movement of Bellamy’s head his tongue slid against Murphy’s dick and Murphy felt more of his control slip. He wasn’t going to last long at all. Especially not with Bellamy using his teeth like he was. Murphy hadn’t even known he was into that, but he loved it and he never wanted it to end.

Bellamy nodded in response, looking up at Murphy through his lashes so he could see his face, all flushed and panting, his eyes trained on Bellamy like if he looked away he might disappear. It was quite the sight, watching him struggle to keep his hands above his head. He’d given up on keeping his hips still when Bellamy had taken over, but that was alright. Bellamy liked feeling the little jerks that came every time he did something Murphy really liked. It sent more heat to his cock that was already straining against his boxers.

He took Murphy down as far as he could, until Murphy’s cock was brushing the back of his throat and he swallowed around him, Murphy moaning and letting out quiet curses as he tried to remain in control of himself. Bellamy wanted to tell him to let go, just this once, that it was alright, but he loved the sight of Murphy fighting himself far too much.

It took a few more scrapes of his teeth and a particularly harsh bite before Murphy was begging for release.

“Bell, Bell, please. God, fuck, Bell, can I please-” Murphy begged as Bellamy continued to bob his head, going faster and pressing his tongue against it to soothe the sting of his teeth. He wasn’t stopping even as Murphy begged, which only served to make Murphy beg even more. “Oh, fuck, can I come, Bell? Please?”

Bellamy hummed in thought, the vibrations sending sparks shooting up Murphy’s cock. Murphy’s begging was so pretty, but it was getting late and they needed to get in bed soon. He looked up at Murphy and nodded his head, giving him the permission he so desperately wanted.

He took Murphy down again until he was brushing the back of his throat and sucked harder than he had before. That was all it took before Murphy was coming down his throat with a loud shout of Bellamy’s name.

Bellamy kept up, swallowing it all and sucking him through his orgasm and even after until Murphy was whimpering and squirming beneath him.

“Bell, please,” he whined. The overstimulation was great, but he had a feeling Bellamy wasn’t going to let him come a second time if he got hard again.

Bellamy made a satisfied noise as he pulled off of Murphy’s cock. He made a mental note to suck Murphy off more often, because he loved the moans and whimpers he got from him.

Bellamy looked at Murphy, who was trying to catch his breath as he watched Bellamy. His lips were red from where he’d been biting them and his face was flushed. He looked completely debauched and Bellamy wanted nothing more than to take him right then and there, but a look at the clock on the wall told him it was almost eleven and he had to be up early, so he couldn’t.

He settled for pulling Murphy up and into his lap, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. He bit Murphy’s bottom lip hard, making Murphy whimper and press closer to him. Murphy parted his lips and let Bellamy deepen it. His hand wandered to the front of Bellamy’s sweatpants, shoving past the waistband as his other hand tangled in Bellamy’s hair.

Bellamy broke the kiss when he felt Murphy’s hand around his cock. “You don’t have to-”

“Just let me, okay?” Murphy asked, waiting until Bellamy nodded to pull him into another kiss.

Murphy stroked Bellamy, fast and hard, making the older man moan into the kiss. If Murphy had his way, he’d let Bellamy fuck his mouth, use him in any way he pleased, but he knew Bellamy wanted to go to bed and this was faster, even if it wasn’t as fun, though Bellamy seemed to be enjoying it.

Murphy twisted his wrist and ran his thumb across the head, smearing precum around it. He pulled away from the kiss and pressed one to Bellamy’s cheek whispering, “I wish I could taste you. Take you down and let you fuck my mouth while you pull my hair and call me a slut. You’re gonna have to do that eventually, you know. Just use me with no regard to my pleasure. Use me like I’m a fucktoy and I only matter when it comes to getting you off, like that’s my only purpose. Like I was made for you to fuck and use. Use me like a cheap whore, make me feel like the slut that I am.”

Bellamy groaned and pulled Murphy closer, growling out, “You’re my slut. Only mine.”

Murphy practically swooned at the possessiveness and was quick to agree, saying, “Only yours.”

“You’re not going to run off and find someone else to fuck you,” Bellamy demanded. “You’re mine and mine only. I’ll use you and give you everything you need, but you are _mine._ ”

Murphy nodded, speeding up his pace, making Bellamy moan and let out a couple curses. “I’m yours, sir. I don’t want anybody else. Nobody makes me feel like you do. I’m yours, Bell.” He meant it, too. He was Bellamy’s. For anything Bellamy wanted to use him for. He was Bellamy’s, and not just for sex. He wanted to belong to him, and even if it wasn’t official, even if Bellamy didn’t care, he already did belong to him. He didn’t want anyone else. No one else would ever compare.

“Good boy. _My_ pretty boy,” Bellamy groaned. “Fuck, baby, I’m gonna-”

He wasn’t even able to finish his sentence before he was coming all over Murphy’s hand. Murphy stroked him through it, Bellamy dropping his head to Murphy’s shoulder as he moaned.

“God, baby,” Bellamy whispered when Murphy pulled his hand away. Bellamy gave himself a few moments to enjoy the feeling before he raised his head up. “Here, I’ll get you something to clean up with.”

“It’s fine,” Murphy shrugged, reaching for his shirt.

“That’s-”

“I’ll just wear one of yours,” Murphy said. Then, “If that’s alright?”

Bellamy grinned at him. “Of course, it is.” He loved Murphy wearing his shirts. They were a bit too big for him but he looked adorable in them. No, he looked like he was _Bellamy’s_ when he wore them, and Bellamy really, really liked that.

“Come on, let’s go to bed,” Bellamy told him after he’d cleaned up.

Murphy nodded and gathered up his clothes. He followed Bellamy to the bedroom where he promptly dumped them by the side of the bed. _His_ side of the bed.

Bellamy handed him his pajama bottoms and one of Bellamy’s own shirts.

Murphy gave him a grateful smile as he got dressed. He walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth before laying down, waiting for Bellamy to join him.

A moment later he felt the bed dip and then there was a protective arm around him. Murphy relaxed against Bellamy’s chest, feeling content.

“Did you mean it?” Bellamy asked after a moment. His voice was quiet, almost hesitant and Murphy wondered why.

“Mean what?” he asked.

“That you’re mine,” Bellamy clarified. “Did you mean that?”

Murphy smiled and turned over so he could face Bellamy. It was hard to read his expression in the dark, but Murphy tried. He wasn’t sure it meant anything, but there was something in Bellamy’s voice that told him it did. “Yeah. I’m yours, Bell.”

He didn’t say any of the things he wanted to, like how he meant he was Bellamy’s for more than sex or how he thought he might be falling for him, but it didn’t matter because a second later Bellamy’s lips were on his.

The kiss was soft and sweet and there was more to it than there ever had been previously and it gave Murphy a little bit of hope that maybe he wasn’t the only one who wanted more. Of course, that wasn’t the kind of conversation you had when you were both dead tired, but maybe one day soon, one of them would get the courage to say something. It wasn’t anything definitive, but the kiss meant something. Murphy just hoped he was right in what he believed it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm on tumblr (same name) and on there you can see me bitch abt how much I hate Bellarke.  
> Feedback is loved!  
> (I'm slowly answering comments, I promise, cats. I just got behind bc of the shit mentioned above.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, well.... Uh.... Hey, cats?  
> So, I've been hella busy with school, turns out, theatre majors get more work than pre-med majors (at least, at my school they do), and that's on top of rehearsal (I was in the last show, plus an ASM and I'm ASM for this show and am working the spotlight) and shop hours. So, yeah, I'm busy af most days. Our current show actually starts Tues, and they're daytime performances, multiple ones daily, bc it's a children's show (and it's fucking hilarious, I can't fucking believe this shit, it's beautiful) so I probs won't have time to write much next week, even tho I'm not gonna have to go to any classes after Mon bc of the show (I'm literally only taking theatre classes this semester and we've only got 2 profs and they're both involved with the show, so they've cancelled their classes for the week). I finally got on top of my hw, tho. I'm still not fully moved into my apartment but that's bc I ran out of storage, so once my loans come in (bc FAFSA is bullshit and it's taking forever) I'm going to buy some and spend a weekend arranging my room. But, for now, I'm generally on top of things and hopefully will stay on top of things so I can continue to write.
> 
> Ik this is hella fucking late bc it's been several months, but this chap is like 33 pages in Word and 18 of them are smut with an additional 2 pages of dirty talk/physical shit while discussing relationship stuff. But, hopefully this is the chapter you've all been waiting for (relationship-wise, at least, porn-wise, it might be?? Depends). I had a hard time writing it bc I don't have personal experience with this sort of relationship (sadly, I'm a one night wonder, ladies, gents, and deviants) and so, actual BDSM experiences may differ as no two relationships are exactly alike. I do hope I've kept to the trend of keeping it p true to life on that front, tho. 
> 
> Also, I fucking love the ridiculous 'errors' that Word finds within my writing. Like, yes, that's the exact word I was looking for. It totally makes grammatical sense. Thank you, you blue piece of shit. I mean, where the hell is Clippy? At least he was fun to fuck with. These little blue lines just give me a headache. I don't understand most of the rules those hell lines are based on, but thanks to them, this work has 20% more commas! Absolutely free! Whether or not they're necessary, who's to say, but they are there, that's for damn sure.
> 
> But, bc of this chap, I had to add in an extra chap, throwing off my damn chap numbers AGAIN, but I'm pleased with what's gonna be in the next chap and I hope y'all will be, too. It includes the boys' v first public sex act (with each other) and Bell's nerdiness. And probably 18 more pages of smut. :/ I'm not even sure how I did that, bc writing the relationship stuff took forever, but the smut was like a total of 4 hours for the whole thing.
> 
> Anyway, onto the fic:
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings: Possessive!Bell (it's not like 'I'm going to control your life' or anything, but it is VERY possessive), changing dynamic/relationship**  
>  **Kinks: Flogging, rimming, masturbation, possessiveness, degradation, dirty talk, light choking**

“Puck!”

The gray ball of fur ran out from the bedroom and straight under the couch, a blue piece of cloth in his mouth, clearly on the run from the slightly enraged, though mainly just exasperated, fiery brunette charging after him.

“Get back here, you asshole! I need that!” Murphy shouted, nearly tripping over the coffee table in his haste to tackle the now-gone cat.

Murphy growled and glared at the sofa like it was to blame for hiding the cat from him.

“Get out here and give it back right now, before I decide to put you in that horrible Christmas sweater Craig bought you. I’ll do it, too, and I’ll make you wear it for the next week,” Murphy threatened. He knew how much Puck had hated wearing that sweater. Craig had bought it for him when December had started, and Murphy had only made him wear it once. He’d fallen flat on the floor and refused to move, instead blinking up at Murphy and giving a pathetic little mew that had sent everyone except his owner into a fit of laughter that had probably woken up at least three of Murphy’s neighbors. He’d taken it off him almost immediately, feeling bad for the cat, but right now, he held no such empathy for the sock thief currently taking refuge behind the couch.

Puck apparently called his bluff, as he didn’t come out. He was probably too busy chewing a hole in half of Murphy’s only clean pair of socks. He needed to do laundry, but he couldn’t very well go to the laundromat with only one sock on, now could he? Sure, no one would notice if he was wearing his boots, but he didn’t give a shit about people seeing, no, it was that wearing his boots without socks always caused them to rub blisters on his toes and that was never good. Especially not with how often he was on his feet.

“Please?” Murphy whined, flopping down on the couch and dropping his boot on the floor. He figured he must have looked a bit pathetic, sitting on his couch with only one boot on, looking defeated and on the verge of tears over a stupid sock, but it wasn’t just that. It was an accumulation of all the shit he’d been through the past few weeks that was finally catching up to him and leaving him spiraling downwards into bad place.

He’d done his best to fight it, to put on a brave face and push through, because he knew he couldn’t afford to break down. Not over this. It wasn’t even that big of a deal, not in comparison to how great things had been going with Bellamy, but even with that, the rest of his life kept falling apart. First it was the customers at work, then it was the colleges, then, this morning after Bellamy had dropped him off, he found out that his rent was going up _and_ that he was three days late in paying it, which meant he was going to have to pay a late fee _again._ He had the money to pay it on time, he’d just forgotten. Time held no real meaning for him anymore and the dates blurred together, and he must have missed the notice the landlord posted on his door when it was due, either that, or the asshole just hadn’t posted one in hopes that people would forget, so now it was late and that was an extra $75 on top of the $50 a month increase. Sure, he’d manage it, but it wouldn’t be easy. He was making less tips since he’d stopped covering up the marks Bellamy left on him and that had made his budget just a little bit tighter than usual.

He let out a frustrated sigh and laid down on the couch, his boot clad foot on the floor with the other, currently sock-less, foot hanging over the arm of the couch. He needed to get his shit together. Maybe he could call Mbege and see if he could help. He wondered just how far he could push Bellamy’s ‘no criminal activity’ rule. Nothing they did was ever strictly illegal, per se, but it could be interpreted as such by an unawares beat cop looking to make a collar and boost his reputation. Still, it was either that, or go back to letting handsy fucks grab his ass at work. He wasn’t sure which to pick, if he was honest. The lesser of two evils was still evil. Of course, when deciding between getting groped and scamming a casino, only one ended with him breaking someone’s hands, and he was pretty sure assault was more illegal than counting cards.

Actually, there was no law against counting cards. The worst that could happen was he’d get kicked out of the casino. Or threatened with death. Or tied to a chair and tortured for hours until he learned not to fuck with Azgenda casino owners. He’d come close to that last one several times, actually, but the best part about Azgenda was that it was eighty percent gambling establishments and Murphy was good at not getting caught, for the most part. It happened rarely, but he was usually fast enough to get away when he saw the security guards coming. He’d grab as many chips as he could fit in his pockets and flee out the front door, where he’d wait to sell them to potential gamblers for half their worth and considering he had never once left without at least five grand in chips, it was worth the potential torture. Especially considering he never spent more than $300 to play.

He’d call Mbege later and see what he was doing Friday night. Murphy got off work at five, so he and Mbege could get to Azgenda by eight and then they’d probably have enough to cover both of them for the month by one. Of course, Mbege probably didn’t need the extra cash, his mechanic shop kept his bills paid, but a little extra wouldn’t hurt. Besides, it’d be a chance to hang out with him, so that would be nice.

But, he couldn’t do that every month. Sure, now his ID wasn’t fake, so he could get into more of them, so he wasn’t stuck with going to the same three, but he didn’t want to make a habit of it in case someone caught on and spread his name around so he was watched when he went. That would definitely end up with him tied to a chair. So, maybe he should go back to covering up the marks. He didn’t like it, but he had bills to pay and customers tipped better when they thought he was single. He didn’t want to, but he might have to, especially with the rent increase.

“Puck, _please,_ ” Murphy begged, running a hand down his face. “Just, come here and give me my sock, alright? I need it because I’ve got to do laundry, then I’ve got to pick up your meds, and after that I’ve got to meet Craig for lunch so we can talk about my upcoming trial and whether or not I should hire an attorney or just stick with the court appointed one and it’s all a clusterfuck of bullshit and I would really, really like my goddamn sock back, you absolute train wreck of a bastard.”

He had a very full list of things to do today and he wanted to get all of them done before Bellamy got off work so that he could go to his place and have him make everything better. He didn’t even care if he got fucked, though that would be great, he just wanted to be around him. He was getting in way too deep for this guy and he needed to stop himself from getting even more attached, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He didn’t care if Bellamy didn’t want him as anything more than a fuck, he’d gladly be that if it meant he got to have Bellamy in his life, but last night- Whatever that had been had meant something, to both of them, he knew that. He just wished he knew whether it meant the same thing to Bellamy as it had to him.

But, Bellamy aside, he still had a week’s worth of stress to put up with when he saw Craig. They needed to talk about his trial, the one Bellamy had gotten him. He hadn’t really talked to Bellamy about it, but from what Craig had dug up, the judge was lenient and fair and generally only sentenced people to community service rather than jail time, because he believed that rehabilitation was best found while helping others, not in a caged environment that offered no productive options for bettering oneself. Or whatever Craig had said his beliefs were. The guy sounded decent and Murphy was sure he only had one person to thank for getting that particular judge.

Finally, a soft mew came from underneath the couch.

Murphy turned his head to watch as Puck slinked out from under it, sock in his mouth. He dropped it on the floor and jumped up onto Murphy’s chest, knocking the wind out of the boy.

“Jesus, cat, you trying to kill me?” Murphy laughed, reaching out to scratch Puck’s ears. He had no idea why Puck liked to steal his clothes when he needed them. It was like he enjoyed the chase or something. It frustrated Murphy to no end, but he could never stay mad at him for it. Puck was his baby and he would never hold a grudge against something so vulnerable and sweet. He couldn’t. He was the best at holding grudges, but Puck was his weak spot, it seemed. There was nothing that cat could do that Murphy couldn’t forgive within minutes.

“You want food, little buddy?” Murphy asked softly, rubbing the side of Puck’s face as the cat began to purr. “Come on, dipshit, let’s get you something to eat, yeah? No peas this time, I promise.”

._-*-_.

Bellamy frowned as he stirred the sauce he was making. He hoped Murphy liked what he made. He wasn’t even sure what to call it, really, his mom had never put a name to it. He was sure it had one, but he’d never cared to find out. Now it was just a recipe ingrained into his mind forever. He didn’t make it often, but after last night, he’d wanted to make it for Murphy, to share a little bit of his life with him, a memory he’d never get tired of replaying on bad days. A time when his mom would cook for all three of them and they’d tell jokes at the table and pretend that life was a little better than it actually was, just for a moment.

He’d thought about what had happened between them last night all day, the memory of Murphy’s words replaying in his head on a loop that had made him think about the things he’d been pushing out of his mind for several weeks now. The way Murphy had told him that he was his, it had sounded so honest, so sincere, and it made Bellamy think that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t be rejected if he asked Murphy for more, because that was what he wanted. He wanted more out of their relationship. He didn’t want it to be casual. He didn’t want to be a hookup. He wanted to be someone Murphy trusted, someone he could come to for anything, someone he could eventually love. He wanted to take him on dates and hold him close and be with him without it being sexual.

Of course, that didn’t mean he didn’t want more out of their sexual relationship, too. He wanted to be more than a hook up, more than just a dom from the club that Murphy slept around with. He wanted to really own him. He wanted to collar him, to call him his own and get to care for him in all the ways that he so obviously needed to be cared for. Bellamy wanted more, so much more, and he was almost sure that Murphy did, too.

But, there was still a bit of uncertainty poking around the back of his mind that had stopped him from calling Murphy several times throughout the day. He’d wanted to, wanted to call him up and get him to meet him so they could talk because he didn’t want to wait any longer and he’d pull out his phone and pull up Murphy’s number and then he’d get hit with a wave of anxiety that left him defeated and resigned to just wait. It was so unlike him not to be able to follow through with what he wanted, to be scared and anxious, but there was something different about Murphy. Bellamy didn’t want to scare him off, he didn’t think he’d be able to bear it if he made the boy so uncomfortable that he ended what they did have. So, he had decided not to say anything about it.

Except that, as he turned the heat off and moved to pull plates down from the cabinet, he couldn’t hold the words back any longer. They came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“How would you feel about making our arrangement a bit more permanent?” Bellamy winced as soon as the words were out and his grip on the plates tightened. He refused to turn around. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to take it if the look on Murphy’s face was anything like what he imagined it would be. Horror, maybe. Discomfort or fear. Maybe even disgust. He swallowed hard and waited for Murphy to say something, anything, even if it wasn’t what he wanted to hear.

“Like how?” Murphy asked after what seemed like an eternity to Bellamy.

Bellamy let out a slow breath, fully aware he’d been holding it. At least it wasn’t an outright refusal. “Like I want you to be my sub, I want to own you. I want more, if you’re willing.”

Murphy’s brow furrowed. Didn’t Bellamy already own him? Wasn’t the point of Bellamy being his dom that he belonged to him? Don’t get him wrong, if Bellamy wanted more, Murphy was completely on board with that, he just wanted to know what he was getting into before he said yes. He wanted to make sure his definition of ‘permanent’ was the same as Bellamy’s, just so he wouldn’t embarrass himself by assuming it meant something it didn’t. “Don’t you already own me?”

Bellamy turned around, relaxing a little bit, falling into the routine of explaining things to Murphy fairly easily. “Kind of. You’re my sub, but you aren’t really mine. Like, it’s casual now, but I’d like more than that. If you’re willing.”

Murphy smiled slightly at the thought of Bellamy wanting more. That was good, that meant that Murphy wasn’t the only one who wanted more from their relationship. Of course, he still wanted to know what he would be getting into before saying yes. But he doubted he’d say no to anything Bellamy wanted. “What’s that mean? Being owned?”

“It’s more of a relationship than anything, like dating but with a lot of kinky stuff involved. We’d be exclusive and there’s a lot more that comes with the dynamic.”

“Oh.” Murphy nodded, processing the information.

“If you don't want to, that's fine, too,” Bellamy assured him, feeling his heart sink a little bit. There had always been the chance Murphy wouldn’t want him like that and he knew it. He also knew that it would hurt him to lose Murphy, so, if Murphy just wanted to keep things the way they were, that was fine, too. Or, if Bellamy had scared him off, he’d let him leave and never bother him again. Whatever happened, there was no taking it back now.

“No, no, I want to,” Murphy told him, giving him a reassuring smile. God, did he want to be more. He’d wanted that for a long time, he’d just never had the nerve to ask for it, and he probably never would have, so he was glad that Bellamy had said something first. Still, if they were changing things, then that probably meant there was more to discuss, so Murphy might as well ask now, while they had time to talk while eating, rather than later when it would lessen his chances of getting fucked tonight. “So, what all changes?”

Bellamy returned the smile with a grin of his own and set the plates down on the table before turning towards Murphy and reaching out to tuck a strand of his hair behind his ear, glad he wasn’t being rejected. Murphy wanted more, too. That meant he did have some kind of feelings for Bellamy and that made Bellamy want nothing more than to pull him out of the chair and into his arms and kiss him for hours, but, Murphy had asked a question and he’d promised to answer all of Murphy’s questions, so that could wait.

Murphy leaned in to Bellamy’s touch and looked up at him, curious but patient.

Finally, Bellamy snapped himself out of it and pulled back, grabbing for the silverware and saying, “Well for one, you get a collar of your own. Other than that, though, it's mainly just little things. More of a relationship than a casual hookup kinda thing, you know? I get to ask about your life and take you out to places other than the club and-”

“So, it's like being my boyfriend on top of being my dom?” Murphy interrupted him as he followed Bellamy to the counter, searching the drawers for potholders to put down on the table so they could move the food off of the stove. He finally found them and grabbed a few and put them on the table before turning towards the stove as he waited for Bellamy to answer.

“Kind of. There's more that comes with the dom part, too.” Bellamy explained, grabbing a couple of the pans and putting them on the table, barely missing Murphy as he darted in front of him carrying the other two pans.

“Like what?” Murphy asked with a grin, finding himself effectively pinned between the table and Bellamy once Bellamy’s hands were free. He hadn’t totally planned that or anything. Not at all.

Bellamy smirked at him and rested his hands on Murphy’s hips, lowering his voice just a bit and leaning in, his lips inches from Murphy’s, “Like getting to make you wear a plug all day for me, even when I'm not around. Our play would go from being just about casual hookups to a real Dom/sub relationship where I actually punish you for other things, not just being a brat when we’re fucking.”

“Punish me?” Now that really piqued Murphy’s interest. He’d been waiting for a real punishment since they’d started this whole thing. He licked his lips, painfully aware of how easy it would be to just close the distance between him and Bellamy and forget about dinner altogether, but Bellamy had said it was special, so, he wasn’t going to do that, but he did want a kiss. But, first, he wanted an answer.

“Yeah,” Bellamy breathed out, watching Murphy’s face, well aware of how easy it was to turn him on. He hadn’t even promised him anything yet and the boy was already having to fight to keep himself still. It was intoxicating how easy Murphy was for him. Bellamy ran a hand up under his shirt, so he could tease him, ghosting his fingers up Murphy’s side before bringing them back down and running them along the inside of the waistband of Murphy’s jeans.

“And what would that involve?” Murphy asked, his voice higher than usual as he tried to keep his composure. Dinner first. There was still dinner. Bellamy wasn’t going to let him out of it no matter how turned on he got, this was all teasing, so he wasn’t going to give in to it.

“Floggings, denial of orgasms, other more creative things.” Bellamy mused, pressing his hips into Murphy’s and making him whine softly.

Murphy refused to give in and beg because he doubted it would do any good, so instead, he forced a smirk and ground his hips hard against Bellamy’s, surprising the older man. “And what would I be punished for?”

Bellamy stifled a groan, “We'd have to discuss that.”

Now he didn’t have to force the smirk. At least Bellamy was in the same boat as he was. “We could discuss it now. Then you could take me to your dungeon and show me what those punishments feel like.”

“I really wish you'd stop calling it that,” Bellamy sighed.

“Make me,” Murphy teased, hoping Bellamy would do just that.

Instead, Bellamy simply rolled his eyes at him and began to pull away, causing Murphy to let out a quiet whine that didn’t go unnoticed. Bellamy let out a soft chuckle and came back to him, “Shh, baby. How about we discuss it over dinner and then I’ll show you tonight, yeah?”

“Promise? No matter how late it gets?” Murphy asked, skeptical.

“I promise. Even if it’s three am, I’ll tie you to one of the crosses and flog you like you’ve been wanting me to since we started this, okay?” Bellamy promised, reaching out to touch the side of Murphy’s face.

Murphy leaned into the touch, content. “And then you’ll fuck me?”

“Mhm, so hard you can’t speak,” Bellamy nodded. “Then we’ll get you all cleaned up and you can sleep with me tonight, okay? And tomorrow I’ll take you on a date, a real one, whatever you want to do. Then I’ll bring you home and fuck you all over again. I’ll tie you up and keep you on edge until you’re begging me to let you come.”

“What if I don’t wanna be edged?” Murphy asked, not really looking forward to that.

“Hm, but what if I want to edge you? What if I want to edge you so many times you can’t stand it? Until you’re shaking and begging for release? Maybe I want to see you so frustrated you’re willing to do anything I tell you to just to get some release. Maybe I just want you to be a good little sub for once and I know the only way to get you to behave is to make you so desperate you can’t even think about being a brat,” Bellamy said, brushing his thumb across Murphy’s bottom lip. “Or, maybe I just want to see how many times it takes before you’re so frustrated you cry.”

Murphy let out a frustrated whine at the thought, “That sounds like torture, though.”

Bellamy laughed quietly and shook his head, lowering his voice to say, “But it’ll be worth it, baby, because once I get you there, once you’re shaking and crying and begging, I’m gonna make you come over and over again until you physically can’t anymore, until you run dry and it feels like white hot pleasure’s exploding in your veins every time. And then, after that, after you’re at the point where you’re so overstimulated that every touch sends sparks down your spine, I’m gonna make you come one more time, just because I can.”

Murphy swallowed hard, his cock straining against his pants already. That didn’t sound too bad. That sounded amazing, actually. “Well, when you put it like that. But, won’t that take hours? We’ll both have work the next day.” Not that he didn’t want to, he just didn’t want to be dead tired at work the next day, even if it would be worth it.

“I figure, since you’re staying over tonight, the day’ll go like this: We wake up around ten, I take you to feed you cat, you change, we go on our date, then it should be no later than three when I bring you back here, so that’ll give us at least seven hours to do whatever we want, plus time for aftercare, then you can spend the night with me again, since I’m definitely not letting you go home alone after something like that, and I’ll have you home before I go to work at eight. That okay?” Bellamy asked. If not, they could do it some other night, that’d be fine with him. He’d just kind of hoped he could do something special for their first official date.

Murphy smiled, pleased by how much thought Bellamy had put into his plan, and that it seemed completely doable. “Yeah, that’s okay.”

“Good. Now, can we eat? Or do I have to stand here like this all night?” Bellamy teased.

“We can eat if you kiss me first,” Murphy bargained. It was only fair that Bellamy gave him something after all of that teasing. Besides, after hearing everything Bellamy planned to do to him, he was already hard and ignoring that long enough to eat was going to be a pain in the ass, and not a fun one.

Bellamy snorted and shook his head, giving Murphy and amused grin before leaning in and pressing their lips together gently for a second before beginning to pull away.

Before he could move away, Murphy brought his hands up to Bellamy’s neck, tangling one of them in Bellamy’s curls and pulling him closer, moving his lips against Bellamy’s and trying to deepen the kiss.

Bellamy laughed into the kiss but refused to give Murphy what he wanted, instead he nipped at Murphy’s bottom lip once and pulled away for good, ignoring Murphy’s whine of protest. “Time to eat. We can discuss things now, and then, as soon as we’re done, I promise, we’ll go straight downstairs and I’ll give you everything you want, okay? But the longer you draw this out, the longer it’ll take for that to happen.”

Murphy huffed but let go of Bellamy, so he could walk away and take his seat. Murphy followed suit, his pants still uncomfortably tight but he ignored it as best he could because he knew there was no use in complaining about it. Bellamy wanted them to have dinner and that was what was going to happen, he’d known that from the start, and yet, he’d still pushed his luck and now he had to deal with the consequences.

It didn’t take long for them to fill their plates and begin eating, Murphy making a few comments about how good it was and Bellamy telling him once again that his mother had taught him to make it, but he gave no more detail than that and Murphy wasn’t sure if he should pry or not, so he didn’t, so he let silence fall around them.

Finally, Bellamy broke it. “So, as far as punishing you goes, is there anything you’d like to be punished for? Like, outside of sexual things?”

“Like what?” Murphy asked, a little confused by what that meant. Then, jokingly, “Like, if I forget to do my homework or show up late to work?”

“Well, yeah. Real life things that you don’t have much structure for that you’d feel the need to have some for. Anything, really, so long as it isn’t some emotionally masochistic bullshit that’s gonna actually hurt you, like asking me to punish you for something you can’t actually control.”

“Oh. I don’t know. I mean, I’ve never actually thought about it. I don’t really like rules, you know? I mean, I love breaking rules, and I really like punishments, well, your kind of punishments, but as far as rules I actually have to follow, I haven’t put a lot of thought into it.” He didn’t actually have much structure in his life, though, most of what he did he did because he wanted to, other than going to work, that he did because he had bills to pay, but everything else just kinda happened when he decided it needed to, not because there was any real structure to it. He didn’t even have a designated laundry day, for fuck’s sake!

“So, no idea?” Bellamy asked with a raised eyebrow. He wasn’t really surprised, knowing what he did about Murphy, but that did make things a little harder.

Murphy felt his cheeks heat up. He felt a little bit stupid for not having a clue where to start. He was sure all of Bellamy’s previous subs had had at least some idea of what they wanted. “No. Sorry?”

“It’s alright. I didn’t really expect you to, if I’m honest.”

That made him feel _great._ Murphy picked at his green beans, not sure what to say. Then, finally, “Look, just give me an example or something, because I don’t even know what you mean entirely. I don’t know what I’d _need_ to be punished for, let alone what I’d _want_ to be punished for, you know? So, like, give me some examples, or hell, just tell me what you think would be a good start and I’ll tell you if I can live with it or not. Would that work?”

Bellamy thought about it as he chewed his food, considering it. He didn’t want to feel like he was leading Murphy to it, like he was forcing Murphy into accepting something he didn’t want, but then again, he doubted Murphy would accept something he wasn’t alright with. That didn’t seem to be in his nature at all. And it might help him a little bit, so, there wasn’t too much harm in it, he supposed. “Alright. Now, I don’t want to punish you for something you already get punished for, even if it’s just in a different way, so, what happens if you show up late for work? Or if you don’t show up at all?”

Murphy scoffed, “Not much. They’re pretty desperate for waiters, so it’s not like they can fire me. It’s why I get away with wearing what I do, otherwise they’d probably force me to dress a little less nonconformist. I mean, the last time Alie tried to do anything to me, Jaha bitched her out for it, so, she’s a bit scared to do anything to me right now, anyway, and Jaha loves me, so, well, nothing, I guess.”

Bellamy nodded. “So, if you missed work or were late and didn’t have an actual excuse, would that be something you’d want to be punished for?”

“Is this like, I don’t know, some kind of parental shit?” Murphy asked, scrunching up his nose.

Bellamy narrowed his eyes at him and scowled but said nothing.

“Right, that’s a no. But it’s like, you’re holding me accountable or some shit, right?”

“A bit like that, yeah. Not to me so much as yourself, but yeah, sure. But it’s not parental, I’m not- That’s not- _No._ ”

Murphy held his hands up in surrender. “Alright, not parental. Got it. I didn’t mean it like that, okay? I just wasn’t sure how else to phrase it. I mean, no one’s ever really held me accountable besides my dad, so like, I wasn’t really sure what else to compare it to, ya know? I didn’t mean to piss you off.”

“You didn’t,” Bellamy sighed. “Just, look, that’s not my thing and I don’t like having any part of what I do being compared to it. It just bothers me. But, I get what you mean. Yeah, it’s like being held accountable in a way. Like, especially if it’s a thing that you wouldn’t otherwise be held accountable for. Of course, it is still a sexual thing, for the most part, unless you want it to not be.”

“No, yeah, I think I get it. And I definitely want it to be sexual. Otherwise it’d just be annoying. I just don’t know what all I’d need to be punished for, really. Not until I get into college, at least. Until then, all I’ve got is work.”

“Okay, well, what about once you get into college?”

“Assuming I get into Arkadia?” And that was a very big ‘if.’

“Yeah.” And Bellamy was praying he would, because he didn’t want to lose Murphy so soon. He hated admitting it, but he was already pretty damn attached to the boy.

“Well, maybe like, if I miss class without a good reason or if I don’t do my homework or if I do bad on a test or something. Like, those were my problems in high school. Nobody held me accountable, so I never really cared enough to hold myself accountable, so maybe if I’ve got someone else holding me accountable, too, it’ll be easier to actually succeed this time around.”

“Alright, I can work with those.” Bellamy nodded. That was easy enough. “What about now, though? Other than work?”

“I’m not really sure? I can’t really do much that would get me in trouble anymore because of your no criminal activity rule, so, there’s not much to punish.”

“Except your mouth.”

“Except that,” Murphy admitted. He was quite the little bitch sometimes. “You’re more than welcome to punish me for that, if you want to.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Go for it.”

“Directly to me or to anyone?”

“That would depend on whether or not the person deserved it.”

“And if they didn’t?”

“Then go for it.”

“So, I can punish you for being an asshole?”

“And for being disrespectful, to you, at least.” Murphy wasn’t about to let himself be punished for not respecting people who didn’t deserve respect. Just because someone thought they were entitled to respect didn’t mean they’d done anything to earn it, especially not from him.

“How about if you lie to me?”

“I wouldn’t, but yeah, I’d deserve it.” Bellamy had given him no reason to lie to him so far and unless he did, Murphy had no intention of ever lying to him. He trusted Bellamy and Murphy trust was generally hard to gain, but there was something about Bellamy that made him feel like he could trust him, like he was safe, so, until Bellamy gave him a reason not to, Murphy would trust him, and that meant not lying to him.

“What about not communicating properly?”

“Like, lying?” Didn’t they just cover that?

“Kind of, but less intentional. More like you just don’t think it matters, so you don’t tell me, and in the end, it causes problems for one or both of us?”

“I thought you said communication was one of the things you expected from me?” That had been specified in the beginning.

“I did.”

“So, I was under the impression that if I didn’t communicate the important things, that you’d just drop me.”

Bellamy’s eyes widened a little bit. He took a second to compose himself before shaking his head. “I wouldn’t just drop you. Nothing you do is going to make me just drop you. That’s not how I do things, Murphy. I care about you, I’m not going to just leave you because you didn’t want to talk to me about something. I’d be a little hurt, but I wouldn’t just leave you.”

“Oh.”

“That doesn’t mean that you get a free pass to not talk to me about important things, though.”

“I know, but, what if it isn’t that important and I don’t want to talk about it?”

“Well, I don’t expect you to tell me everything that goes on in your life if you don’t want to. Just, anything that’s important to our relationship. I’m not going to force you to talk to me.”

“Okay.” Murphy nodded. “Then I guess, if I don’t tell you something that’s important to our relationship and it causes a problem, then I probably deserve a punishment. But….”

“But?”

“But, you’ll communicate with me, too, right? If it’s important?” Murphy asked, a little worried. Sure, Bellamy was in charge, but Murphy didn’t want things blowing up in his face because he did something wrong and Bellamy didn’t want to tell him he’d fucked up.

“Of course, baby. It goes both ways. If I want you to be honest with me, I have to be just as honest with you. That’s how it works.” Bellamy gave him a soft smile.

“Good. Anything else?”

Bellamy thought for a second, then shook his head, “Not as far as punishments go.”

“Any new rules?”

“You want new rules?” That surprised Bellamy a little bit. Still, if Murphy wanted them, there were a few he could give him.

“I figured you’d have more now that our relationship is, uh, I’m not sure what to call it now, actually.”

“It’s still a dynamic, the only difference is that it’s not casual. You’re mine, you belong to me now, and it’s not just a hookup anymore, it’s an actual relationship now, too, as well.”

“So, you’re my boyfriend, too, then?”

“Yeah, Murphy, if that’s alright?”

Murphy couldn’t keep himself from smiling and it caused him to blush again, so he ducked his head and stabbed at his chicken. “Yeah, that’s alright.”

“Good. Now, what were you saying?”

“I figured you’d have more rules now that you own me, cause you kinda implied at the beginning that the only reason there weren’t more is because I just wanted to keep things casual till I got used to things.”

Bellamy nodded. “I see. Do you want more rules?”

“I’m alright with more.” He was kind of curious to see what else Bellamy would want from him, honestly. Now that he actually belonged to him, well, Bellamy could have him do whatever he liked and Murphy wouldn’t complain, not that he would say that out loud, not right now, at least.

“Alright,” Bellamy said. He took a drink and thought for a second, going through all the rules he’d given subs before and all the rules he’d considered giving Murphy during their relationship. “Okay, well, first off, I want you to edge yourself at least once a day for me on the days I get to see you. I don’t care when and I don’t care where, I just want you to do it. You don’t have to give me any proof, I trust you enough to believe you when you say you did it. On days that I don’t get to see you, I want you to do it three times, all during the same session, and I want you to film it and send it to me. Not because I don’t trust you, but because I want to see all the cute faces you make when you’re desperate. Can you do that?”

Murphy bit his lip, his cock twitching in his pants. He’d managed to get his erection to go away, but it was threatening to come back any second. He willed it to stay away, at least for now, and nodded. “Yeah, I can do that. You’ll have to text me your email address. Any particular time of day?”

“After five. I don’t want you sending it to me while I’m at work. Of course, you can do it before hand, just don’t send me the video until after five.” Sure, he could just wait until after five to watch it, but when it came to Murphy, he knew himself well enough to know he didn’t have that kind of self-restraint.

“Okay. Anything else?” Usually, Murphy hated rules, but Bellamy’s rules, those he kind of liked so far. Well, he didn’t like them so much as he liked the feeling he got when he knew he’d been good for Bellamy. That he really liked.

“Once a week you are to meet me for lunch, the place doesn’t matter, but you will tell me about you week and how your life is going so that I can make sure you’re okay. This is not a time for sex, so don’t expect it, it’s just a time for me to listen to you so that I can properly care you, understand?”

“Yeah, sure. I can do that.” Sure, he was bummed about the no sex part, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t meet Bellamy later that evening for sex, anyway. Besides, he was a little touched he cared so much.

“Last one. I’m going to send a plug home with you. You’re going to pick a day once a week to wear it all day so that you’re open and ready for me when I pick you up that evening. You will wear your tightest pants, so if you get hard, there’s no hiding it. I will take you out and we’ll go on a date and you’ll wear it the whole time without complaint. You are not to touch yourself all day except for the time you’re supposed to edge yourself, if you do, I’m not going to let you come at all that night, no matter how much you beg. Can you agree to that?” Bellamy was afraid that one was a little cruel, because he was pretty sure that with as sensitive as Murphy was, there was no way he wouldn’t get hard from the plug, but he also knew he was an exhibitionist, so maybe he’d agree to it. But, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No, I- It’s fine,” Murphy assured him, fidgeting in his seat. This idea of him being unable to hide how hard he was in public had brought his erection back full force. “I’ll just pick a day when I don’t have work and it’ll be alright.”

Bellamy nodded. “That would be for the best.”

“Are you- Fuck. Are you done eating? Is that it for the talk?”

“I’m done, and I think so, unless there’s something else you want to talk about?” Bellamy asked, smirking when he caught on to what Murphy’s problem was.

“No, I think I’m good for now. Can we just go downstairs now? Please?” Murphy nearly begged. He had to fight to keep from touching himself because that was still one of Bellamy’s original rules and he doubted that Bellamy would let him break it now, even if he was about to experience a punishment for the first time. He had no doubt Bellamy would find a way to make it less than pleasurable if he did.

“Yeah, baby. Go downstairs. Strip, pick out a flogger, and wait for me. I’m going to clear off the table.”

“Bell-” Murphy began to whine. The table could wait until later, he needed Bellamy _now._

“Shh, baby,” Bellamy shushed him, standing up and picking up their plates. “Go. I’ll be down there in just a minute. I won’t leave you waiting for long, I promise, okay?”

Murphy let out another whine, “But-”

“How about this, pretty boy? I want you to strip and sit on the bed. You can touch yourself slowly until I get down there, alright? You can’t come, though. If you get close to an eight, you have to stop. But you’ve been good tonight and I know you’re frustrated, so I’m not going to make you wait much longer to get some relief. Slowly, though, okay?”

Murphy hesitated, wanting Bellamy to come with him more than he wanted his own hand, but he decided to take what he could get and did as he was told, standing up and heading off towards the dungeon while Bellamy scraped the plates off in the trash and put the plates in the dishwasher.

Murphy unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off the second he was down the stairs, not caring where they landed. He ground the heel of his hand against his dick and let out a hiss at the relief he felt. He slid his boxers off, the slightly damp fabric sticking to his skin, and tossed them to the side before shedding his shirt.

He started to head towards the bed but stopped himself when the rack of toys caught his eye. He headed to it first and reached for the flogger he’d seen the night Bellamy had first fucked him. That was the one he wanted. It was a little stereotypical, he thought, black leather with red detailing, but he didn’t care. That was the one he wanted, so he took it with him and laid it on the bed before sitting down and spreading his legs a little bit, then, realizing that he’d be the first thing Bellamy saw when he came down the stair, he spread them further, feeling very much like a whore and enjoying it more than he cared to admit.

He let his gaze linger on the flogger for a moment, excited that it would soon be used on him, but then he looked away and took his erection into his hand, curling his fist around it and squeezing tightly, letting out a loud moan at the feeling. He began to stroke himself, the slow pace driving him crazy but still better than nothing. It wouldn’t be enough to make him come any time soon, but it was enough to give him some relief. Still, he couldn’t help but think of how much better it would be if it were Bellamy’s hand on him, instead. Stroking him and teasing him, telling him all the dirty things he planned to do to him, calling him a whore and making him beg to be fucked like one.

Murphy choked back a moan and left his head fall back. He ran his thumb across the bundle of nerves on the underside of his cock and a shudder went through him. “Fuck,” he groaned, wanting more but knowing he couldn’t have it. He needed it, though. No, what he needed was Bellamy. He needed Bellamy to touch him, to kiss him, to mark him up as he fucked him, hard and rough as Murphy begged for more. That’s what he needed.

He could just imagine Bellamy shoving him back onto the bed and pushing inside him with no finesse, just fucking him hard and fast like an animal, like he didn’t care about Murphy’s pleasure, like Murphy was just a cheap whore, a fucktoy for Bellamy’s pleasure. Murphy wanted desperately to speed up his pace, but he knew he couldn’t. He wasn’t allowed to. He let out a pathetic whimper and bucked his hips like that might somehow give him what he needed. It didn’t. Touching himself wasn’t helping, it was only making him more desperate. Bellamy had probably known it would, too, and that’s why he’d let him do it. Even so, Murphy didn’t still his hand.

Instead, he let his other one drift between his legs and past his balls as he brought his feet up on the bed, so he could run his fingers across his hole, desperately searching for something more. It was all too much and not enough all at once and he let out a choked sob of frustration. Maybe if….

He pushed a finger past the tight ring of muscles, the burn making him moan like a slut and squeeze his eyes shut in pleasure. He wanted more, needed more. He pressed in further, the slight pain sending waves of heat up his spine. It wasn’t enough so he tried sliding in a second. It wasn’t as easy as the first without lube but he managed. Sure, he could have just stopped and grabbed some from the nightstand drawer, but the burn felt amazing and he wasn’t about to stop for anything.

“Fuck,” he moaned, thrusting his fingers inside of himself slowly, biting his lip to keep from crying out in frustration. Whimpers slipped past his lips as he continued, wishing Bellamy would hurry up already but he knew when he came down he’d have to stop, anyway, so he wasn’t sure what was worse. Either way it was torture. He let out another whimper, “Fuck, _please._ ”

“Murphy.”

Murphy’s eyes snapped open and his hands stilled. “B-Bell?”

“Fuck, Murphy,” Bellamy whispered, coming to stand in front of him. “God, baby.”

“I’m sorry. I know you didn’t say I could, but I-”

“Shh, shh, baby. It’s okay,” Bellamy assured him. “It’s okay, Murphy.”

“You’re not mad?” Murphy asked quietly

“Not even close,” Bellamy promised, shaking his head. He reached out to rest a hand on Murphy’s neck, making him look up at him. “God, baby, you looked so pretty, all on display, fucking yourself on your fingers, whimpering and practically begging for more.”

“Bell, I want you. I _need_ you. Please!” Murphy begged, forcing his legs to spread wider for Bellamy, putting himself on display like that might convince Bellamy to take him right then.

“I thought you wanted to be flogged, baby?”

Murphy whined. He did, he really did, but he was desperate, so desperate it hurt, he wasn’t sure he could take it any longer. “I-”

“Come on, Murphy, you asked for this, so I’m gonna give it to you, okay? But don’t worry, I’ll fuck you afterwards, I promise,” Bellamy told him, reaching for Murphy’s arm to help him off the bed. “Come on, baby, stand up.”

Murphy whimpered but did as he was told, standing up in front of Bellamy, their chests almost touching. “Bell, fuck, I don’t-”

“Do you not want this?”

“No, I do, I really do, but I want you, too. Fuck, I don’t know, Bell-” Murphy cut off with a desperate whine as he bit his lip. He wanted to be flogged, he’d wanted it for a while now, but he was so desperate he couldn’t think straight.

Bellamy nodded. “Okay, baby. Hold on. Here, turn around, okay?”

“What are you gonna do?” Murphy asked as Bell pushed at his shoulder, getting him to turn around.

“Get on the bed.”

“What-”

Bellamy let out a quiet growl and gave Murphy a shove. “Get on the bed,” he demanded.

Murphy swallowed hard and climbed onto the bed. “Bell?”

“On your knees, face down,” Bellamy ordered, opening the nightstand drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube, not the one they normally used, instead this one was flavored like strawberries. He climbed up on the bed after Murphy as Murphy got into position, pressing his face into the duvet and trying to figure out what it was that Bellamy planned to do.

“Are you still going to flog me?”

“Yes,” Bellamy told him. “Now shut up and stay still.”

Murphy obeyed, tensing up as he anticipated whatever it was that Bellamy was going to do. It took all of five second for him to disobey and speak again. “Are you mad, sir?”

Bellamy sighed, and ran a soothing hand down Murphy’s back, “No, Murphy. I’m not mad. Calm down. I’m just gonna get you off so that you can actually enjoy being flogged, okay? So, relax and let me make you feel good, baby.”

Murphy visibly relaxed and Bellamy let out a chuckle as he popped the cap on the lube. He squeezed some out onto his fingers and spread it around Murphy’s hole before kneeling behind him. He began to press kisses down Murphy’s spine, the younger boy arching into his touch. He sucked a bruise into the dip at the base of Murphy’s spine and Murphy let out a moan. Bellamy continued sucking marks into Murphy’s skin, leaving one right above his ass that caused Murphy to let out a curse when Bellamy bit down hard before running his tongue across it to soothe it. When he was satisfied with the marks, he set finally settled himself behind Murphy and licked a stripe across his hole, causing Murphy to jerk and moan, making Bellamy smirk.

He repeated the motion a couple times before pulling back and licking at his hole, Murphy muttering curses beneath his ministrations. He circled the ring of muscles, Murphy thrusting his hips back into the wet heat and letting out pathetic little moans that went straight to Bellamy’s cock. He teased him, pulling back and licking at him before nipping at the sensitive skin, Murphy shuddering beneath him, his fists twisted in the sheets. He was already on edge, it wasn’t going to take much to push him over it. Bellamy reached for the bottle of lube and popped the cap, fumbling with it a little bit in his attempt to squeeze a little of the lube into his hand one-handed, but he managed.

He pulled back and pressed his tongue flat against Murphy’s hole, licking at him and reveling in the quiet, broken moans he was getting from the boy. God, he loved hearing Murphy come undone, there was nothing sexier than hearing his sub fall apart and knowing it was all because of him. He stiffened his tongue and pushed in, shoving it past the tight muscles, Murphy letting out a loud keen at the intrusion.

“Fuck, Bell!” he cried out, bucking his hips back, desperate for more. “Bell, I’m close. Can I please come, sir? Please?”

Bellamy pulled back just far enough to answer him, saying, “Yeah, baby, go ahead. Whenever you want to, you can come,” before pressing his tongue inside him again and slipping a finger alongside it, Murphy’s breath hitching as his hips stuttered at the feeling. Bellamy wasted no time in slipping another two fingers in, beginning to thrust them inside of him while licking and nipping at the muscles around them. Murphy rocked his hips down on to Bellamy’s fingers, moaning and repeating Bellamy’s name as he got ever closer to the edge.

Bellamy twisted his fingers inside of him and thrust them a few times, searching for the spot that would have Murphy seeing stars. He knew he found it when Murphy gasped and let out a mewl that caused Bellamy’s dick to twitch in his pants. Fuck, he loved listening to Murphy come undone.

It only took a few moments more before Murphy’s broken curses gave way to a cry of Bellamy’s name as pleasure flooded through him. He collapsed as Bellamy pulled his hand away, satisfied at how easy it was to get Murphy off. Sure, Bellamy had had the advantage because he’d teased him and then made him wait, but he was still pleased with himself. And maybe now Murphy would actually be able to enjoy the punishment he’d been waiting so long for, it really wouldn’t have been fair to him if Bellamy had just left him desperate throughout it. Besides, from what he knew about his sub, by the time he was done with the flogging, Murphy would be just as desperate as he’d been a few moments ago and, really, the chance to get Murphy to that point twice in one night wasn’t one that Bellamy was going to pass up easily.

“You good, Murphy?” Bellamy asked after a minute.

“Yeah, Bell. Give me a minute and I’ll be ready for the rest of it,” Murphy promised, rolling over and looking up at him with half lidded eyes, spent but still wanting more.

“Good boy,” Bellamy praised, giving him a smile. He reached for some tissues and cleaned them up, figuring that that would do for now, since they weren’t done yet.

After a moment, Murphy sat up and looked up at Bellamy who was pulling a bottle of water from the nightstand. “Bell?”

“Yeah, pretty boy?”

“Thanks.”

“Of course, baby. Anything you need. That’s what I’m here for, okay? Always. Here, drink.” He handed the water to Murphy who took a long drink before handing it back and crawling off the bed.

“Alright. I’m ready now. Thanks for not, you know, letting me talk you out of it.”

“You’ve been wanting it since we started. If I let you talk me out of it, you’d never have forgiven me,” Bellamy laughed. He reached out and took ahold of Murphy’s hips, pulling him in, just wanting him close. Murphy was his now, really his, and that was going to take some getting used to. It felt a little bit like a dream and all he wanted to do was touch him, hold him close and kiss him, map out every inch of his body and leave him shaking and moaning and begging for release. But, that was for tomorrow. Tonight, he was going to give Murphy what he’d been so patiently waiting for.

He’d been surprised Murphy hadn’t asked for it sooner, hadn’t pushed him far enough to earn the punishment, but he’d been surprisingly well behaved, and Bellamy figured that warranted a reward, so if this was what he wanted, then this was what he’d get. If he was honest with himself, Bellamy couldn’t wait to see him covered in red welts as he shook and begged for mercy. Sure, Bellamy had no intention of going that far, especially not the first time, but to see Murphy all marked up and to know that was his handiwork, that he’d caused it, he’d waited a little too long for it.

He laid a hand on Murphy’s neck and used it to pull him into a kiss, wasting no time in deepening it, biting Murphy’s bottom lip harshly and swiping his tongue across it to soothe the pain, the younger boy moaning softly and pressing his body against him. Murphy parted his lips, practically begging for more, because he needed Bellamy, he always did. He’d never grow tired of the feeling of Bellamy’s lips on his or the way his head spun when Bellamy kissed him, always passionate, like he was trying to drown in Murphy and Murphy would never stop him.

Bellamy shifted his hand slightly and tightened it around Murphy’s throat, causing Murphy’s breath to hitch. Bellamy was teasing him, he knew that, but it was working. Murphy brought his hands up to grip at Bellamy’s shirt, twisting in the material and trying to pull him closer despite there being no space left between them. Bellamy swirled his tongue around Murphy’s and sucked it into his mouth before pulling back to nip at his lips. Murphy moaned again and Bellamy smirked into the kiss as he tightened his grip even more, causing Murphy to gasp in a labored breath.

“Bell,” he breathed out, just barely able to get the word out, but it conveyed everything he needed it to. He wanted more, he really did, but if Bellamy didn’t stop, there was no way he was going to be able to handle being flogged tonight.

A second later, the pressure on his throat was gone and Bellamy was pulling back. He pressed one last kiss to Murphy’s lips before stepping back completely and grabbing for the flogger on the bed. “Okay, pretty boy. You ready?”

“Yeah,” Murphy nodded, a little shaky. He was half hard again but he’d be alright. Bellamy had promised to fuck him afterwards, which was good, because if Murphy knew anything about himself and what he liked, he was going to be begging him to by the time they were done.

Bellamy gave him a smirk and motioned for him to move over to one of the crosses on the wall. “This okay? Or would you prefer to be restrained another way?”

“This is fine,” Murphy told him, already anticipating what was to come. He’d always wondered what it’d feel like to be tied to one of these, so he certainly wasn’t going to pass up the chance to find out.

“And you’re sure you want this?” Bellamy asked, wanting to make certain Murphy wasn’t having second thoughts.

“I’m sure,” Murphy affirmed. “You’re not gonna go easy on me, though, right? Like in those light BDSM videos where they just barely brush the skin with the whip? Cause I want some marks, okay, I want to really feel it.”

“I know what you want, Murphy, and I’m going to give it to you,” Bellamy promised. Gentle wasn’t what Murphy wanted, wasn’t what he needed, so that wasn’t what Bellamy was going to be.

Murphy nodded, satisfied, and made his way across the room to the wall with the St. Andrew’s Crosses mounted on it. He decided on the one closest to him, closest to the bed, not for any particular reason beyond the fact that it meant he wouldn’t have to walk as far before making it to the bed where he hoped Bellamy would fuck him. He reached out to run his hand across the padded surface, shivering slightly when he felt Bellamy’s hands on his hips, pulling him against him.

“You ready, baby?”

“Yeah,” Murphy breathed out. He couldn’t wait. He’d been wanting this for years and he was finally going to get it, and he couldn’t imagine a better person to give it to him than Bellamy.

“Safe word?”

“Shakespeare.”

Bellamy nodded and guided Murphy towards the cross, fastening the first cuff around his wrist. “Too tight?”

“It’s good.”

Reassured, Bellamy continued, securing the rest of the cuffs to Murphy’s other wrist and his ankles until he was completely bound to the wall. “You good?”

“I’m fine,” Murphy told him, feeling himself shiver a little bit. He could almost feel the sting of the leather across his back and that alone was enough to make his dick pulse with need.

“Okay.” Bellamy took ahold of the flogger and ran his fingers through its tails, watching as Murphy tensed up and shivered, obviously excited by what was to come. That was good. Bellamy wanted him to enjoy it. Sure, it was supposed to be a punishment, but Bellamy didn’t actually want to do anything that Murphy didn’t take pleasure in in some way. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

“I’m ready now, Bell. Just, hurry up and get on with it, alright?”

“Murphy,” Bellamy warned.

“Sorry, sir. _Please_ get on with it,” Murphy amended.

Bellamy smirked even though Murphy couldn’t see it and took a breath, raising his arm and letting it fall, the flogger’s tails striking Murphy softly.

Murphy scoffed when he felt the hit, the leather ghosting across his back. “That’s it?”

“ _Murphy,_ ” Bellamy warned again.

Murphy just snorted and muttered something under his breath, rolling his eyes.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

“Tell me what you said.”

“Nothing.”

“Tell me!” Bellamy demanded harshly.

Murphy swallowed hard. “I said you hit like a bitch.”

Bellamy raised his eyebrows. “Do I really?” he asked, his voice hard.

“Well, kinda?” Murphy squeaked out, well aware he’d probably just gotten himself into trouble. “It’s just that you said you weren’t going to be gentle and yet, you barely even touched me, so….”

“I can’t just start out by hitting you as hard as I can, Murphy, not the first time. That’s bad practice. Just relax and give me some time. I know what I’m doing. I promise, you’ll get exactly what you want by the time I’m through, alright?” Bellamy asked, all traces of his anger gone. He understood Murphy’s frustration. Murphy wasn’t a patient person, but, unfortunately, he was going to have to be right now.

“Alright,” Murphy gave in, trusting Bellamy. He tugged experimentally at his restraints while Bellamy looked him over, taking in the sight before him.

Having Murphy bound to the bed was one thing, but this was completely different. He watched as Murphy tested out the cuffs, obviously waiting for Bellamy to start up again, hopefully this time he’d be more patient. Bellamy let himself stare at Murphy for a second longer, feeling satisfied that he was completely at his mercy and that he was, officially, _his._ Then, he raised the flogger again and let it fall, the tails gently grazing Murphy’s skin.

Murphy frowned but forced himself to be patient as Bellamy repeated the motion a few times, each hit a little harder than the next. Still, it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t what Murphy had expected and he was beginning to feel a little disappointed. He let out a quiet sigh that caught in his throat as the flogger made contact with his back once more, much harder than he’d expected it to.

Bellamy smirked as Murphy tensed up, obviously caught off guard. He’d noticed him getting bored and while he would have loved to draw it out longer, let Murphy really get used to it, that seemed to be the last thing that Murphy wanted, and Bellamy didn’t really have it in him to force him to wait any more than he already had.

“You good?” Bellamy asked, wanting to check in and make sure Murphy hadn’t been too shocked by the sudden change.

“Fine,” Murphy said, nodding. “You finally done being a pussy?”

Bellamy could hear the smirk in Murphy’s voice and he rolled his eyes. Instead of answering, he delivered another two quick lashes to Murphy’s upper back, making Murphy draw in a shallow breath.

“This as hard as you want me to go or…?” Bellamy trailed off, wanting Murphy to decide. He wasn’t really hitting him that hard, just enough to sting but not enough to leave a mark behind, and he knew what Murphy’s answer would be, but he still wanted to make sure.

“Harder. A lot harder. You’ve gone from a pussy to a weak bitch, but you’re getting there,” Murphy teased, laughing softly. He wondered exactly how much of his shit Bellamy would take before he hit him hard enough that he couldn’t keep it up anymore. Well, he was in the perfect position to find out, he supposed.

“Watch it,” Bellamy warned, his voice stern. Murphy thought he was funny, but he wasn’t. He was just bratty and rude, and he didn’t seem to realize that the position he was in wasn’t the best one to be making jokes like that in.

“Make me,” Murphy snarked, smirking. A second later he sucked in a sharp breath as the flogger made contact, leaving a red stripe and an angry sting between his shoulder blades. _“Fuck.”_

“What was that?” Now Bellamy was the one smirking. “You done being a jackass now?”

“Maybe.” Murphy shrugged as best he could in the position he was in. “Depends on whether or not you go back to being a bitch.”

That was enough to stop Bellamy from smirking, instead leaving him frowning darkly. “Behave, Murphy.”

“No.” Murphy wasn’t exactly sure what would happen, considering he’d never outright refused to behave before, but he figured that if there was ever a time to see what would come of it, now was it.

Bellamy raised his eyebrows. Alright, fine. Instead of dignifying Murphy’s brattiness with an answer, he struck him again, leaving another red mark on his skin. He did that several more times, until Murphy’s back and thighs were all covered in red marks as the boy arched and tugged at his restraints, before stopping and asking, “You done, yet?”

“ _Bell,_ ” Murphy whined, displeased that he’d stopped. Bellamy was finally giving him what he’d wanted, and he wasn’t even close to ready for him to stop.

Well, that was a turn of events. Bellamy couldn’t deny that Murphy’s whine went straight to his cock, which was already hard from hearing him come undone earlier, but now he felt the dull ache of need spreading through him. But, he highly doubted Murphy’s whine had been because he wanted him to stop. “Yes, Murphy?”

“Don’t stop?” The request was quiet, a little unsure, like Murphy wasn’t sure Bellamy would grant it.

“Are you going to behave?” The smirk was back on Bellamy’s face. Murphy liked to act like he was in charge, poking at Bellamy until he got what he wanted, but once he did, the second he thought it could be taken away, he lost all of his snark and became almost docile. It wasn’t that hard to get Murphy to behave, not really, but Bellamy loved putting him in his place, nonetheless.

“Yeah, okay. Fuck, I mean, yes, sir. Sorry,” Murphy nodded, restlessly pulling at one of his cuffs, just to keep his mind off of his growing erection and how desperate he was for Bellamy to continue. He’d thought he’d like it, but he hadn’t realized just how much. “Just please don’t stop, yet.”

“Okay, baby,” Bellamy told him. “Settle down.”

Murphy nodded again and stilled himself, doing his best to follow Bellamy orders because he knew it’d get him what he wanted. He took a shallow breath as he waited, anticipation building in his stomach, for Bellamy to continue.

He didn’t have to wait long before he felt the sting of the flogger across his thigh, a little harder than he’d expected, not that he was going to complain. Three more hits and he had to bite his lip to hold back a moan. He was fully hard and his dick was demanding attention, but he couldn’t decide if he wanted Bellamy to continue or if he wanted him to take him down and fuck him, both seemed like great options.

Bellamy continued to strike Murphy repeatedly, varying how hard he hit each time, so Murphy couldn’t quite get used to it. He took great pleasure in watching him tense up and ball his hands into fists after a particularly hard hit. He kept going until Murphy couldn’t hold back his moans anymore.

“Ready to stop, Murphy?” Bellamy asked, surveying Murphy’s skin. His back, thighs, and ass were almost completely red, save for a few spaces of pale skin in between the marks. From experience, Bellamy knew they’d last at least three days, but the pain should subside after a few hours, though he might end up being a little sore tomorrow. They probably should stop, if not because he didn’t want to push Murphy too far, then because the sight of Murphy desperately rutting against the back of the cross was almost too much for Bellamy to take.

Murphy took a deep breath, trying to gather his wits enough to be able to answer instead of just begging Bellamy to fuck him, but it wasn’t easy. He was so desperate it was almost painful and the lingering sting of the marks on his back that he was sure were there was driving him crazy. He needed Bellamy. He needed Bellamy to throw him onto the bed and fuck him until he was screaming.

“Please, Bell. I need you to – _fuck_ – please! I want you to fuck me,” he nearly pleaded, unable to stop the words from forcing themselves out of his throat. It wasn’t the answer to the question Bellamy had asked, but he was sure it would suffice.

Bellamy held back a groan at how needy and desperate Murphy sounded. Bellamy would never get tired of hearing him like that, of knowing that _he_ was the reason Murphy was that desperate. He walked up to Murphy and hung the flogger on a hook in between the two crosses before placing a hand on Murphy’s lower back, which was still free from welts or redness. “You good, pretty boy?”

“Yeah, Bell. Just please, I need you,” Murphy whined.

“Okay, Murphy. Let me take you off this,” Bellamy told him, moving to undo the restraints on his ankles.

Murphy watched him, feeling a little worried. “Then you’ll fuck me, right?”

Bellamy chuckled quietly, amused. “Yes, Murphy, then I’m going to fuck you. But only if you behave. You gonna do that?”

“Yes, sir,” Murphy promised with no hesitation. All he wanted was to feel Bellamy’s hands on him. To be pinned down as he fucked into him. He’d behave if it meant Bellamy would give him that.

“Good.” Bellamy smiled as he reached for the cuff on Murphy’s left wrist, unfastening it and moving onto the next one quickly.

The second Murphy was off the cross, he pressed himself against Bellamy, leaving no space between them. He wrapped his arms around him, one hand grasping at his shirt and the other reaching up to tangle in his hair, so he could pull him into a kiss.

Bellamy let out a quiet laugh as their lips met, Murphy kissing him hard, pouring all of his need into it. Bellamy returned the kiss eagerly, biting down on Murphy’s bottom lip as he pulled Murphy close. Murphy parted his lips, wanting more and Bellamy was happy to give it to him. He slipped his tongue past them and brushed it against Murphy’s, drawing a moan from him.

Murphy began to grind his hips into Bellamy’s, feeling his erection through his jeans, and Bellamy groaned as he sucked Murphy’s tongue into his mouth, toying with it. Murphy gave as good as he got, swirling his tongue around Bellamy’s and licking into his mouth as he desperately rutted against Bellamy.

Finally, Bellamy pulled away, putting space between them so that Murphy was denied the friction he wanted so badly, causing him to whimper and attempt to pull him close again.

“Shh, baby. I need you to tell me what you want,” Bellamy told him. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

There were few things Bellamy loved more than hearing Murphy tell him exactly what he wanted him to do to him. He liked it best when Murphy was too turned on to be ashamed. Sure, it was fun watching him blush and stutter around what he wanted, Bellamy found it cute, but he was hoping Murphy was past the point of shame tonight.

“I want you to fuck me,” Murphy said, bringing his hands to Bellamy’s chest. He let them wander over his muscles, just enjoying being able to touch him. After a moment, he let one of his hands trail lower, to the front of Bellamy’s pants. He reached for the button on them, popping it open and shoving his hand inside them, gripping Bellamy and stroking him as he spoke, “I want you throw me on the bed and pin me down. I want you on top of me, inside me, fucking me until I’m screaming. I want you to fuck me so hard I can feel it tomorrow. I want you to call me a whore, tell me I belong to you, you and no one else. I want you to make me feel like one, like a whore, like I’m _your_ whore. I want you to use me like you own me, like – fuck, Bell, I just want you to use me however you want to, okay? Just fuck me. I’m yours, you can do whatever you want.”

Bellamy let out a quiet moan from the feeling of Murphy’s hand on him and from hearing those words. He wanted to tell Murphy to stop so that they could get on with it, because he couldn’t wait to be buried inside him, but he’d ignored his own need for so long that he didn’t want him to.

“You’re mine?” Bellamy asked, biting back another groan as Murphy squeezed him before running his thumb across the head of his cock.

“All yours, Bell,” Murphy promised.

“Then come here,” Bellamy demanded, grabbing ahold of Murphy and lifting him up. Murphy grabbed onto his shoulders and let Bellamy carry him to the bed. Once there, Bellamy threw him onto it, just as Murphy had asked, and he smirked as Murphy fell onto it, letting his legs fall to the sides, putting himself on display for Bellamy. He chuckled quietly and shook his head. “Such a fucking whore.”

Bellamy pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. He was fully aware of Murphy’s lustful gaze as he rid himself of his jeans and boxers. When he was done, he looked back at Murphy, taking in the sight of him all spread out on the bed, his hard cock leaking onto his stomach as he twisted his fists in the duvet, trying his best to keep from touching himself. “Such a pretty whore,” Bellamy praised him as he climbed onto the bed.

“Please,” Murphy whimpered when Bellamy was on top of him. All he wanted was for Bellamy to touch him. He was already aching for release and he needed to feel Bellamy inside of him.

“Please what, baby?” Bellamy asked, ducking his head so that he could press kisses to Murphy’s neck. He gently scraped his teeth over Murphy’s skin, which made the boy shudder as he choked back a moan.

“Please fuck me, sir. I need you,” Murphy begged.

Bellamy hummed as he sucked a bruise on Murphy’s neck, causing Murphy to buck his hips up into Bellamy’s. Bellamy smirked and lowered his hips, grinding them into Murphy’s, their erections rubbing against each other and causing them both to moan.

Bellamy raised his head up to survey the bed, searching for the bottle of lube he’d used earlier. It was flavored, but he didn’t feel like getting up to grab anything else, so it would do. When he found it, he reached out to grab it and once it was in his hand he moved away from Murphy, causing him to let out a pathetic whine.

“Shh, baby. Just be patient,” he told him as he popped the cap and squeezed some onto his fingers.

“Shouldn’t need too much,” Murphy mumbled. He just wanted Bellamy to hurry up and fuck him. He could still feel the sting of the flogger and lying on his back was only making the pain worse which was causing him to grow even more desperate. He knew when he came down afterwards, he’d probably feel different about it, but right now he loved it. It was amazing, so if Bellamy could hurry the fuck up and _get on with it,_ he’d be grateful.

“I know, but I love the faces you make when I do this,” Bellamy grinned. Sure, he probably didn’t even have to do it at all but watching as Murphy’s face twisted in pleasure as he rocked himself back onto Bellamy’s fingers was worth the time it would take. And it would serve to frustrate him just a little bit more and Bellamy wasn’t going to pass that up easily.

Murphy rolled his eyes and bit back a retort. He had promised to behave, and he would. Mostly. “Just, hurry the fuck up.”

“I’m sorry?” Bellamy asked, eyebrows raised. His hand was a few inches away from Murphy’s ass, but he’d stopped moving it when Murphy had spoken.

“Sorry. Hurry the fuck up, _sir,_ ” Murphy snarked. What was that about behaving? He couldn’t recall.

Bellamy frowned. He pulled his hand away completely and shrugged. “Fine. If you’re not going to behave, then I won’t let you come. I won’t fuck you, either. In fact, I’ll get myself off and you won’t be allowed to do anything but watch.”

Murphy huffed unhappily. Why did Bellamy have to be such an asshole? “What do you want from me?” he groaned.

“At the current moment? Nothing but obedience,” Bellamy told him. He thought that was pretty reasonable. It wasn’t his fault Murphy liked to make things difficult for himself. For them both, really.

Murphy made a disgruntled noise, but sighed, “Fine. Will you _please_ hurry up, sir? I need you and I just – Fuck, _please!_ ” Murphy begged, gripping the covers tight and writhing around a bit, desperate for any kind of contact.

“I will, but only if you can behave yourself. I mean it, Murphy. Next time you step out of line, I will leave you like this all night and I won’t touch you until tomorrow night. Understand?” Bellamy asked, his voice stern.

“Yes, sir.” Murphy frowned. He believed Bellamy would do it, too. He hadn’t, yet, but Murphy had no doubt he would leave him all worked up and desperate if he pushed him too far.

“Good. Now, relax and calm down, baby, you’re working yourself up for nothing,” Bellamy instructed. He brought his hand back to Murphy’s ass and circled his hole with a finger, but he waited until Murphy had stilled himself to push in.

Murphy let out a loud keen at the feeling of finally having something inside of him. The noise made Bellamy grin as he thrust his finger inside of Murphy a few times before inserting another one. Murphy had been right, he really didn’t need this, but the way Murphy was fighting not to moan, biting his lip and clenching his fists, the sight went straight to Bellamy’s cock.

But, he didn’t want to torture Murphy for too much longer, he’d kept him like this long enough, so after scissoring his fingers for a few seconds, he slid in a third. He thrust them inside Murphy, who bucked his hips down, wanting more even as he tried not to give Bellamy the pleasure of seeing him come undone just from his hand. Bellamy twisted his fingers inside Murphy, forcing a moan from the boy that he couldn’t hold back.

“Bell! Bell, _please!_ ” Murphy cried out, letting go of what little composure he had been holding on to. “Please, please just fuck me already. I need you!”

The desperation in his words and the frustration on his face caused Bellamy’s dick to jerk, reminding him that he, too, was in need of release. He nodded and pulled his fingers away. He slicked himself up before settling himself in between Murphy’s legs and lifting his hips up so that Murphy could wrap his legs around him. He lined himself up with Murphy’s entrance and pushed in fully with no warning.

Murphy let out a strangled cry at the feeling and tightened his legs around Bellamy. “Move, now, please,” he begged.

Bellamy was happy to oblige as he began slowly thrusting into Murphy who let out quiet sobs of relief at the feeling. “Fuck, baby. You’re so pretty like this. All worked up and pathetic. You look like a whore taking my cock like this, you know that? But that’s alright, cause you’re _my_ whore, aren’t you?”

Murphy nodded, then, finding his voice, “Yeah, yes. I’m yours, Bell. Your whore. Harder, please!”

Bellamy let out a huff of a laugh and sped up his thrusts, thrusting harder and deeper into Murphy. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Murphy’s neck, trailing his hands up Murphy’s sides, his nails scratching at the skin and making Murphy shudder. Murphy let out a moan and turned his head, baring his neck for Bellamy as his arms came up to grab ahold of him.

Bellamy sucked marks into Murphy’s skin as he thrust into him, keeping a steady pace as Murphy let out breathy moans and curses punctuated with Bellamy’s name. Once Bellamy was satisfied with the marks he’d left on Murphy’s neck, he trailed kissed across his collar bone, sucking a large bruise right under it that had Murphy arching his back as he begged for Bellamy to speed up.

Bellamy did, fucking into Murphy hard enough to shake the bed. Murphy dug his nails into Bellamy’s back as he felt Bellamy’s hands move down his sides until they found his hips once again and Murphy tried to speak, but he couldn’t get the words to come out.

“What, baby?” Bellamy asked, kissing his jaw. “What do you want?”

“Br – fuck, bruises. My hips,” Murphy breathed out. He wanted a lasting reminder of tonight. Of what it felt like to belong to Bellamy completely. To really be his. Sure, he had the marks from the flogger, but he couldn’t run his hands over those as easily.

Bellamy nodded and tightened his grip on Murphy’s hips, pulling them down so that he could thrust into Murphy even harder.

“F-fuck, Bell!” Murphy screamed when Bellamy hit his prostate.

Bellamy took note and angled his thrusts so that he was hitting that spot with each thrust, causing Murphy’s nails to bite into his back and it should have been painful, but he didn’t care. He kissed Murphy’s jaw again and then his lips, but he pulled away before Murphy could try to deepen it. He brought his lips to Murphy’s ear and growled roughly, “You’re _mine._ My whore, my slut. Mine and mine only. You belong to _me,_ Murphy, and I don’t share.”

Murphy let out a broken moan but nodded his head, hoping Bellamy would understand that yes, he was, he wasn’t going to argue.

“Say it, Murphy,” Bellamy demanded. He knew that Murphy liked possessive, which was good, because he could be quite possessive. He wasn’t about to tell Murphy how to live his life, but Murphy belonged to him now, and that meant he was Bellamy’s responsibility, and Bellamy would give him everything he needed, because Murphy was all he wanted. “Say you’re mine. You belong to me now, Murphy, that means you’re mine to fuck, mine to use. Mine to take care of. Mine to punish. _Mine_.”

“Y-yours,” Murphy managed to get out between moans. He wanted to be Bellamy’s. He wanted to belong to him. He wanted to be used and fucked and punished. He wanted to be taken care of and loved. He wanted to be owned, and he was. Just hearing those words were enough to push him to the edge. “Bell, c-can I please?”

“Already that close?” Bellamy teased. “You’re so easy for me, baby. I bet it wouldn’t take much to get you to come just from this, would it? Without me even having to touch you. I bet you could right now if I told you to, couldn’t you?”

Murphy shook his head. He was so close that he was shaking. As soon as he got permission, he wouldn’t be able to hold back. He didn’t need to be touched, he just needed Bellamy to tell him he could. “Please, Bell,” he pleaded.

“Okay, baby,” Bellamy nodded. He couldn’t deny that he was getting close, himself, which meant he wouldn’t be able to last much longer, anyway. “Come for me, Murphy.”

Murphy let out a scream of Bellamy’s name as he let go, letting his orgasm wash over him, making his vision go white as he painted his stomach with come. Bellamy fucked him through it and beyond, even after Murphy was spent. The overstimulation caused Murphy to wince and let out a quiet whimper. It felt amazing combined with the feeling of the marks on his back.

It wasn’t long before Bellamy’s thrusts became erratic and he lost his rhythm as he got close, then with a groan, he spilled into Murphy, thrusting into him as he rode out his own orgasm. Finally, his thrusts slowed, and he pulled out, collapsing next to Murphy with a grin on his face.

Murphy looked over at him and smiled, blissed out and tired.

Bellamy reached out and brushed the hair away from Murphy’s face, tucking it behind his ear before stroking his cheek. “Mine.”

“Yeah, Bell. I’m yours,” Murphy promised, catching Bellamy’s hand and intertwining their fingers. This was new, but he liked it. He liked belonging to Bellamy. He trusted him to take care of him and give him what he needed, and in return he’d give Bellamy anything he wanted. He meant it when he said he was Bellamy’s. There wasn’t anything Bellamy could ask for that he wouldn’t give him. “Just yours.”

Bellamy smiled wider. They laid like that for a moment until Murphy started to shift uncomfortably. Then, Bellamy was up and off the bed, grabbing water from the nightstand and helping Murphy sit up.

“I’ll be right back. Drink,” he ordered.

“Yes, sir.” Murphy gave a mock salute, but it was a little weak because he was still a bit shaky.

“Don’t sass me or I’ll flog you again,” Bellamy warned, his tone light.

“Is that a promise?” Murphy asked, grinning like a cat.

“Just drink your water and behave yourself.” Bellamy rolled his eyes and grabbed a wash cloth from the bathroom after cleaning himself up. He was back in front of Murphy a moment later. He cleaned him up and kissed his lips before pulling away and pressing one to his forehead. “You did good, Murphy.”

Murphy smiled at the praise but winced as Bellamy pulled away.

“You feel okay?” Bellamy asked, concerned.

“Yeah, just a little pain. I should be fine tomorrow, though, I’m guessing?” Murphy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, the marks won’t fade that quickly, but the pain should be gone before morning. Here, lay on your stomach,” Bellamy instructed, grabbing for the tub of cream he kept in the nightstand. “This should definitely help, considering this is what it’s meant for. It’ll take some of the pain away and sooth your skin, so you’ll be able to sleep tonight.”

“Sleep. Right,” Murphy sighed as he laid down. “Do I have to get dressed?”

“Do you ever?” Bellamy snorted. He began to rub the cream into Murphy’s back, Murphy letting out a little sigh of contentment at the feeling. He rubbed it all across the reddened skin before pulling away and replacing the jar in the drawer.

Murphy sat up and gave Bellamy a smirk, “I don’t think your punishments will have the desired effect.”

Bellamy let out a laugh. “I’ll just have to get more creative, then. Come on, let’s go to bed. Got a big day tomorrow. Any idea where you want to go on our first date?”

“Hm.” Murphy thought for a second, then, “There’s a museum in town, right? Like, something to do with history? I’ve been to the art museums here, but I haven’t been to that one. Wanna go there?”

Bellamy raised his eyebrows, a little surprised, though not disappointed. He knew the museum well, not that he was going to tell Murphy that. Nerds weren’t exactly sexy and the last thing he needed was for Murphy to think he was some kind of geek. Still, it’d be a good place for a date, and he might get the chance to share a little bit of what he knew with Murphy, to see how well it was received. “Yeah, sure, sweetheart. Sounds good.”

They got ready for bed quickly, Murphy slipping in to one of Bellamy’s t-shirts but refusing to wear anything else. Bellamy understood why. He was actually surprised he even wanted the shirt, but he supposed that was less of a physical comfort thing than and emotional one and dammit, that shouldn’t make his heart clench, but it did. Murphy trusted him enough to feel safer in his clothes than his own and that was, well, fuck, that did things to Bellamy that he wasn’t sure would ever happen. But he shoved it down and climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around Murphy and pulling him to his chest.

“Night, pretty boy.”

“Night, Bell. Thanks for-” Murphy made a motion with his hand and yawned, but Bellamy understood.

He kissed him one more time, soft and sweet, before closing his eyes and letting sleep pull him under, feeling more satisfied than he had in years. Murphy was his, not just as a sub, but as a partner, a boyfriend. That boy had him wrapped so tightly around his finger that Bellamy wasn’t sure what to do, but now he was allowed to have more. Murphy had _wanted_ more. And that was enough to make Bellamy’s heart skip a beat. Yeah, he was a little past gone for Murphy, but at least he didn’t have to ignore it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm on tumblr as assholemurphy where I whine abt my life and reblog Symbrock shit (and The 100 stuff, obvs), so if you're curious as to where I'm at with an update and/or why it's not up yet and you don't wanna ask on here, feel free to shoot me a message on there and I'll let you know what's up. Cheers, cats!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so, this took longer than expected. Why? Bc it's 27.5k words long. Of that, 19.5k are smut. This is probably the most smut I've ever written for a single chap (or even a oneshot) ever. But it is a lot, like, probs too much. So, like, if it's _too_ much, lmk and I'll do my best to cut back in the future and make sure the smut doesn't get this long again, bc I'm v worried that this is just absolutely way too much and that you cats are gonna be bothered by it. So, lmk if it's too much, cause my anxious ass thinks it's gonna make ppl not wanna read the fic, since this chap is _literally_ 2/3rds porn.
> 
> But, I'm probs not gonna be able to write for the next 2-3 weeks, bc finals are approaching and i've got 5 v big projects to do for those finals (but the good part is, I only have to be present for one final, the rest I can just turn in and leave, if I don't turn them in early). I'll be swamped with work for the next few weeks, but once I'm done with everything, I'll have like 3 weeks for break during which I will mainly be writing (and organizing my room at my apartment, but once that's done it's mainly just writing). So, I should be able to upload a few chaps during that time. Then college starts back up again and between class, hw, and rehearsal (if I'm lucky enough to be a part of the spring play), I've got no idea what my schedule will be like, so it might take some time for me to upload stuff, but I'll be writing for sure, bc it's how I stay sane. I also rly should get a job, so that'll be even less time. (But I'm hoping to be able to work on campus at the writing center bc I think I'm decent enough to get the job. I mean, I could always submit this fic as a reference. :'D)
> 
> So, life is busy currently, but we're done with our shows for the semester. They went spectacularly, the actors kept fucking up, it was beautiful. No, but srsly, it was a comedy and like, by the time we started actually doing productions for audiences (mainly children, there were 11 shows, 9 of which were for small children, this was in the span of 5 days) we were all immune to the jokes in the play. They just weren't funny bc we'd heard them at least 30 times by then. Unfortunately for us in the booth, the actors kept fucking up (one in particular, that beautiful little dumbass) and each fuck up was hilarious (aside from one by said dumbass, but it was recovered and all was well). I'll never be over half the shit that went on during those shows. (Esp not the actor who was supposed to say (in reference to a chunk of silver ore) after another character says 'This ain't gold, it's just a pretty rock.' he says 'You think that's purty?' He did not say that. What he said instead was 'You think that's a rock????' and just. Wow, excellent comedy. A+ fuck up. He recovered the scene, nothing went wrong, but I'll never get that out of my head. This same dumbass also, upon needing to say the line 'I only used 3 tons of dynamite! Or it was one maaaaajor earthquake!' said 'I only used one stick of dynamite!' then, realizing his mistake, corrected _without missing a beat,_ 'Or maybe it was THREE TONS! Or it was one maaaaajor earthquake!' He didn't miss a beat. Like, this guy fucked up so many times, but his recovery was flawless. I'm impressed af. That kid's going places. Jail, maybe, but places.) So, yeah, the shows were great. I ran spotlight, had a helluva time mixing colors with it for diff characters. I love being in the booth, not as much as I love acting, but it's a close second. So, that's how CCAMM went off. With more hitches than an RV park. It was beautiful. (Also, now anytime someone says anything in regards to a noun-adjective combo, I have to fight the urge to reply with 'You think that's a 'noun'??' So, thank you, my man, you've forced a meme upon me that I can never be free of.)
> 
> Anyway, that's how the shows went and what my next month is gonna look like, so it's time to get on to the fic:
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings: Potential dubcon (like, not really bc he vocalizes that he doesn't want to stop, but ya know, a warning just in case), Possessive!Bell (this is just gonna be like, a general tag all the time, tbh, but in case anyone needs a warning), descriptions of war crimes/chemical warfare/WWI, very slight reference to potential csa (no actual csa, just a reference to the possibility, but it didn’t happen)**  
>  **Kinks: Edging, extreme overstimulation, sex toys, cock rings, rimming, blowjobs, choking, slapping, spanking (with paddle), painplay, semi-public sex, slight degradation, possessiveness**
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“I know how to cook, too, you know,” Murphy grumbled from his place at the table. He felt a little weird having Bellamy cook for him so often. He’d like a chance to cook for him once in a while, too.

Bellamy laughed as he flipped the eggs in the skillet. “I don’t doubt it.”

“Then why can’t I cook breakfast for once?” Murphy huffed, crossing his arms.

Bellamy just shook his head and threw a smile back over his shoulder at the younger boy. “You can next time. Right now, I need you to pick something out.”

Murphy narrowed his eyes at that. What could Bellamy possibly want him to pick out that he couldn’t just do himself? “What?”

“A collar,” Bellamy told him as he put the eggs on a plate. He laid a few strips of bacon in the pan and turned to the table where his laptop was waiting, screensaver playing a rotation of pictures from various family events taken over the past few years.

Murphy perked up at that. Bellamy had mentioned he’d get one, but he hadn’t expected it to be this soon. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. You’re mine now, you need one. So, pick one out, customize it however you want. The only thing you don’t get to choose is what the tag says.” Bellamy turned the laptop towards him, the website already brought up so that all Murphy had to do was go through some pictures and pick out the style and colors he wanted.

“What’s the tag going to say?” Murphy asked, curious. He began to scroll through the options as Bellamy turned back to the stove and flipped the bacon over.

“Blake,” Bellamy answered simply.

Murphy smiled at that. It would show he was owned, that he truly did belong to Bellamy. He liked that.

So, while Bellamy finished cooking breakfast, Murphy went through the options and customized a collar, focusing so intently that he jumped when Bellamy set their plates down on the table.

“Sorry,” Bellamy said immediately. “You okay?”

Murphy let out a quiet laugh as his heart rate slowed back to normal. “Yeah, Bell, I’m fine. You just startled me. I’m almost finished, though. I just can’t decide if I should get spikes on it or not.”

Bellamy raised an eyebrow at him. He wasn’t exactly surprised, but the thought of Murphy in a spiked collar made him want to laugh. “You’re serious?”

Murphy grinned and shook his head. “No. I’m actually just deciding on the shade of pink I want. Can’t decide between the pastel one and the hot pink one. They both look good.”

“Pink?”

“Yeah, it’s my favorite color. That’s okay, right?” He’d told Bellamy his favorite color was pink once before, but he’d never said anything back. He hadn’t thought anything of it then, but what if Bellamy thought it was too feminine? Sure, colors didn’t have genders and all that shit, but he didn’t want Bellamy to look at him weird for it.

“Of course, babe. Whatever you want,” Bellamy told him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before resting his hand on Murphy’s shoulder and looking at the screen. “I like the pastel. The hot pink is cute, but it’s a little cartoonish. I think the pastel suits you, though.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Come on, finish up and let’s eat. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner I get to show you off in public.” That was what Bellamy was most excited about. That he got to be with Murphy for real in public, that he could show off his boyfriend and hold his hand and do cute things with him. It had been a while since Bellamy had had that and he was happy to be able to do it again, and it only made him happier that it was Murphy he got to do it with.

Murphy let out a happy hum and clicked on the pastel pink option and then on to the next page. “Alright, done.”

The collar would be mainly black, about an inch thick, with a thin band of pastel pink in the middle of it. It could be locked and on the front was a silver tag that, according to Bellamy, would read ‘Blake.’ Murphy was more than pleased with it.

Bellamy smiled and reached over Murphy to enter his information. Murphy would have been unhappy about the position, except it gave him the perfect excuse to rest his head on Bellamy’s chest and press kisses to the base of his neck, making the older man chuckle quietly.

Finally, Bellamy raised up, much to Murphy’s disappointment. “There we go. It’ll be here in two days.”

Murphy wrinkled his nose. Express shipping cost too much in his opinion. Unless it came free with the purchase, it wasn’t worth it. “Why not just wait?”

“I want to see it on you.”

“And you couldn’t just wait a week?”

“No,” Bellamy answered, closing the laptop. “Come on, let’s eat.”

Once they’d eaten and cleaned up the dishes – Murphy had insisted on doing it and Bellamy had just accepted it because it was kind of cute how much Murphy wanted to help out instead of just letting Bellamy do everything, which he wouldn’t have minded much, anyway – they found themselves in Murphy’s apartment.

Bellamy watched as Murphy prepared Puck’s food, the cat sitting patiently on the counter top. Bellamy smiled at the sight, it was sweet, domestic as hell, but it made Bellamy want to wrap his arms around Murphy and pull him close. But, he couldn’t do that, the cat needed to be fed and Bellamy wasn’t going to interrupt the process.

However, “If I try to pet you, are you going to attack me?” Bellamy asked Puck as he approached the counter.

Puck stared up at him, unblinking but he seemed unperturbed so Bellamy slowly extended his hand so Puck could sniff it, just to see if he’d be upset if Bellamy touched him.

“Careful, he can smell fear,” Murphy teased as he stuck Puck’s food in the microwave. Cold food was usually met with an unhappy huff and a refusal to eat it until it was warmed up. Puck was a spoilt brat and it was all Murphy’s fault.

“I’ll take my chances,” Bellamy laughed.

Puck sniffed at his hand but didn’t move away, so Bellamy took it as a sign that he could touch him. He gently stroked Puck’s ears. The cat didn’t respond to him at all but at least he wasn’t attacking him, so Bellamy considered it a win.

“Try scratching under his chin. He loves that,” Murphy told him as he put Puck’s food in his dish.

Bellamy did as instructed and was pleasantly surprised when Puck leaned in to his hand. “See, you’re a sweet boy, aren’t you?”

“You’re the first cop he’s ever let touch him, you should feel honored.”

“Yeah?” Bellamy smiled as Puck noticed his food dish and moved away from Bellamy, but not without bumping his hand with his nose first. “He’s an adorable little guy.”

“He’s a little shit,” Murphy snorted. “But he’s my baby.”

Murphy was glad Puck liked Bellamy. It meant that he was probably a good person, which Murphy already knew, but having Puck confirm it was nice. If Puck liked him, then that meant Murphy was doing something right by being with him.

“I’ve got to get dressed now. You can come with or stay out here, up to you,” Murphy said as he walked away from the counter.

Bellamy smirked and followed after him. Sure, he’d seen Murphy naked plenty of times, so it wasn’t that big of a deal, but he figured that it might give him the chance to tease him a little bit. It might go a long way with getting him to behave tonight if Murphy was already a little bit desperate.

Murphy dug through a pile of clothes on the chair in his room, trying to find a shirt that would look nice because, sure, Bellamy apparently didn’t mind how he dressed, but this was their first official date and he wanted to look nice. He muttered to himself as he discarded shirt after shirt before finally remembering the basket of laundry he’d done yesterday. That might have something nice.

He rummaged around in it before finally pulling out a long sleeve shirt that faded from black to olive green. That would look nice. He tossed it on his bed and went to his dresser to pull out one of the nicer pairs of pants he had. They were black, but they didn’t have holes, patches, or paint splatters on them, so he classified them as nice enough to wear to things that required he look like a semi-normal member of society. If he paired that outfit with the vintage, well, faux vintage, olive drab combat boots he owned, the ones he never wore because he preferred to wear either his usual black ones or the pair with the spikes he’d painstakingly put on himself, then it might look nice enough for him to be seen with Bellamy.

Bellamy had obviously dressed up for the occasion, in dark wash jeans and a gray button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he looked amazing and Murphy wanted to at least look presentable enough that people didn’t think he didn’t care. He took pride in his appearance. Sure, it wasn’t generally because he looked good so much as because he looked like a walking political statement, but still.

He grabbed for a pair of socks and put everything on the bed. He quickly stripped down, changing his underwear, well aware of Bellamy’s gaze and he wondered if they had time to fool around a bit, but considering what Bellamy had planned for tonight, Murphy doubted he’d be easily convinced.

He pulled on his pants but before he could reach for his shirt, he felt Bellamy’s hands on him, pulling Murphy against him and wandering over his chest.

“Yeah, Bell?” Murphy asked, amused.

“Wanted to touch you. That okay?” Bellamy asked, his voice rough and it sent shivers down Murphy’s spine.

“Sure.” Murphy relaxed against Bellamy and let him do as he pleased, tilting his head and baring his neck when he felt Bellamy’s lips on his skin.

Bellamy’s teeth gently grazed the skin between two of the bruises he’d left the night before and Murphy let out a quiet moan. Bellamy’s hand found the front of his jeans and began teasing him, Murphy biting his lip and trying to stop himself from demanding Bellamy take him right then.

“We’re probably going to end up throwing off your schedule,” Murphy mused. “Unless you’re alright with that, in which case, I’m more than willing to take these pants back off.”

Bellamy let out a huff of a laugh and pulled back, taking his hand away from Murphy’s pants and bringing it up to his throat where he gently stroked the skin he’d just marked up. “Don’t suppose you’ve got a choker or something?”

“A few. Why?”

“I think it’d look good with your outfit. Though, you didn’t have to go and get dressed up just for me. I think you look good no matter what you wear.” Not that Bellamy didn’t appreciate it. He’d come to find he really liked the way Murphy dressed. The whole ‘fuck the system’ aesthetic he had going on turned him on like crazy. Probably for the same reason Murphy had a cop kink. Opposites did seem to attract.

Murphy ducked his head, heat rising to his cheeks. “Shut up.”

Bellamy just grinned as Murphy tugged the shirt over his head before making his way to a box on his dresser. “Spikes, no spikes, what?”

Bellamy looked over to where Murphy was holding up different options for him to choose from. “No spikes. Do you have something with like, a ring on it?”

“Like a collar, you mean.” Murphy smirked and dug through the box to find the choker he was looking for, tossing aside various wristbands and accessories until he finally grabbed it, holding it up triumphantly. “Will this do?”

It was a simple black band with a silver ring in the center that looked very much like a collar. Nothing like what Murphy had picked out this morning, but enough to satisfy Bellamy.

“That works,” Bellamy told him.

“You just want to be kinky in public, don’t you,” Murphy teased as he put it on, testing the tightness with his finger.

“Aren’t you the exhibitionist here?”

“I never said I had a problem with it.” Murphy grinned. He grabbed his boots and sat down on the bed, putting on his socks and pulling the boots on and lacing them up, all the while being watched by Bellamy.

When he finally stood up, Bellamy came up to him and put a hand on his chin, tilting it up so that he could press a kiss to Murphy’s lips. Murphy kissed back enthusiastically. It didn’t take long for the kiss to get heated as Bellamy nipped at his lips until Murphy parted them for him. As Bellamy licked into his mouth, playing with his tongue and moving his hand down to Murphy’s neck so he could toy with the choker, Murphy brought his hands up to Bellamy’s chest, running them over his pecs and moaning softly.

After a moment, Murphy broke away. “Alright, you keep that up and we’ll never make it to the museum.

Bellamy hummed in thought but dropped his hand and stepped out of the way so Murphy could lead them out of the room.

“Let’s go, then. Historical facts await us, Bell. Can’t make them wait any longer, it’s already been a century.”

Bellamy just shook his head and smiled, following Murphy out of the apartment. Murphy was adorable. He wasn’t sure how Murphy would react to being called adorable, but that’s what he was. It was endearing and Bellamy felt his chest swell when he was reminded yet again that Murphy was his, his boyfriend, his partner, and Bellamy would never know what he did to get so lucky.

**._-*-_.**

Murphy smiled softly when Bellamy took his hand as they walked up the steps to the museum. He’d wanted to come to this one for a while, but he just hadn’t had a good reason to. He’d always like museums, though, ever since he was a kid, but he hadn’t been to one in years. Not one for history or anything like that, at least. He’d been to plenty of art museums, but he’d never gotten around to going to one for anything else. He’d heard this one was pretty great, though, and that it had a huge exhibit on World War I, which, had caught his interest.

 That was all he knew about the museum, though, and he felt a little awkward going inside it. He knew most security guards watched him like a hawk when he was inside places like this out of fear he was going to vandalize the place. Art museums were a little more accepting, which was one of the main reasons he stuck to those. But with Bellamy by his side, he figured no one would say anything.

Bellamy smiled at Murphy and intertwined their fingers once they were inside. They walked up to the desk and paid their fee before falling in line behind a tour group that was starting. Bellamy didn’t have much faith in the guide to have his history right, but as long as he wasn’t too far off, he guessed it’d be okay. He just had to stamp down the urge to pull Murphy away and give him a tour, himself. He still wasn’t sure how Murphy would react to knowing how much of a history nerd his boyfriend was and Bellamy didn’t want to get the same look he got from most people when he spouted off random facts about historical events no one else cared about.

Unfortunately for Bellamy, he’d sorely overestimated the tour guide’s intelligence, or at least his understanding of World War I, so after the third wrong fact, he tugged on Murphy’s hand and lead him away from the group, deciding that it was better to just show himself to be the nerd that he was than to suffer through another minute of improperly researched bullshit.

“Bell? What’s wrong?” Murphy asked, a little worried that something had upset Bellamy. He did look a little annoyed. Was it something Murphy had done? He’d tried to keep from making sarcastic comments in response to the tour guide’s overzealous patriotism, but maybe the few he had let slip had pissed Bellamy off?

“The guide’s a dumbass,” Bellamy told him, pulling Murphy over to a wall of information while they waited for the group to move on.

“What do you mean?”

“There were seven million civilian deaths associated with the war, I don’t know where he got the idea that there were only five, but it’s bullshit. It’s not even an obscure fact, two seconds on Wikipedia could tell you that. What he also failed to mention was that of those deaths at least 1.3 million of them were caused by chemical warfare.”

Murphy raised his eyebrows, his interest peaked. “You some kind of immortal or something?” He asked, joking.

“No, just a nerd.” Bellamy winced, pretty sure he’d just lost all the attractiveness that he’d somehow had before. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Murphy thought it was pretty cool that Bellamy knew that. All throughout high school he’d had a thing for nerds, or well, a thing for anyone who could tell him about things he didn’t already know while actually being passionate about it. He’d had a crush on several teachers as well as a few members of the science club and a girl from his English class that had gone on a rant about Charles Dickens and latent homosexuality that had lasted the whole class period. He’d never had the nerve to ask any of them out, but he’d wanted to.

Bellamy visibly relaxed. So, Murphy wasn’t going to find him less attractive or think bad of him for it? That was a relief. So many people had before, though, he probably should have known better than to think Murphy would. He was so unlike most people Bellamy had met, so why would he follow the crowd in this respect?

Murphy smiled at him for a second before cocking his head to the side and asking, “Weren’t chemical weapons like, illegal?” Not that that meant much to the military, any military, as it was currently, let alone in the middle of a war.

“Yeah, actually. The use of them was considered a war crime because it violated the 1899 Hague Declaration Concerning Asphyxiating Gases and the 1907 Hague Convention on Land Warfare,” Bellamy told him, a little too happy that not only was Murphy not making fun of him, but he actually seemed interested in Bellamy’s knowledge.

“Huh. Anyone get convicted for it?”

“Well, most notable is Fritz Harbor. He was deemed a war criminal, though when it comes to an actual conviction, he evaded it by laying low in Switzerland for a little while, until he was no longer wanted. I’m not sure of anyone else, I’ve done a lot of research, but when it comes to war crimes, it’s uncommon for the victors to be convicted of anything. There were the Leipzig Trials, but they were pretty much a disaster and none of them were tried for chemical warfare, at least, none were documented as being tried specifically for that. So, as far as I know, nobody was ever actually convicted of war crimes linked to chemical weapons,” Bellamy explained.

Murphy nodded, not liking the answer but it sounded par for the course for the way wars were handled, so he didn’t doubt it. “Right, of course they weren’t. But people died! Someone should have been held accountable.”

“It was war, Murphy,” Bellamy sighed. Then, realizing how that sounded, he quickly amended, “They don’t keep track of that kind of thing because if they did, they’d have to put their own people on trial and they don’t want to do that. If it breaks a law or treaty or anything like that, then it doesn’t get documented, not the names of the people, anyway. Unless they can use it against the losing side without having to admit to their own crimes, then it’s very well documented and nobody ever shuts up about it.”

Murphy scowled. He didn’t like it, but he knew it was the truth. “They never talked about this in high school.” At least, not in the classes he’d been in before they kicked him out.

“They usually don’t. Any other questions?” Bellamy asked, pulling Murphy back towards the cases of items preserved from the war.

Murphy glared at a gas mask. “What kind of chemical weapons? Like, I know of mustard gas, because you can make that at home pretty easily so it’s common knowledge, but like, what others?”

“You’re not considering making chemical weapons, are you? Cause terrorism is a crime, even if your intentions are good,” Bellamy teased.

“Unless there’s a way to make sure only the greedy fucks who’re responsible for the shithole our country is currently are the only ones who get hurt, no. I’m not stupid enough to do something like that, anyway. Not only because I’d probably poison myself, but also because I’m dating a cop and it’d be kinda hard to hide that kind of thing from you, you know?”

Bellamy snorted and shrugged. “You never know.

“But, anyway, yeah there was mustard gas, it’s responsible for the most casualties out of all of them, but that was mainly from infection or other causes related to the effects of the gas, and it wasn’t really good for use in open fields, so it wasn’t the most effective. There was phosgene gas, which is responsible for the most fatalities of all of them, like, not from delayed effects or infections or anything, but outright suffocation, though it took a couple days to work. The Germans were the first to use it, but it became the favorite of the Allies pretty quickly. Then there was chlorine gas, which was the first chemical weapon to be used en masse by the Germans during the Second Battle of Ypres. The gas killed a couple thousand on its own the first time it was used. Many soldiers ran from it, but those who didn’t, the death was described as a ‘fiendish death to die.’”

Murphy listened intently to Bellamy, or he tried to, but the more Bellamy spoke and the more sure of himself he sounded, the more Murphy found his gaze lingering on Bellamy’s lips. He wanted to pay attention, but his thoughts kept wandering to what it would be like it Bellamy shoved him up against the wall in between the display cases. It was distracting, to say the least. But he couldn’t really be blamed, hearing Bellamy talk with such passion, even about something so horrible, it did things to him. He should probably stop asking questions and just read the plaques, because he couldn’t very easily imagine the plaques bending him over a stair rail and fucking him in full view of everyone, but well, he was never good at doing what was best.

“So, anything good about World War I? Like, you hear about female pilots and daring spies when it comes to the second one, but what about the first? Anything that won’t make me want to set fire to the Pentagon?” Murphy asked, only half joking.

Bellamy thought for a second, idly rubbing his thumb across Murphy’s hand, which was helping keep Murphy’s thoughts at bay. “Well, there was Marie Marvingt, she was French, so I’m ninety percent sure I’m pronouncing her name wrong, but she was a pilot in WWI. She disguised herself as a man to join the military, because women weren’t taken seriously back then-”

“And they are now?” Murphy huffed.

Bellamy rolled his eyes but smiled fondly. “She served at the front as a soldier, second class in the, uh, 44th, no 42nd Battalion of Foot Soldiers. Unfortunately, she was discovered and sent home. Still, she kept helping the war effort and in 1915, she became the first woman to fly combat missions. She took part in a bombing raid on a German base and got an award that I can’t even begin to pronounce for it.”

Murphy perked up considerably upon hearing that. “Okay, so, no more war crimes. I just want to hear about the good parts. Well, I guess they aren’t exactly good cause people still died but-”

“I know what you mean, Murphy,” Bellamy laughed. “Just the good stuff, then.”

Murphy hummed happily as the went around to the other exhibits, Bellamy telling him tales of daring heroes and amazing feats that would have been entertaining, if Murphy could keep focused on them and not on the things he wanted Bellamy to do to him. The longer Bellamy talked, the worse it got, and eventually, Murphy’s pants began to get uncomfortably tight.

“Fuck,” Murphy cursed under his breath as one of the other patrons gave him a dirty look. It wasn’t his fault, but he really should do something about it before they got kicked out.

However, five minutes and many unsexy topics of thought later, Murphy still had a problem and Bellamy was still talking, no, now he was ranting. He was off on a tangent and Murphy couldn’t even begin to explain why that turned him on, but it did. Fine, he’d have to do something else, then.

Murphy looked around, trying not to draw attention to himself, and nearly cheered when he saw an open janitor’s closet, apparently propped open with a mop. Well, it wasn’t exactly the greatest of places, but it would do.

Murphy tugged on Bellamy’s hand, getting him to follow after him even as he continued to talk, though he looked a little concerned. Finally, after finishing his thought, Bellamy asked, “What’s wrong?”

Murphy just shook his head and opened the closet door, shoving Bellamy inside. At least it was a decently sized closet – the kind with more than one rack of supplies and a few windows towards the top of the back wall – instead of just a sink and a few mops, that would have been uncomfortable for both of them. Though, there was a sink, but it actually looked clean, so Murphy wasn’t worried about the state of the room.

“What?” Bellamy asked, concerned.

“Shh,” Murphy shushed him as he pulled the door closed.

“Murphy, what’s going on?” Bellamy had a no nonsense, stern tone to his voice and fuck, that definitely wasn’t helping matters at all.

“You were ranting and I just, fuck, I-”

“Was it annoying?” Bellamy asked, worried. That wouldn’t really explain the closet, but Murphy was a dramatic little shit, so maybe it would?

“No, fuck- It wasn’t- Just, keep going, okay? Keep talking,” Murphy instructed.

“In the closet?” Bellamy asked slowly, trying to wrap his head around what was happening.

“In the closet,” Murphy confirmed. He sucking in a deep breath and pushed the hair out of his face. At the very least, he could get Bellamy off and then stay in there until his own problem went away. But, yeah, he definitely wanted to get Bellamy off. Most of the thoughts that he’d been trying so hard to avoid had started with him on his knees and sure, they didn’t usually include being in a janitor’s closet, but well, sometimes you just have to make do.

“Why?” Bellamy gave him a puzzled look and Murphy nearly died of frustration on the spot.

“Just do it.”

“Why?”

“Humor me.”

Bellamy’s tone demanded an answer as he spoke again, “Murphy-”

“You want me to suck your dick or not, asshole?” Murphy snapped.

“What?” If Bellamy wasn’t confused before, he really was now. What had brought this on? This wasn’t- Unless Murphy had a really good excuse for this, Bellamy was tempted to take him straight home and punish him for being an inappropriate brat.

“Do you want me to blow you or not, Bell? Because if so, then please keep fucking talking about whatever the hell it was you were talking about, okay?”

Bellamy was still confused, but things seemed to be making a little bit more sense now that he had some form of context for why he was in the closet. “Why?”

“It’s hot?” Murphy asked, feeling embarrassed. Of course, he had to have the weirdest turn ons. Bellamy probably thought he was a freak now, if he hadn’t already before.

“History?”

“No, not exactly.”

“Then what?” Murphy had to give him something here, otherwise Bellamy’s brain was going to keep jamming up and they were never going to get out of this damn closet.

“That you know so much about it. That you’re smart. It’s hot. Nerds are hot, okay? Nerds are the biggest fucking turn on and I pulled us in here for two reasons, the first being that I’m so fucking hard it’s obvious and I didn’t want us to get kicked out because people were noticing and the second being that I really, really wanna suck your dick so please, please keep talking,” Murphy rushed out. He felt his cheeks heat up and he knew without a doubt that if there were more light than just from the windows, he’d look like a fucking tomato. Bellamy was going to think he was a freak for sure. “Please?”

Well, that certainly explained a lot. If Murphy had just led with that, then Bellamy’s head wouldn’t hurt. But, if that was what Murphy wanted, he didn’t really see the harm and now that he was aware of the problem, he could clearly see that, yeah, they were lucky not to have been kicked out. Honestly, it was a little flattering, if Bellamy was honest. He’d been so worried that Murphy would find it unattractive and yet, here they were. It was quite the turn of events.

Bellamy nodded, giving in. What was the harm? “Okay.”

“Yeah?” Murphy squeaked out, still afraid that Bellamy was going to start calling him a freak at any moment.

“Yeah, baby.” Bellamy smiled at him and reached out to pull him in, his hands on Murphy’s hips.

“Thank you,” Murphy said, feeling relieved that he wasn’t about to be humiliated for this.

Bellamy pressed a kiss to Murphy’s lips before pulling back just a little bit and whispering, “I want you to touch yourself for me.”

Murphy hadn’t expected that, but he was more than willing to comply. “Seriously?”

“Mhm. I want you to come in your pants while you suck me off.” The idea of Murphy touching himself while he blew him was too much for Bellamy to resist, so even though he wanted him desperate and needy for tonight, he figured that this was a good enough reason to let him get off.

“I- Fuck, yeah, okay.” Normally, Murphy wouldn’t be so quick to agree, because the idea of coming in his pants was embarrassing, but if that’s what Bellamy wanted, then Murphy would do it. It was only fair since Bellamy was letting him have this. And really, he didn’t have to let him come at all, so the fact that Bellamy was letting him was more than enough.

Murphy dropped to his knees and looked up at Bellamy who was staring down at him lustfully. He loved the sight of Murphy on his knees, it never failed to turn him on, especially knowing how talented Murphy’s mouth was.

Murphy brought his hands up to the front of Bellamy’s pants, unzipping them and pulling them down to his thighs before taking Bellamy into his hand. He began stroking him slowly, Bellamy moaning softly above him.

“Okay, so,” Bellamy began, remembering Murphy wanted him to talk. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to keep it up with Murphy’s mouth on him, but he would try while he could. “There was a guy named Alvin York, he was a sergeant in the military, an American soldier. He originally tried to get out of fighting the war by claiming violence was against his religion, but he was denied and shipped off to France.”

Bellamy groaned as he felt himself hardening under Murphy’s ministrations. Fuck, it was getting hard to concentrate, but he was trying. “On October 8th, 1918, he made a name for himself. – Oh, fuck, Murphy. – He and about 17 other soldiers had just captured some German troops when they ended up under fire from enemies. Nine were killed quickly, but York survived. He was a good shot because he’d been a turkey hunter before the war, so after he escaped, he began taking out the enemy troops, – God, baby – one by one. Six of them tried to charge him but he killed them with his pistol.”

Bellamy took shallow breaths as he felt Murphy take him into his mouth, the wet heat making him lose his balance and he reached out to grab a hold of the sink behind him. “Fuck, baby, just like that,” he moaned, his free hand tangling in Murphy’s hair.

Murphy hummed as he bobbed his head, taking Bellamy down as far as he could go and sucking on him before pulling off and licking at him, his tongue trailing along Bellamy’s shaft. He was pleased at how responsive Bellamy was, even though they should probably be quiet. He moaned when he felt Bellamy’s hand tighten in his hair, pulling on it hard. He brought his hand to the front of his pants and began rubbing himself slowly, pressing hard and reveling in the sensation of the fabric of his boxers against his hard cock.

Bellamy let out quiet moans and a string of curses as Murphy took him down again, sucking hard and pressing his tongue against his shaft as he came up. He licked at the head of Bellamy’s cock, swirling his tongue around it and paying close attention to the bundle of nerves on the underside of it.

Bellamy guided Murphy’s head, making him take him down farther. Murphy relaxed his throat and let Bellamy set his pace, enjoying the feeling of Bellamy taking control.

“Oh, God, Murphy,” Bellamy breathed out in between moans. Murphy was definitely skilled at blowjobs and Bellamy would forever marvel at how he managed to make him feel like he was falling apart just from his mouth. He’d never get tired of it. Bellamy tried to stifle his moans, well aware they were in public, but a few slipped out anyway.

Murphy’s hand worked at his cock, rubbing himself through his pants and making him groan around Bellamy. He bucked his hips into it, feeling himself getting close to coming undone. Between the rough drag of his boxers on his dick and the feel of Bellamy forcing him to deepthroat him, he wasn’t going to last long, but that was alright because from the sound of it, Bellamy wasn’t going to, either.

Murphy could just imagine what would happen if somebody heard them and opened the door to see him on his knees, sucking Bellamy’s cock like he was made for it. Murphy moaned loudly, thankful that the sound was muffled by Bellamy’s cock. Sure, he’d love to get caught, but he didn’t want to get banned from the museum, that wouldn’t do well. He could just imagine coming here with Bellamy more often, listening to him go on about facts and statistics until Murphy pulled him into the nearest unoccupied room and begged to be fucked. That was an incredibly appealing thought.

Bellamy sucked in a shallow breath but tried to keep talking, tugging on Murphy’s hair gently and letting him continue at his own pace. “He, fuck, he forced the Germans to – God, Murphy – surrender and, oh, fuck, I-” Bellamy cut off, unable to think past how good Murphy’s tongue felt as he licked at him again.

Murphy hummed, pleased with how hard Bellamy was trying but, really, at this point he was too far gone to pay attention to what Bellamy was saying, let alone absorb it. He bucked into his hand, feeling himself growing closer to his own climax as he took Bellamy down once more. He brought his free hand up to touch Bellamy’s balls, playing with them and reveling in the quiet curses that fell from Bellamy’s lips.

Bellamy closed his eyes and let his full weight fall back onto the sink as Murphy continued his ministrations. He wished he’d brought lube or something with them, he had to start doing that if Murphy was going to keep doing things like this in public, which Bellamy figured he would know that he knew he could get away with it. It would have been amazing if Murphy would have been able to finger him while sucking him off. Bellamy wasn’t going to lie to himself, he knew he liked anal play, it wasn’t something he wanted all the time, but when it happened, he enjoyed it. If Murphy could have slicked up his fingers and shoved them inside of him, Bellamy had no doubt he’d fall to pieces. He’d have to remember to talk to him about that when he got a chance. As it were now, he was already close to the edge.

Bellamy opened his eyes, watching as Murphy bobbed his head, taking him down as far as he could before pulling off to lick at his cock, making Bellamy buck his hips, wanting more. He tugged on Murphy’s hair again, getting him to look up at him and, fuck, wasn’t that a sight. Murphy with his lips stretched over his shaft, his pupils blown as he furiously worked at his own erection.

Murphy felt himself getting closer but instead of slowing his hand or letting up, he sped up, sending himself toppling over the edge as his orgasm washed over him. He moaned loudly, too loudly, and for a second Bellamy panicked because he was sure that someone would have heard them, but his worry was forgotten when Murphy swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, making Bellamy have to bite his lip to keep in a particularly loud groan of pleasure.

Murphy didn’t stop touching himself though, instead he kept at it, squeezing and palming himself as overstimulation set in, making him want to pull back, but instead he just pressed down even harder, his eyes closed in pleasure as he took Bellamy down into his throat before swallowing around him.

Bellamy thrust his hips forward, unable to stop himself as he found himself losing control, his body searching for more. Murphy didn’t faulter, instead he worked his tongue on the underside of Bellamy’s shaft as Bellamy fucked his mouth, his fist tangled in Murphy’s hair so tight it was almost painful. It didn’t take too long before Bellamy’s hips stuttered and he lost his rhythm. It was all he could do to keep himself quiet as Murphy looked up at him, his eyes watering as he moaned around Bellamy. That was too much, Bellamy couldn’t hold back even if he tried.

“Murphy, baby, I’m gonna- Oh, fuck, I- _Murphy_ ,” Bellamy gasped as he reached his own climax, spilling into Murphy’s mouth. His vision went white for a second as Murphy worked him through it, swallowing all that he could without stopping.

Finally, Murphy pulled off of him, his lips red and swollen as he looked up at Bellamy and rasped out, “Good?”

“So good, pretty boy,” Bellamy praised as he came down from his high. He let go of Murphy’s hair and carded his fingers through it, straightening it back up. “That was amazing, baby.”

Murphy smiled proudly, glad he could make Bellamy feel good, even if it was inside some crappy janitor’s closet and okay, maybe it was the fact that they were in a closet in the middle of a public venue that had caused him to try so hard, but Bellamy seemed happy, so Murphy supposed that meant he was alright with his exhibitionist tendencies. That was good, because Murphy would definitely be doing this again in the near future.

Bellamy pulled up his pants and reached for Murphy, pulling him up and into a kiss. His hand went to Murphy’s crotch where he could feel the wet patch and he knew someone, maybe not everyone, but at least a few people, would know what had happened. He’d never really considered himself an exhibitionist, it hadn’t appealed to him much, though he’d never been against it, but the idea of someone seeing his sub like that, seeing how easy Murphy was for him, that he’d come just from sucking him off, was hotter than Bellamy could imagine.

He finally broke the kiss, the faint taste of himself left on his tongue, and smirked. “Someone’s going to see you and know exactly what happened. They’re going to see you and know how much of a whore you are, how you can’t even wait to get home to get off. They’re going to know you were on your knees for me in a fucking janitor’s closet because you’re such a fucking slut,” Bellamy said, his voice quiet and rough.

Murphy let out a quiet moan, wanting nothing more than for Bellamy to bend him over the sink and keep talking as he fucked into him mercilessly with one hand over his mouth to keep him from being heard. “Bell, fuck. Are you trying to get me hard again? Cause that’s a good way to do it and if you think I’m gonna stop you, you’re wrong.”

Bellamy just laughed and pressed another kiss to Murphy’s lips. “Later, baby, I promise.”

Murphy smiled, satisfied, and pulled Bellamy into another kiss, wanting nothing more than to have the older man close while he could because he was sure the second they left the closet they’d have to go back to acting like responsible adults, which meant there wasn’t much of a chance that Bellamy was going to press him up against a wall and have his way with him, not until they got home, at least.

Bellamy broke the kiss and took a few deep breaths, his hands on Murphy’s hips to keep him close. “So, you’ve got a thing for nerds, huh?”

“Nerds, teachers, anyone who can give me a lecture on something I don’t already know a lot about,” Murphy admitted, not feeling half as ashamed as he would have had he not just blown Bellamy in a closet because of his nerding out.

“Teachers?” Bellamy furrowed his brow. Sure, teacher student fantasies were a thing, but, “You didn’t- _They_ didn’t-”

“No, no,” Murphy assured him, shaking his head. “Didn’t stop me from having one hell of a student teacher fantasy thing going on, though. At least, until I got kicked out and had to get my GED.”

That piqued Bellamy’s curiosity. “You got kicked out?”

Murphy shrugged and fiddled with the hem of his sleeve, feeling a little self conscious. It wasn’t exactly a sore spot for him, but he didn’t want Bellamy to think less of him because he hadn’t graduated. “Yeah. They said I set the principal’s office on fire. Never could really prove it, but, well, with my track record, they didn’t need to.”

“Did you?”

“Oh. Yeah, kinda.”

Bellamy laughed. That was very much in character for the boy in front of him and while it wasn’t legal by any means, Bellamy couldn’t help his amusement.

“Guess you’re gonna have to arrest me now, huh?” Murphy joked, feeling relieved that Bellamy wasn’t judging him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll have you in cuffs soon enough.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Absolutely.”

Murphy grinned, pleased with the thought. “Good. You wanna keep looking at the museum or do you wanna go get food?”

Bellamy thought for a moment. “Food.” They needed to get back on schedule and one look at his watch told him that it was already one. He wanted as much time as he could to take Murphy apart tonight. He wanted to make him shake and moan until he couldn’t take it anymore, and that would require a few hours at least.

“Cool. Hey, Bell?”

“Yeah?”

Murphy bit his lip, unsure of whether or not he should ask. “You mentioned in your dungeon that you had a bunch of costumes?”

Bellamy nodded. “Yeah?”

“Uh, you- Fuck, nevermind,” Murphy cut off, deciding it was best not to ask. It would just make him seem weird.

“What, Murphy?” Bellamy asked.

“Nothing.” Murphy shook his head. No, he didn’t want Bellamy to think he was weird.

“Tell me,” Bellamy demanded, the stern, no nonsense tone back in his voice. Whatever Murphy had wanted, he wanted to know. He had a feeling that he already did, though, but that was alright. If that’s what Murphy wanted, Bellamy would be happy to give it to him.

“I just thought, maybe… Do you have like some kind of teacher student roleplay type one?” Murphy asked hesitantly. He wasn’t sure what Bellamy’s reaction would be and he didn’t want to make him think he was a freak or something like that, even though he knew by now that Bellamy would never actually think that about him.

Bellamy smirked. He’d figured that was what Murphy wanted. “I do have a school girl outfit that a former sub of mine bought for me one Christmas. I’ve never used it, but if you wanna use it one day, I’d be more than happy to indulge you in that.”

“You don’t think it’s weird?”

“Not really.”

Murphy gave him a skeptical look, wanting to believe him but not quite sure he should. “You sure?”

Bellamy gave Murphy a reassuring smile. “Murphy, I’ve met people with much weirder kinks and I haven’t judged them. I’m certainly not about to judge you. I already told you that I’d give you whatever you needed, baby, okay?”

“Okay.” Murphy nodded. Of course, Bellamy wouldn’t call him a freak. He was too sweet to do that. He had nothing to worry about, so it’d be nice if his brain would get on board and stop making him anxious about everything.

Bellamy pressed a quick kiss to Murphy’s lips, laughing at the disappointed look Murphy gave him when he pulled away without giving Murphy a chance to deepen it. If he did that, then they might never get out of the closet. “Come on. Let’s go get food.”

Bellamy opened the door to the closet and peered out, making sure no one would see them come out. There was still a noticeable wet patch on Murphy’s jeans and it was probably obvious to anyone who looked their way exactly what had happened, but Bellamy had no intention of getting kicked out of the museum because they got caught by a security guard. He loved this place, even more so now that he knew what he could do to Murphy just by bringing him here, so he wasn’t about to risk it.

When he was satisfied that no one was going to notice them, he ushered Murphy through the door and closed it softly behind them. He took Murphy’s hand in his own and pulled him along towards the exit, Murphy going red when they were noticed by a couple of guys who seemed to know exactly what he’d done if the looks of amusement they sent his way meant anything.

Murphy didn’t mind people knowing, it’s just them knowing he’d come in his pants that bothered him. It didn’t bother him enough for him to make him unwilling to do it, but it was enough to make him blush and duck his head as he followed Bellamy out onto the street.

“Where do you want to eat?” Bellamy asked when they were seated in his car.

“Don’t care,” Murphy shrugged, relaxing into the seat and looking over at Bellamy, feeling happiness swell inside his chest. “I picked the museum, you pick where we eat.”

Bellamy nodded, unable to argue with that logic. He had no idea where to go, though, so he pulled out his phone, doing a quick search for potential places to eat. “Italian or Vietnamese?”

“Nope. You pick.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes and tapped on the first one on his screen, so he could get directions. “Italian, then.”

Murphy hummed contentedly as Bellamy pulled out of the parking lot, watching him as he drove. It was nice, being on a real date with him. It felt different than all the times they’d gone out together before, but Murphy couldn’t explain why. It was just better now that he got to call Bellamy his boyfriend. It didn’t feel real just yet, like Murphy was stuck in a daydream, but he figured that would wear off soon and this would become normal, never boring, not when it was Bellamy, but normal.

He’d gotten incredibly lucky finding Bellamy and he was going to do his damnedest not to fuck things up. Though, Bellamy was already well aware of his ability to be an asshole, so Murphy was pretty sure he’d end up with a punishment long before he ended up with a broken heart, and that was one of the most reassuring things he’d ever known.

._-*-_.

Murphy moaned as Bellamy licked into his mouth. His back was pressed up against Bellamy’s front door and he was so wrapped up in the older man that he didn’t even register the cold.

Throughout the whole drive home, Bellamy had teased him, his hand inching up Murphy’s thigh, making him squirm until Bellamy had finally unbuttoned his jeans and touched him for real, slowly stroking him and making him whine and buck his hips, wanting more. Bellamy had edged him and succeeded in making Murphy frustrated and needy long before they’d reached his front door, but the second they’d gotten on the porch, Murphy had pressed up against him and pulled him into a hungry kiss that Bellamy had returned easily, shoving him roughly against the door and nipping at his lips, driving Murphy crazy with want.

Bellamy turned his key in the lock without breaking away, wrapping an arm around Murphy’s waist so that he wouldn’t fall back when he opened it. He pushed Murphy into the living room and pulled back, breathing hard.

“Jacket and shoes,” he said, pulling off his own and hanging it up on the rack by the door.

Murphy followed suit, kicking off his boots quickly in the hope that the faster he moved, the sooner Bellamy’s hands would be on him again.

He was disappointed when Bellamy didn’t reach out for him again, instead commanding, “Playroom, _now_.”

“Bell-”

“Go.”

Murphy nodded, deciding it was better to do as he was told than to draw things out any longer.

No sooner were they in the playroom than Bellamy ordered, “Strip and get on the bed.”

Murphy complied, ridding himself of his clothes as he watched Bellamy move towards the chests, opening drawers and pulling things out. Murphy climbed on to the bed and sat in the middle of it, waiting for Bellamy to finish whatever it was he was doing and come back to him. His cock was hard and aching against his stomach and he needed Bellamy to touch him again soon, otherwise he felt like he may combust. One would think that he’d have more patience considering he’d already gotten off once today, but he didn’t. Bellamy had seen to it that he was sufficiently frustrated, teasing him as he told Murphy all the things he planned to do to him, calling him a whore whenever he started to beg Bellamy to stop teasing and just _do something_. Now Murphy had to fight not to touch himself as Bellamy took his time picking what he wanted from the chests, seemingly drawing the process of choosing out far longer than necessary just to make Murphy wait.

“Bell!” Murphy whined, balling his hands into fists at his sides to keep from touching himself. Bellamy had made it very clear on the drive home, when he’d still had his hand on Murphy’s thigh and Murphy had tried to touch himself, that he wasn’t allowed to and doing so would result in a punishment he _wouldn’t_ like. He hadn’t specified what it would be, but Murphy could just imagine it’d be something incredibly cruel. Bellamy had already told him he was going to edge him tonight, he hadn’t given a specific number of times, only saying he was going to do it until Murphy was crying in frustration and begging like a whore, so Murphy didn’t want to make things worse for himself by causing Bellamy to not let him come at all.

Bellamy looked over at him, smirking at the desperation in his voice. He let his gaze linger on Murphy for a second before returning to the task at hand, deciding to take mercy on his sub and finish quickly.

He grabbed the last of what he needed and made his way back to the bed, laying the stuff down. “Okay, baby, you ready?”

Murphy looked at the items Bellamy had brought over curiously. A couple bottles of lube, a wooden paddle with a few holes in it, a cock ring, a wand – which Murphy had previously assumed were mainly for women, but apparently not – and a long black vaguely dick shaped object with a ring at the bottom, probably so it could be used anally. The last one confused Murphy a little bit. “Can’t you just fuck me yourself?”

Bellamy grinned at him and grabbed for it, turning it over and pressing a button on the base of the thing, hidden by the ring, causing it to begin vibrating. “I could, and I will, but this is a little different.”

Murphy nodded, excited by the idea. He’d had dildos before, well, one, but he’d never actually bought a vibrator. He felt a little embarrassed by how eager he was to try it. The wand, too, because in Bellamy’s hands, he was sure it’d feel fantastic. “Right, okay.”

“Where do you want to start, pretty boy?” Bellamy asked, turning the toy off and laying it back down. There was a lot he planned to do to Murphy, but he’d start with whatever Murphy decided he wanted more.

Murphy bit his lip, looking at the stuff, unsure of what he wanted to begin with. After a moment, he shook his head. “With you. Just you first. I just want you to touch me. Is that okay?”

Bellamy nodded. “Yeah, baby. That’s okay.” He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor before coming up on the bed next to Murphy, the pile of things forgotten for the moment.

He reached out to pull Murphy in until he was almost in his lap. He trailed a hand down Murphy’s chest, rolling one of his nipples between his fingers and making Murphy gasp. “So pretty, Murphy,” he praised before bringing his hand back up to cup the side of Murphy’s face, pulling him in for a kiss.

Murphy kissed back immediately, unclenching his fists and bringing his hands up to wrap around Bellamy’s shoulders. Bellamy bit his lower lip and Murphy instinctively parted his lips for him, letting Bellamy explore his mouth as he slowly pushed him back so that he was lying down with Bellamy on top of him.

Bellamy slowly ground his hips against Murphy’s, the rough fabric of his jeans against his cock making the younger boy moan loudly as he bucked his hips, wanting more. Murphy brushed his tongue against Bellamy’s, wanting to give back as good as he was getting. They stayed like that for a moment, Murphy letting out breathy little moans and rutting up against Bellamy, searching for more friction.

Bellamy smirked into the kiss and brought his hand down to Murphy’s neck, running his thumb across Murphy’s pulse before tightening his grip enough to make Murphy gasp. He didn’t break the kiss even as Murphy dug his nails into his back, pulling him closer. He nipped at Murphy’s lips and traced them with his tongue before wrapping it around Murphy’s and sucking it into his own mouth.

He tightened his grip again as he let his free hand trail down Murphy’s side, gently scratching his skin with his nails as he ground his hips down roughly. Murphy let out an almost inaudible moan as he heard his blood pulsing in his ears, unable to breathe properly and loving every second of it. Bellamy’s fingers danced on his skin, keeping him grounded as his head began to spin, stars clouding his vision.

Then, with one last nip to Murphy’s bottom lip, Bellamy pulled back, releasing his grip on Murphy’s throat so that he could breathe again. Murphy gasped for air for a second before letting out a whine and blinking up at Bellamy who smirked down at him for a second before moving his hand and leaning down to kiss Murphy’s neck. He slid off of him, Murphy whimpering at the loss of friction. Bellamy began to trail soft kisses across Murphy’s skin, only succeeding in making Murphy whimper again, needing more.

“So needy,” Bellamy chuckled before gently scraping his teeth against Murphy’s neck, Murphy squirming beside him. “Such a greedy little whore, always wanting more. Why don’t you tell me what you want, baby? Tell me what you want me to do.”

Murphy groaned and bucked his hips, needing Bellamy to touch him, to give him more than he was. “Fucking- Touch me already. I need you to touch me.”

“I am touching you,” Bellamy replied cockily, brushing his fingers across Murphy’s nipple, just barely making contact with it.

Murphy let out a frustrated noise and said, “You know what I mean, asshat. Just touch me. For fuck’s sake, Bell, I want you to stop fucking teasing and _do something._ ”

Bellamy chuckled again and let his hand wander down Murphy’s body until it was resting right above his dick. “Say please, then, instead of being a brat about it.”

Murphy huffed, pulling his arms back and letting them fall to his sides, refusing to give in. “Stop being an asshole and get on with it, you prick.”

Bellamy pulled away from him and looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“You fucking heard me. I’m not gonna beg. Just fucking get on with it already, jackass.” Murphy thought he had every right to be annoyed. Bellamy had teased him all the way home and now, instead of touching him, he was just playing with him, trying to make him beg, and Murphy wasn’t giving in to that. Not this time. If Bellamy wanted him to behave, he was going to have to make him.

The slap caught Murphy off guard and he looked up at Bellamy in shock. “Bell,” he breathed out, a wave of heat going straight to his cock. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to apologize or piss Bellamy off more, so he’d do it again.

“You will show me respect, Murphy,” Bellamy growled at him.

“I-” Murphy couldn’t decide what to do. He wanted Bellamy to do it again, because the pain had been exactly what he’d needed, but he was pretty sure if he kept pushing him, he’d make things worse on him later.

“Apologize, Murphy,” Bellamy demanded, glaring at him, giving him a look that demanded respect, that demanded Murphy fall back in line, and God, did Murphy want to.

“If I do will you do that again?” Murphy asked quietly.

Bellamy raised his eyebrows. Was that what Murphy had wanted? Fair enough, if that’s what he wanted, Bellamy would give it to him, but only if he behaved himself. “If you behave yourself and stop acting like a brat I will. Can you do that?”

Murphy nodded. He needed more, wanted Bellamy to put him in his place. He needed that more than anything. “Yeah, I’ll behave, sir. I’m sorry. Please, will you…?” Murphy trailed off, closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath as the pain in his cheek subsided.

Bellamy softened his gaze and trailed his fingers across the red mark on Murphy’s face. “You’re sure you want me to?”

“Please, sir. I need you to, fuck, to-” Murphy cut off and turned his head away from Bellamy, embarrassed. He’d sound a bit pathetic asking and he didn’t want that.

“To what, Murphy?” Bellamy reached out and gently turned Murphy’s chin so he was looking at him. “Tell me, baby.”

“I need you to put me in my place. Just, make me behave?” Murphy wanted Bellamy to show him he was in charge, he wanted a reminder that as gentle as Bellamy could be with him, he was still capable of putting him in his place. He needed that. Sure, he loved how gentle Bellamy was with him sometimes, but he wanted him to show that Murphy was very much his sub and that he’d make him behave if he wouldn’t do it himself.

Bellamy nodded, understanding. “Sure, baby.” If Murphy needed a reminder of who was in charge, Bellamy was more than happy to do just that. It had been a while since he’d properly put him in his place, anyway, maybe that was why Murphy was getting rebellious.

Bellamy stroked Murphy’s cheek for a second before asking, “You ready, baby?”

Murphy nodded, anticipation pooling in his stomach. He needed this, he’d needed it for a while. When Bellamy had flogged him, he’d shown him a little bit of that side of him, but it hadn’t been enough. Murphy wanted more of that. Wanted to be reminded he wasn’t in charge and of what would happen if he stepped out of place.

“It might leave a mark,” Bellamy warned, wanting to make sure Murphy was okay with that. He had work tomorrow and a bruised cheek was a different from hickeys on his neck.

“Don’t care,” Murphy told him. Worst case scenario, he used some of the coverup he still had to take care of it. He probably wouldn’t need to, though, he highly doubted Bellamy would hurt him enough for him to need it, even if Murphy sometimes wished he would.

Bellamy nodded and stroked his cheek on last time before raising his hand and slapping Murphy again, his skin reddening even as Bellamy pulled his hand back to deliver another one. He repeated the motion a few times until tears were forming in Murphy’s eyes and he was rutting into empty air in search of relief for his aching cock.

Bellamy looked down at Murphy who was biting his lip to hold back a whimper and asked in concern, “You good, baby?”

“Fine,” Murphy assured him. His voice was quiet, subservient when he asked, “Will you touch me now? Please, sir?”

Bellamy smiled down at him. “Yeah, baby. You gonna behave now?”

“Yes, sir. I’ll try,” Murphy promised. He’d do his best, but if Bellamy was going to edge him as many times as he’d said he would, Murphy doubted his ability to follow orders later on. Now, he was satisfied, but later, when he was as desperate as Bellamy wanted him, he wasn’t sure he could behave as well as he could now.

“Good boy.” Bellamy brought his lips back to Murphy’s neck as Murphy smiled at the praise, his head a little foggy as he gave in to Bellamy, letting him have control.

He liked times like this, when all he could do was give in to Bellamy completely, until all he could focus on was how Bellamy made him feel, only following orders and not having to think. He’d never expected this side of being a sub. He’d never expected he’d ever want to give up this much control, but he craved it now. Craved letting go and letting Bellamy do what he thought was best and he didn’t feel afraid, either, because he knew Bellamy would never hurt him for real. He trusted him, and Bellamy had never let him down so far.

Bellamy sucked a mark on the base of Murphy’s neck as he ran his hand down Murphy’s body until it was just above Murphy’s dick. Sure, he could just touch him now, like he’d said, but he wanted to see just how well Murphy was willing to behave. He kept his hand there, teasing him as he sucked a few more bruises into Murphy’s skin, marking him up, claiming Murphy as his own.

Murphy whimpered and bucked his hips again, trying to get Bellamy to touch him where he needed it most, but he didn’t rebel. He bared his neck for Bellamy as he moved up it, leaving marks in his wake.

“Please,” Murphy begged. “Bell, please!”

Bellamy smirked and bit down on Murphy’s neck, making the boy gasp and moan as his hands flew up to wrap around Bellamy’s shoulders once more. Bellamy scraped his teeth against Murphy’s skin before biting down again, harder than before. Murphy had liked it when he’d done this that night at the club, so he figured doing it again would make him even more desperate. He was right, it seemed, as Murphy let out a curse and dug his nails into Bellamy’s back.

“ _Bell,_ ” Murphy moaned.

Bellamy finally took mercy on him and wrapped his had around his cock, stroking him lightly and making Murphy let out a string of curses as he fought to keep his hips still.

Bellamy continued stroking him, his touch light and teasing even as Murphy whined in desperation, needing more than Bellamy was currently giving him. He put up with it for a minute more before letting out a frustrated whimper and bucked his hips into Bellamy’s hand, searching for more friction.

“Please, Bell. Please stop teasing, sir,” he pleaded, his voice quiet even as he begged.

Bellamy could hear the desperation in Murphy’s voice and decided to give in, tightening his grip, squeezing Murphy until he let out a loud keen, telling Bellamy that he’d found the right pressure. Bellamy began stroking him again, twisting his hand and running his thumb across the head, scraping his fingernail across the slit. He sped up his pace as Murphy tossed his head, moaning and dragging his nails down Bellamy’s back, making Bellamy smirk and capture his lips in a bruising kiss.

“So pretty like this, baby,” Bellamy said when he broke the kiss. “All desperate and needy. Bet all you want is my dick in your tight little ass. You just wanna be fucked like the whore you are. You want to be tied up and used like a fucking slut, don’t you?”

Murphy moaned and nodded, knowing by now that Bellamy would actually want an answer. “Please, sir,” he begged. He wasn’t even sure what he was asking for, but he knew he needed something, anything.

Bellamy smirked and sped up his pace, gripping Murphy even tighter. By now it had to hurt, but he knew Murphy liked that. Murphy was apparently a pain whore, which was just fine with Bellamy. Bellamy could be quite the sadist, he enjoyed it, so he planned on giving Murphy exactly what he wanted.

Murphy gasped and pulled Bellamy closer. He was getting close and he knew he wouldn’t last long. “Bell, I need to-”

“No, baby,” Bellamy cut him off. “Tell me when you’re at a nine, okay?”

Murphy whined and resigned himself to what was to come. He’d forgotten Bellamy was going to edge him for a moment. Now he came back to reality and he didn’t like it at all. Granted, he knew when Bellamy finally did let him come, it’d feel amazing, but getting there, the frustration he was going to feel, that didn’t sound pleasant. He tried to ignore it once again, focusing solely on how Bellamy was making him feel as he sucked marks across his collarbones.

“Such a good boy, Murphy. You’re doing so good. See, I knew you could behave if you tried.”

Murphy bit his lip, trying to keep from letting on to how desperate he was getting already. If it was this bad now, he couldn’t imagine how much worse it would be later.

“Stop it,” Bellamy demanded. “I want to hear you. I wanna hear all the pretty sounds you make. I wanna hear you moan like a slut. And what a pretty little slut you are, Murphy. _My_ slut.”

Murphy let go of his lip as ordered and let out a loud moan that sounded pathetic even to him, but he couldn’t hold it back.

Bellamy smiled and pressed a kiss to the side of Murphy’s mouth. “You’re such a good little whore, baby. Behaving so well.” He loved it when Murphy was like this. Sure, he loved when he was being bratty, too, because it meant he got to put him in his place, but having Murphy willingly give in to him, give up control and follow his orders without question, especially knowing his tendency to rebel against all authority, nothing was better than that.

Bellamy began kissing up Murphy’s jaw before kissing him deeply. He bit down harshly on Murphy’s bottom lip and reveled in the low moan that he got for it. He licked into Murphy’s mouth, wrapping his tongue around Murphy’s and playing with it as Murphy pulled him so close their chests were touching. He sucked Murphy’s tongue into his mouth and let him have control. Murphy tried his best to keep up but with the moans that kept forcing their way out of him and his mounting desperation, the kiss ended up being a little sloppy, not that Bellamy was going to complain.

Finally, Murphy broke away and let out a string of broken curses before he gasped out, “Bell, stop! If you don’t I’m gonna come!” He was teetering on the edge and if Bellamy didn’t stop now, Murphy wasn’t going to be able to hold back. He’d let it go on too long because it had felt so good and now he was paying for it.

Bellamy let go of his cock and Murphy let out a breath of relief as he buried his face in Bellamy’s neck, making the older man chuckle.

“It’s okay, baby. I’ve got you. Calm down. Let me know when you’re back to a six, okay?” Bellamy told him, bringing his hand up to grip Murphy’s hip, his thumb beginning to rub soothing circles on it. “I’ve got you, Murphy.”

Murphy nodded, still not letting go of Bellamy. He should have stopped him sooner, but he hadn’t and he’d almost lost control. He’d have to pay more attention next time, because he didn’t want to disappoint Bellamy or end up with a punishment because he came too soon, even if he really wanted to so that the ache in his cock would go away. He wanted to come desperately, but Bellamy had promised he’d do this until Murphy couldn’t take it anymore and Murphy had a feeling that Bellamy was going to make him take a lot more than he thought he could. The only thing that kept him from rebelling and just coming the next time he got close was what Bellamy had promised would come after. Murphy really wanted that, to come until he couldn’t anymore. He’d never gotten close by himself, three times was his record so far, but he wanted to know what it would feel like to be pushed further. For that, he could endure whatever Bellamy would put him through.

Murphy took deep breaths as he felt himself calming down, backing away from the edge. Bellamy let him cling to him, though, and Murphy was grateful for that, for the closeness. He wondered if he’d get a chance to be this close to Bellamy without it being for sex or while they were asleep now that they were actually together. He hoped so. Bellamy made him feel safe and cared for and being this close to him only intensified those things.

Murphy kept thinking about what it’d be like to cuddle on the couch with Bellamy or spend lazy mornings in bed with him. It was helping to calm him down and quell his desperation, though he was still beyond frustrated. Still, he could take more, he thought. He could behave, too, like he’d said he would, at least for now.

“Okay,” he breathed against Bellamy’s neck. “I think I’m good now.”

“Yeah?” Bellamy asked, pulling back just enough so he could look at Murphy. “You ready to try something else, then?”

Murphy nodded and let go of Bellamy, falling back onto the bed, his hands coming to rest near his head. He felt way more frustrated than he wanted to be, but he was calmer now. He was ready for whatever Bellamy had in store next. “Yeah. How many times are you going to do this?”

Bellamy shrugged as he sat up. “Depends on how many times it takes to get you where I want you to be.”

“And where is that?” Murphy asked, already knowing the answer. Bellamy had told him several times, but he was hoping he may have changed his mind sometime between the car ride and now.

“Until you’re shaking and crying and begging. Until you’re so frustrated you can’t take it, until you’ll do anything I ask just so I’ll let you come,” Bellamy told him, reaching out to trace Murphy’s jawline with his fingers. “I’m gonna do this until you break.”

Murphy groaned. Bellamy’s mind hadn’t changed, it seemed, and Murphy wasn’t entirely pleased by that. “You’re an ass.”

Bellamy laughed and helped Murphy to sit up. “Maybe, but I promise I’ll make it worth it. Cause once you’re there, I’m gonna take you apart. I’m gonna make you come more times than you ever have before, until you’ve got nothing left and you’re so overstimulated that every touch, no matter how light, sends sparks through you. And trust me, baby, that’ll more than make up for all the frustration.”

“And you can’t just do that without this part?” Murphy asked, hopeful. He steadied himself on the bed and looked over at the things laying at the foot of the bed. He wondered if Bellamy would pick or if he’d let him choose again. He was a little curious about the paddle, if he was honest, because Bellamy hadn’t spanked him many times and each time he’d only used his hand, but he’d read up on them and he knew that the wooden ones stung more, and with the holes in it, it’d probably hurt even worse. He was looking forward to that one the most, just slightly more than he was the vibrator. That, he had no doubt, would feel amazing.

“I could, but it wouldn’t feel nearly as good. Trust me, pretty boy, I’m doing this for a reason,” Bellamy said as he climbed off the bed, leaving Murphy to watch him with curiosity.

“Is that reason because you’re a sadist?”

“Partially,” Bellamy laughed then motioned for Murphy to come to him. “Come here.”

Murphy stretched before coming down to the foot of the bed and sitting with his feet dangling off of it. “What’s next?”

“Now, I’m going to spank you. I’ve picked out a paddle, but it’s going to hurt, so if you’d rather a different one, you’re welcome to pick one out, yourself.” Bellamy had figured Murphy would like this one best, but if he didn’t feel up for it, then he wasn’t going to force it on him.

“That one looks alright.”

“It’s not gonna feel like my hand,” Bellamy warned. “If we start and you don’t like it, just let me know, okay?”

Murphy nodded, a little bit excited. He hoped it did hurt, that would be great. Bellamy had stuck to his promise of inflicting more pain like Murphy had wanted. He didn’t seem like he was too afraid to hurt him anymore, not now that he knew Murphy enjoyed it. “Okay.”

“Stand up, then,” Bellamy ordered.

Murphy was quick to comply, which made Bellamy smile.

“Good boy. Now, over my lap, just like last time,” Bellamy instructed as he sat down, waiting for Murphy to do as he was told.

Murphy laid down across his lap, for once not really caring how graceful he looked because he knew it didn’t matter. Bellamy evidently didn’t care, so why should he? Besides, he was far too turned on by what was to come to be worried about how he looked in the moment.

Bellamy ran his hand over Murphy’s ass, squeezing it once and laughing when Murphy let out a rather cute squeak of disapproval. Bellamy grabbed for the paddle and sat it down by his thigh before running his hand down Murphy’s back, Murphy arching in to the touch. “Remember, if you don’t like it, just let me know and we can stop, okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” Murphy assured him, dismissing his concern.

“Murphy,” Bellamy demanded.

“Okay, if I don’t like it, I’ll say something.” Though, Murphy was pretty sure he would like it if his research was to be believed and wooden paddles were some of the more painful ones. The only one he knew to be more so was plastic but considering the holes on the one Bellamy had picked out, Murphy was pretty sure he was going to enjoy this immensely.

“Safe word?” Bellamy asked, his hand on Murphy’s ass, waiting for Murphy to say it so he could begin.

“Shakespeare,” Murphy said. “Now get on with it.”

“ _Murphy,_ ” Bellamy warned.

“Sorry, sir,” Murphy apologized. “Please get on with it?”

Bellamy let out a huff of a laugh but let it go. “Okay, baby.”

Murphy felt anticipation bubble in his stomach, he hoped this would live up to expectation. If not, he’d see if Bellamy could find one that would hurt more, but he was pretty sure this would do just fine, as long as Bellamy didn’t hold back.

The first smack sent a wave of disappointment through him, until he looked over his shoulder and realized Bellamy hadn’t even picked up the paddle yet. Him and his stupid warming up. Sure, Murphy figured it was necessary, but all it did for him was make the suspense even worse.

Bellamy smacked him with his hand a few more times, each strike harder than the last until he finally hit hard enough to make Murphy let out a quiet moan. Bellamy smirked and picked up the paddle. “Alright, baby, you ready?”

“Yes, _please,_ ” Murphy whined, wishing Bellamy would just cut to the chase already. He wanted to feel the sting of the paddle, needed to. All the anticipation was killing him and he knew the longer Bellamy drew it out the longer it would be before he was finally allowed some release.

“So needy,” Bellamy chuckled.

He brought the paddle down on Murphy’s ass lightly the first few times, each time resulting in a dull ‘thud’ that Murphy decided he quite liked. After Bellamy decided he was ready, he brought the paddle down harder, causing Murphy to jerk and let out a yelp as a red mark blossomed on his skin, the resulting sting lingering much longer than Murphy had expected it to before it finally faded into a dull throb. Yeah, he liked that a lot.

Bellamy paused, watching Murphy to make sure he was okay but when Murphy let out a huff of frustration and turned his head back to raise an eyebrow at Bellamy, he continued.

The next hit wasn’t as hard, but Murphy still felt the pain that came with it for longer than he ever did when Bellamy used his hand. Bellamy gave him a few seconds between each hit until Murphy was letting out quiet moans after each one, then he sped up his pace, striking Murphy repeatedly as the boy began to rut against his thigh.

Murphy gripped the duvet tight in his fists as the pain spread across his ass, each strike only succeeding in making him want more. Still, it wasn’t quite enough. Bellamy had never hit him as hard as he had the once and Murphy needed him to do it again.

“Harder,” Murphy moaned in between strikes. He needed more than what he was being given. He’d loved the way it had felt when Bellamy had hit him hard enough to startle him into yelping, but Murphy was afraid he’d taken it as a sign of discomfort when the opposite couldn’t be more true.

“You sure?” Bellamy asked, pausing for a second. He took in the sight of Murphy’s ass, completely red save for a few white circles where the wood of the paddle hadn’t yet struck him. Bellamy was quite proud of himself and he could feel his own dick aching with need at the sight of Murphy sprawled across his lap, moaning and asking for more.

“Please, sir,” Murphy begged. “Harder this time. Like you did before.”

Bellamy was a little skeptical, but he figured Murphy knew what he wanted. Still, “It might bruise.” That would make sitting down a little harder than Murphy might think.

“I don’t care,” Murphy told him. He did care a little, but only because he kind of wanted it to bruise. He loved when he had lasting marks the next day and a bruise would probably last more than one. Even if it made it a little hard to sit comfortably, he couldn’t imagine he’d be bothered by the pain nearly as much as he’d be turned on by it. So, the only problem was that Bellamy wouldn’t be with him all day to fuck him when that inevitably happened. “I’ll be fine. I don’t sit much at work, anyway.”

Bellamy nodded, reassured. “Okay.” If that’s what Murphy wanted, then it’s what Murphy would get. If he regretted it later, then Bellamy would make sure not to do it again, even if Murphy wanted him to later on.

The next swat drew a strangled yelp from Murphy yet again, but this time it was followed by a moan that went straight to Bellamy’s cock. He repeated the action, delivering a few quick, hard swats to Murphy’s ass while Murphy rutted against him, losing himself in the feeling. His fists tightened in the sheets and he couldn’t stop the string of curses that fell from his mouth as Bellamy continued. Murphy was getting close and he knew he’d have to tell Bellamy to stop soon, but he didn’t want to.

He managed to make it another couple of minutes before he cried out, felling himself start to slip. “Bell, fuck, stop!”

Bellamy stopped mid swing and set the paddle down beside him as Murphy fought to get himself under control.

“I can’t- Bell, _please,_ please let me come. Sir, _please!_ ” Murphy begged, stilling his hips and pressing his face into the comforter. He could come so easily, all Bellamy had to do was let him, it wouldn’t take much. He wanted to so badly, but he knew Bellamy wouldn’t let him, not yet, no matter how much he pleaded, but even so, he couldn’t stop himself. “Bell, Bell, fuck, _please!_ ”

“Shh, baby,” Bellamy soothed, running his hand over the reddened skin on Murphy’s ass, the slight pressure making Murphy whimper. Bellamy had been right, it probably would bruise, but he didn’t care.

“Please,” Murphy pleaded once more, knowing it wouldn’t work. Bellamy had a plan and he wasn’t going to be deterred so easily, but Murphy was willing to promise him just about anything at this point if he’d only let him come. “I’ll behave, sir, I swear. Just please will you let me come?”

“Not yet, baby,” Bellamy told him, reaching out to help Murphy up.

Murphy choked back a sob of frustration and stood, holding on to Bellamy’s arm to keep himself steady. The pain in his ass was severe but it only made him more desperate. He resigned himself to more torture, though, because he knew Bellamy wouldn’t give in that easily. He had a resolve of steel. He wasn’t going to let Murphy come anytime soon and Murphy’s pleas weren’t enough to persuade him otherwise.

“Calm down, pretty boy. It’ll be okay. You’re doing so well, baby. You’re being so good for me,” Bellamy praised, standing up and pulling Murphy close. He reached out to tuck a strand of Murphy’s hair behind his ear and smiled at him. “It’s almost over, okay? A few more times and you’ll be done. Then I’m gonna make you feel amazing, baby. Just calm down.”

Murphy whimpered and pressed himself against Bellamy, trying to ignore the wave of heat that was sent through his body when his cock brushed against Bellamy’s jeans. Was he still dressed? Why? He had to be getting at least a little desperate himself. Maybe Murphy should help him out a little bit. At the very least it might succeed in weakening his resolve a little bit.

Murphy brought his hand up between them, to the button of Bellamy’s pants and opened them, shoving his hand inside and gripping Bellamy’s cock.

Bellamy let out a quiet hiss and shook his head. “No, baby. Not yet. Later, okay?” If Murphy did too much now, he’d only make it harder for Bellamy to stick to his plan and he really didn’t want to deviate from it. As good as it felt to have Murphy’s hands on him, giving some much needed attention to his aching cock, he wasn’t about to give in so easily. He’d get what he wanted later, for now he could wait. He wasn’t nearly as desperate as Murphy was.

Murphy frowned and withdrew his hand, annoyed that his plan had failed before he could even really enact it. He pulled away from Bellamy and walked over to the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of water for himself and offering one to Bellamy.

Bellamy took it and gave Murphy a reassuring smile. “It’s almost over, pretty boy. You’re about halfway there, I think, so don’t worry. Just tell me when you’re at a six again.”

Murphy huffed and flopped down on the bed, wincing as pain shot up his spine. Oh, he’d forgotten that would hurt. Oh, well, he was already sitting down, no point in standing up again.

“Hey, come on, don’t be like that. I promise-”

“You’ll make up for it,” Murphy sneered, the frustration making him testy. “I heard you. I believe you. Just, hurry the hell up with it, then. This is stupid.”

“Do you really want me to stop?” Bellamy asked. If Murphy actually wanted him to stop, he would, he wasn’t going to push him farther than he could handle.

Murphy bit his lip and stared at the bottle in his hands. On one hand, if he told Bellamy to stop, there was a chance he’d fuck him now and let him come and it’d be over. But, on the other- Murphy looked at the pile of things still sitting on the bed. He wanted to know what all Bellamy had planned, and he trusted him to know what he was doing and if he said it’d be worth it, then it would be, he’d never been wrong before. It was just frustrating, that was all.

Murphy sighed, “No. No, it’s just frustrating, that’s all. It hurts and I feel like I’m gonna combust and I want to come but I- I don’t want to stop, no. It’s just a little overwhelming, you know?”

Bellamy nodded and sat next to Murphy, laying his bottle down and taking Murphy’s from him and opening it before handing it back to him. “I know. Drink, you’ll feel better. We can wait as long as you need to so don’t rush yourself.” If it took Murphy an hour to be ready to continue, then they’d wait an hour, that’s why Bellamy had made sure there was so much time for them to do this.

“I don’t want to wait. I want it to be over now but like, I also don’t want it to stop because it feels good, and I know it’ll feel amazing when you do let me come, it always does, so it’s not like I don’t like it. I just need a second, okay? Then I’ll be alright to continue. I just need to calm down, that’s all. I’m sorry.” He could be an ass when he was all worked up, but Bellamy knew that by now. But he didn’t want to be an ass right now. Yes, it was frustrating, but fuck him if he didn’t like it. He’d come to really enjoy being edged but this time there was no set amount of times so he didn’t know when it would end. He just had to trust Bellamy, though, and he did, so he’d be fine. He just knew that if he didn’t take a second, then he’d end up rebelling again and he didn’t want to do that. Not right now.

Murphy took a drink of water, the cold feeling great on his throat. He just needed a second, that was all. When he was done with the water, he sat it down on the nightstand and looked at Bellamy, biting his lip.

“Yeah, baby?” Bellamy asked.

Murphy reached out, taking a hold of Bellamy and pulling him towards him a little bit. Bellamy caught on quickly and sat his bottle on the floor before putting his hands on Murphy’s sides and pulling him onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him.

“This what you want?”

“Yeah.” Murphy nodded, relaxing. “Kiss me?”

Bellamy smiled softly and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Murphy’s lips. Murphy wasted no time in deepening it, running his tongue across Bellamy’s lip and parting his own. Bellamy licked into Murphy’s mouth, kissing him slowly, lazily, like he did it every day and he was just enjoying the familiarity of it. Murphy allowed that for a while but then he tangled a hand in Bellamy’s curls and sucked on Bellamy’s tongue, moving his against it and putting heat into the kiss.

Bellamy smirked and let one of his hands find the back of Murphy’s head, pulling gently on his hair. God, did he love Murphy with long hair. It was so easy to pull and he was always so responsive when he did. And it looked great on him, made him look cuter, sweeter, even though Bellamy was fully aware of how much of an ass he could be, but he liked that about him, too.

The kiss went on for a little while, until Murphy’s hand found Bellamy’s dick again and Bellamy broke the kiss, causing Murphy to whine.

“I take it you’re ready, then?” Bellamy laughed.

Murphy nodded, reluctantly pulling his hand back. “What now?”

“Now I want you to get on the bed, on your knees, bend over with your legs spread like a good little whore. Can you do that for me?” Bellamy asked, running his hand up Murphy’s thigh.

“Yeah.” Murphy pulled away from Bellamy to do what he wanted, propping himself up on his hands and knees on the bed and spreading his legs as best he could so his ass was on display. Just being in that position, exposed like that, was enough to make Murphy have to fight back a moan. Yeah, he was past gone and there was nothing he could do about it now. “What are you gonna do?”

Bellamy smirked and grabbed for a bottle of lube with a red label. Cinnamon flavored. Not his favorite, he had to admit, but it came with the bonus of heating up a little bit when used on someone and Bellamy was pretty sure Murphy would like it.

“You’ll see,” Bellamy told him as he popped the cap on the lube and squeezed a little bit out onto his fingers. He spread it over Murphy’s hole, Murphy instinctively pushing back onto his finger, making Bellamy laugh. “Such an eager little whore, aren’t you? You just can’t wait to have something in your ass, filling you up. Such a needy little bitch that you just can’t stand not having your tight ass filled up with my cock. You’ll have to wait for that, baby, but I promise you’re gonna like what I’m gonna do now.”

Bellamy’s words went straight to Murphy’s dick, which was painfully hard and dripping precum onto the bedsheets even as Bellamy got into position behind Murphy. He put his hands on Murphy’s ass, causing the boy to let out a whine when Bellamy touched his bruised skin. Bellamy chuckled quietly and ran his hands over Murphy’s ass, Murphy letting out a little moan at the feeling.

“You’re a fucking pain slut, aren’t you?” Bellamy teased. He gently pressed down making Murphy jerk and choke back a groan. “Getting all worked up every time I touch you. What a fucking whore, already so close just because of a little pain. I could probably get you off just like this. Fuck you on my fingers while you beg for release, wouldn’t even use lube, you’d probably get off on that, wouldn’t you?”

Murphy whimpered and ducked his head, wishing Bellamy would do just that. He wouldn’t, Murphy had already figured out what he was going to do and he couldn’t deny his excitement. He loved it when Bellamy ate him out, it felt amazing. This time, though, whatever lube Bellamy had used was starting to tingle a little bit and Murphy found himself having to fight to keep his hips still so he didn’t rut into empty air. It burned a little bit and he found he liked it a lot.

“Bell,” he whined. “Please!”

“Alright, pretty boy,” Bellamy gave in. He spread Murphy’s cheeks and leaned in, pressing his tongue flat against Murphy’s hole, causing Murphy to let out a loud mewl and pushed back into the wet heat.

Bellamy took mercy on him, deciding not to tease him anymore than he already had. He nipped at his skin and circled his tongue around the ring of muscles, Murphy gasping as he did so. When Bellamy stiffened his tongue and pushed it inside him, Murphy jerked and his whole body shivered as he let out a loud keen.

“Bell!” he cried before letting out a string of curses and thrusting his hips back, trying to fuck himself on Bellamy’s tongue.

Bellamy just laughed and pushed in further, beginning to thrust his tongue inside him. He pulled out and licked at Murphy’s hole before squeezing Murphy’s ass, aggravating the bruises and making Murphy mewl quietly. Bellamy smirked and went back to thrusting his tongue inside of him until Murphy was quivering and canting his hips, no longer trying to keep them still.

Bellamy popped the cap on the lube without pulling away and managed to squeeze a little more into his hand. He slicked up his fingers and brought them up to Murphy’s ass, pressing one inside him slowly, making him cry out and beg for more.

Bellamy slid a second finger in without giving Murphy a chance to adjust, the slight pain mixing with the burn of the lube and driving him crazy.

“M-more, o-oh, fuck, more, p-please Bell!” he stuttered out. He was getting close and he knew that it wouldn’t be long before he would have to make Bellamy stop. It felt good, though and he loved every second, even though he knew release was still a ways off. He felt tears pricking the backs of his eyes as his frustration mounted and he began to tremble as he tried to hold back his orgasm so that Bellamy could continue.

It was no use, though, because as soon as Bellamy slipped a third finger inside of him and began thrusting them along side his tongue, Murphy let out a strangled cry as he felt himself tipping over the edge.

“Bell, please! I’m g-gonna- Oh, God, _p-please!_ ” He wasn’t sure if he was begging him to stop or to keep going and let him come. He squeezed his eyes shut and balled his fists in the covers as Bellamy pulled away, leaving Murphy to let out a pathetic whimper of disappointment. He felt tears beginning to gather in his eyes and fought to hold them back. His cock was painfully hard and all he wanted was release but he knew he wouldn’t get it, so it was no use to beg. He’d have to deal with whatever Bellamy was going to do next.

Murphy got up, letting go of the covers and turning around to face Bellamy, sitting with his ass resting on his legs so it didn’t hurt as bad. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the pain, it was that he was so close that he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t come from the pain alone, so it was best to avoid any more of it than absolutely necessary.

Bellamy crawled off the bed and grabbed a tissue, wiping his hand off and throwing it in the trash. He looked Murphy over, noting that he was close to tears and looked completely wrecked. Murphy’s cock was purple and leaking precum all over his stomach as he fought to calm himself down. Bellamy wasn’t sure he’d ever seen a hotter sight than Murphy, frustrated to the point of tears, looking like he was about to fall apart any second. He was almost where Bellamy wanted him, he was pretty sure he’d only need to edge him one, maybe two more times to get him there. Then, he’d take mercy on him and let him come as many times as he could. He deserved it for being so good and following Bellamy’s orders so well.

Bellamy reached out for Murphy, who came closer without needing to be told. When he was close enough, Bellamy brought his hand up and stroked Murphy’s cheek. Murphy leaned into the touch, needing Bellamy to ground him so he didn’t shatter completely. He was beyond desperate and he knew if he opened his mouth, he’d end up begging Bellamy to let him come and maybe he should, maybe he should let go and let himself break so that Bellamy would finally let him come, but he couldn’t. He had a little dignity left and he wasn’t about to let himself become a sobbing mess, not yet. He was close, he knew it was inevitable, but at the current moment he was still able to hold on to himself, so he was going to.

“You’re doing so well, pretty boy. You’re being so good, behaving so well. You’re such a good boy for me, baby, I’m so proud of you. You look so pretty, too, all desperate, barely holding it together. God, baby, you’re so beautiful, absolutely perfect,” Bellamy praised him, his voice soft.

Murphy felt heat rising to his cheeks and ducked his head, scoffing, “You’re being sappy. It’s gross.”

“It’s true, though.”

“Whatever,” Murphy said, brushing him off. The praise made him feel weird, not bad, but he wasn’t sure what to do with it. He knew Bellamy meant it and that was what he was stuck on. The fact that someone like Bellamy could think that about _him,_ it didn’t make sense, not to Murphy.

Bellamy smiled at him and tilted his chin up so he could press a kiss to his lips. “So pretty,” he said as he pulled away.

Murphy wrinkled his nose. “If I’m so pretty, then why don’t you kiss me properly?”

Bellamy snorted and stepped closer to the bed so he could pull Murphy against his chest. He ran his fingers along Murphy’s jaw and leaned in, capturing his lips in a searing kiss that made Murphy’s head spin.

Murphy lost track of time as Bellamy kissed him, he got lost in the older man and it wasn’t until Bellamy broke away that Murphy came back to reality.

“You good, Murphy?” Bellamy asked.

Murphy took a second to orient himself before nodding. “Yeah, I think so.”

He was still beyond frustrated and desperate, but he wasn’t as close to coming as he’d been before. He’d be alright if Bellamy was ready to continue. It wouldn’t take much to break him, though, he knew that, and he was dreading the next time because he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold himself together if he was denied again. Still, it was better to continue because he wanted to feel Bellamy’s hands on him again. Even if it was torture, Murphy couldn’t deny he loved being with Bellamy, nobody had ever made him feel half as good. That was the main reason why he was even letting this happen, because he knew that Bellamy wasn’t lying when he said it’d be worth it.

“Then lay down and spread you legs for me,” Bellamy instructed, heading towards the foot of the bed and watching as Murphy followed his orders, laying down in the middle of the bed and looking over at him.

Bellamy let out a quiet groan at the sight of Murphy with his legs spread, putting himself on display like he was some kind of porn star. He’d make a good one, for sure, in Bellamy’s opinion. Bellamy’s cock began to ache and he moved his hand so he could press down on it, the pressure giving him a little bit of relief. It wouldn’t be too long before he was buried inside Murphy, fucking him rough and raw until he screamed his name. But not just yet. Hopefully this would be all it took to break Murphy, to make him fall apart as he begged and cried and fuck, just the thought was making it harder for Bellamy to ignore his growing need. He took a deep breath shed his pants and boxers, hoping that getting rid of the constraining fabric would make it easier to finish what he’d started. He probably should have let Murphy get him off when he’d tried, then he wouldn’t be as worked up as he was right now.

It didn’t matter, though, because without his jeans rubbing against his erection, he was able to calm himself more easily. His cock was painfully hard with precum beading at the tip, but he’d be alright for a while longer. Which was good, because he really wanted to watch Murphy fall apart.

He’d wanted it for a long time, since he’d first had him in the club. He wanted to make him shake and beg and cry as he promised to do anything Bellamy wanted if Bellamy would allow him to come. And to make it worth his trouble, Bellamy planned on giving him all the overstimulation he could take.

Doing this to his subs was one of Bellamy’s favorite things, but none of his subs had ever been as responsive – or as rebellious – as Murphy, so it was a whole new experience getting to watch him lose control as he fought to obey Bellamy’s commands. Bellamy was pretty sure that out of all the times he’d done something like this, this was his favorite, because Murphy had held onto his composure far longer than he’d expected him to, which had only drug things out and Bellamy had enjoyed every second of it.

Bellamy walked up to the bed and grabbed for the wand, smirking at Murphy when he noticed the boy’s eyes widen. He had no doubt that this was going to be fun. He climbed up onto the bed and laid the wand by his knees as he stared down at his sub who was looking back at him, half terrified, half excited. Whatever was coming, it wasn’t going to be easy for Murphy to hold himself together, they both knew that.

“Alright, baby, you ready?” Bellamy asked, trailing his fingers down Murphy’s cock, causing it to twitch and spill a few drops of precum onto Murphy’s stomach.

“Y-yeah.” Murphy nodded, watching Bellamy with anticipation. He knew what the wand could do, he’d seen it in plenty of porn videos, but never on a guy. He could only imagine how it would feel, though, and he was eager to see if it lived up to expectation.

Bellamy took him into his hand and began stroking him lightly, Murphy gasping and bucking his hips involuntarily.

“B-Bell!” he whimpered, the light touch not nearly enough to satisfy him.

“Hm?” Bellamy hummed, knowing exactly what Murphy wanted but having too much fun torturing him to let him have it so easily. He swiped his thumb across the head and rubbed it against the little bundle of nerves on the underside of the shaft while Murphy closed his eyes and tossed his head to the side, forcing himself to keep his hips still.

It was cute watching Murphy fight to stay in control, but Bellamy wanted to see just how long he could keep it up now that he had already begun to slip. He let go of Murphy’s cock and picked up the wand, flipping the switch and starting it off on the lowest setting, not wanting to overwhelm Murphy just yet, just in case it sent him over the edge before he could stop himself. That would be Bellamy’s fault, not his.

Murphy opened his eyes when he heard the faint hum of the toy and shifted so he could watch what Bellamy was going to do. He took a deep breath as Bellamy brought the wand close to his dick, just barely touching it, the sensation of the light touch almost tickled, but before Murphy could complain, Bellamy pressed it against the middle of his shaft and Murphy’s head dropped back onto the bed as he let out a keen followed by a string of broken curses as his composure was ripped away.

Bellamy bit back a laugh and began to move the toy up and down Murphy’s cock, the vibrations making him buck his hips and stutter out pleas in between broken moans. Bellamy kept it up for a moment, until Murphy began to get used to the feeling and started to calm down, then he brought the toy up to the head of Murphy’s cock and pressed it against it.

Murphy groaned and clenched his fists, fighting to keep even a little bit of his dignity. All he wanted to do was beg for more, beg to come until Bellamy finally took mercy on him, but he didn’t want to be that pathetic. He’d made it this far without falling apart, but he could feel his self control waning, slipping away more and more with every touch.

Bellamy turned the toy up to its highest setting, deciding that Murphy had had enough of a chance to get used to it. He brought it back to Murphy’s cock and ran it up the shaft, Murphy quivering underneath him as his fists twisted in the sheets, trying to hold on to something to keep himself grounded.

“Bell, oh, G-God, Bellamy!” Murphy cried out, precum dripping down his cock and onto his stomach. He wasn’t going to last very long like this and he knew it. He was too close already, too frustrated, and the vibrations were driving him insane. “Please, B-Bell! Oh, fuck, si-sir, _please!_ ”

Bellamy just smirked as he moved the toy down to the base of Murphy’s dick, pressing it up against his balls and watching as Murphy began to writhe in the sheets, broken moans and curses falling from his mouth as he gave in and started to beg.

“Bell-Bellamy, please, _oh, God, please!_ Sir, p-please let me come, please!” Murphy pleaded, his hips bucking wildly in search of more as he tossed his head, his body shaking from the effort of holding back. “I’ll d-do whatever you want, anything! I’ll behave, sir, I swear, just please let me c-come!”

Bellamy just hummed and brought the toy up to the head of Murphy’s erection, pressing it firmly against the little bundle of nerves he knew would drive him crazy.

Murphy gasped as his body jerked, trying to get away from the sensation, it was too much and it hurt. It felt like white hot pleasure pulsing through his dick and he felt his balls tightening up. “Please, sir! Fuck, it h-hurts so much. I need to come so b-badly, sir, please!” he sobbed, tears making tracks down his face, stinging his eyes as he fought to keep from coming.

Bellamy watched him writhe as he moaned, quiet sobs breaking through every few seconds. He was done, broken and frustrated to the point of tears. Bellamy smiled to himself and pulled the toy away from Murphy’s cock, earning a loud whine of disapproval.

“Shh, baby, it’s okay,” Bellamy soothed, turning the toy off and setting it to the side. He moved farther up the bed so that he could smooth Murphy’s hair back from his face as he continued to cry.

“Bell, B-Bell, fuck, please,” he whimpered in between sobs. “Please, I’ll do an-anything, okay? It h-hurts so much, Bell. Please l-let me come.”

“Shh, shh, Murphy. I’ve got you,” Bellamy assured him, wiping away his tears and helping him to sit up. “You’re done, baby, it’s over.”

“You’re g-gonna let me come now?” Murphy asked, hiccupping.

“Yeah, baby. I’m gonna fuck you and I’m gonna let you come with my dick in your ass like a good little bitch,” Bellamy promised, pulling Murphy close to him. “You’ve just gotta calm down, okay? Deep breaths, baby.”

Murphy tried sucking in deep breaths as he clung to Bellamy, so frustrated and desperate he couldn’t stand it. Slowly he calmed down, but the ache in his cock never went away. It hurt so badly. His cock strained against his stomach, purple and still leaking precum even though he wasn’t being touched. He stayed like that until he couldn’t stand it, until his desperation was too much to ignore and he pulled back.

“Bell, please,” he begged. “Please fuck me. I need you to, _now._ ”

Bellamy nodded and let go of him, moving off the bed and grabbing Murphy’s water and handing it to him. “Drink first.”

Murphy took the offered bottle and drank from it, downing half of it before stopping and taking a few deep breaths. He handed the bottle back to Bellamy and looked at him, desperate and needy, too far gone to care how pathetic he must look. “Now?”

“Yeah, pretty boy. Come here,” Bellamy instructed, getting Murphy to come to the edge of the bed. Bellamy would be able to fuck him harder that way.

Bellamy grabbed for the lube and the cock ring, Murphy’s eyes going wide when he saw it.

“No, Bell-”

“Not for you, baby,” Bellamy reassured him. It was so that Bellamy could fuck him longer, in the hopes that he could get him to come twice before he had to stop. Then, while he recovered, he’d make Murphy come a few more times before fucking him again until he was spent and unable to come anymore, just like he’d promised him.

Murphy nodded, relieved. He wasn’t even going to question why Bellamy was going o wear it. He didn’t really care. All he cared about was Bellamy fucking him so he could finally come.

Bellamy wrapped the cock ring around himself and did up the snaps, securing it in place. It should work, it had before. He picked up the bottle of lube and wasted no time coating his fingers with it. Murphy should still be pretty stretched from earlier, but he wanted to be sure he didn’t hurt him.

“Spread your legs,” Bellamy demanded, voice rough and commanding.

Murphy immediately complied, bringing his legs up onto the bed and spreading them for Bellamy so he had access to him.

“Good boy,” Bellamy praised. “You’ve been so good for me, baby. You deserve a reward, so tell me, Murphy, what do you want?”

Murphy shook his head, if Bellamy made good on his promise, that would be reward enough. “Just want you to fuck me.”

“You want me to fuck you?” Bellamy asked as he slipped three fingers inside Murphy, not bothering to work up to it.

Murphy mewled loudly at the feeling and canted his hips down onto Bellamy’s fingers. He moaned as Bellamy began to thrust his fingers inside of him, searching for his prostate. Murphy took a second before speaking up again. “I want- oh, fuck, Bell! I want you to fuck me like a whore.”

Bellamy smirked and twisted his fingers, drawing a gasp and shiver for it. “Yeah? You want me to fuck you like a whore? Use you like one, fuck you hard and rough until you can’t even speak?”

“Mhm,” Murphy said, unable to say much else as Bellamy’s fingers brushed up against his prostate. “Oh, fuck, Bellamy!”

Bellamy stopped thrusting his hand and rubbed his fingers against the nerves he’d hit, Murphy squirming on the bed and gasping out his name.

“Bell, please!” Murphy groaned. He needed more than Bellamy’s hand. He needed to feel Bellamy inside of him, filling him up and fucking him hard and fast, and he needed him to do it now.

Bellamy pulled his hand away and grabbed for the bottle of lube, quickly slicking himself up and positioning himself between Murphy’s legs. He took hold of Murphy’s hips and pulled him closer, until he was right on the edge. Murphy wrapped his legs around Bellamy’s waist and bit back a whine. He wanted Bellamy inside him now, he needed it so bad he could hardly stand it.

Bellamy was in the same boat, his erection throbbing with need as he lined himself up with Murphy’s hole. He’d ignored it for too long and he was thankful he’d decided to use the cock ring because otherwise he wouldn’t last nearly long enough to get Murphy off twice like he wanted to.

He groaned as he entered Murphy, forcing himself to go slowly even though it was torture for both of them. Once Bellamy was fully inside him, he stopped, trying to give Murphy time to adjust, but Murphy wasn’t having it. With a whimper of Bellamy’s name that caused Bellamy’s cock to twitch he began to thrust his hips back, trying to fuck himself on Bellamy’s cock.

“Move, dammit! _Now!_ ” Murphy demanded. “If you don’t fucking move right now, Bellamy Blake, I swear to God-”

Bellamy was almost too far gone to care about the obvious disrespect. Almost. But if he let Murphy get away with it now, he’d only do it again later. So, Bellamy gripped Murphy’s hips firmly and pressed him down onto the bed, stopping him from being able to move, and growled out, “You don’t tell me what to do, bitch. That’s not your place.”

Murphy whined and tried desperately to buck his hips, searching for friction, but it was no use. He let out a groan of frustration, “Sir, please!”

“Keep your ass in line or I’ll leave you like this and get myself off,” Bellamy threatened. He didn’t want to, all he really wanted was to fuck Murphy senseless, but he would do it if Murphy kept up his shit.

“Please don’t, sir!” Murphy begged. He didn’t think he’d be able to stand it if Bellamy just left him like he was. He was too desperate, he’d probably fall apart. “I’m sorry. Please just fuck me.”

“If you step out of line again, I’m going to stop and leave you desperate and horny all fucking week before I even consider touching you again. And I’ll make you edge yourself until you cry every day,” Bellamy warned. “Are you going to behave now?”

“Yes, sir.” Murphy nodded, giving up on trying to move his hips. Bellamy was holding him too tightly, he’d have bruises for sure, but if he didn’t fuck him now, Murphy was going to end up crying again and he didn’t want that. “Please, Bell, fuck me.”

Bellamy nodded, satisfied. He let up some of the pressure on Murphy’s hips but still held them in a firm grip as he began to move slowly, Murphy choking back a sob of relief.

Bellamy wasted no time in speeding up his pace, pulling Murphy’s hips down to meet every thrust as he fucked into him while Murphy let out breathy moans in between curses. Precum beaded on the head of his cock as he let go, giving in to the pleasure he felt at having Bellamy inside of him. Bellamy fucked him roughly giving little regard to how much Murphy could actually take, which was just fine with him. If Bellamy would fuck him like this more often, he’d never be able to complain about anything, not even about being edged.

“Harder, fuck me harder,” Murphy pleaded. He was getting so close already, but he still wanted more.

Bellamy complied, more than willing. He thrust into Murphy until the bed was shaking with the force of it, pulling out as far as he could before snapping his hips back and making Murphy keen each time.

Murphy only lasted a few minutes before he found himself begging for release, his voice high as he stumbled over the words.

“God, you sound so pretty like this,” Bellamy told him. Murphy’s pleas sent waves of heat through him and all he wanted to do was make him come undone. “You sound like a whore, so needy and desperate.”

“Bellamy, please,” Murphy sobbed, trying to hold back but each thrust of Bellamy’s hips caused his control to slip a little more. “I can’t- Bell, I can’t stop! Please can I come, sir? Please!”

“Go ahead, baby. Come for me,” Bellamy said as he began to angle his thrusts, searching for Murphy’s prostate.

Murphy let go completely, letting his orgasm tear through him. He came with a cry of Bellamy’s name, his orgasm more powerful than he’d thought it could be. He repeated Bellamy’s name like a mantra as he fucked him through it. When the pleasure faded enough for him to come back to his senses, he expected Bellamy to stop, but he didn’t even pause, giving Murphy no time to collect himself.

Overstimulation began to set in making Murphy whimper and moan. Bellamy groaned at the feeling of Murphy clenching down on him but he didn’t slow his thrusts, the added pressure making everything more intense.

Murphy cried out in pain when Bellamy finally found his prostate, which made Bellamy slow a bit, but Murphy shook his head wildly. “Don’t! Don’t stop! Please don’t stop!”

Bellamy nodded and went back to his original pace, hitting Murphy’s prostate with each thrust as Murphy twisted his fists in the covers, gripping them so tight his knuckles were white as if that might ground him and keep him from breaking.

Murphy felt himself harden again surprisingly quickly, probably from the edging and how desperate he was to come again. He bit his lip, trying to stop the pathetic moans that were coming out of him, but even that wasn’t enough to keep him quiet, so he gave up trying. There was no point, anyway, Bellamy was fully aware of how needy he was, how much of a whore he could be, and he’d told Murphy countless times how much he loved it.

As Bellamy fucked him relentlessly, he found himself getting closer and closer, the pain of overstimulation mixing with the feeling of Bellamy fucking into him and sending waves of white hot pleasure through him, leaving him unable to do anything but take it. As soon as he thought he was used to it and that he may be able to keep his orgasm at bay for a while longer, he felt Bellamy’s hand on his cock, gripping him tight and beginning to stroke him, sending him reeling back to where he’d been a few moments ago.

“B-Bell!” Murphy cried out as his hips jerked. He could barely handle what was already happening, but now, with Bellamy stroking him off, rough and hard, he was lost. He felt his orgasm coming up on him and tried his best to let Bellamy know, to ask for permission, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on no matter what.

“Bell, I need to- Can I please- Oh, _fuck!_ ” he cried as he came for the second time. He let it take over, knowing that even if he tried to speak, it wouldn’t matter now. Thick ropes of cum hit his stomach and Murphy feared that Bellamy was going to be angry, that he was going to stop or punish him for not having permission, but Bellamy didn’t say anything, which only worried Murphy further.

“Sir, I’m sorry! I didn’t-”

“Shh, Murphy,” Bellamy cut him off. “It’s alright. You can come whenever you want to, okay? You don’t need permission, not now.”

Bellamy let go of one of Murphy’s hips so he could rub his thigh soothingly, trying to let him know that it was fine, that he didn’t need to worry, and he wasn’t going to be punished. Bellamy had figured he wouldn’t be able to hold back, not this time, so he wasn’t upset at all. If anything, he was pleased at how easy it had been to make Murphy come again.

Murphy nodded and relaxed. That was good, because he wasn’t sure he’d be able to speak for very much longer, since Bellamy still hadn’t stopped thrusting into him. The overstimulation got so much worse as Bellamy kept up his pace, chasing his own orgasm. Murphy had no choice but to hold on and listen to Bellamy as he continued to speak, praising him and telling him how sexy he looked, all fucked out and debauched.

“So good for me, pretty boy, such a good little whore. _My_ whore. Always so eager and willing to do whatever I ask. God, Murphy, you’re so good,” Bellamy told him. He was mainly rambling at this point and he was sure he’d repeated himself a thousand times by now, but he was getting so close and he couldn’t make himself stop talking, not after hearing the quiet little moan that Murphy had let out when he’d first started. He hadn’t been lying about that praise kink and right now, all Bellamy wanted to do was praise him and make him feel good. He’d behaved surprisingly well tonight and Bellamy couldn’t be happier with him for it.

Bellamy’s hips stuttered and he lost his rhythm as he felt his balls tighten, telling him that he wasn’t going to last much longer. He managed a few more thrusts before he was spilling into Murphy, who let out a moan that rivaled a porn star’s at the feeling. He kept fucking Murphy until he couldn’t anymore and pulled out, unsnapping the cock ring and letting himself soften, he shouldn’t need it the next time, since he wouldn’t be nearly as desperate, himself. He would need a little while to recover, though, but that was alright because he still had more he wanted to do to Murphy.

Murphy took deep breaths, calming himself down. His cock was hard again but without the pain of overstimulation, he felt himself coming down to a more manageable high.

“Bellamy,” he whimpered, sitting up and reaching out for the older man. He wanted to get off again, but first, he wanted Bellamy, because he felt like he was falling apart and he needed Bellamy to ground him.

Bellamy chuckled and shoved his curls out of his face before stepping closer to Murphy and reaching out to take his face in his hand, making him look up at him. “You’re doing so good, baby. You okay to continue?”

Murphy nodded, the last thing he wanted was to stop now. He leaned in to Bellamy’s touch and covered his hand with his own. The small touch had him feeling very much like he was loved, which should have scared him, but it didn’t. He could chalk it up to his emotions running high if he really wanted to, but for some reason he didn’t. He knew Bellamy cared about him and while he may not love him – not yet, if he ever came to – Murphy reveled in the affection that he did show him.

“Kiss me?” Murphy asked, quiet and submissive. He had no desire to rebel against Bellamy, not now. All he wanted was to please him, to do anything he asked just to make him happy. He was getting used to things that would scare him with anyone else not being even remotely scary with Bellamy.

Bellamy smiled softly and leaned down to capture Murphy’s lips in a kiss. It started off gentle but quickly became more passionate as Bellamy swirled his tongue around Murphy’s before pulling back to nip at his lips. Murphy willingly gave up all control to Bellamy, letting him explore his mouth. He loved being kissed by Bellamy, he always put so much into it, like Murphy was the only thing that existed in his world at the time. Murphy didn’t think he would ever really get used to that.

Bellamy broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Murphy’s, both of them panting softly. After he’d caught his breath he asked, “You ready for more, pretty boy?”

Murphy nodded. “Yeah, please.” He wanted Bellamy’s touch, craved it. His cock was hard and leaking precum and he knew he wasn’t even close to done yet. He was looking forward to whatever Bellamy had in store for him.

Bellamy gave him another smile and let go before dropping to his knees in front of him, Murphy biting his lip to stop himself from letting on just how much the sight of Bellamy on his knees got to him. Bellamy looked up at him for a moment before wrapping his hand around Murphy’s cock and stroking him, Murphy jerking at the sudden touch. He was still overly sensitive and even the light pressure of Bellamy’s fist hurt, but God, did Murphy love it.

Sitting up on the bed was aggravating the bruises on his ass which only served to turn him on more. He inhaled sharply and canted his hips forward when he felt Bellamy take him into his mouth.

“Fuck, sorry,” he hissed out, forcing his hips to still. Bellamy just hummed around in in response, making Murphy’s eyes roll back. He was way too sensitive for this, every touch was painful, but he didn’t want Bellamy to stop even though he knew it would just get worse. Actually, he was looking forward to it getting worse, he wanted to see how far Bellamy would push him, because he wasn’t about to tell him to stop anytime soon, and knowing how sadistic Bellamy could be, he was sure he was going to keep pushing him until Murphy was begging him for mercy.

Bellamy sucked at him slowly, his pace absolute torture for Murphy who just wished he’d hurry up instead of dragging this out as long as he could. At this pace he could probably keep Murphy on edge for hours without giving him enough to come. Part of Murphy was curious to see how long Bellamy would keep teasing him, how long he could draw it out, but most of him just wanted more.

Bellamy pulled off to lick at him, swirling his tongue around the head of Murphy’s cock and rubbing it across the bundle of nerves on the underside, causing Murphy to buck his hips again. That didn’t bother Bellamy, though, if anything he liked it, liked getting Murphy so worked up that he couldn’t control himself. If he really wanted to stop it, he could hold Murphy’s hips down like he did so often, but he didn’t want to, not this time. He wanted to see just how bad off Murphy was, how close he was to coming undone.

Murphy stuttered out an apology, but Bellamy just smirked up at him before nipping at the head of his erection, Murphy letting out a yelp that went straight to Bellamy’s dick. He licked at him a little while longer, until Murphy was panting and moaning above him, before taking him down again.

He bobbed his head, reveling in the breathy way Murphy said his name every time he took him down further. When he took him down all the way, Murphy’s cock brushing the back of his throat, he began to scrape his teeth along Murphy’s shaft as he pulled off, Murphy jerking and reaching out to tangle his fist in Bellamy’s hair, pulling gently. The sensation was too much, way too much, and tears started to prick the back of Murphy’s eyes. The pain was intense, he’d known it would be, but if it was this bad now, how much worse would it be before he was done?

As much as it hurt, the pleasure more than made up for it, though, and Murphy found himself unable to stop himself from thrusting his hips into Bellamy’s mouth. Bellamy brought his hand up to take hold of Murphy’s balls and play with them for a moment before tightening his grip a little bit. Murphy felt himself begin to shake as his orgasm neared. The pain was everything he’d wanted and he knew he couldn’t hold on much longer, he had no control over himself anymore so he just had to let his body do whatever it wanted because his brain was no longer in charge.

Bellamy noticed this and took Murphy down as far as he could before swallowing around him and pulling back off, sucking hard before biting the head of his dick gently, earning a cry of his name as Murphy came, spilling into his mouth, his hand so tight in Bellamy’s curls that Bellamy winced. Bellamy continued to suck at Murphy until he started to whimper, the overstimulation doubling and causing the tears that had been threatening spill to start trailing down his face.

Bellamy pulled off and Murphy let go of his hair, opening his mouth to apologize, but before he could say anything, Bellamy’s lips were on his as he gently shoved him back, guiding him to the center of the bed. Murphy could taste himself on Bellamy’s tongue and it made his already spent cock twitch. He’d be hard again soon, he was sure, because it didn’t look like Bellamy was done with him yet. He had promised to make him come until he couldn’t anymore, so Murphy wasn’t at all surprised that it wasn’t over. Still, even the brush of Bellamy’s hands on his skin was too much and he considered stopping the scene for a minute but he quickly dismissed the thought. No, he wasn’t done yet. He wanted more, so much more.

“You sure you want to keep going?” Bellamy asked when the kiss broke. Murphy was already in pain and Bellamy wasn’t sure exactly how much more he could take.

Murphy nodded a little wildly, not yet ready to stop. “Please don’t stop.”

“Alright,” Bellamy said, moving back to the side of the bed. He grabbed Murphy’s bottle of water and handed it over to him when he’d climbed back on the bed. “But first, drink.”

Murphy took the bottle, his hands still shaking, but he managed to bring it to his lips and down the rest of it while Bellamy smoothed his hair back from his face, looking a little concerned.

“I’m fine, Bell, I swear,” Murphy promised. He really was. He was just very overstimulated, that was all. “Come on, sir, please don’t stop.”

Bellamy nodded and pressed a kiss to the side of Murphy’s mouth before taking the empty bottle and tossing it over the side of the bed to retrieve later. “Okay, baby. If you’re sure.”

“I am. If it’s too much, I’ll use the safe word, okay?”

“Okay. Then turn around,” Bellamy instructed. He helped guide Murphy into position on the bed before reaching for the cuffs that would tie Murphy to down.

Murphy looked at him curiously for a minute, but said nothing, more than willing to let Bellamy tie him up. It would probably make everything even better, being completely at Bellamy’s mercy. Bellamy tightened the straps more than he usually did, so Murphy couldn’t move his arms more than a few inches, something Murphy enjoyed immensely.

Murphy furrowed his brow when Bellamy went to the foot of the bed, wondering what the hell he was doing, but as soon as he saw the other strap Bellamy had grabbed, he understood. That was new, but he wasn’t going to complain.

Bellamy fastened the last two cuffs around Murphy’s ankles and tightened them, effectively pinning Murphy to the bed where he could barely move, which only succeeded in causing Murphy to harden faster.

“Bell,” Murphy panted out, tugging on the straps. He was helpless, unable to move, and completely at Bellamy’s mercy, more so than he’d ever been. Bellamy could do anything he wanted and Murphy could do nothing about it. It was like he was purposely trying to break him, because now there was no way Murphy was going to stop this. All he wanted was for Bellamy to do whatever he wanted to him, to give him orders that Murphy would follow with no hesitation. Murphy relaxed onto the bed and let go of the control he’d been trying to hold on to, giving it all up to Bellamy. He didn’t want to think, he just wanted to let go and give in because he knew nobody would make him feel better than Bellamy was going to.

Bellamy picked up the vibrator and the wand and got back up on the bed. He sat them down beside Murphy and looked around for the lube. When he finally found it, he leaned over and brought it to him, setting it down next to the toys.

“Okay, baby. You ready? Or do you need a second?” Bellamy asked, placing his hand on Murphy’s thigh, not teasing, just touching him because he could, because he wanted to. He’d had plenty of time to recover, so he could have easily fucked Murphy, himself, but he wanted to do this, first. He was betting that Murphy’s reaction to it would be beautiful to watch.

Murphy shook his head. “Now, please,” he requested. Sure, if he took a minute it might not hurt as bad, but it probably wouldn’t feel as good, either, so he didn’t want to wait. Besides, he liked the pain, he liked it more than he ever imagined he would, so it didn’t bother him.

Bellamy nodded and reached out, running his hand down Murphy’s side, laughing quietly when he trembled. “Look at you, still hard and ready to be fucked. You’ve came three times, but you still want more, what a greedy little whore. You’re always so eager, baby, eager to be fucked, eager to please. We need to do this more often. I think I’ve finally found a way to make you behave.”

Murphy whined, “Bell, _please!_ ”

“Shh, baby. Just give me a second. Don’t worry, in just a second you’ll have something inside you, filling up your ass and making you come again while you moan like a whore, always begging for more,” Bellamy cooed as he pulled away. He loved seeing Murphy like this, absolutely wrecked and pushed so far he couldn’t rebel if he wanted to. He would definitely have to try getting him to this point again. He looked beautiful, Bellamy thought, trembling at every touch with his hair sticking to his forehead as he watched Bellamy, willing to do anything Bellamy wanted him to. It was a power trip knowing that he’d been the one to get Murphy to this point.

Bellamy pulled his hand away and picked up the lube, squeezing a little bit into his hand before coating the vibrator with it. Bellamy looked back at Murphy who was watching him lustfully, eyes wide and lips slightly parted. All Bellamy wanted to do was fuck him until he screamed, and he would, but after this. Then he’d satisfy his own needs, if Murphy still wanted to continue.

Bellamy took Murphy’s cock into his free hand and smirked when Murphy jolted at the feeling, letting out a low whine that caused Bellamy’s dick to twitch. Bellamy stroked him a few times, until he was fully hard before moving his hand to Murphy’s hip and slowly pressing the vibrator inside of him.

Murphy mewled at the feeling of being filled up again. It wasn’t as big as Bellamy, but he was so oversensitive that it didn’t matter. He bucked his hips down onto it, wanting Bellamy to move faster, but Bellamy just held him still and continued at his agonizing pace.

“Bellamy!” Murphy whimpered. “Please stop teasing me, sir.”

Bellamy bit back a laugh as the pulled the toy back out, thrusting it inside Murphy a few times before pressing the button to turn it on. Murphy arched his back when the toy began to vibrate inside of him. Curses fell from his mouth as he tried desperately to fuck himself on it, but Bellamy wouldn’t let him. Bellamy began to fuck him with it, angling it in search of Murphy’s prostate, knowing it would drive him wild when he found it.

As soon as the toy brushed against Murphy’s prostate, he let out a loud curse and tried to jerk away, the sensation too much for him to take. “Stop!”

Bellamy looked up at him, wondering if he should even though Murphy hadn’t used the safe word, but Murphy had turned his head to the side so Bellamy couldn’t tell. He began to pull the vibrator out, figuring it was better safe than sorry, but no sooner than he tried, Murphy began to beg.

“No!” Murphy protested. “Don’t, please don’t stop, Bell! Please! It feels good, I promise! Don’t stop!”

Bellamy nodded and thrust the toy back into him, picking up speed and setting a good pace as Murphy cried out, his body shuddering each time the toy hit his prostate. After a few thrusts, Bellamy stopped moving it, leaving it inside Murphy so it was vibrating against that spot without pause. Murphy tugged on the straps, not sure if he wanted to get away or not, but he knew if Bellamy asked again he’d tell him to keep going. It was too much to take but it felt so good, even with the pain of overstimulation.

Tears gathered in Murphy’s eyes and spilled down his cheeks as he began to shake. He let out a constant stream of broken curses that sounded nothing like real words as he fought against the cuffs.

Leaving the toy inside Murphy, Bellamy took the wand into his hand and turned it on, giving Murphy a wicked grin before touching it to his cock. Murphy sobbed loudly and tried to jerk his hips away, but to no avail. He could barely move as it was, but with Bellamy holding him still, he couldn’t get away at all.

“Bell, please! S-stop, fuck, stop!” he begged. He tossed his head from side to side and pulled harder on the cuffs.

Bellamy immediately pulled the wand away and Murphy cried out, but Bellamy couldn’t tell if it was from relief or disappointment. “You okay? I can stop-”

“No!” Murphy yelled, shaking his head wildly. No, he didn’t want Bellamy to stop, he didn’t want it to end. “D-Don’t, please!”

“But-”

“Unless I use the safe word, d-don’t stop, okay? Don’t. Please, B-Bell,” Murphy pleaded, stuttering through his tears. The toy in his ass was still rubbing up against his prostate, but it wasn’t enough. He needed Bellamy to continue, he wanted more. He couldn’t stop himself from crying out, but he didn’t actually want Bellamy to stop.

Bellamy nodded. “And you remember what the safe word is?” He wanted to make sure Murphy wasn’t too far gone before he agreed to it.

“Sha-Shakespeare,” Murphy bit out. “I’m g-good. I’m alright. Ke-keep going, _please!_ ”

“Okay, baby. Calm down, alright? It’s okay,” Bellamy soothed. He rubbed Murphy’s hip, trying to calm him down a little bit, but Murphy just begged him to continue again.

Bellamy nodded again and turned the wand back on. He pressed it back up against Murphy’s cock and smirked at the scream that tore itself from Murphy’s throat. As long as he didn’t safe word out, Bellamy would continue like he asked, unless he thought Murphy had been pushed too far, but currently, Bellamy didn’t think he had been. He was still able to object to him stopping, so he was alright.

Bellamy moved the wand up and down Murphy’s shaft and Murphy let his head drop back onto the bed, moaning and thrashing around. He couldn’t decide which was more powerful, the pain of overstimulation or the pleasure he was getting from it, but it was everything he hadn’t known he’d wanted. He’d never expected to be pushed this far but now all he wanted was for Bellamy to get him back to this point again and again. He wanted to be pushed further. He knew he could take more and he wanted to know what it would feel like to run dry, to be so completely gone he couldn’t do anything but take it.

Murphy bucked his hips, unsure if he was trying to get away from the toys or get closer to them. Bellamy brought the wand to the head of his cock and pressed it hard against it, causing precum to drip from his cock and pool on his stomach. Murphy pulled on the straps hard, but they may as well have been made of steel for all the good it did him. He sobbed loudly when Bellamy moved the wand to his balls. Between that and the vibrator in his ass, he could barely think, all he knew was that he was close, so close, and he couldn’t hold back.

His orgasm built up as Bellamy ran the wand over his cock and before he knew it, he was coming with a cry of Bellamy’s name. It felt like nothing he’d ever experienced, like someone had set off fireworks inside him. White hot pleasure burned through him as Bellamy continued to move the toy along his cock. There was very little cum this time, Murphy noted when Bellamy finally pulled the wand away and shut off the vibrator. Almost none, which meant he’d finally run dry. That meant Bellamy was going to make him come one more time, just like he’d promised. Murphy couldn’t wait.

Bellamy pulled the toy from Murphy’s ass, Murphy wincing at the feeling as tears rolled down his cheeks and he panted, trying to catch his breath.

“B-Bell,” Murphy choked out. He wanted the older man’s hands on him. He didn’t care what Bellamy had planned for the last time, he just wanted Bellamy inside him again. The vibrator had been nice, he’d loved it, but he needed Bellamy this time. “Bellamy, sir, p-please.”

Bellamy looked at Murphy, concern etched on his face. “Are you okay, Murphy? Do you want to stop now?”

“N-no! No,” Murphy shook his head. “Want you.”

Bellamy smirked. Murphy looked utterly fucked out, like he’d spent the last 5 hours getting fucked and, technically, he had. Bellamy couldn’t think of anything sexier than the way Murphy looked now, bound to the bed with his legs spread, obviously past the point of no return and yet still begging for more. Well, Bellamy could give him that. He'd give him all he could take, which was probably just once more. Then they’d be done, because Bellamy wasn’t going to push Murphy any further than that. Not tonight.

“You want me to fuck you, pretty boy?” Bellamy asked, setting the toys to the side and settling himself between Murphy’s legs so he could lean over him and press kisses to his chest. In between kisses, he said, “You still want more, baby? Is that it? You’re so much of a whore that you just keep wanting more even when you should’ve stopped hours ago. You just wanna be fucked over and over because you don’t like not having your tight little ass filled up. Is that what it is, baby? You want my cock in your tight little ass, fucking you open until you beg for mercy?”

“Yes, sir, please,” Murphy begged, trying to break free of the cuffs so he could touch Bellamy.

Bellamy just hummed in response before running his tongue over one of Murphy’s nipples, making the younger boy arch his back and let out a loud moan. Everything felt a thousand times more intense now, he was hyper aware of every touch Bellamy gave him, from his teeth gently biting down on his nipple to his hands running up his sides to his arms, touching every part of his body.

Bellamy toyed with one of Murphy’s cuffs, lifting his head up and asking, “Do you want me to take them off?” He’d noticed Murphy struggling against them and while it was incredibly hot to watch, he wanted to make sure Murphy wasn’t bothered by them.

“No,” Murphy shook his head. He liked the cuffs. Not only were they keeping him helpless and unable to do anything but take whatever Bellamy gave him, but they kept him steady, because his body wouldn’t stay still, the overstimulation was too much, so he needed the straps to keep him from flailing around. “I want them on.”

“Yeah?” Bellamy asked, pressing a kiss to Murphy’s neck. The bruises he’d left were starting to form properly and he was quite proud of himself.

“Yeah. Wanna be tied down. Need to be helpless, don’t wanna fight back. I want you to fuck me, make me scream, and I don’t wanna be able to do anything but take it,” Murphy began to ramble. He’d calmed down enough to be able to speak, but he kind of wished he couldn’t because he couldn’t stop himself from saying everything that came to mind. “Need you to fuck me hard and don’t stop, okay? Don’t want you to stop until you’re done. Want you to use me, show me that I’m your whore and that I belong to you and you’ll do anything you want to me. I want you to fuck me rough and hard until you come inside me. Want you to choke me, sir. Will you?”

Bellamy groaned at Murphy’s words. Rarely did he get Murphy to say anything like that but any time he did, it went straight to Bellamy’s dick. All he wanted was to do everything Murphy wanted. To bury himself inside the boy and fuck him until he screamed, until he was spent and begging for mercy. “Yeah, baby, I can do that. Fuck you so hard you can’t speak, use you like a cheap whore. Wrap my hand around your throat and watch you struggle to breathe knowing you’re completely at my mercy. Fuck you until you come just from having my cock inside of you. You want that, baby?”

Murphy nodded, his pupils blown as he looked at Bellamy, his cock already hard again just from thinking about it. He clenched his fists to keep himself steady so he didn’t start rutting into the air, searching for any friction he could find. “Yes, sir. Please, I need you to fuck me now. I can’t wait, I need you inside of me, Bell. Need you to fill me up, make me feel like a whore. Need you to remind me I’m yours, tell me I belong to you while you do it. Wanna feel you inside me. Now, please, sir!”

 “Fuck, Murphy. It’s so hot when you beg to beg fucked, when all you want is something inside you. You’re such a cute little whore, you know that? So sexy, too. Always so eager, baby, I love it,” Bellamy told him. He placed one last kiss to Murphy’s neck before pulling back and sitting up.

He found the bottle of lube and slicked himself up quickly, not wanting to waste any more time. He lifted Murphy’s hips up as far as he could without causing the straps to become too uncomfortable for him. He lined himself up with Murphy’s entrance and pushed inside in one thrust, groaning loudly at the feeling. “God, baby, you feel so good.”

Murphy whimpered, the feeling just on the right side of too painful. Maybe he really was a whore, because he never felt better than when Bellamy was inside of him. It was like he was made to be used by him. He didn’t mind, though, if he was a whore that was alright, because Bellamy seemed to like it, so Murphy saw no point in pretending he wasn’t.

Bellamy began to thrust into him with slow, shallow thrusts that had Murphy bucking his hips into them, wanting more. Bellamy let go of Murphy’s hips and leaned down, pressing his body against Murphy’s. Murphy moaned at the feeling of being pinned down by Bellamy, he loved being underneath him, it made him feel safe in a way that it probably shouldn’t, especially not when Bellamy sped up his thrusts to a punishing pace that had Murphy crying out.

Bellamy searched for Murphy’s prostate and found it in a few thrusts, Murphy keening and arching his back when Bellamy found it. It hurt so much but he only wanted more. Bellamy had ruined him, he’d never be able to enjoy sex with anyone half as much as he did with him, which was just fine with him because he didn’t think he’d ever want anyone else. He belonged to Bellamy and he’d be his for as long as Bellamy would have him, and Murphy found himself hoping that would be for a very, very long time.

As Bellamy pounded into him, hitting his prostate with each thrust, Murphy felt the tears he’d managed to stop return with a vengeance, the pain becoming too much for him to take. He bit his lip, trying to hold back his cries, but it was no use.

“Bell, stop! Oh, God, stop! It hurts, I can’t- Fuck, stop!” he begged. His biggest fear was that Bellamy would listen to him, but he didn’t even slow his pace, fucking into Murphy with a brutal rhythm that had him seeing stars as his body shook, feeling like every nerve was on fire.

Murphy sobbed, tears rolling down his cheeks as he begged Bellamy to stop even as he felt heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, a sign that his orgasm was starting to build. He wanted to come so badly, to feel what it would be like. Bellamy had described it in great detail in the car and Murphy found himself a little skeptical. There was no way anything could feel as good as Bellamy made it sound, but Murphy wanted to find out anyway, because Bellamy tended to be right most of the time, so even being skeptical, he was curious to finally feel it.

Bellamy brought his hands up, one to Murphy’s side and the other to his face so he could wipe away some of his tears. Even completely out of it, Murphy felt butterflies in his chest at the gentle gesture.

“B-Bell,” Murphy sobbed, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms wound him and cling to him until it was over. He loved it, he really did, but he’d lost all control of his emotions and the only thing he wanted was Bellamy. All he could focus on was the way Bellamy was making him feel, pain and pleasure shooting through his body, sending sparks up his spine, and overwhelming him completely. He shook and thrashed on the bed, his body trying to escape the onslaught of sensations he was feeling.

“I got you, baby,” Bellamy promised. “You still want me to choke you?”

He didn’t want to do it if Murphy had changed his mind, and with how soft his voice had gotten, how hard he was crying, Bellamy wasn’t sure he’d still want it, if he’d still want anything rough. Bellamy was more than willing to pull him close and slow down, he could be gentle if that’s what Murphy needed right now. “Do you want me to slow down, Murphy?”

Murphy shook his head. “No!” No, he didn’t want Bellamy to slow down. He was beyond happy with the way things were right now, with Bellamy fucking him so hard it almost hurt and the intense pleasure and pain that he was feeling.

Murphy let out a whimper as he felt Bellamy’s rhythm faulter. He must be getting close himself, which was good, because Murphy was almost there, it wouldn’t take much to have him coming again. He closed his eyes and pressed his face against Bellamy’s palm. “C-choke me, please.”

Bellamy nodded and moved his hand from Murphy’s cheek to around his throat, wrapping it around it and squeezing gently. Murphy leaned into it, wanting more, so Bellamy tightened his hand more, squeezing the sides of Murphy’s throat to cut of blood flow.

Murphy could still kind of breathe, which was good because of how hard he was sobbing, tears slipping past his closed eyes and cries punctuated by pathetic moans tearing themselves from his throat, though now they were raspy and quiet. He felt his head go fuzzy, leaving him without the ability to think past what he was currently feeling. He opened his eyes and looked at Bellamy who gave him a soft smile that only served to make the butterflies in Murphy’s chest even more excited.

Bellamy’s hips stuttered and he began to really lose his rhythm as he got closer to his own climax, but he forced himself to hold back, wanting to get Murphy off first. He leaned in so he could growl into Murphy’s ear, “You are mine, Murphy. You belong to me. No one else can have you, no one else can make you feel as good as I do. You’re mine to fuck, to use, to break. You belong to me, pretty boy. I’ll take care of you and keep you safe. You’re my property, my little brat, and I’m never gonna let you go.” It wasn’t as sexy as Bellamy had been aiming for, but it was true. Murphy was his and nothing would ever hurt him, not if Bellamy could help it.

“You’re mine and I’m going to put a collar on you so the whole world will know you belong to me. You’re my whore and I’m going to use you like one, fuck you every day just like you need. I’m gonna train you and push you till you break, until you lose that rebellious streak of yours and all you want to do is submit to me like a good little bitch. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you scream every fucking day cause you were made to be fucked by me, weren’t you? I’m going to keep you all marked up so everyone knows you’re taken and if anyone tries to touch you, I’ll break their hands. You belong to me, Murphy, no one else. You’re _mine,_ understand?”

Murphy nodded, unable to speak. His moans got louder as he felt his balls tighten, telling him that his orgasm was seconds away. His vision started to get a little dark but before he could say anything, Bellamy let go of his throat. The rush of blood and air heightened his senses and was enough to tip him over the edge.

“Oh, God, Bellamy!” Murphy screamed louder than he thought he could as he came, his whole body exploding with pleasure. Pain shot up his spine but it was dulled by the intense waves of white hot pleasure that pulsed through him, lighting up his nerves and making his vision go white.

Bellamy stopped holding back as he fucked Murphy through it, kissing him passionately, swallowing his cries as Murphy kissed back, his body on autopilot since his thoughts still hadn’t returned. All he knew was that he’d never felt this much at once before and that no matter how much it hurt, he was safe because Bellamy had him.

Bellamy managed a few more thrusts before spilling into Murphy and making him whimper at the feeling, everything too much for him to handle.

Bellamy broke the kiss as Murphy began to cry again, this time though, it wasn’t from overstimulation, it was because he was overwhelmed by everything.

“Shh, baby, it’s okay,” Bellamy told him, pulling out and immediately reaching up to uncuff him. He didn’t get a chance to uncuff Murphy’s ankles because the second Murphy’s arms were free, he wrapped them tightly around Bellamy and pulled him as close as he could, burying his face in his neck as sobs wracked his body.

“Hey, hey, sweetheart, everything’s okay,” Bellamy soothed, stroking Murphy’s hair and wrapping his free arm around him, sliding it under his back so he could pull him closer. He whispered gentle words to him as he cried, promising him he was okay and telling him he was safe and that nothing would ever hurt him, not if Bellamy could help it.

Slowly Murphy’s breathing evened out and his sobs turned to hiccups. He sighed and pulled back, feeling much better. He was still oversensitive and even the brush of Bellamy’s thigh against his cock hurt, but he was coming down now and he felt much calmer.

“Y-you can untie me now,” Murphy hiccupped.

Bellamy nodded and reluctantly let go of Murphy, so he could undo the cuffs around his ankles.

The second Murphy was free, he sat up, still a little shaky and looked up at Bellamy. “Come here,” he demanded.

Bellamy smiled at him and did as requested, sitting down in front of Murphy and letting him climb into his lap. “Hey, sweetheart.”

Murphy sighed happily and pressed his lips to Bellamy’s neck before getting an idea. He scraped his teeth against Bellamy’s skin and without waiting for permission, he began to suck a bruise at the very base of Bellamy’s neck, so it would easily be covered by his uniform but would be hard to cover in something without a collar.

Bellamy chuckled when he realized what Murphy was doing and tilted his head to the side so he could continue. He wasn’t sure what had gotten into Murphy, but he liked it.

When he was finished, Murphy pulled back and looked over his handiwork, satisfied. He blinked up at Bellamy and bit his lip. “Mine?” he asked.

Bellamy felt himself melt a little bit. Murphy looked so damn cute staring at him like that, his voice soft and hesitant and all Bellamy wanted to do was hold on to him and kiss him until the world stopped turning. There was no way he was ever letting this boy go.

“Yeah, baby, all yours,” Bellamy assured him. Murphy was his and he was Murphy’s. He wouldn’t even look at another sub as long as he had Murphy, he didn’t want to. Murphy was more than enough for him and he was happy to be his dom, his partner, _his._ Bellamy wasn’t a fan of belonging to people, not usually, but there was something about Murphy that made it different. It didn’t feel like Murphy was trying to show dominance or anything close, just that he wanted Bellamy to know he cared for him just as much. It was sweet and Bellamy appreciated it.

Murphy smiled and wrapped his arms around Bellamy, resting his head on his shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, sweetheart. Anything you need, I’ll give to you, you know that.”

“Didn’t know I needed it.”

“I figured you did. Just from how you’ve been acting recently, you needed to be pushed a little further.” Murphy had been slightly restless and had been more bratty than usual during scenes, so Bellamy had figured he needed something new, something that would really push him and he’d been right.

Murphy hummed contentedly. He wasn’t sure what to say, really, because the only thing coming to mind was ‘I love you’ but that certainly wasn’t the case and he was just going to ignore it. He was just overly emotional and Bellamy made him feel safer than he’d felt in years, that was all. Besides, they’d only been on one date, it was way too soon to be catching feelings like that, he was just a little out of sorts, but he’d be fine in the morning. So, he bit it back and closed his eyes, resting.

They stayed like that until Murphy was no longer sensitive and could move without it hurting, save for his ass, which was very much bruised and still stung a little bit.

“You ready to clean up?” Bellamy asked when Murphy started shifting on his lap. “Shower okay?”

“Yeah.” Murphy nodded. That sounded great, actually. He could use a little hot water, and the added bonus of Bellamy being with him made it so much more appealing.

Bellamy smiled as Murphy untangled himself from him and got off the bed. He followed him, resting a hand on his lower back as he guided him to the bathroom. He’d have to clean the toys and things tomorrow after work, but right now, he needed to get Murphy cleaned up and put to bed. He’d worry about the mess in the room later.

“Come on, pretty boy,” Bellamy said, flipping on the light. “Your ass still hurt?”

“It’s a little bruised, but the sting’s fading. Should be gone soon,” Murphy told him, leaning against the sink as Bellamy turned on the water. “Probably won’t even need that cream stuff you’ve got.”

“Good. I was a little worried it’d be too much for you,” Bellamy admitted.

“Nah, I liked it. You should do it again soon.”

“The paddle or the whole thing?”

Murphy thought for a second and then smiled. “All of it. I think I kind of like the edging now, if I’m honest. It’s frustrating, but the payoff is worth it.”

Bellamy returned the smile and stepped out of the way so Murphy could get in the shower. Once he was inside, Bellamy followed him and pulled him against his chest, letting the hot water rain down on both of them. “Glad you like it, baby. I’ll never do anything that I don’t think you’ll like.”

“What if it’s for a punishment?” Murphy teased.

“Well, that you probably won’t like, but that’s the only time you won’t like it. Everything else I do is to make you feel good,” Bellamy told him, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Well, then it’s a good thing I’m a masochist, huh? Cause you’re one sadistic bastard, aren’t you?” Murphy laughed.

“I can be,” Bellamy admitted, reaching for the shampoo. “But not always. Sometimes I just want to take care of you, make you feel good, because you’re mine and it’s my job to do that.”

Murphy relaxed against Bellamy as he worked shampoo into his hair, sighing happily.

“Well, look who got over their hatred of aftercare,” Bellamy teased. He was glad Murphy wasn’t fighting him on it anymore. One of the things he liked most about this whole arrangement was getting to take care of Murphy after scenes. It made him feel happy to know that Murphy was finally getting used to it.

“Shut up,” Murphy snapped, turning his head to the side so Bellamy couldn’t see the blush rising on his cheeks.

Bellamy just laughed and took ahold of Murphy’s chin, turning him to face him so he could kiss him gently as he guided him back into the water, working the soap out of his hair as Murphy moaned into the kiss.

Yeah, taking care of Murphy was quickly becoming one of Bellamy’s favorite parts of the dynamic. He didn’t know why, but it was, and he wasn’t going to fight it. Murphy was his to care for, so he was going to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so, that's all for now. LMK if it's too much. Catch me on tumblr where I bitch abt writing and college in 5 paragraph textposts multiple times a day. I'm assholemurphy on there, too.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback is loved! (And I will reply to all comments I haven't yet replied to when I get the chance, I promise.)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh... Hi? It's been far longer than it should have been, but my break was stressful and the new semester has been twice as bad, so I haven't rly gotten much time to write and when I get time, I'm trying to write 3-4 things at once and it's v hard to actually get one thing finished. But, enough of my excuses.  
> I'm going to try to get the next chapter of Innocent Until written sometime within the next month, but, again, time/stress, it's not fun. I have found inspiration for it again, tho, so that'll be happening eventually.  
> I'm also writing things for the dead Murphamy kinkmeme (it's almost been 3 years, rip, but I wasn't in the fandom at that time, I was, eh, taking a break?) so there's a couple prompts from that I plan to fill eventually, as well.  
> I'm still in love with writing this fic, tho, so I'll continue to work on it, as well. I've added a few new chapters to it and at this point, idk how long it'll be. At least 75 chaps, but possibly more. Why? Bc I'm trapped in one of the circles of Hell and my punishment is to constantly have more ideas than I can write at any given time. Shit suck, but I'm gonna deal. It just might mean that updates/new fics/etc are pretty slow at times. Which y'all already knew bc it's been what, 3 months? since this last updated. Yikes, my bad. Sorry. Wish I could guarantee that I'll update more regularly, but I cannot.  
> Still, here's the new chap, thank you for still caring if you do.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings: Talk of potentially illegal sexual behavior**  
>  **Kinks: Bondage (tape), Collars, Face Fucking, Anal Fingering (for Bell bc... I've got no excuse, I like Bell being into anal play), Dirty Talk, Degradation**

Murphy loved every second he spent with Bellamy. It was a little strange now that they were together in a new way, like somehow, he meant something to Bellamy, something real, beyond just being a fuck. Murphy wasn’t quite sure why he liked it so much, meaning something to Bellamy. He usually didn’t really care about meaning something to people, either he did, or he didn’t, either they stuck around, or they left, and he was fine with either, at least, until he got attached. But, usually, it took him a lot longer to get attached, let alone want them to care about him.

He was used to being cared about by very few people. Sure, he had his friends and Mbege – Mbege was too much like his brother for Murphy to just consider him his friend – but other than that, he had no one. Even the people he’d dated, sure he’d liked it that he wasn’t alone, but those relationships hadn’t been meant to last and he knew it just as well as they did, so they never really got that deep. But Bellamy was different.

He’d only known him for about two months, but he was already attached. He already couldn’t stand the thought of Bellamy leaving him. It would break him if he did, which sucked, because Murphy knew he would leave eventually. Everyone did. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to enjoy it while it lasted.

That, of course, was one of the reasons he was so pissed at himself currently. Because he wasn’t enjoying himself. It was their first official date, too, and he was being a moody little bitch and he knew it. Yeah, he loved being around Bellamy and he was happy to be with him in public, but he couldn’t get that damn rejection letter out of his head.

He’d gotten a letter from Arkadia University today and he’d been excited to open it, but when he’d read it, it was like his entire world collapsed in on him. He didn’t have the scores to get it. They required at least a 1300 and he had barely managed a 1050. He was smart, he knew that, but he couldn’t take tests to save his life, so his score was shit.

That’s why he was pissy and why he’d been ignoring whatever Bellamy was saying in favor of ripping off bits of his napkin and making a tiny pile of them that he imagined he could set on fire if he glared at them hard enough.

“Murphy?”

Murphy jumped, startled. It didn’t take him long to right himself with the world, though, and when he did, he turned his glare towards Bellamy. “What?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you okay? You’ve barely touched your food and you look upset.”

“Maybe I’m just not fucking hungry. Maybe I’m just waiting until this is over so you’ll fuck me so I can go home and go to bed,” Murphy snapped, not meaning a word of it.

Bellamy looked hurt for a second before his eyes filled with concern. “Murphy, what’s wrong? Tell me, sweetheart, maybe I can help.” He reached out and took Murphy’s hand in his, hoping that maybe he could ground him a little bit, reel him back in before he made a scene that got them kicked out. Bellamy doubted he needed stern and commanding right now, he looked upset, not just angry, so Bellamy figured there was a good reason for his outburst.

Bellamy looked at him with so much concern that Murphy wanted to scream. Bellamy was only trying to care about him and treat him kindly and here Murphy was being an absolute dick and fucking it all up. He really hated himself. But, Bellamy’s soft voice and the weight of his hand on top of Murphy’s was enough to calm Murphy down, draining him of his anger and leaving him tired and heartbroken. He wouldn’t be able to stay in Arkadia with Bellamy, after all.

Murphy sighed, “I fucked up my SAT and I don’t have the scores to get into Arkadia. I’m going to have to go somewhere else in the fall and it’s going to suck because it won’t be a good school and I’ll- I’ll end up having to move away from everyone I care about.”

“Then you’ll just have to study more and retake the test before summer.”

“I tried! I just-” Murphy cut off. It didn’t matter. Bellamy didn’t care about his excuses. He was just like everyone else. They all thought it was his fault, that he was just stupid, that he was lazy or unmotivated. It wasn’t true, but it’s what they all thought. “Nevermind.”

“What?” Bellamy began to rub his thumb across the back of Murphy’s hand. “Come on, John. Tell me what the problem is. I can’t help you fix it if I don’t know.”

Murphy bit his lip, considering whether or not he wanted to tell Bellamy. He had figured, or well, he hoped, he’d be disappointed at the prospect of Murphy having to leave, but it didn’t seem like he cared much at all. It was always about how he wasn’t trying hard enough, it was always his fault, and he’d hoped Bellamy would be different, but apparently, that had been asking for too much. Still, maybe if he explained, then he’d understand. Maybe he’d give some indication of how he felt about Murphy leaving then.

Murphy sighed again and closed his eyes, not wanting to see the look of disappointment on Bellamy’s face when he learned he wasn’t normal, that he was somehow lesser because he wasn’t like everyone else. He’d seen it too many times before and he didn’t think he could handle seeing that look on Bellamy’s face. “I’m dyslexic and I’ve got ADHD. Even if I could focus on the words, I can’t fucking read them. It’s why I got low grades in school. I’m not stupid,” he didn’t think he could stand it if Bellamy thought he was, “I just can’t fucking read right. That’s why I can’t just ‘study more.’ It doesn’t help. It’s just frustrating and painful.”

“Didn’t you have like, a counselor or teacher or someone to help you?” Bellamy asked, hoping that Murphy had at least had someone to help him, even if it was just a little bit.

“You think they gave a shit? Please, I’m not rich or smart, nobody cared,” Murphy scoffed. He frowned, still refusing to look at Bellamy, instead staring at his plate of food, wishing he was anywhere but here. Maybe he should have just skipped out on Bellamy’s offer of a real date and gotten drunk with Mbege. That’s what he usually did when he was this fucked up over something.

“I care,” Bellamy told him sincerely. He did. He wanted to help Murphy in anyway he could. He wanted Murphy to stay with him, and that meant he needed to get into Arkadia, and Bellamy was willing to do anything if it would help that happen.

“Well good for you,” Murphy sneered, pulling his hand away from Bellamy’s touch and crossing his arms, defensive. He wanted to believe that Bellamy did care, but he wasn’t sure he could trust it. People rarely cared about him and he couldn’t think of a single reason why Bellamy would. That didn’t mean he didn’t want him to, though.

Bellamy frowned. “Murphy,” he said, his voice stern but still quiet. He didn’t want to push, and he didn’t want to scare Murphy off, but they wouldn’t get anywhere if Murphy was going to refuse his help.

“Sorry, I just- I’m frustrated,” Murphy apologized. He didn’t want to hurt Bellamy, he didn’t want to push him away, but it was hard to let him in when so many others had turned their backs on him. He wanted desperately to believe Bellamy actually cared about him, but he was terrified Bellamy was just saying it to be nice, because that was what was expected of him. Not because he really cared about him.

“It’ll be alright,” Bellamy promised. He’d find a way to help Murphy, it couldn’t be too hard. All he needed was someone to help him, to care about him, and Bellamy was going to do that, even if Murphy tried to push him away. He’d helped Octavia throughout school, up until she went to college, so he already understood the basics. The dyslexia, though, he’d have to do some research on that to see how to help Murphy, but he would find a way. “I’m going to help you, okay? But you’ve got to let me.”

“Why- Nevermind. Sure, whatever,” Murphy shrugged. He didn’t really know what to say to him. He wanted to know why Bellamy would want to, but he was afraid of the answer. Maybe he just pitied him or something, and Murphy didn’t want to know that.

“Because I care about you, Murphy,” Bellamy answered the question Murphy hadn’t fully asked. “Because you’re mine and I’m going to do everything I can to help you. Even if you don’t want to believe it, it’s the truth. You’re mine to look after and I’ll do whatever it takes to do that.”

Murphy bit his lip. Bellamy sounded so sincere that it was hard not to believe him. Maybe he was telling the truth. “Because you’re my dom, right?”

“And because I’m your boyfriend. So, I’ve got twice the excuse to care about you, so just shut up and let me, okay?” Bellamy told him, grinning.

Murphy couldn’t help but return the smile as he uncrossed his arms. Maybe he really could trust Bellamy to care about him. Maybe he should stop being so stubborn and just give into it. Bellamy wasn’t going to let him down or walk away, he had to believe that. Even if he changed his mind one day, that didn’t mean it wasn’t true now, so Murphy had no reason to fight him on it, not when he seemed so dead set on caring about him. “Okay.”

._.-*-._.

Murphy laughed as Bellamy shoved him against the wall, kicking the front door closed behind him without ever taking his hands off him. Bellamy gave Murphy a smirk that promised he’d enjoy whatever was coming next before pressing up against him and capturing his lips in a bruising, passionate kiss that took Murphy’s breath away.

Murphy moaned quietly when Bellamy bit his lower lip roughly and Bellamy took advantage of it and shoved his tongue past Murphy’s parted lips, brushing it against Murphy’s and swirling it around it.

Murphy brought his hands up to touch Bellamy but the second he did, Bellamy grabbed them and pinned them above his head with one hand. Murphy groaned, Bellamy was obviously trying to drive him mad with his teasing.

Bellamy sucked Murphy’s tongue into his own mouth, giving Murphy the chance to take control, a chance Murphy wasn’t about to waste. He put all of his effort into the kiss, mapping out Bellamy’s mouth and trying to get him even close to as turned on as he was.

Murphy ground his hips against Bellamy’s thigh, which cause Bellamy to break the kiss and huff out a breathless laugh.

“I’ve barely touched you,” he teased, moving his free hand in between them to Murphy’s crotch, teasing him through his jeans. Murphy wasn’t wearing the plug this time, since he’d been at work, but he had last Tuesday, and it had driven them both crazy throughout their date. However, Bellamy was glad he wasn’t wearing it, because he had plans to thoroughly take Murphy apart before he fucked him and he couldn’t do that if he was already ready to go.

“Shut up,” Murphy demanded, his cheeks growing red. It wasn’t his fault. It was like Bellamy had some kind of control over him, the second he touched him, Murphy couldn’t keep himself from wanting more. It would have been annoying, except Bellamy was usually willing to give him what he needed whenever it happened.

“What was that?” Bellamy asked with a raised eyebrow. He brought his hand up to Murphy’s cheek, stroking it lightly, a reminder of just what he could do to make Murphy behave.

Murphy swallowed hard but didn’t back down. “Sorry. Shut up, _sir._ ”

Bellamy shook his head and pulled his hand away and for a moment, Murphy thought he’d gotten away with it, which was disappointing to say the least. However, a second later, there was a sharp sting across his cheek as Bellamy slapped him.

“You will respect me,” Bellamy ordered, his tone leaving no room for disobedience. “If you don’t, I’m going to stop touching you and make you edge yourself until you can’t take it anymore, then I’m going to leave you like that until our next date. We’ll see if you can behave then.”

Murphy whimpered in frustration and bucked his hips against Bellamy. “I’m sorry, sir. Please don’t stop.”

“You think you can behave?”

Murphy nodded, giving Bellamy a pleading look. Bellamy took a second to look at him. His cheeks were flushed save for the red mark across one of them and his lips were kissed pink and parted as he panted ever so slightly, still out of breath from the kiss. He wasn’t even trying to move his hands from where Bellamy had them, a small sign of obedience that made Bellamy want to smile. Even when he was being a brat, Murphy still submitted in small ways, proof that he knew who was in control and would never really fight him on it. He just wanted the attention, the punishments, and it was a little endearing how he thought Bellamy didn’t notice how badly he wanted to submit.

“Okay, then, baby. Go to the couch, I’ve got to get something, but I’ll be back in just a second, okay?” Bellamy instructed, pressing a kiss to his cheek, the one that wasn’t hurt. Bellamy let go of his wrists and backed away, giving a soft snort of laughter at Murphy’s whine. “Go.”

Bellamy turned away and headed to the kitchen, leaving Murphy wondering what he needed to get. Ignoring his curiosity, Murphy took his place on the couch, trying to find a position that gave him some relief from the ache of his erection. It was no use. Short of taking off his pants, there was nothing he could do.

That was an idea. Usually, he waited until they were in Bellamy’s dungeon to get undressed, but if he took his clothes of here, they’d be easier to retrieve when he went home.

Murphy stood up and quickly rid himself of his shirt, dropping it to the side of the couch before kicking off his shoes. He stripped himself of his jeans and boxers and shoved everything into the pile. He felt relieved, his dick now free from the confines of his jeans, lessening the ache, which hopefully meant he’d be able to withstand whatever Bellamy planned to do to him, because there was no way he was going to make this easy on him. He never did, though Murphy wasn’t going to complain. Well, okay, he _was,_ but he wasn’t going to seriously mean it. He could take all the teasing Bellamy gave as long as it meant he was touching him.

Nothing made him feel better than having Bellamy touch him. Whether it was a gentle kiss or the slightly painful burn as he stretched him enough to take his cock, every brush of Bellamy hands or lips set Murphy on fire. It was all he wanted most days, for the clock to finally reach five so that Bellamy would be off work and he could lose himself in the older man. The more he thought about Bellamy’s hands and the things he could do to him, the more his erection throbbed and eventually, it was too much to take.

Murphy groaned and took hold of his cock, stroking it lightly and closing his eyes. He took in a shuddery breath as he tried to calm himself down enough so that he wouldn’t immediately drag Bellamy down onto the couch and beg to be fucked.

“Alright, pretty boy, I-” Bellamy cut off as he caught sight of Murphy, still standing in his living room, completely naked and looking like some kind of porn star, with his hand on his cock and his eyes closed in pleasure, lip between his teeth as he fought to keep quiet. Bellamy wanted nothing more than to push him to his knees or shove him onto the couch and bury himself inside of him. Bellamy kept control of himself, instead focusing on getting Murphy’s attention. “Murphy?”

Murphy startled at the sound of his name. He turned to face Bellamy, dropping his hand and opening his mouth to defend himself, but really, what could he say? He’d been caught and he knew he didn’t have permission to be doing what he’d been doing, so, whatever happened, there was nothing he could do to explain away what Bellamy had seen. “Bell, I- I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to- I was just- I’m sorry.”

“Shh, baby,” Bellamy soothed, coming to a stop in front of the boy. “It’s alright. You’re fine.”

“Yeah?” Murphy couldn’t deny he was relieved. He’d been sure he’d get punished and as much as he enjoyed that, it wasn’t something he’d been planning on tonight. “You sure?”

“I’m sure.” Bellamy couldn’t really find it in himself to punish him for it, not with the sight he’d made standing there like that, looking so debauched and breathtaking. If anything, Bellamy wished he’d stayed quiet longer, let him do as he pleased for a moment, but he could always make Murphy get himself off for him some other time.

Remembering what he’d been doing, Bellamy held out his hand, a collar held gently in his palm. “Here, baby.”

Murphy smiled when he saw it and took it from Bellamy, running his fingers over the pink and black leather. “It came in?”

“Yeah, the package was on the porch when I got home today.” He’d come home before their date so he could change into something other than his uniform. As much as he knew Murphy liked it, he didn’t want to show up to their first real date looking like he didn’t care enough to put on something nice. Of course, considering how unhappy Murphy had been this evening, Bellamy was pretty sure they’d have to redo the whole ‘first date’ thing, which he found he didn’t actually mind. Murphy’d had a good reason to be upset and he couldn’t fault him for it. Besides, a redo of their first date meant that maybe next time, he’d get to make Murphy wear the plug for him, which was a nice thought.

“And I get to wear it now?” Murphy asked quietly, still in awe that he had a real collar, that Bellamy really wanted him enough to get him one.

“Mhm. But there are rules.”

Murphy wrinkled his nose. “There’s always rules.”

“These aren’t hard to follow,” Bellamy promised with a laugh.

“Hope so. What are they?”

“Nobody, including you, gets to put it on you except for me. No exceptions. And nobody can take it off you, except for me, save in the case of an emergency,” Bellamy told him, reaching out and placing a hand on Murphy’s hip. “Understand?”

Murphy nodded. The rules seemed easy enough to follow. He wasn’t sure what kind of emergency Bellamy thought would happen, but that was alright. Contingency plans were always good. He held the collar out. “Would you put it on me now?”

“Of course,” Bellamy said, smiling. He pressed a kiss to Murphy’s forehead before taking the collar from him. “Turn around.”

Murphy did as he was told and stood still while Bellamy put the collar in place. When it was buckled in place, Bellamy took a step back and gently pushed Murphy’s shoulder, so he’d turn back around.

“Perfect,” Bellamy said when he could see it. The collar fit just right, and it looked great on Murphy. Bellamy could read the little silver tag that bore his name, telling anyone who saw it that Murphy was his and his alone. “It looks good on you.”

Murphy practically beamed at him. “It does?”

“Yeah, pretty boy. Everything looks great on you, though, so I’m not surprised,” Bellamy told him with a soft smile.

Murphy blushed. He could tell Bellamy meant it and he wasn’t sure what to say in return. The weight of the collar was calming in a way he hadn’t expected. The second Bellamy had put it on him, he’d felt more at peace, not as restless. He felt owned, like he really was Bellamy’s and Bellamy would take care of him, like he didn’t have to worry about anything, he could just trust Bellamy to do what was best for him. The feeling should have scared him, but it didn’t.

He liked the feeling, and he liked Bellamy, so, unable to find the words to tell him that, he reached out and pulled him close, closing the distance between them so he could kiss him.

Bellamy broke the kiss a second later and guided Murphy to the couch to sit. Once settled, he pulled Murphy back in and kissed him again. The kiss quickly became heated, with both of them feeling the need for more. Murphy’s erection was already leaking precum and Bellamy’s pants had grown almost unbearably tight, but he ignored it in favor of touching Murphy, tangling one hand in his hair and running the other up and down his side.

Bellamy let Murphy touch him, let him do whatever he pleased. Murphy’s hands wandered across his biceps and over his chest, his fingers making quick work of his shirt’s buttons before shoving it away so his chest was exposed.

Murphy broke the kiss to begin kissing across Bellamy’s jaw and down his neck as he moved himself closer to Bellamy, until he was almost in his lap. Bellamy let him continue, smiling softly at the attention. He didn’t often let Murphy do whatever he pleased, as he preferred to be the one in control, but when he did, Murphy never disappointed.

Since Bellamy hadn’t stopped him, Murphy gently nipped at Bellamy’s collarbone, expecting to be pushed away and made to stop, but when he wasn’t, Murphy set to work sucking a mark on there, right below where Bellamy’s uniform would cover. He enjoyed leaving marks on Bellamy almost as much as he enjoyed Bellamy leaving marks on him. It was nice to know that Bellamy was willing to let Murphy lay claim to him, as well. It reassured him that Bellamy did really want him, that he wanted a real relationship with him, and it wasn’t just because Murphy was willing to submit to him.

Bellamy let out a quiet groan when Murphy pulled back, looking at him lustfully and reaching out for him, but before he could pull him back in, Murphy slid off the couch and came to rest on his knees in front of Bellamy, who sucked in a short breath at the sight.

“Murphy,” Bellamy breathed out, turning on the couch so he was facing Murphy. He reached out a hand towards Murphy’s face and Murphy moved closer and pressed a kiss to his palm before turning his head so that Bellamy’s hand was resting on his cheek.

“Can I, sir?” Murphy asked, looking up at Bellamy and waiting for permission to touch him. He wanted to, wanted to please him in any way he could, and he knew how much Bellamy liked his mouth. He was collared, officially owned, and he wanted to show Bellamy that he’d made the right choice in choosing him, so as much as he liked to rebel, tonight he just wanted to please.

Sure, he could have waited until they were in the dungeon, but that would have taken too long, and he saw no reason why they couldn’t do it here. They’d fucked in the living room before, so much so that there was a drawer devoted to various things Bellamy had decided would come in handy when they did.

“Yeah, Murphy, go ahead,” Bellamy said, nodding. He pulled his hand away and settled into the cushions, watching Murphy without even attempting to hide his lust or how much he wanted him.

Murphy gave him a smirk as he unzipped Bellamy’s pants, well aware of what he could do to him. It made him feel a lot better about their arrangement knowing Bellamy wanted him just as much. Being with someone who actually wanted him, him specifically, was better than any night spent with someone he’d picked up from a bar. He hadn’t realized how much he’d wanted someone to want him until he’d met Bellamy. Now he was drunk off the feeling and he was going to do everything he could to make their relationship work.

He pulled him out and stroked him a few times, licking his lips before letting his tongue dart out to swipe across the head of Bellamy’s cock, drawing a hiss from the man. He licked at him a few more times, teasing him, before licking a stripe from base to tip, and looking up, watching as Bellamy’s eyes fluttered closed for a second as Murphy licked at the base of his erection. He wanted to keep teasing him, see how long it would take before Bellamy demanded he stop, but he wanted to please him more. He wanted to make him moan and come apart. So, instead of teasing him more, he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked, Bellamy moaning above him.

He bobbed his head, taking Bellamy down a bit further each time until he had him about halfway down, before sucking hard and pulling off to lick at him again. He swirled his tongue around Bellamy’s cock, rubbing it against the nerves underneath it, and took him down again until he hit the back of his throat.

The action drew a loud, “Fuck, Murphy!” from Bellamy and Murphy hummed in response as he continued sucking at Bellamy, bobbing his head and hollowing out his cheeks as he worked Bellamy’s erection.

Bellamy tangled a hand in his hair and gave it a sharp tug, knowing it would drive Murphy wild. Murphy moaned and sucked harder, aiming to make this as good as he could for Bellamy. If he had his way, Bellamy would just fuck his mouth, use him like he wanted to be used, but he couldn’t very well do that sitting down. So, instead, he simply moaned around him and pulled off, looking up at Bellamy, breathless.

“Fuck, Bell, you-”

“Murphy,” Bellamy cut him off, a little out of breath. “I want to try something, if you’re okay with it.” He’d wanted it for a while, so he may as well ask.

“Anything,” Murphy promised. Whatever Bellamy wanted, he’d give him.

“Here, move back, then,” Bellamy instructed.

Once Murphy was out of the way, Bellamy stood and walked over to the end table, grabbing the bottle of lube he kept in the drawer. He handed it to Murphy, who gave him a puzzled look, before kicking off his shoes and removing his pants, putting them in the pile with Murphy’s.

“What do you want, Bell?” Murphy asked, curious but not apprehensive in the slightest.

“I want you to finger me while you blow me,” Bellamy told him, hoping for a good reaction.

Murphy nodded slowly, processing it. He hadn’t expected Bellamy to be into it, but he had said he was alright with bottoming on the checklists they’d done. Apparently, he was more into it that Murphy had given him credit for. But he could work with that. “Okay.”

Bellamy smiled, pleased. “Great. Do you want me to sit back down, or would it be easier if I stand?”

Murphy bit his lip, then, figuring if Bellamy was confident enough to ask for what he wanted, he should be, too. “Actually, if you stand you could fuck my mouth. If you want, that is.”

“Do you want me to?” Bellamy asked. He couldn’t deny he’d thought about it. He’d love to do it, but only if Murphy was alright with it. Not everyone was, so he’d never brought it up.

“Yeah.” Murphy nodded. “I want you to use me. I want you to fuck my mouth until you come down my throat and make me feel like a whore.”

“Okay, baby,” Bellamy agreed. He moved so that he was directly in front of Murphy and ran a hand through the boy’s hair. “You’re so pretty, Murphy. I love seeing you on your knees.”

“I’m always willing to get on my knees for you, sir,” Murphy told him, not even caring about how embarrassing it should have been to say that out loud.

Bellamy groaned and tugged gently on Murphy’s hair. “Then get back to it,” he ordered.

Murphy grinned and popped the cap of the bottle, squeezing a bit onto his fingers and slicking them up before dropping it on the floor and raising up level with Bellamy’s dick. He held it steady and took it back into his mouth, sucking on it as he bobbed his head again until he was at the point where he could take it all the way down with little trouble. Then he brought his other hand up to Bellamy’s ass and gently circled the ring of muscles, teasing him, while Bellamy fought to keep himself from bucking down onto Murphy’s hand.

Bellamy sucked in a sharp breath when Murphy slid his finger inside of him, thrusting it slowly while Bellamy adjusted and then speeding up. Bellamy let his fist tangle in Murphy’s hair as he slowly began moving his hips, wanting to give Murphy time to get used to what he was doing before giving in to what he’d been wanting to do for quite some time now.

Murphy added a second finger which caused Bellamy to let out a low moan that went straight to Murphy’s dick. He really wished he could touch himself, but that was against Bellamy’s rules, so he focused on working his fingers in and out of Bellamy, who kept dropping curses as he sped up his pace, fucking into Murphy’s mouth with a purpose.

Murphy tried to match Bellamy’s pace, but it was a little hard. He did his best to keep his throat relaxed as Bellamy thrust his hips, his fist tight in Murphy’s hair. Murphy let out a moan of his own and looked up at Bellamy, who was staring down at him.

Bellamy gave him a smirk. “I bet you love this, don’t you? Being used like a whore. Bet you want to touch yourself so badly, don’t you? You could probably get off to this. Me fucking your mouth while you finger my ass. You just want to please, like a good little slut. As much as you try to rebel, you know your place, don’t you, Murphy? On your knees with a cock in your mouth so you can’t talk back. And you’re so good at it, too.”

Murphy moaned and tried to nod, but it was a little difficult. He figured Bellamy understood, though, because he gave him a smirk.

“So pretty like this. You look so good on your knees. God, you look like a fucking whore, like _my_ whore. Only mine. You’re such a good whore, too,” Bellamy praised him. Then, with a quiet curse, “More, Murphy.”

Murphy did as he was told, slipping in a third finger and thrusting his hand until he brushed against Bellamy’s prostate, making the man let out a loud moan of his name. Murphy was beyond pleased with how loud Bellamy was being. It wasn’t that he was too quiet or anything, he just wasn’t really vocal unless he was talking to him. And, fuck, did Murphy love it when he talked to him.

Murphy kept his hand angled so that he was brushing against Bellamy’s prostate with each thrust, causing the older man to tighten his grip on his hair while his thrusts became erratic.

“Fuck, Murphy, I’m gonna- Oh, god, baby,” Bellamy moaned. He was so close. Logically, he knew he should stop so he could fuck Murphy, but if his plan went the way he wanted it to, he’d have plenty of time to recover while he reduced Murphy to a writhing, begging mess.

Murphy looked up at him through his lashes as he pressed his tongue flat against Bellamy’s cock and sped up the pace of his fingers. He wanted nothing more than to make Bellamy come. Bellamy often made him come more than once, so if Murphy had his way, he was going to return the favor. Sure, it meant it’d probably be longer before Bellamy fucked him, but he could wait.

Bellamy’s thrusts got shallower and he lost his rhythm a few seconds before letting out a loud moan of Murphy’s name as he spilled into Murphy’s mouth, continuing to thrust as he rode out his orgasm.

He panted as he pulled away. Murphy smirking at him as he swallowed before pulling his hand away from his ass and sitting back on his legs. “Good?”

“Yeah, baby,” Bellamy told him, smiling. He stepped around him and grabbed for the tissue box on the end table, holding it out to Murphy. “Here.”

Murphy took a couple and cleaned the lube off his hand. He’d only just finished when he felt Bellamy’s hands on him, pulling him up and turning him around so he could shove him roughly onto the couch. He picked the bottle of lube up off the floor and laid it on the armrest, not wanting to have to track it down later.

“Bell-” Murphy cut off when Bellamy shoved him down into the cushions and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and running his hands across his skin.

“Yeah, baby?” he asked, his voice rough and low and it sent a wave of heat to Murphy’s erection.

“You’re still gonna fuck me, right?” Murphy had planned on being fucked, but if Bellamy didn’t want to, he wasn’t going to be upset by it. He would be disappointed, but he’d get over it soon enough.

“Definitely. I’m going to fuck you until you’re screaming my name so loud the neighbor’s call in a noise complaint,” Bellamy promised, leaning down and kissing Murphy’s neck. “And when the cops come, I’m going to tell them to come in so they can see you looking like a whore, getting fucked so hard you can’t do anything but say my name.”

Murphy bit back a moan at the thought of someone watching him get fucked by Bellamy. Even if it was a cop, he was still turned on by the thought. “Isn’t that illegal?”

“I don’t think so, cause it’s my house, so it’s not indecent exposure. And it probably wouldn’t be sexual harassment, because how would I know that the person knocking on my door wasn’t someone I invited over to join us?” Bellamy asked, smirking. “Unless they announce themselves first, which they probably won’t do the first time they knock-”

“Because they’re hoping someone’ll open it without thinking and they can strong arm their way in,” Murphy said, rolling his eyes.

“Mhm, so it’s unlikely it would actually be illegal. But just barely. We could talk our way out of it.” Bellamy trailed kisses down Murphy’s neck, leaving a few small bruises in between them while Murphy rutted against his thigh. “Of course, that’s only if I stop. Maybe I’ll just keep going until I’ve made you come with them watching, so they can see how easy you are for me, how you fall apart so quickly when I fuck you.”

“Helps that you’re a cop.” Though Murphy knew the chances of that actually happening were a little less than zero, he was still pleased that it could, in theory, work out in their favor.

Murphy brought his hands up to touch Bellamy, but before he could do anything, Bellamy grabbed them and pinned them above his head, holding them with one hand.

“You get off on that, don’t you?” Murphy huffed.

“I do, yes,” Bellamy laughed before sucking a larger bruise at the base of Murphy’s neck.

Bellamy moved away from Murphy’s neck down to his chest, leaving kisses in his wake. He finally let go of Murphy’s wrists, but instructed, “Keep them there,” before bracing himself up on one arm so he could turn his attention to Murphy’s nipples. He rolled one between his fingers and latched on to the other with his mouth, sucking on it before biting down gently and then a little harsher, drawing a moan from Murphy.

He kept at it, biting it before soothing it with his tongue while he pulled and pinched the other one before switching sides, all the while, Murphy moaned and whimpered like a whore beneath him, desperately wishing he could tangle his hands in Bellamy’s curls. Still, he wanted to submit, to do whatever Bellamy wanted him to, so he kept his hands where Bellamy put them, even if it was torture not to be able to touch him in return.

Bellamy raised up and grabbed for the bottle of lube, stopping to capture Murphy’s lips in a rough kiss before sitting up so he could slick up his fingers. He set the lube beside him and tapped on Murphy’s thigh, getting him to spread his legs while Bellamy situated himself between them. Once he was settled, he looked over Murphy, reveling in the sight of him beneath him. He looked so completely debauched that Bellamy couldn’t help the quiet moan that slipped out of him.

He ran a hand down Murphy’s thigh before demanding, “Farther, Murphy. Like a whore.”

Murphy snorted, but spread his legs further, so it was easier for Bellamy to press his fingers against his hole. Murphy instinctively bucked down on them, causing Bellamy to chuckle.

“Already so eager.”

“Not eager, desperate, so if you could hurry up?” Murphy objected. “You’ve already came, I haven’t.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes. “Such a bossy little whore. What makes you think I’m going to let you come at all?”

Murphy’s face fell and he let out a whine. “Come on, Bell! I’ve been good, haven’t I? Please, sir, don’t just- Please let me come!”

Bellamy laughed and shook his head. “Calm down, I know you’ve been good. And as long as you keep behaving, I’m going to let you come. But you’ve got to behave for me, Murphy.”

“I will,” Murphy practically whimpered. “Now will you _please_ hurry up, sir?”

Bellamy took mercy on him, deciding he’d teased him enough for the moment. He pressed his fingers against Murphy’s hole and slipped them inside, not bothering to let Murphy adjust at all.

Murphy cried out, partly in surprise, partly in pleasure, the sting of the intrusion only heightening his pleasure. He took a deep breath and groaned, releasing the tension in his muscles that had come from the sudden shock.

Bellamy stilled his hand, looking at Murphy in concern.

Murphy shook his head and bucked down onto Bellamy’s hand, wanting more. “’M fine, Bell. Keep going, _please!_ ” He needed Bellamy to move his hand. Even with the pain, Murphy needed more. His cock throbbed with need and it took everything he hand not to beg Bellamy to touch him or to just move his hands and do it himself. He could behave. He would behave. As desperate as he was, he knew that Bellamy was going to more than make up for it, he always did.

Bellamy nodded and began to thrust his fingers into Murphy slowly, the pace driving Murphy insane. Bellamy knew exactly what he was doing, though, and he had every intention of drawing this out longer than necessary just to see how far he could actually push Murphy. He didn’t really need to, as he’d already recovered, himself, and he could feel his erection begging for attention as he teased Murphy.

After a moment of torture – he was admittedly impressed with how well behaved Murphy was being so far, not even begging, just taking whatever Bellamy gave him – he sped up his pace and angled his hand, searching for the spot that would no doubt have Murphy crying out despite his best efforts to hold himself together.

He finally found it, just as Murphy’s whimpers turned to pleas for him to fuck him already. Murphy let out a loud mewl and arched his back, canting his hips down onto Bellamy’s fingers.

“Bell, Bell, please, oh, fuck, _please!_ I’ve been good, I haven’t stepped out of line, just please, please fuck me already. I’ll do whatever you want, sir, just _please!_ ” Murphy begged, meeting each thrust of Bellamy’s fingers. He was writhing against the cushions and tossing his head as he moaned and begged, and Bellamy supposed he’d had enough. He hadn’t drug it out as long as he wanted to, but there was already a pool of precum pooling on Murphy’s stomach and he sounded close to losing it, so Bellamy figured he may as well give in. Besides, all of his pleas had gone straight to Bellamy’s cock, which was now demanding he do something, anything, to get some relief.

“Alright, baby,” Bellamy soothed, pulling his hand away. “Calm down, okay? Take deep breaths.”

Murphy tried to calm himself down, breathing slowly and deeply until he was able to speak clearly. “You’re going to fuck me now, right?” he asked, unsure of the answer.

“Yeah, I’m gonna fuck you. Just be patient for a second,” Bellamy assured him.

“Can you- Will you kiss me first?” Murphy asked. He was desperate, yes, but he needed Bellamy’s affection more than anything. For some reason, all he wanted was Bellamy’s hands on him, in any way, all he needed was to know that he was wanted, and he never felt more wanted than when Bellamy was kissing him. He kissed him like he was the only person in the world that mattered, and Murphy needed that currently. Then they could proceed.

Bellamy gave him a soft smile. “Of course, Murphy.”

Murphy cautiously moved his hands away from the armrest so he could reach out for Bellamy, keeping a close eye on Bellamy’s reaction to it, but when Bellamy gave him a nod, he relaxed and wrapped his arms around Bellamy, pulling him close and kissing him, slowly, tentatively. Bellamy smiled against his lips and placed his hand on Murphy’s neck as he felt one of Murphy’s hands tangle in his hair. The kiss was gentle, sweet, and it left an ache in Bellamy’s chest that he couldn’t quite place.

Finally, Murphy pulled away and let him go, returning his hands to the armrest and saying, “Thank you.”

“Whatever you need, baby,” Bellamy promised. “You ready now?”

Murphy nodded, desperation creeping back into him. For a moment, the only thing he’d cared about was Bellamy and having him close, but now he needed more. He needed Bellamy to be rough and merciless with him. Then, afterwards, he’d revel in Bellamy’s kindness again, but now he needed something else.

Bellamy picked the lube back up and slicked himself up before letting it fall off the couch. He’d retrieve it later. If he put it back on the couch now, it would only get in the way and possibly come open and spill, and he didn’t want that.

Bellamy lifted Murphy’s hips and Murphy wrapped his legs around him, accustomed to the position by now. Bellamy lined himself up and slid inside Murphy, not stopping until he was fully sheathed inside of him.

Murphy let out a loud moan as he arched his back in pleasure, satisfied by the feeling of finally having Bellamy inside of him. Bellamy choked back a moan of his own and gripped Murphy’s hips firmly, beginning to set a slow pace so Murphy could fully adjust.

“Harder,” Murphy demanded after a moment. As sweet as it was that Bellamy cared to be gentle with him, he didn’t want it in the slightest.

Bellamy did as Murphy wanted, speeding up and thrusting harder into him, wasting no time in setting a punishing pace that had Murphy stuttering out curses and moaning his name. Bellamy loved the look on Murphy’s face as he fought to keep his hands in place, gripping the armrest tightly like if he let go he might fall apart.

“Bellamy, oh, God, Bellamy!” Murphy cried out, his moans getting louder the closer he got. “Fuck, harder, Bellamy, please! I want you to fuck me harder!”

Bellamy groaned and pulled all the way out before slamming back into Murphy, making him keen. He wasn’t sure how much harder he could actually fuck Murphy in this position, but maybe if he- Bellamy stopped moving his hips, an idea forming in his head.

Murphy whimpered loudly. “Don’t stop!” he protested, bucking his hips down and trying to get Bellamy to move again. “Please, Bell, don’t leave me like this! Please, sir!”

“Shh, baby. I’m not going to. I just want to do something different. I promise you’ll like it.” Bellamy pulled out and got off the couch so he could open the drawer of the end table, pulling out a role of black bondage tape and smirking over at Murphy. He grabbed the set of safety shears he kept with the tape and left them on the table, just in case.

He moved back to the middle of the couch and coaxed Murphy up off it. “Come on, babe, turn over and get on your knees.”

Murphy huffed in annoyance, but did as he was told, settling back onto the couch on his knees. “So, what exactly is your plan? What’s so thrilling that you had to stop right in the middle of sex just to do it?”

“Well, if it’s any consolation, asshole, I can fuck you harder like this,” Bellamy spat, slapping Murphy across the ass. “So, watch your tone.”

Murphy let out a grunt of disapproval but refrained from saying anything else. He wasn’t happy, but he figured Bellamy probably had a good reason for the change, not that he’d been complaining about the proceedings before.

“Now put your hands behind your back,” Bellamy commanded. The sooner Murphy complied, the sooner he could once again be inside him. Murphy wasn’t the only suffering from the sudden stop. Of course, Bellamy knew without a doubt that it would be better this way, so he had that to soothe him. Murphy just had to trust what Bellamy was telling him, so he didn’t imagine it was quite as reassuring.

Murphy straightened up and put his hands behind him, not even bothering to bark out the snide “Am I under arrest?” that sprang to mind. He watched apprehensively as Bellamy tore a long piece of the tape off the roll. “That’s going to hurt when you take it off.”

“It won’t. It’s bondage tape. It only sticks to itself, not your skin, so it won’t hurt at all to take it off,” Bellamy explained, wrapping the tape around Murphy’s wrists. Sure, he could have just let him go without it, it would have been faster, but the thought of Murphy being completely at his mercy was too much to resist. He knew Murphy would enjoy it more this way, too. As much as he complained about not being able to touch him, Bellamy knew that Murphy liked being tied up, probably more than he let on, if his stubbornness to admit anything that could embarrass him was any indication.

“Alright, now, lean forward, chest on the armrest,” Bellamy coaxed, steadying Murphy as he got in to position.

“I’m going to get carpet burn and it’s going to be your fault,” Murphy muttered.

“If you didn’t get it on your back, you’re not going to get it on your chest,” Bellamy sighed. Then, concerned, “Want me to put something down? Or you could put your shirt back on?”

“Fuck it. Just get back to what you were doing.” He didn’t really care, it had just been something to complain about. He had no doubt he’d be fine and if he wasn’t, Bellamy would know how to fix it.

Bellamy nodded, getting back on the couch behind Murphy. He settled in on his knees and lined himself back up, entering Murphy and causing them both to let out quiet moans of relief.

He took ahold of Murphy’s hips, gripping them tightly, and began to move, slowly at first, but speeding up to the same pace he’d had before quickly, wanting to waste no time in getting them back on track. This angle was easier, and it let him fuck Murphy deeper, though it meant he didn’t get to see his face or kiss him, which was why he didn’t do it this way often.

Murphy couldn’t hold back his moans, whimpers falling from his lips as he pleaded with Bellamy for more. He wasn’t exactly sure he could handle more, but he wanted it, nonetheless.

Bellamy angled his hips, searching for Murphy’s prostate. He found it after a few tries, if Murphy’s scream was anything to go by. Bellamy pulled Murphy’s hips down to meet his thrusts, speeding up and fucking into Murphy as hard as he could, hitting that spot with each thrust and letting out loud moans of his own that he couldn’t hold back no matter how hard he tried. He took a shaky breath and breathed out, “God, baby. You feel so good, so tight, like you were made for me.”

“ _Bell!”_ Murphy cried out, his voice lost to half-screamed curses punctuated by Bellamy’s name and the occasional “Sir, please!” He was past gone, and he could feel himself getting close, so he did his best to speak clearly, begging, “B-Bell, please, I’m so- so close, Bell. Can I come, please?”

“Not yet, baby,” Bellamy told him, much to Murphy’s disappointment.

“Bell, p-please!” he cried out. He wasn’t sure how long he could hold on, not with Bellamy fucking him like he was. It was more than he could handle, but he loved it. He really should have thought this through because there was no way he wasn’t going to be feeling it tomorrow. A few painkillers and a couple shots of cheap vodka should be enough to get him through work, though, but even if it wasn’t, he highly doubted he’d find it in himself to regret it.

“Don’t disobey me, you won’t like the consequences,” Bellamy warned him. He wasn’t really sure what he’d do, he wasn’t capable of much thought beyond what he was currently doing, having almost completely lost himself to Murphy, whose screams of pleasure were sending sparks up Bellamy’s spine. He was grateful he didn’t live that close to his neighbors, if he did, the fantasy he’d teased Murphy with earlier may very well have been a reality.

“Bell, Bell, _please!_ Murphy practically sobbed, shaking with the effort of holding back. He was so close and each thrust of Bellamy’s hips threatened to tip him over the edge, no matter how hard he tried to hold on.

“Hold on, Murphy, you’re doing so good,” Bellamy calmed him. It wasn’t going to be very much longer for him, either. His rhythm was already slipping, and he could feel his orgasm building in his stomach. A few thrusts later, he had lost his rhythm completely and was barely holding back, himself.

“I can’t- _Bell, pl-please!_ ” Murphy begged. There was no way he could hold on much longer, it was too much for him to take and still be in control. His pleas turned to a mantra of Bellamy’s name punctuated with ever increasingly desperate ‘pleases.’

“Okay, Murphy. Shh, it’s okay,” Bellamy told him, having reached the point of no return, himself. “Come for me, Murphy. Just let go, baby.”

Murphy sucked in a breath, relieved, as he let go of his already slipping control. His orgasm tore through him as he came with a scream of Bellamy’s name. Bellamy fucked him through it, though he’d lost all rhythm, and a few moments later, he spilled into him with a loud moan of his own.

Murphy went limp, falling onto the cushions and taking Bellamy down with him. The position wasn’t exactly comfortable for either of them, but it would do while they caught their breath.

A few minutes later, Murphy let out an unhappy noise and wiggled around. “Bell, get off!”

“Fuck,” Bellamy said, grabbing onto the back of the couch and using it to pull himself up off of Murphy. He ran a hand through his curls and gave Murphy a sheepish smile once he was on his feet again. “Sorry, babe.”

“’S fine. Just can you-” he lifted up his arms, trying to convey what he wanted.

Bellamy picked up the shears and cut the tape, freeing Murphy’s hands. “You okay?” he asked when Murphy was sitting up, rubbing the feeling back into his arms.

“Fine,” Murphy told him, smiling up at him. “This is the part where you cuddle me, right?”

Bellamy chuckled, “Yeah, it is. But first we gotta get you cleaned up. You want a shower or…?”

“I’ll shower at home. Just come hold me, jackass,” Murphy grumbled, obviously not thrilled with having to verbally convey what he wanted.

“You know you can ask without insulting me, right?” Bellamy teased. Still, he settled down on the opposite side of the couch and held his arms out for Murphy, who happily climbed over so that he was resting on his side with his head on Bellamy’s shoulder.

“I know, but I don’t like it.”

“We’ll have to work on that, then.” And then, “You know I’ll never say no, right? Unless I’m doing something incredibly important that can’t wait, I’ll never say no when you want me to hold you.”

“You’ve just got to ruin everything by being sappy, don’t you?” Murphy rolled his eyes at him. He was comforted by Bellamy saying it, but he wasn’t going to let on to that.

“It’s called vulnerability, Murphy. You should work on it.”

“Maybe.”

Bellamy huffed out a laugh and smoothed the hair out of Murphy’s face before kissing his forehead.

Murphy just shook his head and sighed. He was still a little thrown that he got to do this at all, let alone whenever he wanted. It was… nice, he decided, being able to relax with someone and trust that they’ll take care of you. It was more than just a dom thing, he figured, it was a boyfriend thing, a relationship thing, and he was lucky enough to have it with one of the best people he’d ever met, cop or not.

Murphy turned his head so he could kiss Bellamy’s neck, just a small peck, before settling back down, content to just lay there for a while.

They stayed like that for over half an hour, not really talking, just cuddling as they came down and then staying like that for far too long after to have any excuse for it, not that they needed one anymore. They didn’t move until Murphy’s phone went off, signaling a text from someone. It was probably Mbege sending him a photo of whatever stupid shit Craig had gotten up to that night or something, nothing important, but even so, he groaned and got off the couch, immediately regretting leaving the warmth of Bellamy’s chest, but he had to get home so he could go to work tomorrow.

“Gotta go already?” Bellamy asked, a little disappointed. “Can’t stay?”

Murphy shook his head. “Nah. Got work and other assorted bullshit to deal with. I’ll stay tomorrow, though, since it’s Monday. If you still want me to come over?”

“I always do,” Bellamy told him with a soft smile. There’d never be a time when he didn’t want Murphy to come over. Just being around him made his whole world a little brighter, but Bellamy wasn’t sure how to tell him that without getting called a sap, so he left it at that and began the process of pulling on his clothes again so he could drive Murphy home. Despite Murphy insisting that he could just take a cab, Bellamy took him home every time, it was an excuse to spend more time with him, and it let him know that Murphy had actually gotten home safe, because Bellamy was nothing if not a worrier.

Once dressed, Bellamy came up behind Murphy, placing his hands on his hips so Murphy would know he was there.

“Yeah, Bell?”

“Collar? Unless you want to wear it to work tomorrow,” Bellamy joked.

“I think I’m good. Something tells me that that might be the thing that finally gets me wrote up for violating the dress code.”

“Mm, shame.” Bellamy made quick work of the collar’s buckle and gently took it from Murphy’s neck. “Bet it would keep creeps at bay better than the marks.”

Bellamy was probably right, but with Murphy’s current rent situation, he needed to keep the little attention he still got so he could pay it. “Wouldn’t it be nice.”

“You know, I could take care of you. You wouldn’t have to work at that club, or anywhere. You could just go to college and not have to worry.” Bellamy wasn’t sure what possessed him to say it and the second it was out of his mouth he regretted it. Not because it wasn’t true, it was, he’d thought about it often enough, but because he was fairly certain he knew what Murphy’s reaction would be, and it wasn’t good.

“I don’t need a sugar daddy, Bell,” Murphy laughed, but there was an edge to it, one that told Bellamy he should back off before he pushed too hard at something that he didn’t want to break just yet.

“I know. Just an offer.” Bellamy shrugged. “Let’s go, you’ve got a cat to feed, right?”

“Yeah, he’ll get bitchy if I don’t.” Murphy didn’t mention that he’d fed Puck before he’d left, like he always did, because he’d needed the subject change. It was sweet that Bellamy would offer him that, but Murphy had been taking care of himself for way to long to rely so much on someone he’d only met a few months ago, regardless of how much he cared for them. He just couldn’t do it. He’d rather go back to having people grab his ass all day than rely on someone who might decide one day that they didn’t want him anymore, and then where would he be? No, it was safer this way, and as reckless as Murphy was, there were some areas where safety was his first priority.

Luckily, his refusal hadn’t seemed to phase Bellamy, who guided him out to his car, his hand resting on the small of Murphy’s back.

The drive to Murphy’s apartment was uneventful, but Bellamy held Murphy’s hand the whole time, Murphy lacing their fingers together with a slight blush. Bellamy spent the whole drive giving Murphy quick smiles every now and then that only served to darken his blush, so Murphy had finally called him a sap once more, but Bellamy had just laughed and kissed his knuckles.

When they were outside Murphy’s apartment, neither said anything. Murphy didn’t really want to leave, but he had to. He had responsibilities to attend to and a life outside of Bellamy that demanded his attention whether he wanted to give it to it or not. So, finally, Murphy unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face Bellamy.

He leaned over the console and pressed his lips against Bellamy’s in a goodnight kiss, soft and sweet, and it left Bellamy’s head spinning as he watched Murphy leave, making sure he got inside alright before driving away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I take requests (which are now back open, against my better judgement), so hmu if you want something written. You can swing by assholemurphy on tumblr and yell at me abt Murphamy/Becho or anything the 100 related. Or Les Mis related. I've recently dived headfirst into that fandom and I'm so v thrilled with it so far. (I wasn't aware there could be actual _nice_ fandoms on tumblr.)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, right.... So, this is late as all hell, but I do have a good excuse. The last few months of the semester got incredibly rough for me and I ended up having to drop most of my classes (especially since I'm not longer taking theatre as a major despite loving it, the classes just weren't for me, you know? Instead I'm doing Political Science and I love it so much more than anything I've ever done before and I've actually got a real plan for my life after college, though I still can't decide between law school or grad school, but I know I either want to be a senator or part of the UN, because part of my major is minorities politics and the other is international law, because those interest me most). But, once I got that sorted, I was able to get my semester mostly back on track and plan to do even better next semester. I'm not taking summer classes, but I do need to get a job, however, I should be able to write more, even if I can't do as much once classes start back up in the fall.
> 
> But, this fic is in no way abandoned, and neither is Innocent Until, I just had to prioritize things and writing was put off to the side until I finished my finals. I'm really sorry about the wait, but I promise you, I plan to finish this fic, all 75+ chapters, even if it takes the next three years (tho I hope it doesn't). And I'll finish Innocent Until and Due Process, as well. I love these fics and the characters/fandom too much to abandon them. However, I'm not nearly as active on tumblr as I used to be because it was taking up too much of my time and the fandom was stressing me out a lot. I'll probably be more active this summer, especially with the new season of The 100 airing, tho I still need to catch up on it.
> 
> This chap is 34 pages long on Word (but I write with Constantia 12pt, so it's not like, TNR or anything, the letters are easier to read and don't make me feel like I'm writing a term paper) and over 16k words, so I hope that makes up at least a little bit for my hiatus. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up fairly soon. Currently I'm at my family's place for a little while, which makes it easier to write for some reason. I honestly don't understand it, but it's probably because I don't really have anything better to do because all of my art supplies are at my apartment and classwork is done (for the most part, I've got an incomplete in one class until I get the last few assignments turned in, I think there's two plus my midterm left) so it's easier to write without distractions. Tho, the chickens in the living room (yes, real, live baby chickens, and some baby guineas, too) are a little loud, and my dog has decided he's their mother, so it's adorable to watch him guard them. But, aside from standard farm life distractions (I promise you, it's not as much fun as Farmville, because in the game, there aren't bobcats stalking your livestock), it's easier to write here. I don't know when I'll be going home, tho, it depends on whether or not my dad needs my help while his knee recovers. If he does, I could be here all month, if not, I'll be going home Wed, but either way, I plan to get at least another chapter done this month, hopefully more.
> 
> Fuck, I realize I ramble a fuckton and I don't actually expect any of you to care, let alone read all of this, but for those of you who do, I love you and you're my favorite people ever. Thank you.
> 
> Now, onto the warnings and shit:
> 
> **Warnings: slight mentioned homophobia, but nothing really happens, self hating Murphy, mentions of child abuse and alcoholism, spontaneous breakdowns, and anxiety**   
>  **Kinks: flogging, blowjobs, subspace (descriptions based off of my own experiences plus what I've read of general experiences, but these things tend to vary between people), overstimulation, pain kink**
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for sticking around through my shitty update schedule, if you have!

Murphy pulled Bellamy closer, the spray of water from the shower head causing his hair to stick to his forehead. It was Monday night and they’d had dinner – Bellamy had made stew and Murphy had to admit it was delicious – and then they’d ended up in the dungeon for a few hours, until neither of them had any energy left to do anything more. They’d ended up laying in the bed together until Bellamy’s phone had gone off, a text from his sister, something about not coming home for the first part of spring break because she planned to go backpacking with her boyfriend. It was still a month away, but she’d wanted to let him know as early as possible, so he’d know not to expect her until later in the week. Bellamy had laughed and told Murphy that Octavia attempted to be as efficient as she could, which meant she generally planned things weeks in advance, but that didn’t stop her from changing those plans two hours before she was supposed to board her flight.

Since he was already up, Bellamy had disappeared into the bathroom for a moment only to reemerge and drag Murphy into the shower, despite Murphy’s limbs feeling a little like jelly. Still, Murphy hadn’t complained, he’d just let Bellamy shove him under the hot water, soothing his muscles, which was nice because Murphy felt like he’d ran a marathon.

Bellamy let himself be pulled in and wrapped his arms around Murphy’s waist, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek. “Are you going to stay the night?”

Murphy nodded and yawned. “I said I would, didn’t I? And besides, I don’t think I could make it up the stairs to my apartment right now, I’d just end up sleeping in the lobby,” he joked. Well, it was half a joke. He had actually done that on a couple occasions, usually when he was too drunk to bother with the stairs. The lobby had some rather ugly but comfortable couches that he’d taken a liking to, and no one had ever bothered him before except the janitor when he’d ended up sleeping there until 9 in the morning one time. But he had no intention of telling any of that to Bellamy, Murphy had a feeling he wouldn’t find it as acceptable as the building manager did.

“Good,” Bellamy sighed. He let go of Murphy and reached for the shampoo, squeezing some into his hands before running them through Murphy’s hair, eliciting a sound that wasn’t unlike a purr from the boy. Bellamy snorted and gave him a fond smile. It wasn’t too long ago that Murphy fought him on everything he tried to do in order to take care of him, but now he seemed to enjoy it, some of it, at least the physical things, which made Bellamy incredibly happy. He wanted nothing more than for Murphy to let him take care of him all the time, not just after sex.

If Bellamy was honest with himself, he felt a lot for Murphy, more than what he should after only a couple months of knowing him. If he could get away with it, he’d take care of Murphy all the time, convince him to move in, pay for his tuition, let him do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted so he wouldn’t have to worry about anything except his classes. There were very few things Bellamy wanted more than that, but he knew Murphy would never accept, at least not this soon into their relationship.

That, and Bellamy wasn’t really one to rush things, either. He’d dove headfirst into too many relationships in his life and all of them had failed, some of them even ending in what could only be described as a disaster. So, he didn’t want to rush this, he wanted to wait until he knew his feelings were genuine, not just honeymoon period infatuation. He wanted to make sure he really loved Murphy, and give him time to develop those feelings, too, if he did at all. He wanted this to last, so he wasn’t going to ruin it by moving too quickly and burning out the relationship before it even got started. Still, he’d love the chance to be able to do that, because while it may have been true that Bellamy was a natural caretaker and felt the need to take care of everyone, he couldn’t imagine himself ever wanting to care for someone more than he did Murphy.

Bellamy played with Murphy’s hair more than was necessary when he applied conditioner to it, but Murphy didn’t complain, so he figured it was alright. Finally, he pulled away and began to wash his own hair, humming happily when he felt Murphy begin to wash his back.

They took longer than was necessary to shower, half the time spent touching each other and just enjoying being close, but even though they were both exhausted, neither complained about the time it took. Eventually they made their way up to Bellamy’s room and changed into their pajamas before falling into the bed and relaxing against the pillows.

“So,” Bellamy began, wanting to talk about his plan before he forgot. “I think I figured out a way to help you study for the test.”

He’d spent all day coming up with a strategy, googling a great many things while sitting in his car waiting for someone to commit a crime and learning more than he’d ever expected to need to know about dyslexia and ADHD and the many ways of overcoming them. He’d even stopped to pick up some things while he was out running errands and now there were several new books sitting in his study. Some of them for parents or teachers of teens – they hadn’t had any for young adults, unfortunately – with learning disabilities, which, while Bellamy wasn’t a parent, he figured they couldn’t hurt, and others focusing on SAT prep so that he and Murphy could work on them together. He’d been serious about helping him, mainly because he cared about him and wanted him to succeed, but also because he was terrified that if Murphy didn’t get in to Arkadia, he’d have to leave, and Bellamy hated the thought of being without him.

“Yeah? And what’s that?” Murphy was pretty skeptical, but he was willing to let Bellamy try to help him. It was sweet, and Murphy couldn’t deny he liked being cared about.

“Well, part of it is still in development, I’ve got some books to read on the subject, but the main one that I think would help is colored overlays for your papers. Apparently, different colors can help the words stay in place.”

“So, colored paper?”

“Overlays. They go on top of the papers. I figure they’ll work better since they won’t print the SAT booklet in different colors or fonts-”

“Ableist pricks,” Murphy spat.

Bellamy hummed his agreement and continued, “And I think you can bring them into the test as long as you get them approved. If not, the department has many, many lawyers we work with and I’ve got no problem suing the entire school system.”

“Really? Just for me?” Murphy raised his eyebrows and gave Bellamy a disbelieving look.

“Well, not just for you, but for all the students with dyslexia trying to take the test. But, yeah, mainly for you.”

Murphy laughed. “Well, then I suppose we’ll have to hope they allow them, then. But will they help?”

“They should. I’ve ordered some and they’ll be here in two days, so we can practice with them and see if they do.”

“What about the ADHD?”

“You ever see a doctor about it?”

Murphy scoffed, “I’m broke. I’ve got no insurance, I can’t afford to. And when I was in the system, no one cared enough to get me tested or anything. The only reason I know is because my dad got me tested in the second grade.”

Bellamy nodded. He’d expected as much. “I know a doctor who might be able to help. She works at a free clinic on Tuesdays, we can go tomorrow and she might be able to prescribe you something that’ll help.”

“You think?” That would be great, if it worked.

“Yeah.”

“Cool. Can we sleep now? I’m dead tired and I don’t wanna be a zombie when we go see this doctor of yours.”

“Of course, baby. Come here.” Bellamy smiled softly and pulled Murphy against his chest so he could wrap his arms around him. He never slept better than he did when he could hold Murphy. “Goodnight, Murph.

“Night, Bell,” Murphy yawned, burrowing his face in Bellamy’s neck.

._-*-_.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Murphy asked, looking around the waiting room skeptically. He going to doctor’s offices, and this one was being ran out of a church basement in the same room they held their AA meetings if all the motivational signs and giant wall hanging of the twelve steps were any indication. He hated churches almost as much as he hated doctor’s offices, so combining the two was bound to make him all kinds of uncomfortable.

But he needed to be there. He just hoped that this doctor Bellamy was taking him to see would be able to help him and that they wouldn’t waste five hours waiting to be seen. Though, with the full waiting room, it looked like they may spend that much or longer in order to get what they needed.

“It’ll be fine, I promise. Just come sit down and grab a magazine. It looks like they’ve got a couple issues of _People_ from three years ago and an issue of _Shape_ advertising the Keto diet. Surely one of them has to be interesting,” Bellamy joked, guiding Murphy to sit down away from the clusters of other patients.

“Thanks, but I brought a book, so I’m good.” The magazines looked like they might bore him to death and even the three doctors on hand wouldn’t be able to save him. Instead, he’d brought a book, because he’d expected to have to wait awhile. Sure, it might take him the entire five hours to get through one chapter, but he was determined to read it. It wasn’t that he couldn’t read at all, it was just that he couldn’t read fast enough to take tests nor could he focus on anything that he wasn’t completely invested in, which had made high school hell. Hopefully, he’d have better luck when he was taking classes he actually cared about.

“What book?” Bellamy asked curiously.

“ _Catching Fire._ I really like Katniss. She’s pretty badass, but the movies didn’t do her justice, according to the internet, so I figured I should read the books. So far, the movies pale in comparison,” Murphy told him as he settled in with the book, opening it up and taking out the playing card he’d been using to mark his place.

Bellamy nodded and pulled out his phone, planning to spend the wait attempting to beat the next level of _Homescapes,_ but he only had five lives and he’d failed the last twelve times he’d attempted it, so it was unlikely he’d be able to beat it. If that was the case, he’d probably end up switching and playing a few hours of _Township._ That was a great way to waste a lot of time.

An hour and a half in to the wait, Murphy groaned and closed his eyes, leaning back in his seat and letting his head hit the wall. He had the urge to slam it into the wall a couple more times, but he figured that might draw too much unwanted attention.

“You okay?” Bellamy asked, looking up from his phone.

“I hate doctor’s offices,” Murphy complained. And he hated waiting, and being in churches, even just their basements. He also hated the fact that he was wasting his day off, which he could be using to do any number of more interesting things, stuck in a waiting room that smelled like stale cigarette smoke and vanilla scentsy wax. It was all around an annoying situation.

“Don’t you want to be a doctor?”

“Well, yeah, but it’s a lot different when you’re not the patient. Plus, I plan to work in a hospital. Emergency medicine and all that, be in the ER. It’ll be a lot less boring than sitting in a waiting room for god knows how long pretending that I wouldn’t rather be anywhere else,” Murphy huffed, closing his book and setting it to the side before glaring at his legs.

“I’m sorry, pretty boy. I’m sure it won’t be too much longer.”

“How do you have so much patience?”

“Well, this is something that needs to be done and I can’t control how long it’ll take, so there’s no point in complaining about it.” Bellamy shrugged.

“Yeah, but you don’t even need to be here. You could be doing anything you want right now.”

“And what I want is to be here with you.” Bellamy smiled at him and reached out to tuck a strand of Murphy’s hair behind his ear, ignoring the dirty look they received from one of the older men. “Besides, do you really want to be here alone?”

“No, but you don’t _have_ to be here. You don’t have to be so nice to me, you know. I’m not going to leave you just because you don’t treat me like a princess 24/7.” Murphy didn’t understand why Bellamy was constantly being sweet and caring towards him. It was like nothing he did ever made him lose his cool. He was just so damn perfect all the time and it would have been annoying if Murphy didn’t find it so charming.

“But you are a princess,” Bellamy teased, trailing his fingers down Murphy’s cheek. He let them rest on Murphy’s chin and tried to decide if he should kiss him or not. He wanted to, but they were already getting dirty looks and the last thing he wanted was to start a fight. Sure, he could easily pull the cop card before Murphy did anything stupid in retaliation, but that would cause a scene and probably make the whole process take longer.

“You can kiss me,” Murphy told him, sensing his internal debate. “Let them get mad about it. If they don’t have better things to do than get upset about us, then that’s their problem.”

Bellamy smiled and shook his head in amusement before pulling Murphy in for a quick kiss. He wanted more, but there was no way he was going to start making out with Murphy in here. Murphy may be an exhibitionist, and Bellamy had no problem with indulging that, but he had a feeling this was not the kind of place they could get away with that.

“See? Nobody spontaneously combusted,” Murphy joked.

Bellamy sighed in acknowledgement and took Murphy’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “It won’t be much longer, I’m sure.”

“I know. I just wish we could be doing other things.”

“Like what?”

“Well, I could teach you how to bake a cake from scratch, since you told me you can’t bake anything that doesn’t come in a box. Might even teach you to make frosting, too.”

“Sounds fun. Anything else?”

“We could have an 80s movie marathon. Or we could go shopping for stuff to plant a garden when it warms up. Maybe learn to knit.”

“Yeah?”

“Or,” Murphy lowered his voice, “we could be at home and you could have your way with me. Order me to my knees and fuck my mouth. Make me open myself up for you and put on a show, since you like that so much. Could put cuffs on me and make me ride you without letting me come, then you could spank me and have me eat you out, because I’m sure you’d like that, then you could fuck me again, as rough as you can until I’m begging to come.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Bellamy breathed out, tightening his grip on Murphy’s hand and shifting in his seat. “That- That would be better than sitting in a waiting room for sure.”

“We could go back to your place,” Murphy suggested.

“No.” Bellamy shook his head. “This is important. You’ve got to see the doctor so that you don’t have to leave Arkadia.”

“So, you don’t want me to leave?” Murphy had been under the impression that Bellamy didn’t really care. He hadn’t explicitly said he didn’t want him to leave, so Murphy had just assumed he didn’t care.

“Of course not!” Bellamy furrowed his brow and looked a little hurt. “Did you think I wanted you to go somewhere else?”

“I- Well, not so much _wanted_ as didn’t really care?” Now he felt like an ass for thinking Bellamy didn’t care.

“Murphy, I don’t want you to go anywhere. I want you to stay here, with me, and go to Arkadia. I don’t want you to have to leave. I don’t want to lose you.” Bellamy sounded so sincere that it broke Murphy’s heart. How could he have thought Bellamy wouldn’t care? He hadn’t done anything _but_ care since they’d met.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to assume you wouldn’t or anything.” He just wasn’t used to people wanting him to stick around. “Sorry, Bell.”

“I don’t want you to have to leave, Murphy. Not unless you want to go.”

“I don’t. I want to stay here. I want to stay with you.” Murphy gave him a soft, tentative smile, hoping he hadn’t upset Bellamy too much.

Bellamy smiled back and pulled him in for another kiss, this one lasting a few seconds longer than the first. “We’re going to get all of this sorted so you can get your test scores up, okay? That way you can stay here. And after we’re done here, I have every intention of making that fantasy come true.”

“Sounds like fun.” Murphy smirked.

He settled back in, leaning against Bellamy’s side, thankful that the chairs didn’t have arm rests so he could be closer to his boyfriend. He stared at their intertwined hands for a moment, smiling to himself. Bellamy didn’t want him to leave, he did care. As usual, Murphy was just being a self-hating idiot in thinking he didn’t. Bellamy actually cared about him. It would take some adjusting to get used to it, but Murphy was insanely happy to know that he wasn’t just something for Bellamy to play with when he was bored like he’d been for others before. He had to stay in Arkadia, no matter how much work it took, because he couldn’t bear the thought of leaving Bellamy. Maybe if he stayed, there was a chance that their relationship could last, that it could grow into something more. That was worth spending all his free time studying, because he was going to stay. He had to.

Another half hour passed with Murphy resting against Bellamy and trying to focus on his book instead of the quiet, dissatisfied noises Bellamy was making every time he couldn’t beat whatever game he was playing or when he had to wait too long for something to happen. All it did was make Murphy want to make him a little less unhappy, by any means he could, but most of those he couldn’t do in the waiting room. So, he was left unable to doo anything but press kisses to the back of Bellamy’s hand any time he seemed particularly distressed by his game.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the nurse called Murphy’s name and he let out a sigh of relief. He stood up and tugged gently on Bellamy’s hand, trying to get him up, too.

“Just a second.” Bellamy muttered, tapping on his screen.

Murphy just snorted and tucked his book into his bag while he waited for Bellamy to stand.

When Bellamy was ready, they followed the nurse into one of the exam rooms, which Murphy assumed had once served as a small library but was now home to an examination table and a few chairs as well as a well as a desk in addition to the nearly empty bookshelves.

Bellamy took a seat in one of the chairs while Murphy eyed the examination table with distaste. Deciding against climbing up onto it, since he didn’t actually need to be examined, he took a seat in the chair next to Bellamy and waited for the nurse to check his vitals.

After she’d finished, Murphy adjusted himself in his seat, trying to get more comfortable. Once he’d come to the conclusion that there was no way to be comfortable in it, he shifted his attention to Bellamy.

“You know, we’re not in the waiting room anymore, and we’ve probably got a few minutes before the doctor comes in,” he said, resting his hand on Bellamy’s thigh. “You seem to be a bit frustrated, so maybe I could help with that?”

Bellamy looked over at him, his mouth slightly open. His eyes darted to the door and back to Murphy, like he was seriously considering it, but before he could answer, the door opened and Murphy withdrew his hand as a blonde woman in a white coat walked in.

“John Murphy?” she asked, looking at the two of them as she crossed the room to take a seat at the desk.

“Yeah,” Murphy nodded, forcing a polite smile. Now that he was here, he was starting to get nervous. He wasn’t sure how this would go, he figured it’d be a lot different than the testing he’d had as a kid.

“I’m Dr. Griffin.” She smiled back at him and held out a hand.

Murphy shook it weakly and bit his lip, but before he could ask what he was supposed to do, Dr. Griffin turned her attention towards Bellamy.

“Bellamy, how are you?” she asked, her smile widening.

Bellamy returned it and shrugged. “Hey, Abby. I’m alright. You?”

“Good, good. I take it this is _the_ Murphy?”

“Yeah,” Bellamy laughed. “Clarke told you about him?”

Clarke? Ah, Dr. Griffin must be her mother, Murphy figured. They did look alike and they both shared an aura of calm control that both put Murphy at ease and made him feel a little inferior.

“Just that you’d finally found yourself a boyfriend she approved of and that she thought he was adorable. Everything going well, then?”

“Great, actually. But, well, Murphy-”

“Right, Mr. Murphy.” Abby nodded and looked back at Murphy. “So, what are you here for, Murphy?”

“I’ve got ADHD. I was diagnosed as a kid, but I haven’t been on meds since I was ten. But I’m trying to get my SAT scores up and the only way I can do that is if I can actually focus on the test, you know? I brought a copy of my paperwork from the psychologist who diagnosed me, if you want to see it.” He was terrified that she’d think he was lying since his main goal was to get his scores up.

He pulled out a few pieces of paper from his bag and handed them over to her. “I’m not sure what else to really tell you besides that, though, because I haven’t seen a doctor outside of an ER in quite a while.”

She looked over his papers for a moment before setting them aside. “Alright, why don’t you tell me a bit about your symptoms and how your ADHD presents itself and we’ll see if we can’t work out a solution. Then we’ll talk about the meds you were on before.”

Murphy nodded and began to explain his symptoms and the way they’d changed since he’d been diagnosed. Abby listened intently and when he was done she asked about the medication he’d been on as a kid and how it had helped.

It took about half an hour for them to discuss everything, but when they were finished, Abby smiled and said, “Alright, now, the clinic here can’t give you the meds that should work best, but I can write you a prescription and you can pick them up at whatever pharmacy you prefer, is that alright?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Murphy was a little worried about how much they’d cost, since he didn’t have insurance, but he figured he’d deal with that when they got to the pharmacy, though that did little to untangle the knot of anxiety forming in his stomach.

Abby scribbled something on a prescription pad and handed it to him before standing and opening the door. She gave them one last smile and said goodbye as they walked out.

Murphy was grateful to get outside the church and to breath in air that didn’t smell like smoke or that weird, waxy, bitter wood smell that all churches seemed to have.

“We’re free!” he called dramatically as they stepped out into the sunshine and headed towards Bellamy’s car.

Bellamy just chuckled as they got inside it and let out a sigh of relief when he sank into his seat and hear the engine start up. “What pharmacy?”

“The cheapest would be Costco, I think. Besides WalMart, maybe, but I’d rather not go there unless I have to,” Murphy said with distaste. He hated Walmart, and if he could get his meds at Costco, that’d be for the best.

._-*-_.

It took an hour for them to get there and for Murphy’s prescription to be filled – they’d eaten pizza from the restaurant up front while they’d waited – but when he heard the price, his heart sank. There was no way he could afford that, especially not every month. It was over a hundred dollars, which was almost a forth of his rent. He wasn’t entirely sure what to do and he was about to tell them he couldn’t get them when Bellamy swiped his card before Murphy could stop him.

“What the fuck?”

“You need them. We can fight later.” The last thing they needed was to make a scene in the store.

Murphy wanted nothing more than to tell Bellamy no, but it was too late and there was nothing he could do. Besides, Bellamy was right, he needed them. It didn’t make Murphy feel any less guilty, though.

Once they were safely inside the car, Bellamy waited for Murphy to start yelling, but all he did was sigh.

“Murph?”

“You didn’t have to.”

“It’s fine, really. Honestly.”

“It’s expensive, though. And you already pay for our dates and everything else. You don’t have to.”

“But I want to.”

“It’s gotta cost a lot, though.”

“It doesn’t really matter. My dad left me a lot when he passed, well, alright, his mother – my grandmother – did, so it really doesn’t matter. There’s more than I can ever spend, plus the house, so I promise, it’s fine.”

Murphy nodded, not quite believing it was okay, but he figured that letting it go would be better for their relationship.

They drove back to Bellamy’s place in silence since Murphy didn’t know what to say and Bellamy didn’t want to push him any more than he already had. He knew Murphy was prideful and stubborn and that doing that could have easily pissed him off and ruined their relationship, but he also knew Murphy needed the meds and he wasn’t going to let him not get them.

Once they were inside Bellamy’s house and Murphy had kicked off his boots, he turned to Bellamy and forced a smirk. “So, you’re a rich asshole, then?”

“Only for the past three years. Before that, my family was broke. Dad left when I was two and Mom struggled all my life.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“I feel that.”

“Yeah?” Murphy never opened up about his life, not outside of sarcastic comments and self-depreciating jokes, so if Bellamy had the chance to learn more about him, then he was going to try to get all the information he could out of him in the hopes that it would help him understand him better.

“My dad died when I was ten. Some asshole robbed the pharmacy where he was filling my prescription. Mom fell apart afterwards, started drinking. It was a choice between the electric bill or liquor and well, she chose.” Murphy shrugged. He didn’t like talking about his past, but he figured he owed Bellamy something. Might as well let him know what kind of mess he was getting himself into by being with him.

Bellamy wasn’t sure what to say, so he just took Murphy’s hand and guided him to the couch. “I’m sorry.”

“’S’okay. It was my fault anyway.”

“No, it wasn’t.” How Murphy could think that was beyond Bellamy.

“It was, though, my mom told me.” He said it like it was nothing, just a fact, but saying it out loud, and to Bellamy no less, felt like something inside of him was ripping open. He thought he was over it, that he’d put it behind him, but apparently not.

“Well, she was wrong.” Bellamy couldn’t believe that a mother would say that to her child. His mother hadn’t been the greatest, and she’d drank sometimes and would say horrible things, but she’d never said anything that bad. What that must have done to Murphy, especially with him being so young, it was horrible.

Murphy sniffled, tears pricking the backs of his eyes. He shook his head and laughed bitterly, “I’m sorry. I’m a fucking mess. You don’t need to hear about this shit. Just forget it.” He didn’t want to end up spilling his guts to Bellamy. He’d end up leaving him when he realized just how dysfunctional he actually was.

“It’s alright. I want to know. I don’t mind.” Bellamy rubbed soothing circles into the back of Murphy’s hand. He wanted to know, he wanted Murphy to feel like he could talk to him, and he wanted to help him in any way he could.

“No, you should, though. I shouldn’t be whining about my life to you. It’s fine. I’m fine. Things are different now.”

Bellamy wasn’t sure he believed that. Murphy was still upset and it was clear it was still affecting him now. “Are they?”

“Well, mom died when I was twelve, so she can’t exactly hurt me anymore, you know? Choked on her own vomit. I’ve been raised by foster families ever since. Finally aged out a couple months ago. A week before you met me, actually. But I’d kind of been living on my own for about six months after I ran from my last group home. So, I don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

“That’s good?” Bellamy questioned, not sure what to say. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Murphy and hold him close and promise him everything would be okay, but he wasn’t sure Murphy would let him.

“Yeah, it is. So, I’m fine now. Everything’s good.”

It sounded like a lie, one Murphy had told himself over and over, but Bellamy didn’t believe it. “Is it? Be honest.”

Murphy laughed again. “No. No, it’s not. I’m alone and I can’t get into college and I’m going to end up working some dead-end job as a cashier at Walmart for the rest of my life and I’m going to hate it so much and eventually I’ll just give up and accept that’s how it’ll be until I die,” He rushed out, choking back a sob. Fuck, now he was crying and Bellamy was going to be comforting and sweet because he felt like he had to be, but in reality Murphy was just being a big baby about stupid shit and Bellamy shouldn’t have to deal with that at all.

Bellamy reached out and pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly. He wasn’t sure exactly what he could do to help Murphy, but anything he needed, Bellamy would give to him if he could. He held him and whispered softly, “It’ll be okay, John. You’re going to get into college, I promise. We’ll get your test scores up and you’ll get in. And you’re not alone, okay? You’ve got me. You’re always gonna have me.”

Murphy grabbed ahold of Bellamy’s shirt and sobbed, unable to hold back the tears any longer even though he wished he could stop. It had been forever since he really thought about his life, but with the stress of getting into college, it had been building up for a while. He felt pathetic crying onto Bellamy’s shoulder, but Bellamy was being so comforting that Murphy couldn’t hold it back anymore.

Bellamy just held him tightly against his chest, rubbing circles into his back and whispering comforting words while Murphy cried, his fingers twisted tightly in Bellamy’s shirt. Bellamy wished he could do something more, anything to make him not hurt as much, but he didn’t know what he could do, so he just sat there with his boyfriend in his arms, trying his best to let his concern for Murphy overpower his rage at Murphy’s mother. She was dead so there was nothing he could do about it now. All he could do was be there for Murphy when he needed him.

Bellamy held onto him for a long time, refusing to let go as Murphy cried until he wore himself out and finally fell asleep. Then he gently picked him up and carried him to bed. It was still early, so Bellamy had no doubt he’d wake up in a few hours, but until then, he had no intention of leaving his side.

._-^-_.

Murphy woke up around five and found himself unable to get out of bed considering Bellamy was completely tangled up with him. He’d fallen asleep next to him and he looked adorable with his curls splayed out on the pillow around his head. Murphy almost didn’t want to wake him up, but he knew it was better if they got up now, since they both had work the next day. So, he let go of Bellamy’s shirt, and traced Bellamy’s jaw with his fingers, smiling to himself at how beautiful his boyfriend looked and how lucky he was to have him.

He leaned in to kiss him, soft and sweet, just enough to wake him up. He felt Bellamy’s arms tighten around him and found himself being pulled on top of him as Bellamy rolled over onto his back, blinking his eyes open slowly, a lazy smile on his face.

“Hey, babe,” he rumbled, his voice rough from sleep. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah.” Murphy smiled sheepishly. “Sorry about all of that.”

“Don’t be. It’s alright. I’m just sorry you went through all of that and that it hurt you so much. But you don’t ever have to apologize for needing to let out those emotions. I’ll always be here if you need someone to talk to or if you just want to be held, okay? Always.”

“Thank you.” Murphy kissed his jaw lightly. “And if you ever need someone, you know I’m here, too, right?”

Bellamy was so stoic unless he was taking care of someone else and it worried Murphy a little. He wasn’t sure if that was because he was well adjusted or because he was used to keeping everything in, but if he needed someone, Murphy was more than willing to be that person.

“I care about you just as much as you care about me, you know.”

“I know.” Bellamy smiled up at him. He didn’t want to go so far as to say he loved Murphy, not just yet, but he was getting close. Hell, he’d probably been in love with him since he’d met him, but he wasn’t about to just rush into anything until he was completely certain of his – and Murphy’s – feelings. “You hungry?”

“I could eat. What do you want?”

“Something easy that doesn’t take too long. Take out?”

“Sure. Chinese or pizza?”

“God, no more pizza. Not for a while.” The pizza they’d had at lunch had ruined him on that for at least a month. “Indian?”

“Sure, that sounds good. I’m gonna go to the bathroom. Meet you in the living room?”

“Okay.” Bellamy kissed him one more time before letting go of him so he could get out of bed. He immediately mourned the loss of Murphy’s weight on top of him, but shook it off and sat up, running a hand through his hair to attempt to straighten it.

He got up and stretched before looking down at his shirt. He needed to change it. Or he could just not wear a shirt. That sounded like less effort. He pulled it off and tossed it in the hamper. He’d have to do laundry. He’d put a new duvet on the playroom bed while Murphy had been cooking breakfast that morning, so he needed to wash the dirty one. It seemed he washed them more than anything, but that was fine. It was well worth it. He’d just do laundry while they waited for their dinner to arrive, he supposed.

He wandered into the kitchen and found the take out menu he wanted from the stack next to the fridge and then poured two glasses of soda, carrying them and the menu into the living room. He placed the glasses on coasters and sat down, idlily looking over the menu even though he already knew what he was going to get.

“Know what you want?” Bellamy asked when Murphy entered the room.

Murphy took a second to take in the sight of Bellamy’s chest, appreciating the view, before nodding. “Same as last time.”

Bellamy gave a short laugh and picked up his phone to call the restaurant and order their food. Rogan josh for him, chana masala for Murphy, and samosas with raita to share. He figured it wouldn’t be long until they both had each other’s orders memorized. Might take another month or two, but he’d be happy when he no longer needed to ask Murphy what he wanted and already knew what to order.

“Alright, I’ve got to do laundry, so I’ll be back in a minute. Please don’t watch anymore Dance Moms reruns, my sanity cannot handle it.”

“It’s so horrible, Bell. It’s like a train wreck. I can’t make myself look away.” Truthfully, Murphy hated reality TV with a passion, but there hadn’t be anything on at the time, so he’d settled on that and he and Bellamy had ended up watching it with more horror and revulsion than if they’d marathoned every Saw movie in order.

“Should I take the remote with me, then?”

“Nah. There’s gotta be something on. You can change it to whatever you want when you get back in here.” Murphy would be the first to admit he had shitty taste in shows and movies, so he was generally fine with whatever Bellamy picked. Though, he had to admit, he was a little surprised by how many different Greek and Roman era action movies there were, and at how many buddy cop films Bellamy owned, which was a little stereotypical of him, in Murphy’s opinion.

He aimlessly flipped through channels, trying to ignore the dark fog that hung about the back of his mind. He still wasn’t completely fine, the nap had helped and so had being held, but he was still kind of off. Maybe eating would help. If not, he’d see if Bellamy wouldn’t mind getting him out of his head. That helped more often than not.

It had been a long time since he’d even thought about his past or his future without forcing himself to stop the second he started getting upset or anxious about it, and he certainly hadn’t talked about it with anyone for even longer. The last person he’d told was Craig about a year after he’d been accepted into their friend group, and he still hadn’t told Richards, despite him being around for almost eight months. He just didn’t like opening up to people, but Bellamy hadn’t rejected him or told him to get over it, so he didn’t feel as bad about it as he probably could have.

He still felt guilty for falling apart on him. He shouldn’t have. Their relationship was far too new for him to be acting like a mess so often. It was bad enough he acted like a little bitch when he was upset, but for him to start crying like that was beyond pathetic. Still, there was no taking it back now, so he just had to deal with it. It didn’t seem like Bellamy was going to leave him for it, so he wasn’t too worried, but he still felt stupid for doing it.

“Alright. Duvet is in the wash. What’s on TV?” Bellamy asked as he came to sit next to Murphy.

“No idea.” He hadn’t actually been paying attention and had stopped changing the channel a little while ago. “Looks like…. Scooby Doo?”

“Not a bad choice. You want to watch that?”

“I don’t care. I think there may be a Deadliest Warrior marathon on, though. They advertised something about it last night. We could watch that.”

“That okay with you?”

Murphy nodded. Bellamy seemed to love that show, despite it being only reruns by now. He didn’t hate it, either, it was kind of cool. He handed the remote over to Bellamy who immediately typed in the channel number, which shouldn’t have been half as amusing as Murphy thought it was.

They got lost in the show and Murphy jumped when the doorbell rang. He laughed at the look Bellamy gave him and shook his head. “I swear I wasn’t that interested in the show. I’m just very jumpy.”

“Uh-huh, sure.” Bellamy didn’t buy it, but he’d let Murphy believe whatever he wanted.

He got up to answer the door and returned a moment later with their food. He set it down and ran to the kitchen to grab silverware.

Murphy handed him his food when he got back and Bellamy settled down onto the couch, pleased with being able to spend the night with his boyfriend. It was weird thinking of Murphy as his boyfriend, not in a bad way, but because it still made his chest flutter a little bit when he thought about it.

“So, do you want to go home tonight or can I just drop you off in the morning?” Bellamy asked halfway through the meal.

Murphy shrugged and swallowed before saying, “Well, I had Mbege take care of Puck this morning and he said he’d swing by tonight, too, so I don’t have to be home until tomorrow, but are you sure you want me to be around for that long?”

“Honestly, I won’t ever not want you around, so if there’s any chance I can get you to stay, I’ll take it.” Bellamy smiled at him.

Murphy ducked his head, hoping to hide the slight blush that burned his cheeks. “Fucking sap.”

“You keep calling me that, but I’m starting to think you like me being sappy.”

“Shut up.”

“Will you stay?”

“Will you stop being a sap?”

“No.”

Murphy gave an exaggerated sigh of defeat, “Fine, I guess I can stay tonight.”

“Great,” Bellamy grinned. “What do you want to do?”

“Uh, well,” Murphy bit his lip. “I was kind of wondering if you’d help get me out of my head? I’m just still messed up over earlier and everything in general, really, so I was hoping you might be okay with helping me?”

“Of course, babe. Anything specific?” If Murphy needed to get out of his head, Bellamy was glad to help. It was just as good for him and it seemed to calm Murphy down for a good while after the couple of times he’d asked.

“I don’t know. Flogging, maybe? Anything you want, really, just as long as I don’t have to think. I just need, you know….” Murphy cut off with a dismissive shrug. He didn’t want to put voice to the fact that he needed the pain and the whole show of being completely at Bellamy’s mercy. Of only being able to take what he was given, of being pushed until he had no choice but to submit. It sounded a little pathetic in his opinion and more than a little fucked up, and he didn’t really want to think about it. Maybe with time he’d be alright with admitting to that, but he wasn’t at that point yet.

“Okay,” Bellamy agreed. “I can do that. Any other specifications? Like, how hard, how much, anything?”

“As hard as you feel comfortable with, I guess. Harder than last time, though. I don’t know how much, either until I say stop or until you think it’s going to be too much. I’m just really in my head and I don’t want to be, and I’d like to not have to think about anything for a little bit. Is that okay? Or do I need to have like, stricter specifications? Cause I trust you to know what’s best, you’ve done it longer than I have.”

“That’s fine.” Bellamy could work with that. He wasn’t going to push Murphy too far, probably not as far as Murphy would want him to, but he’d give him enough to do what he wanted. As for how hard, “You sure you’ll be able to go to work tomorrow, though? It won’t be too much?”

“I doubt it. If it is, I’ll take a couple aspirin or something, but I’m sure I’ll be okay. I’ve worked with broken ribs and I highly doubt you’ll hurt me worse than that did. It’ll be fine.”

Bellamy didn’t like that Murphy had had to work with broken ribs, and he certainly didn’t like how casual he’d sounded when he’d said it, but he couldn’t help what was in the past. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah, Bell, I’m sure.” A few welts weren’t going to be enough to stop him from going to work, and if anything, knowing they were there might make it easier to deal with. Fridays and Saturdays were easily his favorite days, because the place was packed all day with different people, but the week days were full of regulars and assholes who had nothing better to do than spend their days in a strip club, either because they were rich and didn’t need to work or because they were retired, but either way, they were entitled. They were the ones that made Murphy’s job a living hell. Being able to feel the marks left behind by Bellamy all day would help him get through it easier, even if they hurt.

“Alright. Finish eating, then we’ll go to the playroom. But, if you want to talk about anything, I’m here.”

“I don’t. I think I’ve talked enough for a while. There’s no use in bringing up the past and reliving it over and over.”

“And the future?”

“I’m working on it. I’ve got a chance at getting better test scores now thanks to you, so I’m not as worried about it.” It wasn’t a complete lie. He was still worried, terrified, really, but he had a chance to get what he wanted, so he was trying to focus on that instead of all the things that could go wrong.

Bellamy seemed satisfied with the answer and let the subject drop, turning his attention back to his food.

Once they were finished and the leftovers put in the fridge, they found themselves heading down the stairs to the dungeon, Murphy leading the way.

When they were inside and the door was closed behind them, Bellamy’s hands found Murphy’s hips and he wasted no time in pulling him as close as he could get him and capturing his lips in a bruising kiss that had Murphy’s head spinning. He moaned as Bellamy drew back to nip at his lower lip before pushing his tongue against Murphy’s once more.

When he pulled away to rid Murphy of his shirt, Murphy attempted to ask, “What do you wan-”

“Shh,” Bellamy cut him off. “Just shut up and do exactly as you’re told, understand? That’s all you need to do.”

Murphy nodded, surprised but willing to go with it. The less he had to think, the better, and if Bellamy was alright with him only following orders, then he wasn’t about to complain.

“Good,” Bellamy purred. He rested his hand on Murphy’s neck, lightly stroking his throat with his thumb, making Murphy shiver. “You’re going to behave for me, right?”

“Yes, sir.”

Bellamy gave him a satisfied smile that was just a little too cocky to be innocent. “Then stay here right here.”

Murphy nodded and watched as Bellamy walked over to the center chest of drawers and picked the collar up off of it. Seeing it made Murphy’s pulse quicken and he couldn’t wait for Bellamy to put it on him. He never felt more at peace than he did when he was wearing it. It was proof that he was owned, that Bellamy wanted him, that he could give up control and trust that Bellamy would do whatever was best for him. He’d always known he wanted that, but he hadn’t realized just how much he’d needed it until he found Bellamy.

Murphy held still while Bellamy buckled the collar into place, running his fingers over the smooth leather before taking ahold of Murphy’s chin and tilting it upwards so that he could pull him into a passionate kiss. Murphy wrapped his arms around Bellamy’s neck and gave into him, letting him explore his mouth and run his hands over his body as he deepened the kiss.

Bellamy gave him no time to breathe, no time to ask questions, he was rough and demanding and Murphy lost himself to it. He felt Bellamy’s hands gripping his hips tightly, pulling Murphy against him and grinding their hips together, eliciting a moan from the younger man. Bellamy smirked into the kiss and brought his hand to the front of Murphy’s pants, making quick work of his zipper and shoving his hand inside, gripping Murphy tightly and causing him to gasp.

“Fuck, _Bell,_ ” Murphy moaned, bucking his hips into Bellamy’s hand as he stroked him. His eyes fluttered closed and he let out another curse as Bellamy ran his thumb over the head of his cock. He could feel himself start to get achingly hard and he knew that whatever Bellamy had in mind for tonight it was going to drive him crazy.

Murphy let his hands wander across Bellamy’s chest, wanting to take in as much of him as he could before he was strapped to the cross on the wall, unable to move, let alone touch him. Even so, he couldn’t wait for Bellamy to flog him. It had been awhile since the last time they’d done that and Murphy was aching to feel the sting of the leather against his skin again.

Once Murphy was bucking his hips uncontrollably and leaking precum, Bellamy withdrew his hand. Murphy whined at the loss and looked up at Bellamy with pleading eyes.

“Bell, please,” he whimpered.

“Shh, pretty boy. You wanted to be flogged, right?”

“Yeah.” Murphy nodded and tried to pull Bellamy in close again. There wouldn’t be any harm in a few more minutes of having Bellamy kissing him.

Bellamy chuckled and took Murphy’s hands in his own, pinning them to Murphy’s sides. He gave him a wicked smirk and leaned in to press a quick kiss to Murphy’s lips before pulling away, Murphy chasing after him. “Now, I thought you were going to behave? We’re you lying to me?”

“No, sir.” Murphy shook his head. “I’ll behave.”

“Good boy. Now, take your pants off and go over to the cross. I’m going to pick out a flogger. Any preferences I should take into account?”

“Whatever you think is best, sir,” Murphy told him. He waited until Bellamy had turned away to pull off his pants, dropping them on the floor without caring. Bellamy never complained about it, anyway. He watched Bellamy as he studied the rack of toys, his eyes tracing over the muscles in his back and the hard lines of his face. He really was lucky to have Bellamy.

Bellamy made his decision and turned back around, raising an eyebrow at Murphy, who realized he’d been staring instead of doing what he’d been told to. Murphy quickly went over the cross and waited, albeit impatiently, for Bellamy to get there.

Much to his dismay, Bellamy didn’t tie him to it as soon as he crossed the room, instead taking a long moment to look at him, his eyes wandering over every part of his body. Murphy would have felt self-conscious, but he knew better than to think Bellamy was going to find anything wrong with him. He never said anything about how skinny he was or how many scars he had, instead he showered him with compliments, thought they were often accompanied by whatever dirty thing popped into his mind first. This time was no different.

“You’re so sexy, baby. Look at you, already desperate to be fucked, but that’s to be expected considering how much of a slut you are. Bet you’d look amazing opening yourself up for me, with your fingers in your ass and your hand on your cock. What a pretty sight that would be. Might make you do that when we’re done. Make you edge yourself for me, get as close as you can until you’re begging to come. I bet you could come just by being flogged, hm? I wonder how much it’d take to get you there.”

“Bellamy, please,” Murphy whined. “Please, sir.”

He couldn’t take too much more teasing. He was going to behave if it killed him, but he wanted nothing more than for Bellamy to stop talking and get on with it, the anticipation was driving him mad.

“Safe word?” Bellamy asked, needing to know Murphy would be able to use it if he needed to.

“Shakespeare,” Murphy recited, trying his best not to beg Bellamy any more.

“Okay,” Bellamy relented. “Face the wall, arms up.”

Murphy complied, relieved that Bellamy was finally going to give him what he wanted most. He held still as Bellamy fastened the cuffs around his wrists, then spread his legs as instructed so Bellamy could cuff his ankles, too. Once he was fully secured to the wall, he let out a content sigh and rested his face against the cool leather of the back board.

Bellamy chuckled darkly, “We’ll see how long you’re that happy about being up there.”

Murphy just smirked in return, holding his tongue since he’d promised Bellamy he would behave, and he assumed that meant no back talking.

“You ready?” Bellamy asked, toying with the ends of the leather tails. He wouldn’t deny how much he loved having Murphy tied up like he was. It was certainly a sight to behold, made all the better by his newfound resolve to behave himself for once. Bellamy wouldn’t deny he loved the challenge of dealing with Murphy when he was being a brat, but it was a power trip to have the usually loudmouthed asshole in front of him so desperate to please that he refused to even make a snide comment. He decided he really liked this side of Murphy, even if he hated what it took to get him there.

“Yes,” Murphy answered, tensing his muscles and letting them relax slowly in preparation for what was to come. He knew Bellamy was going to start off easy, but with any luck, he’d push him even further than last time.

Bellamy nodded even though Murphy couldn’t see him. “Okay, then.”

He raised the flogger up and let it fall, gently striking Murphy between his shoulder blades.

The blow had no sting to it and Murphy bit his lip to keep from saying something to provoke Bellamy into hitting him harder. He knew they’d get there soon enough and maybe if he didn’t push him, Bellamy would reward him by doing it for longer. Murphy hadn’t said anything, but he, too, was curious to see how much it would take for him to come from the flogger alone. He wondered if he’d be able to stand it for that long or if he’d break down and beg Bellamy to fuck him before it got that far.

Bellamy struck him four more times before putting a little force behind the blows, leaving behind a slight sting that only left Murphy wanting more. He squirmed a little in his restraints, impatient but trying as hard as he could to let Bellamy do what he planned to. Last time he’d antagonized him into skipping through a good portion of his routine and while he had no intention of doing that this time, he still had hope that Bellamy wouldn’t draw it out for too much longer.

Fortunately for him, Bellamy seemed to have realized how impatient he could be and adjusted his routine in kind because after five more blows of increasing force, he struck Murphy hard enough to make him gasp and tense up.

“You okay, Murphy?” Bellamy checked in.

“Peachy,” Murphy replied, letting himself relax. He hadn’t been expecting Bellamy to hit him so hard so quickly, but he couldn’t say he was disappointed. “I’m good, sir.”

“Alright, then. Ready for me to start again?”

Bellamy waited for Murphy to nod before he raised the flogger again, delivering a hit that wasn’t as hard as the last, but still came with a decent sting and left behind a pink streak across Murphy’s ass.

The next three strikes were delivered with more force, each one getting harder until Murphy clenched his fists and let out a hiss.

“Too much?”

“No.” Murphy shook his head. “Keep going, please.”

Bellamy did as requested, delivering another three in quick succession, causing Murphy to jerk and let out a quiet moan. Bellamy was glad he was enjoying it, because he had to admit, he was, too. Sure, it came with the territory, but watching Murphy slowly become covered in red welts as he writhed against the wall sent heat pooling in Bellamy’s stomach, more so than it ever had with any other sub, probably because Murphy seemed to like it more than any of the others. It made him feel like more of a sadist than he’d previously thought, and it was concerning how little that bothered him.

The next two lashes were softer than the others, but he followed them with five harder ones to make up for it. From that point he began to vary how hard he hit Murphy, to keep it from getting so repetitive that Murphy could predict what he was going to do. It was in part to keep him on his toes and in part to keep him from getting bored, because a bored Murphy was a bratty Murphy, and Bellamy was enjoying his obedience far too much to jeopardize it.

Murphy sucked in a shuddery breath when Bellamy hit him harder than before, leaving behind an angry red welt and a painful sting that had him tugging on his restraints.

“Was that alright?” Bellamy checked in again. “Do you want to stop?”

“No!” Murphy shook his head violently. “I mean yes, it was alright, but no, please don’t stop. Do it again? That hard, I mean. Please?” Murphy had liked it more than any of the others. It had made his dick jerk even though it had been a shock to the rest of his body. He wanted Bellamy to do it again and to keep doing it for as long as he could stand it.

“You sure?”

“Yes, sir. I liked it. Please do it again,” Murphy begged.

“Okay,” Bellamy relented. If it was what Murphy wanted, he’d give it to him. It was hard for him to deny the boy anything, and as long as he was taking care to pay attention to him, Murphy wouldn’t end up actually hurt.

The next couple of lashes had Murphy moaning loudly and begging once again for more. Bellamy complied, striking him again, giving him a few seconds to recover in between blows.

When the flogger touched on a place that was already raised and red from a previous strike, Murphy let out a scream that had Bellamy worried, but it ended with a moan that caused a wet patch to start to form on Bellamy’s jeans. Still, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, ‘m fine. Keep going,” Murphy urged and Bellamy couldn’t help but give in.

He took more care to not hit the same place twice, but it was getting harder the more lashes he delivered to him and soon every few strikes had Murphy crying out in pain, but each time he would assure Bellamy he was alright until finally, “Look, Bell, I’m perfectly alright and I know you’re just overly cautious, but please, _please,_ don’t stop unless I safe word out or you think it’s gone far enough. You don’t have to check in every time. I promise I will tell you if it’s too much, okay?”

Bellamy reluctantly gave in. Murphy knew his body better than anyone else, but Bellamy was still afraid he would let himself get hurt too much just because he liked it. But that was where he came in. He wouldn’t give Murphy any more than he thought was safe, no matter how much he complained about it.

Bellamy raised the flogger again, this time delivering three softer lashes before working his way back up to where he had been, all the while Murphy writhed and rutted against the wall, letting out broken moans and half-screamed curses. Bellamy could tell he was getting desperate and as much as he wanted to see if he could make him come just from flogging him, they were getting close to the point where Bellamy would have to stop if Murphy wanted to be able to function at work the next day. As it was, he was going to have a hard time sitting or resting his back against anything for at least a day and a half, if not longer. He’d have to send some of the spanking cream he used home with him, in case that might help. Even if he couldn’t reach everywhere, he might at least be able to reduce how much pain was caused by sitting down, and he could always come by and get Bellamy to put it on him.

Bellamy figured another five lashes would be all he was willing to give Murphy, so he let the flogger fly again, reveling in the sound it made as it connected with Murphy’s skin and the loud keen Murphy let out as he arched his back and rutted up against the back of the cross, desperately searching for friction.

The last four blows ended with Murphy blinking back tears, but he knew they were going to end up spilling over the second his back hit the bed, but he wasn’t going to end this without having Bellamy inside him, so he’d suffer through it.

His head was feeling much less dark and the anxiety that he’d carried around for the past few days was gone completely. He felt a little bit foggy, but he could still function well enough and he still had his wits about him. He still wanted nothing more than to follow any order Bellamy gave him, he only wanted to please him. He had no desire to fight back or provoke him, he was all too willing to take whatever Bellamy saw fit to give him, which was why he didn’t complain when Bellamy stopped, though he did let out a quiet whine.

“Shh, baby, it’s alright. How do you feel?” Bellamy asked as he admired the marks on Murphy’s back. Some of them were pretty dark, they’d definitely bruise later, but others would disappear after a few hours, so Murphy wasn’t going to be entirely in pain tomorrow. Sure, he’d have a lot of bruises from it, and probably many more from Bellamy’s hands and lips, but as long as Murphy was alright, then there wasn’t much of a problem.

“I’m great,” Murphy answered honestly. “But I really want you to take me down so you can fuck me. I really need you, sir.”

Bellamy smirked at the obvious submission in Murphy’s tone. He’d have to flog him more often if it got this result. “Yeah, baby? You want me inside you? Fucking you so hard you can’t do anything but scream? Pin you down and fuck you like a whore until you can’t take it anymore?”

Murphy whimpered and tugged at the cuffs, needing desperately to touch Bellamy. The pain from the marks on his back only served to make his need that much stronger and he felt that if he didn’t get release soon, he may cry. “Yes, sir. Please, I need you so bad I can’t take it. Bell, _please!_ ”

“Okay, pretty boy, calm down,” Bellamy soothed as he started to undo Murphy’s cuffs, beginning with his ankles so he could keep his balance.

When Murphy was free of the cross, he reached out to Bellamy, swaying slightly before trying to take a step towards him and succeeding in stumbling into his arms. “Shit, sorry.”

“You’re fine. But are you sure you’re okay to continue? We can stop if you want,” Bellamy promised, holding Murphy gently so he didn’t put too much pressure on his back.

“No, please, Bell. I swear I’m okay, if I wasn’t I would have said something. Just please fuck me.”

“Okay.” Bellamy nodded and began to guide Murphy backwards towards the bed. Once there he instructed him to sit, letting Murphy hold onto his arms so he could keep steady.

Murphy winced when his ass made contact with the bed, but he grit his teeth and tried to push past it, looking up at Bellamy with curious expectation. He needed release and he wasn’t going to be able to think straight until he got it.

Bellamy exceeded his hopes as he dropped to his knees in front of Murphy, looking up at him with a sly grin.

“You’re not going to edge me, are you?” Murphy asked, worried. He didn’t think he could take that, he was already so hard it hurt, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep himself from coming and since Bellamy had already flogged him, he was sure whatever the punishment for disobeying would be, it wouldn’t be nearly as pleasant.

“No, not this time. I’m going to make you come so that when I fuck you you’re so overstimulated that all the pain makes you cry,” Bellamy told him. There was no prettier sight that he’d seen than Murphy with tears in his eyes as he begged Bellamy not to stop.

Murphy just nodded, too far gone to really protest. He couldn’t quite gather his thoughts; all he knew was that he didn’t want Bellamy to stop and that he wanted to be well behaved enough to please him.

Bellamy gave him one last sadistic grin before reaching out to take Murphy’s cock in his hand. He stroked him lightly, reveling in Murphy’s quiet groan of relief at finally getting some friction, before leaning in and swiping his tongue across the head.

Murphy’s hips jerked and he let out a quiet curse that went straight to Bellamy’s cock. He ran his tongue down his shaft before licking his way back up with short, quick strokes that had Murphy reaching out to tangle one fist in Bellamy’s curls, the other clutching the duvet so tight his knuckles were white. He really had to be desperate and that only served to turn Bellamy on even more.

Murphy tried hard not to buck his hips, wanting to let Bellamy control the pace completely, but it proved to be a wasted effort and he wasn’t able to stop himself more often than he was. Bellamy didn’t seem to mind, though, simply reaching out and holding Murphy still like he usually did as he took him down even further, drawing a needy whimper from him.

All Bellamy wanted to do was unbutton his pants and take ahold of himself, he was incredibly hard and Murphy’s moans and whimpers did nothing to help his situation, but he wanted to be able to fuck Murphy for as long as he could and he was afraid that if he started, he wouldn’t be able to stop easily. So, he settled for gripping Murphy’s hip tightly and taking him down all the way before pulling off and licking at him again.

Murphy whined and twisted his fingers in the sheets, feeling like he was about to explode. “Bell, can I- can I please come, sir?”

Bellamy pulled off for just a second to grant Murphy permission before taking him back down again and sucking hard as he gently scraped his teeth against Murphy’s cock. Not even Bellamy’s hand steadying him could prevent the jerk of his hips and Murphy winced, apologizing, but Bellamy simply shrugged and looked up at him.

The sight of Bellamy looking up at him through his lashes, his face flushed and lips red was enough to send Murphy over the edge. He didn’t have time to warn Bellamy, but it didn’t seem like Bellamy minded, he just worked Murphy through his orgasm, swallowing it all down before pulling off and rising to his feet.

Murphy looked up at him, blissed out and dazed. “Thank you, sir,” he said, giving Bellamy a look that, even through the haze of fog that had settled around him, begged for more.

“Of course, baby. Now, come here,” Bellamy demanded, reaching down to grab onto Murphy’s collar and lift him up to his feet.

Murphy’s knees nearly buckled due to how much that little action turned him on. He loved being manhandled by Bellamy and using the collar to do it was almost too much for him.

Bellamy wasted no time in pulling him into a kiss and Murphy let out a pathetic moan when he tasted himself on Bellamy’s tongue. It was a little overwhelming to know that there was still more to come, but in a good way. He couldn’t wait for Bellamy to pin him down and fuck into him, hard and fast, until he was a whimpering, sobbing mess. Nothing sounded better in that moment.

“On the bed,” Bellamy ordered when he broke the kiss.

Murphy hurried to comply, scrambling up onto the bed and sitting on his knees, a little wary of lying down at the moment. He knew it would hurt, but he also knew it would be worth it as soon as he felt Bellamy inside of him.

“You gonna be okay to lie down, pretty boy?” Bellamy asked, concern replacing the stern, rough voice he usually used during sex.

Murphy hesitated for a moment before asking, “Can I try? And if it’s too much, can I just ride you instead?”

“Of course.” Bellamy nodded. That would be fine. He wouldn’t be able to fuck Murphy as hard as they both wanted, but it’d be amazing to see Murphy on top of him, fucking himself on Bellamy’s cock.

Murphy nodded and sat down properly, wincing when his ass and thighs touched the covers. He took a deep breath and lied down, biting his lip to hold back a groan of pain. It hurt, but he was pretty sure he’d adjust enough to deal with it in a minute. But then there was the act, itself. He’d end up moving around the bed and that would aggravate his back, but was it enough to make him give up having Bellamy pin him down?

No, he decided, it wasn’t. He could handle it and then, after it was over, Bellamy would fix him up like he always did. He’d use that cream stuff that always helped and then in the morning he could take a cool shower and he’d be all set. He’d take one tonight, but with the way he felt now, he was pretty sure he’d end up falling asleep before he even got out of the bed, which meant he and Bellamy would be sleeping down here once again.

“Baby?” Bellamy got his attention once more.

“It’ll be fine, I think, but if it is not, I’ll let you know. I think if I give it a minute, I’ll get used to it and it’ll stop being so bad. To be honest, I kind of like it.” That was the truth. The longer he laid there, the more pleasurable the burn became. Less of a stabbing red hot pain and more of a pleasant burn across his back, save for the space around his lower back, which Murphy assumed Bellamy avoided due to all of his organs being pretty much unprotected there.

“If you’re sure….”

“I am.”

“Okay. Then we’ll try.” If it was what Murphy wanted, Bellamy would go along with it. And if at any point he wanted to stop, then they would.

Murphy smiled and reached out for Bellamy. “Come here?”

“Give me a second and I will,” Bellamy promised before stepping away from the bed to rid himself of his pants and boxers. As soon as he was naked, he grabbed the lube from the bedside table and got up on the bed, crawling on top of Murphy and grinning down at him. “You ready, baby?”

Murphy let out a whine and wrapped his arms around Bellamy, bucking his hips up and trying to grind against him. “Sir, _please!_ ”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Bellamy chuckled. He leaned down to kiss Murphy as he worked the bottle’s cap off. He broke away a second later and trailed kisses down Murphy’s chest, leaving a couple bruises in his wake, until he got far enough down to open him up.

Bellamy wasted no time in slipping a finger inside Murphy who let out a loud mewl and canted his hips down, trying to get more. “Always so eager, aren’t you?” Bellamy teased.

“More, please!” Murphy pleaded, thrusting his hips down.

Bellamy bit out a short laugh and added a second finger. Murphy keened and bit his lip, trying to keep from letting on to how desperate he was. It was no use, however, because Bellamy already knew, but Murphy liked to pretend he had some dignity left.

The feeling of Bellamy’s fingers inside of him was amazing. He was still sensitive from his orgasm and every shift of Bellamy’s fingers sent a new way of sparks through his body, leaving him dying for more.

Bellamy seemed to sense his distress – that, or he was getting desperate, himself – because he quickly scissored his fingers before adding a third, barely giving Murphy any time to adjust, but that was just fine with him.

Murphy bucked his hips, fucking himself on Bellamy’s fingers as Bellamy twisted them inside of him, searching for his prostate. It didn’t take long for him to find it and when he did, Murphy let out a strangled keen and brought his hands up to grasp at Bellamy’s shoulders, needing something solid to hold onto.

Bellamy pulled his hand away far too soon for Murphy’s liking, leaving him empty and in need of more. He whimpered loudly and thrust his hips wildly, opening his mouth to protest, but Bellamy quieted him with a look.

“Just give me a minute, baby, I promise you it’ll be worth it. You can hang on for just a few seconds, so calm down,” he demanded.

Murphy let out another whimper but stilled his hips and kept himself as quiet as he could while Bellamy slicked himself up. Murphy watched in anticipation, wanting nothing more than to already have Bellamy inside of him. He’d never done well with patience and if he could have, he would have fired off a jab at Bellamy for making him wait, but currently he had no ability to do anything to disobey Bellamy. The only thing he could focus on was the feeling of Bellamy’s touch. He couldn’t think beyond the pleasure Bellamy was giving him and he certainly couldn’t disobey, he didn’t have it in him. All he wanted was to submit completely, to not have to make a single decision, not that he really could even if he had to. He wasn’t sure what the feeling was, but he liked it, it made him too focused on Bellamy to feel any kind of anxiety.

After what felt like an eternity but could have only been a few seconds, Bellamy was back on top of him, lifting his legs and coaxing him to wrap them around his waist. Once he was satisfied with the position, he slowly pushed into Murphy, making the younger writhe and toss his head as his fists twisted in the covers. The writhing sent sharp pangs of pain through him, but he didn’t care. He finally had what he wanted but it still wasn’t enough. He needed all of Bellamy, he needed him to move faster, to fuck him hard and rough without mercy, but at the moment, Bellamy seemed content to stay still, fully sheathed inside of Murphy, and it was driving Murphy wild.

“Sir, please. Please move. _Please!”_ Murphy panted out in between breaths. He was getting more than a little worked up, but he couldn’t calm himself down even if he tried. He needed more and he needed it now.

Bellamy nodded and tightened his grip on Murphy’s hips, beginning to thrust into him slowly. It still wasn’t enough, but it was something, so Murphy stopped himself from complaining and let himself get lost in the feeling as Bellamy gradually began to speed up.

It didn’t take long for Bellamy to set a fast, rough pace that had Murphy’s head swimming. He could barely remember his own name at this point and couldn’t think beyond Bellamy and the pleasure that sent waves of heat throughout his body. The overstimulation was adding to it and Murphy felt like his whole body was on fire, if not because of the stinging in his back then because of the intense, white hot pleasure that was sent through him with every thrust of Bellamy’s hips.

It only got more intense when Bellamy, after a moment of searching, struck Murphy’s prostate, causing him to cry out. Murphy’s arms flew up and his nails dug into Bellamy’s back. He needed something to keep him grounded and Bellamy was just that. As long as he kept himself from losing his mind completely, he’d be okay.

Bellamy began thrusting harder, causing the bed to shake and Murphy to slide up it, the covers aggravating the lashes on his back, but he was too far gone to care. At this point, every bit of pain felt like pleasure and the pleasure felt like pain and it was too hard to keep the two separate, so Murphy had given up trying. All he could do was take whatever Bellamy wanted to give him. He couldn’t ask for more and he certainly didn’t want him to stop.

He was so willing to submit, more so than he’d ever been before, and acting like a brat was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted to be good for Bellamy, that was all. He couldn’t bring himself to smirk, let alone antagonize him. Besides, Bellamy was giving him everything he wanted and more, so there was no need to provoke him into doing anything else.

Bellamy watched Murphy’s face, his features twisted up in pleasure as he let loose loud, broken moans that made Bellamy’s self-restraint slip a little bit. He knew if he let go of himself, he’d come much earlier than he planned to, which wouldn’t be the worst thing, but it meant he’d lose out on torturing Murphy further, and he wasn’t about to end this until he had Murphy begging to come.

Murphy dug his nails into Bellamy’s back even more when he leaned forward to press kisses to Murphy’s neck. The kisses quickly turned into bruises and Murphy choked back a sob as he felt himself getting closer. Between the overstimulation and the pain in his back, it was all too much and he felt tears pricking the backs of his eyes. He hated crying in front of Bellamy, even if he insisted it was one of his favorite sights. It always made Murphy feel pathetic, but this time he was too gone to stop it, so he simply let the tears fall from his eyes as he forced back sobs and moved his hips in time with Bellamy’s thrusts, wanting even more.

“Bell, Bell, Bell,” Murphy repeated in between moans and sobs, unable to say anything more. He repeated Bellamy’s name like a mantra, like it was all he knew, and it may very well have been for all he could tell.

“It’s okay, baby, I’ve got you,” Bellamy whispered before kissing Murphy’s jaw and trailing back down his neck, sucking as many bruises as he could as he fucked into him. He wasn’t going to last long and he was pretty sure Murphy wasn’t going to be able to string together a sentence, let alone beg to come. That was fine with him. He’d never gotten Murphy to this point before, so he was quite pleased with himself for it. He liked him like this, all strung out and scattered, like he wasn’t entirely aware of the world. It was just a bonus that he was incapable of talking back or stepping out of line.

He wandered down Murphy’s chest, leaving bruises and searing kisses in his wake until he could go no farther before raising back up and capturing Murphy’s lips in a deep kiss. Murphy kissed back with everything he had, not wanting Bellamy to let him go for even a second. He couldn’t hold back the tears nor the loud keens that tore themselves from his throat, but he was still able to wildly cant his hips towards Bellamy’s with every thrust. He knew it would end too soon, there was no way he could keep going for much longer, he was already falling off the edge – he was only holding on out of sheer determination, not wanting to disappoint Bellamy by coming without permission – but he never wanted it to end. He wanted to stay like that forever, being fucked by Bellamy until he couldn’t think about anything at all. It was everything he’d needed and somehow Bellamy had just _known._

He took a gasping breath and let go of Bellamy’s back to tangle his hand in Bellamy’s curls. They were both covered in sweat and Murphy was sure he looked like a mess, but Bellamy looked like a god with his flushed face, red lips, and the burning lust in his eyes as he thrust into Murphy at an almost painful pace.

His thrusts started to become erratic and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, but he wanted to make Murphy come first. He could see the concentration on Murphy’s face and he imagined it was due to him not wanting to come until he had permission even though he wasn’t able to ask for it.

Bellamy kissed his temple as he took Murphy’s cock into his hand, stroking him. He had to choke back a loud groan when Murphy let out a high-pitched scream and buried his face in Bellamy’s neck, shaking with sobs and the effort of holding back.

“Shh, baby, it’s okay. You can come. Just let go, Murphy, I’ve got you,” Bellamy soothed as he tightened his grip on Murphy’s cock.

Murphy clung to Bellamy as he let himself go, falling off the edge and screaming again as he painted their stomachs with come, his vision going white and his mind blissfully blank. He felt like he’d exploded, and he wasn’t quite sure he hadn’t, but Bellamy’s firm hand around his cock as he stroked him through his orgasm kept him grounded.

He whimpered as Bellamy continued to fuck him, the overstimulation becoming more than he could handle at the moment. It wouldn’t have been so bad if he wasn’t already in pain, even though it all felt pleasurable and amazing after he’d came. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling, but he knew that Bellamy wasn’t going to last long if his lack of rhythm was telling.

He was right and a few thrusts later, Bellamy let out a loud moan of Murphy’s name as he spilled inside of him, riding out his orgasm until it hurt too much to continue. He’d never let go of Murphy’s dick, which meant he’d been in more pain than Bellamy had intended, but from the look of utter bliss on Murphy’s face as he laid there, still clinging to Bellamy, Bellamy knew he was fine.

He pulled out and let himself collapse next to Murphy, sweat causing his hair to stick to his forehead. He shoved it out of his face and gave Murphy a lazy smile, reaching out to stroke his cheek. “You did good, pretty boy. You feeling okay?”

Murphy returned his smile and let out a satisfied sigh. “Yeah, Bell, ‘m good.”

He felt like he was floating but at the same time his limbs were heavy and he wasn’t sure he could move. Every time he shifted if felt like he was trying to swim through syrup, but it was a wonderful feeling, too. He felt at peace, like nothing could touch him. There was no anxiety, no worries, he couldn’t even focus on what had been bothering him. He’d asked Bellamy to get him out of his head a couple of times and it had always worked, but he’d never felt quite like this before and he loved it.

“Alright. I’m going to get you some water and then we’ll take care of your back. Did you want to take a shower or bath or something tonight?” If he did, Bellamy would wait to put the cream on him until afterwards, so he wouldn’t end up washing it off.

“Nah, not tonight. In the morning, though. Might help.” Tonight, though, he didn’t think he could really stand let alone shower, so he’d deal with it tomorrow. For now, he was content to just lay there and let his mind go fuzzy.

“Here,” Bellamy said, handing Murphy a water bottle. “Sit up and drink.”

Murphy nodded and took the bottle as he struggled to pull himself up. He managed it, but he was a little unsteady and if he wasn’t as thirsty as he was, he would have said ‘fuck it’ and laid back down.

He struggled with the cap for a few seconds before he felt the bottle being pulled from his hands. He looked up to see Bellamy giving him an amused look as he twisted the cap off and handed it back to him.

“Thanks,” Murphy mumbled. He took a long drink, draining a fourth of the bottle, before pausing for air. He repeated the process until the bottle was empty and then set it aside. He laid back down and rolled over onto his stomach, the pain in his back returning full force. He winced and bit his lip to keep from whimpering, but Bellamy seemed to realize what was wrong.

He set down his own bottle and grabbed for the jar of spanking cream before getting back on the bed and kneeling next to Murphy.

“Let’s see if this helps, okay?” Bellamy murmured as he spread some of the cream across Murphy’s back.

The coolness caused Murphy to let out a happy sigh as it took away some of the heat behind the sting. Then he felt the pain start to calm slightly, helping him relax into the bed. He let himself drift as Bellamy took care of him. The process didn’t really involve much input from him, anyway, but he gathered himself up when Bellamy replaced the cream and laid down next to him.

“Better?” he asked after a moment of silence.

“Yeah, thanks,” Murphy said. He moved closer to Bellamy and curled up against his chest. He felt great, but incredibly vulnerable and he was sure that it’d be easy to end up even worse off than he’d been before if he wasn’t careful. So, he cuddled up to Bellamy and laid his head on his shoulder, wanting to be held.

Bellamy didn’t disappoint. Immediately his arms were coming up to wrap around Murphy as he pulled him tighter against his chest, careful not to upset the marks on his back.

“You did so well, pretty boy,” Bellamy praised. Murphy had behaved better than he’d ever done before and Bellamy was thrilled with him. “I’m so proud of you. Thank you, baby.”

“Mhm,” Murphy hummed, pressing a kiss to Bellamy’s jaw. “Thanks for helping me out.”

“Anytime, babe. Whatever you need, all you’ve gotta do is ask.” There were very few things Bellamy would ever deny Murphy and he wasn’t sure how well his resolve would hold up on the few he wouldn’t give him if Murphy asked for them. It was very hard to deny him anything, but as long as he never asked Bellamy to seriously hurt him and he listened when Bellamy said it was enough, then Bellamy saw no reason not to give him what he wanted. After all, Murphy was always willing to give him whatever he asked for, too.

Murphy was glad Bellamy was there. He knew they’d need to get cleaned up soon, but for the next few minutes, he was going to stay right where he was. As good as he felt, he also didn’t want to be left alone for even a second. He felt like even the slightest thing could break him and yet, at the same time, like nothing could ever touch him. He needed Bellamy to stay close right now, just until he came back to himself.

He didn’t want to tell Bellamy how he was feeling, though, because he was worried Bellamy would think he was weird or pathetic for it. Bellamy had been privy to too many of his emotions already, Murphy had no right to force him to deal with more of them. He’d be fine as long as Bellamy kept holding him and didn’t expect him to say much for a little while. He was just going to chalk the whole thing up to his already heightened emotions and put it out of his mind once he was back to himself.

“Murphy,” Bellamy whispered, letting his hand wander over Murphy’s side, not trying to start anything but just enjoying being able to touch him. He wanted to talk to him about how he was feeling, about their relationship and what it was starting to mean to him, and ask if Murphy saw them going anywhere or if he was only in it for the short term, but he didn’t want to stress him out anymore than he already was. He was already dealing with so much, so Bellamy’s feelings and questions could wait until things settled down, or, better yet, until he figured them out enough to be one hundred percent sure of how he felt. He wanted to discuss it with Murphy, to get his opinion and see if that helped him understand his own feelings, but it was better to not bring it up right now.

Instead, he just kissed Murphy’s forehead and held on to his waist, keeping him close. He wasn’t the type to develop feelings so quickly, but there was something special about Murphy, something that made him want to keep him close and never let him go. He wasn’t going to go so far as to think about marriage, not this soon, but he wouldn’t be averse to Murphy moving in with him. He knew Murphy would never accept, at least not for a while, but if he thought he could convince him, he’d try. Truthfully, Bellamy would have loved to have him move in, take care of him so he didn’t have to work in that horrible strip club and have random people touching him all the time, give him anything he wanted just because he deserved it. Bellamy would have given him the world if he’d thought he’d get away with it, but he knew that even if it was possible to do that, Murphy would never accept it. If only he wasn’t so stubborn all the time. His stubbornness was something Bellamy loved about him, he found it cute, if not a little obstructive at times, but if he’d just give in and let Bellamy take care of him, _really_ take care of him, then things would be so much easier for the both of them.

But Murphy was very prideful, and hardheaded, and he refused to let anyone do for him something he thought he could do himself. Bellamy was just lucky to be able to care for him in the few ways Murphy let him. That didn’t stop him from wishing Murphy would give in and let Bellamy treat him the way he deserved, keep him safe, give him anything he wanted. He had the means, but he knew Murphy would just accuse him of trying to buy his affection or treating him like a sugar baby. That was the farthest thing from the truth, but Bellamy understood where he was coming from.

One day, though, he’d convince Murphy to let him take care of him properly. To let him treat him, in Murphy’s own words, like a princess.

The thought made Bellamy laugh quietly. He looked down at Murphy and felt his heart give a squeeze in his chest. He’d fallen asleep curled up against Bellamy and he looked so peaceful, so calm, that Bellamy couldn’t bear to wake him. Maybe they could lay there for another fifteen minutes. Maybe an hour. All night wouldn’t be too bad, Bellamy figured. He might as well stay there until Murphy woke up. His phone was in his pocket and his normal alarm was set, so as long as it didn’t die during the night, it would be fine. And if his alarm didn’t wake them up, Murphy’s would. The odds of both of their phones dying were slim. There was absolutely no reason not to stay right where they were.

Bellamy felt satisfied in his justifications, but he did need to grab a blanket from one of his drawers so they didn’t get too cold during the night. The last thing he wanted was for Murphy to get sick. As much as he’d love the opportunity to play nurse, he doubted Murphy would be a model patient.

He carefully let go of Murphy and slipped off the bed, crossing over to the chest of drawers quickly and grabbing the first blanket he saw. It was always good to be prepared and he’d slept in the playroom many times before he’d learned that keeping blankets on hand was a good idea. He gently climbed back on the bed and covered them up before pulling Murphy into his arms once more.

“Bell?” Murphy mumbled, blinking up at him blearily.

“Shh, it’s okay. We’re going to sleep in here tonight. You can go back to sleep,” Bellamy reassured him.

“’Kay,” he replied, closing his eyes again and shifting so he was more comfortable and closer to Bellamy. “Night, Bell.”

“Goodnight, pretty boy.” Bellamy smiled at him softly, completely enamored with the boy in his arms. He needed to figure out his feelings, but he was growing surer and surer that it wasn’t just honeymoon infatuation. The idea scared him a little, because he wasn’t sure Murphy would ever feel the same. Even so, he still needed to work out exactly what he felt, even if he suspected it was real, because he didn’t want to tell Murphy and end up leading him on or breaking his heart. The idea of causing Murphy any real pain caused his chest to tighten uncomfortably. No, he wouldn’t do that.

But he would keep doing everything he could, well, everything Murphy allowed him to, to take care of him. Even if he wasn’t sure of how deep his feelings went, he was sure that he wanted to be with Murphy and keep him safe. That much he knew for a fact, and because of that, he was going to give him everything he would accept.

Eventually he’d work out his feelings, he just hoped that whatever they may be, Murphy shared them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you know how much I appreciate every one of you cats, whether you review, leave kudos, subscribe, or just lurk for a bit. You're all wonderful and I truly appreciate your support with this story and I hope you all love it as much as I do.
> 
> And I'll do my best to answer reviews sometime soon, but I may not get through them all, because I'm really far behind and it's a little anxiety inducing to see how long it's been since they were posted and to know how much I suck for not responding in a timely manor. Sorry about the wait, cats. Bear with me, please.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is loved. By the time I add the next chapter, I'll have my tumblr updated, so you cats can come scream at me and demand faster updates there. I'll link it then.


End file.
